


Fanning the Flames

by lilkorea_189



Series: Keeping the Flame [2]
Category: Bleach, Naruto, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bleach References, Character Death, Death, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Family, Loss, Minor Character Death, Romance, Seireitei, Shinigami, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 116,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilkorea_189/pseuds/lilkorea_189
Summary: Sequel to Sparking the Fire. Choosing a new Hokage is not the only problem for the Hidden Leaf. New enemies lurk in the shadow and even stranger are the new monsters with bone masks that hunt for unsuspecting prey. Relationships will be questioned and loyalties will be tested.
Relationships: Kuwabara Kazuma/Urameshi Yuusuke, Urameshi Yusuke/Hyuuga Neji
Series: Keeping the Flame [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592611
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or YYH
> 
> I'm working on fleshing out the characters a bit more, this story is centrally focused on Urameshi Yusuke but I will focus on the other characters as well. Yusuke is a girl in this series and instead of being the bullheaded character we all know and love I made her a little softer and trying to make her more personable while maintaining some of Yusuke's original core traits.

Dressed in a loose green T-shirt and khaki shorts, Urameshi Yusuke sat atop the memorial overlooking the village, her knees hugged up to her chest. It had been an insane twenty-four hours and it all started earlier that day when she was summoned by the council to the Hokage’s office. It was definitely not something a fourteen-year old was expecting to ever hear or be asked—no not asked—more like expected of. It only revealed how desperate the elders are with the state of the village being in, after such an attack the sense of security had definitely been torn away from the people.

_But to expect that from me…she thought solemnly, her hands clenching into tight fists and her lips pressed into a thin, tense line. Why does it always have to be me? Is it too much to ask to want to be a normal teenager? Even just for a little while? Let’s start from the beginning of this insanity…_

**(24 hours earlier)**

“What the hell…?” Yusuke said, her brain suddenly feeling incredibly scrambled at what she had just been told. “Are you people out of your minds? I can’t—this is—” Yusuke couldn’t form a complete sentence, feeling as if her head was going to explode at the same time her world was imploding. It had only been a few weeks since the attack on the village, and the next Hokage in question was being discussed among the village elders. And the sudden summoning to the Hokage’s Tower for an ominous meeting had brought up quite a few questions, though Yusuke originally thought it was for a mission. She definitely wasn’t expecting… _this!_

“We understand that this is a surprise, especially when the late Sandaime had said nothing to you about being his successor.” said Koharu, one of the advisors and former teammates of the late Hokage. “In truth he said nothing to us, either. But we trust Hiruzen’s judgment, and since he put it in his revised will, we will honor his wishes.”

“Yusuke-dono, will you accept the mantle and begin your training as the next Hokage?” asked Homura. Both elder shinobi looked at the teenager expectantly, recognizing the conflict, uncertainty, and horror in her expression. Yusuke felt frozen, her joints locked from standing so stiffly as her stomach twisted up into knots of anxiety. She felt her pulse picking up, the sound of blood pulsing in time with her heart drowning out all noise around her as her mind raced.

This couldn’t be happening. Why her? Why did the Sandaime choose her but said nothing? Did he bother to tell anyone else about this before he died? Did Anko-sensei know? What about Genkai? Surely Genkai knew…right? But even if she knew, surely she would have mentioned it beforehand. What was she supposed to say? Yes? That she’ll accept the position even though she didn’t want it? Seriously! Why the hell did it have to be her? She’s not leader material. She always looked to Hiei or Kurama for guidance when she couldn’t make a decision on her own.

“Yusuke-dono?”

She suddenly felt like she couldn’t breathe as she tried to get a hold of herself. But it was all too sudden. Coming out of nowhere. 

This is too much all at once. 

She can’t do this.

They’re wrong!

They _**have**_ to pick somebody else!

Without a second thought Yusuke bolted past the two elders for the window, not caring that it was closed shut as she jumped through the paned glass to escape. She landed not so gracefully on the ground as she rolled over her shoulder but quickly shifted to her feet and ran. Yusuke ran through the streets until it became too crowded with people milling about in the market streets and took to the roof. She needed to escape. She needed to get distance. But where can she go?

Entering the part of the village under construction Yusuke turned a corner on the street, running into Neji, Lee, and Tenten.

“Whoa! Yuu-chan, where are you off in such a rush?” Tenten asked, not seeing how distraught her friend was at first but when she realized her tone changed from friendly to concerned. “Yuu-chan?”

“You do not look so well.” Lee said, also worried.

Looking at all three Yusuke couldn’t bring herself to say anything, afraid her cauldron of emotions would spill out more than just words. So without an explanation she continued to run. Leaving Team Gai in her wake.

“That was strange.” Tenten said, her tone still worried. “Do you think we should go after her?”

Neji looked on in the direction Yusuke had ran off to, fighting the urge to follow her. Whatever it was, Yusuke made it clear that she didn’t want to involve them. Involve him. “No,” Neji finally said, “It’s better to let her be.”

xxxxx

Kurama opened the door to his apartment after receiving a series of frantic knocking and was surprised to see a distraught looking Yusuke standing on his door mat. “Yuu-chan, what a surprise.”

Yusuke didn’t meet her teammate’s gaze, her eyes cast to the side as she nervously rubbed her left arm with her right hand. “I…” she began, but stopped herself. What was she doing here at Kurama’s? Sure, he’s her friend and yeah, they’ve been through a lot together but she doubted even with his leveled thinking his opinion on her dilemma might be biased and unhelpful. She needed a neutral party.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Kurama asked, immediately sensing Yusuke’s hesitation. He reached out to her but Yusuke took a step back, making the red-head pause. “Yusuke…whatever it is, you know you can talk to me about it.”

“I know…I’m sorry…” Yusuke said.

“Come inside, I’ll make us some tea and I’ll listen to what’s bothering you.” he offered.

“I can’t,” she breathed before quickly running away again. Kurama called after her to come back but she didn’t; and a part of her was grateful that the kitsune was smart not to follow after her. She didn’t want to tell anyone about this. What if they all agree and make her accept the seat of Hokage against her will? She really wished for this to be nothing more than a really messed up dream.

Yet the stress was getting to her a lot quicker than she realized. Unloading her problems onto Kurama would have helped but she also didn’t want to involve him. He already did so much for her during the Dark Tournament, and on previous missions, too. It would be unfair of her to pull him into her personal issues. So where could she go? Home was out of the question. Her family wouldn’t understand and would more than likely support the idea of an Urameshi as Hokage. Especially her grandparents. Kuwabara wouldn’t be much help, either. He’d more than likely wouldn’t understand and quite possibly turn it around and squabble about how it was karma getting back at her or something stupid along those lines.

She could always talk to Hiei, since he would most definitely be neutral to the whole thing since he held no loyalties to the village. Plus his loyalties to her were also questionable. It was just unfortunate that she didn’t know where to find the Jagan user. And knowing Hiei as well as she does, he doesn’t _want_ to be found. Damnit! There was really no one she could turn to who wouldn’t tell her what she wanted to hear. Anko was out. Genkai could help but at the same time wouldn’t be helpful at all. Neji…maybe…no, he would be in the same category as Kurama. Not biased enough. She really had no one.

Stopping in a back alley in the village, Yusuke leaned back against the wall, catching her breath as she slid down to the ground. “Damn…” she breathed, rolling her head back against the wall. “I guess hoping for normal is gonna just be a fantasy now.” She closed her eyes, a few tears squeezing past her lashes to slide down her cheeks. “Today sucks so much!”

xxxxx

At midday, Sasuke parted ways from his team after returning from a short D-ranked mission. It had taken him a minute to tell (demand) that Sakura not bother him as he made his way home. On his way he stopped off at a convenient store to buy his dinner for that evening and then returned on the familiar path to his apartment. He expected tonight would be quiet, like all other nights at home. What he didn’t expect, as he reached the top of the stairs to his apartment floor, was someone sitting outside his door. At first he thought it was Sakura being annoyingly clingy again but as he got closer and prepared to tell his pink-haired teammate to go home, he stopped short of uttering his first word when he realized that it wasn’t Sakura at all. In fact it was someone he never expected to be sitting outside his front door.

“Urameshi?” he said, surprised to see the Reikai Tantei. When Yusuke looked up to meet his stare he could immediately tell that she had been crying recently from the redness around her eyes.

Standing up slowly and patting dirt off from her backside, Yusuke appeared rather timid in front of the Uchiha. “Um…sorry, I don’t mean to bother you like this. It’s just that…I have no one I can really talk to right now.”

This was definitely a surprise though Sasuke schooled his expression to be neutral. He didn’t know why she sought him out, but he couldn’t deny that he was rather curious. Wordlessly he pulled out his house key and unlocked the front door, letting himself in first before turning back and nodding his head for her to come in. Once inside they both took off their shoes in silence and stepped into the small studio.

“Again, I’m sorry to inconvenience you like this.” Yusuke said, nervously fidgeting the hem of her shirt.

“Its fine, I guess.” Sasuke said, motioning for her to have a seat while he set his dinner down on his kitchen counter. Yusuke had sat down on the floor, crossing her legs and bracing her palms on her ankles. Silently Sasuke sat across from her, a decent amount of space between them. “So you came to talk…about what?”

Yusuke took in a deep breath and slowly let it out before going into detail about what happened that morning. About how the Sandaime had revised his will so that she would be named his successor after his death and how she just ran away like a brat. Sasuke stayed silent the entire, his expression betraying nothing.

“…and now I’m here. So you’re all caught up on my personal problem of the day.” Yusuke said. They sat in silence which felt a little awkward for Yusuke since she couldn’t tell what the broody Uchiha was thinking. At the very least, whatever he says won’t be biased, or at least she hopes.

“Sounds tough.” Sasuke said, looking straight at Yusuke, taking in her posture. Slouched forward with her elbows now resting on her knees, the cocky attitude she usually had was replaced with doubt and fear. The confident kunoichi he saw fighting monsters in the Dark Tournament had turned into this sad girl in front of him. “I can see why the Sandaime would want someone like you as his successor but it’s not like they can force you.”

“I know that but the more I think about it the guiltier I feel.” Yusuke sighed.

“Guilt is a strong motivator.” Sasuke said, “And I get why you needed someone to talk to about this but why me? What about your teammates?”

A bitter smile tugged at her mouth as she stared down at the floor. “I almost did but I wanted to talk to someone who wouldn’t care either way. My friends would have just gone along with what I wanted and it would have felt empty to me.”

“And what would you do if I told you to accept the position?”

“From a neutral party I’d give it some thought.”

“And if I told you not to accept?”

“Same answer.”

“When do you have to give your answer?”

“I don’t know, I kinda just freaked out and jumped out the window.” she straightened her back and looked at Sasuke, giving him a smile that didn’t reach her brown eyes. “Hey, thanks for letting me unload on you.”

“Tch. If you’re done then you can show yourself out.” Sasuke said.

“Yeah,” Yusuke said, standing up. Sasuke followed and crossed his arms. “I’ll get out of your hair.”

Unbeknownst to Yusuke, as she left Sasuke’s apartment, Neji had seen her. The Hyuuga wondered why Yusuke would have gone to Uchiha Sasuke. They weren’t friends as far as he knew and certainly no confidante of hers. Were they? If so, when did it start? Why Sasuke and not him? What was going on with her lately?

Recalling the way she had looked earlier that morning, he knew something was up and now seeing her leaving Uchiha’s apartment…warning flags were going up in his head.

“Yusuke!” he called out, but she didn’t seem to hear him as she leapt up to the rooftops and left. He cursed under his breath.

xxxxx

Still too early to call it a day and feeling a little lighter after telling someone about her problem, Yusuke decided staying in the village wouldn’t help her come to a decision any faster. As she made her way to the village gate Yusuke openly scowled at the sight of Homura and Koharu waiting for her with her sensei, Anko. She stopped just a few steps away from the three, her jaw set as she stared at them, expecting to hear a lecture.

“Yusuke-dono, there isn’t much time for you to act irrationally about all of this.” Homura said, “You will have us as your tutors, we can guide you and show you how to handle all the politics of being Hokage.”

“The village is vulnerable and needs a leader immediately. We’ve allowed you enough time to cool off so it’s now time to come back and begin your training and prepare for the ceremony of taking the seat as the Godaime.” said Koharu.

Yusuke clenched her back teeth, grinding them in irritation as her arms balled up into fists at her sides. It didn’t go unnoticed by Anko who immediately stepped in and stood in front of her, facing the two elders and acting like a barrier between them. Yusuke was a bit surprised by Anko’s action but didn’t let her guard down.

“That’s enough!” Anko snapped, “You should be ashamed of yourselves for harassing a young girl like this. You can’t bully Yusuke into accepting the seat without giving her a choice.”

“Anko-sensei, we understand your protectiveness of your student but as a shinobi of Konoha your loyalties should be for the benefit of the village.” Koharu said, “Without a leader we are vulnerable for another attack from any of our enemies who still hold a grudge from the last war.”

“And sacrificing a child is your answer?” Anko said, getting angry. “Your single-minded focus on replacing the Sandaime as fast as you can is twisting your priorities for the village. Yusuke doesn’t have to accept the position if she doesn’t want it.”

“Sensei…” Yusuke said softly, stepping around Anko. “It’s okay.”

“No it’s not. They can’t make you do anything against your will and they know it.” Anko said, taking Yusuke by the arm and moving her away from the two elders to talk to her student somewhat privately.

_Poor kid, she must be feeling stressed out._ Anko thought as she looked down at the depressed look on Yusuke’s usually confident demeanor. She opened her mouth to speak when Yusuke beat her to the punch.

“Save your breath, I already know what you’re going to say; and my answer’s still no.” she said, her voice carrying her down trodden mood.

“Just hear me out, Yuu-chan. I’m not going to make you do what the village elders want, because in truth, you’re just too young for such a demanding job.” Anko began, “But you have a gift, Yuu-chan, people trust you even when you don’t trust yourself. You have this light that just naturally draws everyone to you. Sure, sometimes that quality gets you into a lot of trouble but at least you never get discouraged. You’re a strong kid, Yusuke, perhaps even stronger than any of the former Hokages, and the Sandaime obviously saw that all along. Hell, you’re even stronger than a lot of our jounins right now! That’s why he left this responsibility to you, because he knew you have the strength to carry our village on your shoulders. You bring everyone hope. You have a strong heart, Yusuke! Please, don’t let your doubts get the better of you.” She hooked a knuckle under Yusuke’s chin to lift her face up. “Remember, it’s your choice in the end; and no matter your choice, I’ll support it.”

Walking back to where the elders stood waiting she looked up at them, determination burning in her eyes. “Tomorrow,” Yusuke said, getting the elders’ attention as she looked up at them. “Give me until sunset tomorrow. I’ll give you my answer then. I promise.”

“Hmph. Very well.” Koharu said.

“Yuu-chan,” Anko began, putting a hand on her student’s shoulder. Yusuke merely shrugged it off and ran out through the gates and down the road.

xxxxx

Yusuke had gone to Genkai’s compound, having nowhere else to go but knew that the isolation from the village will help her clear her head and make a choice. It came to no surprise that Genkai knew about what was happening, but the old psychic did not press her student further on the subject.

“If you’re going to stay then make yourself useful around here.” Genkai had said when Yusuke showed up at her doorstep, thus the young Reikai Tantei went to work without a complaint. She went to the kitchen, remembering that she hadn’t eaten all day and the hunger was giving her a migraine. Jin, Touya, Chu and Rinku were new tenants at Genkai’s temple, having stayed behind after the Dark Tournament to help fight off the enemies in Konoha’s attack. And like Yusuke, they worked on chores in return for room and board. 

“Geez, you guys,” Yusuke groaned when she saw the state of the kitchen. When she last left the kitchen it was in pristine condition and now it was a nightmare. Dirty dishes piled up in and around the sink. Bags of garbage left to pile up against the wall, the counters and floor were disgusting. “Everywhere else is kept spotless, how the hell did this landfill go unnoticed? And the smell—I’ve suddenly lost my appetite.”

“Sorry, Yusuke,” Touya said, “None of us are very good cooks and when it comes to cleaning up it’s hard to keep up when Chuu and Jin both eat like they’re ten people each.”  
Yusuke sighed as she tied back her hair and grabbed the apron off the wall by the door. She and Touya set to work in cleaning up the kitchen; throwing out the garbage, washing all the dishes and cooking ware, scraping off the layers of caked on grime from the stove and counters. It took hours before the kitchen was back to normal and by that time the sun had already set.

“Geez, now that the kitchen is clean there’s nothing to eat. Just what the hell were you guys surviving on? Air and rain water?” Yusuke asked.

“Genkai-sensei has a vegetable garden in the back, Rinku and I have been tending to it.” Touya said, waving her to follow. “I will show you.”

“Really? Wonder when that was put in.” Yusuke wondered as she followed Touya out to the back. She could hear Jin and Chuu bickering up on the roof where they were replacing the old tiles with new ones. When they reached the garden that Touya mentioned, Rinku was already pulling up some carrots from the dirt.

“Whoa!” Yusuke breathed, “I didn’t peg any of you for having a green thumb.”

Rinku looked up and grinned. “Yuu-chan! What are you doing here?”

“Avoiding a promotion.” Yusuke said, “Hey, are these sweet potatoes over here?”

“Yeah! Genkai-baa said she planted them before the tournament. They should be ready by now.” Rinku said as he pulled on the vine and pulled out a giant sweet potato, gently dusting off the dirt.

“Whoa! Look at the size of this thing! This is enough for a dozen side dishes.” Yusuke said excitedly.

After picking and washing the vegetables needed from the garden, Yusuke set to work on preparing dinner. Touya and Rinku assisted, washing and peeling the produce though that was the extent of their abilities, leaving the rest up to Yusuke. After looking through the cupboards she found a pack of curry mix and decided to just make garden curry since there was no meat to cook. While the rice was cooking in the pot she began to cut the vegetables down to size while both Touya and Rinku watched from the sidelines in fascination.

“Where’d you learn to cook like this?” Rinku asked.

“Hmm? Oh, right, I guess we never talked much about our personal lives.” Yusuke said as she scooped the cut up veggies into the simmering pot of curry. “Well, my family runs an Onsen and as part of their business they also run an Inn with room service and a small restaurant. So growing up I had to help out and cooking was part of helping out.”

“An onsen? That must be nice.” Touya said.

“Yeah, makes me wanna go.” Rinku said with a grin as he took in a long inhale. “Aah! It’s starting to smell so nice! When will dinner be ready?”

“Come on, Rinku, let’s not bother Yusuke.” Touya said, placing a hand on the boy’s back and guiding him out of the kitchen.

While the curry stewed she used the remainder of the veggies and turned them into side dishes. A part of her wished she had more seasonings and ingredients to make better dishes but she supposed it didn’t matter now, it’s not like she lived in the temple anyways.  
Genkai entered the kitchen, a smile tugging the corners of her weathered lips. Her student always looked so content when cooking, which was a surprising skill the brash young girl possessed. “I hope you make enough to fill the stomachs of those four youkai you sent to my doorstep.” she said.

“If I make it hot enough they won’t complain about not eating enough.” Yusuke said, stirring a ladle in the curry.

“How are you holding up, Yusuke?” Genkai asked. Yusuke paused at the question, knowing what her teacher meant. “It’s perfectly all right to be scared, you know. Such a position is a burden that even Sarutobi himself had tried to run away from. He once confided in me before the finals; he told me that should he die unexpectedly that he would want you to take his place. His belief in you, I thought, was misplaced because he truly wanted to believe that you were the answer to his problem. To the village’s problem.”

Yusuke felt that same twisting in her stomach. “I…”

“You’re not ready. Clear and simple.” Genkai said, earning a surprised look from her student. She met Yusuke’s gaze with a gentle stare. “But I know that you always step up to the challenge when the time calls for it.” Genkai turned away, pausing at the door. “Make mine mild; I don’t want to die of an ulcer.”

Yusuke stood quietly in the kitchen, the only sounds coming from the bubbling from the curry pot.

xxxxx

“WHOOOOOA!” The four youkai said at the sight of the spread on the table. Main dish of curry with an array of side dishes of vegetables from the garden with simple seasoning. 

Chuu suddenly slid up to Yusuke, holding her hands in his larger ones. “Oh Sheila, you’re a bonzer fighter, a real cutie and you can cook. Marry me.”

**CONK!**

Yusuke punched Chu square in the jaw. “Enough of the jokes, drunky!” Yusuke said.

“Who woulda thought Urameshi could cook.” Jin said, breathing in the savory aroma and letting out a satisfied sound at the smell. “Maybe biggy had a point in proposin’ to Urameshi. She’d make a good housewife.” Jin yelped in surprise when Touya’s hand suddenly appeared in front of his face, a cutting knife caught between his fingers. Both shinobi youkai looked across the table at an annoyed Yusuke.

“Thanks for the food.” they all said before digging in. One bite in, the four youkai turned red as they immediately reached for their cups of water and downing it quickly while Genkai and Yusuke ate without a problem. Secretly the teacher and student fist-bumped when everyone was chugging water.

xxxxx

Later that evening after dinner Yusuke had quietly slipped away, heading out on a late night hike a short ways away from the compound. She appreciated the quiet isolation, giving her time to think. With a tired sigh she sat down at the back of a thick trunk with thick roots protruding from the earth.

“In the end it’s still my choice.” she said softly to herself. She let out a breath as she closed her eyes, taking in the quiet stillness of the forest at night. Her eyes suddenly snapped open when she felt a sharp point against her throat and her eyes were met with a pair of crimson eyes.

“How careless of you to let your guard down.” said Hiei, “To think how easy it would have been to stab my sword through your neck.”

“You wouldn’t have done it.” Yusuke said calmly.

“And what makes you say that?”

Yusuke smirked, “It’s not your style.”

“Hn,” Hiei took his sword back and sheathed it at his hip. 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Hiei answered her question with silence. “What qualities make a good leader?”

Hiei quirked a brow at the question. “Why do you ask?”

Yusuke smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes as she lowered her gaze to her knees. “The village elders told me that the Sandaime had revised his will specifying that I was to succeed him as Hokage. That’s why I asked.”

“I see,” Hiei said, his crimson gaze never straying from the girl in front of him as he considered his answer. “I would never have followed you if you had been incompetent.”

Unexpectedly Yusuke giggled, his simple answer making her happy. “Thanks, Hiei. I guess I really needed to hear that.”

“Hn. You humans and your need for acknowledgment…”

xxxxx

Leaving his apartment to go off on another low ranked mission, Sasuke passed in his doorway at the sight of a grocery bag sitting on his door mat. Picking it up and looking inside he saw it was full of red tomatoes and a note on top. Taking the note he found that it was from Yusuke, thanking him for listening to her whining and that the tomatoes came from Genkai’s garden.

“How did she know I liked tomatoes?” he wondered, taking the bag inside and sticking them in his fridge to keep fresh while he was away. Though he took one, rinsing it off quickly and eating it on his way out to meet up with his teammates.

xxxxx

Entering his room while toweling off his hair after his morning training, Neji paused when he saw Yusuke sitting on his window sill. He was actually relieved to see her, though he couldn’t help but remember seeing her leaving Uchiha’s apartment yesterday. He slung the towel over one shoulder as he approached her, maybe she was ready to finally talk to him, tell him what has been going on with her since yesterday.

“If my family were to see you they’ll get the wrong idea.” Neji said.

Yusuke looked over her shoulder at him with a suggestive smirk. “Speaking from experience?”

Neji immediately recalled the time he broke into Yusuke’s room and kissed her, the memory bringing a blush to his pale cheeks. Yusuke giggled as she swung her legs around and faced inside the room, looking at him while the suggestive smile remained on her face.

“Looks like I hit the head on that nail.” she teased.

To save face, Neji scoffed and walked away, tossing his damp towel in the hamper. “So what was with you yesterday? Tenten and Lee were concerned after you ran away like that.”

“Yeah, I got some news that I wasn’t too happy with and didn’t know how to deal with it.” Yusuke said.

“And what was so distressing to put you in that state that you felt you couldn’t talk to us?”

“The elders want me to become the next Hokage.”

He snorted, “Very funny.” 

“It’d be a pretty good joke but I’m being serious.”

Neji paused before turning around to look at Yusuke, seeing that she was looking off to the side. She wasn’t lying; Neji concluded as he grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head to put on. 

“Well…? What are you going to do?” he asked, wondering if the elders only wanted her as Hokage because she was insanely strong.

Yusuke shrugged her shoulders. “I have until sundown today to give the elders my answer.”

“Well, you’re definitely strong enough to protect the village, but I can’t vouch for your negotiation skills when it comes to politics.” Neji said, trying to lighten the mood by poking fun at her. But when he saw that he wasn’t getting a reaction out of her he gave up on the effort. Making jokes was never his strong point. “You’ll be fi—”

“—I’m really scared.”

Neji was taken aback by her words, never having heard her verbalize her fear like that, let alone actually showing him how vulnerable she was at that moment. Wordlessly he walked over to her and sat beside her on the window sill. Without thinking he took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I would be too.” he said. Yusuke lowered her head onto his shoulder and again without thinking, Neji turned his head and kissed the top of her head. He waited for her to react or pull away but when she made no attempt at either he rested his cheek against her head.

“Thank you,” Yusuke said softly. 

Neji felt his heart skip a beat and his cheeks heating up again. “You said you have until sundown, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then let’s spend the day together.”

Yusuke raised her head and looked at him. “Like a date?”

Neji’s heart skipped a beat again and knew that he was turning red as he avoided eye contact. “I-I guess if you want to call it that…sure.”

Yusuke smiled and kissed Neji on the cheek, surprising the Hyuuga as he looked at her with wide eyes. His flushing spreading to his ears and down his neck. For once, Neji was at a loss of what to do or say next as he stared back at the girl he had began to like more than a friend. In truth, Neji had realized his feelings for her before the Chuunin exams started. His obsession of being stronger than her wasn’t because of some rivalry he had once felt towards her, it was because he wanted to protect her. Leaning closer to her, Neji’s lips gravitating towards hers and just as they were about to touch his bedroom door opened.

His mother stood in his doorway with a basket of laundry in her hands, finding Neji standing unusually stiff in front of his open window and beet red.

“Neji, you don’t look so well. Are you coming down with something?” she asked.

“I-I’m fine, kaa-san.” he stuttered, watching nervously as his mother went over to his hamper to take his dirty laundry.

“You should dry your hair properly or else you’ll catch a cold.” she said as she left, closing the door behind her.

Neji let out a breath he was holding before looking out the window where Yusuke hid out of view. Yusuke returned to where she was perched, a hand over her heart.

“That was close.” she said.

“Tell me about it.” Neji sighed.

Neji’s eyes suddenly popped wide open as Yusuke had swung around to kiss him on the lips. When she pulled back, she gave him a teasing smirk at the sight of his red face. “I’ll meet you in that tea shop you like.” she said before leaving out the window.

xxxxx

Sitting at the tea shop, waiting for Neji to show, Yusuke began to wonder what the percussions would be after accepting the mantle of Hokage. Would she even be a good leader? Hiei’s words about how he wouldn’t have followed her if she weren’t had been a big relief on her shoulders, but what about the actual citizens? How would they react to a teenager becoming their leader? Yusuke didn’t have much of a good reputation, as far as she knew, she just knew that a handful of the jounins were aware of her real work. And if they were against her, they have yet to voice it. Then there were her friends…how would they see it? Would they think she was getting special treatment just because of the whole Dark Tournament thing or the fact that she was there when the Sandaime died?

“Yuu-chan?” Yusuke broke away from her spiraling thoughts to look up at a face she hadn’t seen in two years, smiling sweetly down at her.

“Keiko-chan?” Yusuke said in surprise.

“It’s been awhile,” she said, “Mind if I join you?”

“Huh? Oh, sure,” Yusuke said, watching as her old teammate sat down across from her. Her former teammate hadn’t changed much, having let her mousy brown hair grow out and braided into a pair of pigtails. “So…uh, how have you been?”

“Better than when we last saw each other.” Keiko answered honestly.

Yusuke recalled the last time she saw Keiko; it had been shortly after she came back from the dead. Keiko had resigned from being a shinobi, the experience had been too traumatizing for her and neither Yusuke nor Anko ever attempted to persuade her. Yusuke suspected Anko was just too full of guilt to scrounge their team back together. Then there was the fact that they never found Riin. Keiko was too good-natured for such a life and seeing her now, she looked much happier.

“You’ve been the subject of a lot of gossip lately, Yuu-chan.” Keiko said, “I can’t express how proud I am of you, for sticking to the shinobi life and carving a name for yourself.” Yusuke couldn’t help but internally cringe at the “carving her name” part, unable to help but think of all the youkai she had killed. “I sometimes will overhear my tou-san talk about your success with Anko-sensei whenever she stops by our shop.”

“Haa…? What could that dango-addict possibly say? It’s not like she’s with me on my missions these days.” Yusuke wondered.

Keiko giggled behind her hand. “Mostly good things, I promise.”

Yusuke smiled softly at her old teammate. “I’m glad to see you’re doing better, Keiko-chan. I can’t help but feel responsible for how things turned out that day.” 

Keiko shook her head, “Don’t. Don’t ever feel guilty or sorry for what happened that day, because I don’t. Being a kunoichi was much too hard for me, and I can admit now that such a life was much too scary for me. I’ve moved on with my life and I’m much happier for it.”

Yusuke let out a soft breath of relief. “I’m glad to hear that.”

Keiko reached across the table and touched her hand, giving her a reassuring smile. “Whatever is bothering you, Yuu-chan, just remember that you can always come to me if you need to talk.”

“Well since you’re offering…” Yusuke began and told Keiko about the decision she needed to make by the end of the day. After calming down from her little panic attack yesterday Yusuke felt a little better by telling just a few people and opening up about her dilemma and doubts.

“Wow…I mean… _wow!”_ Keiko said, blinking a few times as she processed the information. But she quickly gave Yusuke a reassuring look. “There’s not a doubt in my mind that you will be a great Hokage, Yuu-chan.”

“And what makes you say that?” Yusuke asked, resting her chin on her propped up palm.

“Because you care too much to be a tyrant.” Keiko said, making Yusuke snort. “I mean it, you’re obviously not that punk kid from two years ago who would always have a smart-mouthed remark. You’ve changed. I can see how much you’ve grown and I know the Yusuke who came back from the dead is meant to do great things; why else come back for a second chance at all?”

Yusuke stared at Keiko with an awed expression as Neji walked up to their table.

“Oh, Neji-kun, it’s nice to see you again!” Keiko said, smiling up at the Hyuuga as she stood from the table. “I’ll see you around, Yuu-chan.” she said, giving Yusuke a playful wink before walking off.

Neji took her place at the table across from Yusuke, wondering what they could have been talking about to leave Yusuke with a blank expression on her face.

“So what would you like to do today?” he asked gently, getting her attention as she looked at him.

“Hey, when you look back on how you used to be compared to now, do you think you’ve changed for the better?” she asked.

Neji considered her question thoughtfully before answering. “There is always room for improvement, but I suppose looking back, there were times I wish I had done something different that could have impacted today. What about you?”

“Hmm…I definitely know I’ve changed, I just have a hard time determining if it’s for the better.”

“I’m sure some could argue that what you’ve been through would make a normal person crumble under the pressure.”

“So I’m not normal, is that it?”

“You know what I mean.”

Yusuke grinned playfully at him. “I do, but sometimes I like to tease.”

A slight smile graced the Hyuuga’s lips, thinking how nice it was to simply sit down and just relax like friends. Were they friends? The kiss earlier suggests that it might be turning into more than a simple friendship, but Neji didn’t allow himself to wander down that path of splitting possibilities.

For the time being, after putting in an order for tea and dango, they just sat and talked. The topics mainly revolved around training techniques and past missions. Yusuke’s stories were more interesting compared to Neji’s, and they also discussed the Dark Tournament and the Chuunin exams. 

“Wow, so that loud mouth actually beat you in the finals.” Yusuke said, “Sounds like you would’ve had better success in the Dark Tournament with me.”

“I highly doubt that. Just sitting in the audience and watching you and your team fight those monsters made me grateful not to be in your place. You were pretty amazing, Yusuke, there’s no denying that fact. And anyone who doesn’t see that is either blind or ignorant.”

“Well aren’t you sweet, giving me such a nice compliment?”

Neji felt heat rise in his cheeks as he avoided looking at her directly. “There’s no point in me lying about it.” He looked down at his empty cup. “Do you want to head out to someplace else?”

Yusuke opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a familiar voice. “Hey, it’s Urameshi! And Neji, too!” Both teens looked over at the entrance to see Kuwabara coming in with a big grin on his face, followed by Kurama. “You guys on a date or somethin’?”

Neji visibly blushed and looked to see Yusuke’s eyes lighting up at the sight of her teammates. Her eyes never lit up that way for him.

“Yuu-chan, you look to be doing better today.” Kurama said.

“Huh? Oh, right, about that…” Yusuke looked at Neji who just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. Looking back at her teammates she gestured for them to join them. “I actually have something to share, and it’s kinda important.”

“What’s this? You guys runnin’ away to elope?” Kuwabara joked as he sat down beside Yusuke while Kurama sat beside Neji. The Hyuuga prodigy notice notice to how Kuwabara’s posture in his seat was slightly turned towards Yusuke and not forward; was he thinking too much on such small details?

“Just listen,” Yusuke said while her fingers nervously tapped against her teacup. “So yesterday I was told by the elders that the Sandaime had changed his will…he wrote that he wanted me to be the next Hokage…”

There was an extended pause of silence at their table.

“SAY WHAAAAT?!” Kuwabara exclaimed before Yusuke slapped her hand over his big mouth.

“You’re too loud!” Yusuke hissed.

“That does explain your behavior yesterday,” Kurama said, as Kuwabara knocked Yusuke’s hand away. “I’ll admit even I would not have taken such news so well either. But clearly the Sandaime had his reasons for choosing you.”

“Gee, maybe it’s because she can blow up a mountain with her little finger.” Kuwabara said.

“What did you tell them?” Kurama asked, looking at Yusuke.

“I have until the end of the day to give them my answer.” Yusuke said.

“Do you have any idea which way you’ll swing?” Kuwabara asked. Yusuke just shrugged.

“It’s your choice in the end but if I may, I’d think you would make an excellent Hokage one day.” Kurama said.

“One day?” Yusuke asked.

“Obviously everyone starts somewhere, plus you’re still young. Quite possibly the youngest in all five nations to become a Kage, but you’ll also have room to grow and become comfortable with politics.” Kurama said, “Then there’s the fact that you have Koenma-sama’s favor in a way, which will make it difficult for anyone to dispute the Sandaime’s final wishes since Koenma-sama will more than likely have your back.”

“Yeah, it’s the least that pip-squeak can do for you.” Kuwabara said.

Yusuke smiled shyly, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. “Thanks you guys.”

“So back to earlier, are you guys on a date?” Kuwabara asked with a cheeky grin.

Yusuke narrowed her eyes at him. “Y’know, I’ve been pretty bored since the tournament ended and I’ve been lookin’ for an excuse for a fight.”

Kuwabara just waved her off. “Not very becomin' of a Hokage to make threats.”

“Baka.” Yusuke said.

Neji couldn’t help but notice that Yusuke was more at ease with Kuwabara and Kurama. She looked more alive. That made Neji feel suddenly insecure.

xxxxx

Yusuke’s mood had gotten lighter after talking to Kurama and Kuwabara, and Neji was relieved to see her beginning to unwind from the stress that was put on her. Walking along a riverbank outside the village, Neji walked a few paces behind Yusuke, unable to help but take in her silhouette. Her hair was still short but it had grown a few centimeters since the start of the Chuunin exams. He noticed how when she walks her hips would have a slight sway to them that she used to never have. He could tell that she was in the beginning phase of growing out of her childish body and into a woman’s; and that realization made his heart thump a little forcefully in his chest.

He remembered how not too long ago they were the same height, but it was clear that he had grown a foot taller than her. His growth spurt was much more obvious and faster than hers, reminding him again of how they were both leaving their childhood behind them as they moved forward to maturity together.

“Neji?” he watched as she turned back to look at him, the afternoon light reflecting off the river casting off a white light, making her look picturesque. The light highlighting her softened features, her once round cheeks had smoothed out, shaping her face with more of a V-line. He wondered when she started to become so pretty. Her brown eyes held a sharper edge to them, exposing the experience she had lived through that he would normally see in seasoned jounin. He wondered where they will be in another few years. Will Yusuke become Hokage and then he becomes a jounin assigned to protect her?

“Neji?” the Hyuuga blinked, pulling himself out of his thoughts.

“Yes?” he replied, keeping his poker face up.

“Why are you staring at me like that?”

“Just thinking…”

“About what?”

“About where we will be in the future.” he said, and when he saw Yusuke tilt her head slightly to the side he continued on. “I know that my goal is to become a jounin in the near future, but I don’t know if you will be a part of that future.” He walked up to her, closing the short distance between them and reaching out to take her hand in his. “But I sincerely want you to be.”

Yusuke stared up at him, her brown eyes wide with genuine surprise. Neji didn’t look away, holding her gaze. After getting over the mild shock, her eyes softened and she smiled up at him.

“I want that, too.” she said, closing the distance and pressing her lips to his. Neji met her halfway, putting his other hand uncertainly on her waist and he felt her hands coming up to rest on his shoulders. When they pulled back, both quickly looked away, blushing tomato red from the base of their necks to the roots of their hair.

The rest of the afternoon flew by all too quickly and both Yusuke and Neji sat atop the monument together as the sun began to sink. The Hyuuga could see that Yusuke was plagued with the upcoming decision she had to make soon. He didn’t know what Yusuke will decide, but he knew that he would stand by her no matter what; because he understood now what his heart had been telling him this whole time. He loved her.


	2. Chapter Two

“I’ll do it,” Yusuke said, her voice firm and carrying the confidence that her friends have given her as she stood before the elders. “I’ll become Hokage.”

Within days Yusuke underwent her training as Hokage under the tutelage of the elders, the Sandaime’s trusted advisors, Koharu and Himura. From dawn till dusk for four months, she suffered listening to them ramble on and on about the proper etiquettes of being Hokage, the politics and what side she should be on, who among the council is trustworthy and deserving favor. All of it was boring and mostly just useless information to Yusuke. Who cares how she presented herself to other leaders, most of them were old with one foot in the grave already and would soon be replaced with someone closer to her age and shared similar views. Same went with everything else; Yusuke quickly learned that Koharu and Himura, though their intentions were good, had very out of date opinions that didn’t apply to anyone any more.

She figured once she went through the ceremony and took her oath in front of the entire village, she would begin replacing the council members one at a time within the next year perhaps. Such a thought made Yusuke pause, realizing that she was already planning ahead for her reign as Godaime and she really needed to reel it back in. She was only fourteen and had very little to no interest in politics and the idea of being responsible for the entire village…oh crap…she was beginning to feel another panic attack coming on.

She was getting them a lot since the beginning.

She needed a break.

She was currently getting the step by step plans of her coronation to ascend to the position of Hokage. It was all being rushed as the elders wanted to put Yusuke in position as soon as possible since there had been rumors about assassins being sent to kill Yusuke. Not to mention the leader of Roots was also looking to take Yusuke out before taking the title officially. Because of such rumors, Susumu, still an active member of Anbu, had assembled a small team to keep watch over Yusuke 24/7.

“…and furthermore, as the new Hokage you must make a public appearance and announce to the village that you are their new leader.” said Koharu.

“Your inauguration ceremony will take place in a few days.” said Homura.

“And as your first duty as our Godaime, why not get started with all of this paper work?” Koharu suggested.

At that Yusuke let her head drop onto the desk with a dull **thunk,** groaning over her misfortunate luck as a newfound respect for the late Hokage formed. She needed to get out and stretch her legs, clear her head, breathe fresh air, eat junk food. LOTS of junk food. But what she really needed…was space. Standing up she moved to the window behind her and opened it up, letting in some air to filter out the stagnant smell of paper and ink, and of course, old people.

Koharu was speaking again though Yusuke wasn’t paying much attention. “Today the tailor will be by to take your final measurements for your Kage robe and then—” 

“Reschedule it.” Yusuke said, cutting the old woman off.

“Pardon?” Koharu asked, thinking she misheard.

Yusuke looked over her shoulder at the two elders, “You heard me; reschedule the fitting. Reschedule everything. I’m taking a break.”

“The Hokage does _not_ take breaks.” Koharu said sternly.

“Well _this_ Hokage does!” Yusuke said stubbornly, jabbing a thumb into her chest. Both elders were taken aback by the young girl. “I’ve been here every day for four friggn’ months without a day off! So excuse me if I’ve hit my limit of listening to old people talk about nothing of value. So I’m taking a break to recharge!” With that, Yusuke hopped up to the open window and vanished.

xxxxx

Changing out of her formal attire the elders insisted she wear and into a pair of black leggings with a green t-shirt over her tight under armor, Yusuke decided it would be better for her own morale if she just left the village for the day. And where better outside the village than at Genkai’s compound? After all, if she was going to be lectured by old people she’d rather it be her sensei, Genkai. Sprinting off in the direction where Genkai’s place resided, she easily bypassed anyone who could have been sent out by the elders. Could never be too cautious. 

At top speed Yusuke made it to Genkai’s within a few hours, though today her body felt a little off. Usually such a journey wasn’t such a stretch or wouldn’t normally leave her breathless or sweating, today she was. Maybe it was from all those boring lectures and sitting around? It certainly has been a minute since she last had even the smallest of workouts. She chalked it off as nothing as she entered through the gates, finding the front courtyard to be empty. Tilting her head to the side, she used her sixth sense, feeling six auras behind the temple, giving off random spikes of reiki. They must be training. She then sought out Genkai, sensing her aura was also behind the temple but clearly in a relaxed state.

Yusuke made her way to the back, passing by the garden, impressed by how extended it had gotten with more produce added into the variety since her last visit. It was obvious that Rinku was taking care of it because of the little signs stuck in front of each row with a cute crayon drawing of what was growing behind it. She should suggest he try growing an apple tree, maybe even a peach tree. Coming around the corner to the back training yard she was surprised it was void of anybody. Strange, she couldn’t have been that off could she?

“Well, well, if it isn’t our next Hokage.” came a gravelly voice. Yusuke turned to see Genkai sitting comfortably on the veranda, a cup of tea in her hand as she smirked at Yusuke. “What brings such an esteemed guest here?”

Yusuke grinned in good humor, “Oh, you know, same old thing; avoiding paperwork and playing hooky.” she said as she walked over to her teacher and took a seat beside the old woman, reaching down to remove her shoes. “The temple’s shaping up nicely.” Yusuke commented, looking up at the new tiles on the roof.

“Yes, it’s handy having six dimwit youkai around to take care of all the maintenance. I’m sure they’ll be excited to see you.” Genkai said.

Yusuke blinked, “Six? Did more people move in since I was last here?”

“Yes, Suzuki and Shishiwakamaru from the Dark Tournament moved in about a month ago. I’m gonna have to start charging them rent if more show up. So how’s your training as Hokage coming along?”

Yusuke let out a tired sigh and leaned back against her palms. “It’s sooooo boring! I had no idea that I had to fight off being put into a coma.”

“Heh. Well, you have no one to blame but your dumbass self for accepting.” Genkai said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Yusuke scoffed, though her mood was improving from earlier. She laid back on the polished wooden floor, feeling a sense of nostalgia come over her, remembering how she would lay back in this exact spot back when she was training under Genkai. Despite those six months being nothing short of a nightmare, they were definitely memories to look back on and laugh about.

Funny how a year felt like an eternity ago.

“How have you been holding up, Yuu-chan?” Genkai asked; her tone gentle though it carried the hint of concern.

“Well, I’m now only waking up from nightmares every _other_ night. And my panic attacks have been super awesome.” Yusuke said without humor. Genkai, Kuwabara and Kurama were the only people who knew about Yusuke’s trouble adjusting to her new role and what it was doing to her mentally and emotionally. On more than one occasion Kurama had to give her one of his herbal sedatives to calm her down and help her sleep. It had definitely been a concern, and though she had better control now it still didn’t stop her from waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. It was embarrassing to admit this weakness, and it was even more embarrassing when she had ran out after one particular nightmare, going straight to Kuwabara’s home and waking him up. That tall goofball was the only one who could help her calm down and breathe easy.

Kuwabara never teased Yusuke about her panic attacks, doing nothing less than giving her comfort when she needed it most. Yusuke couldn’t explain or even begin to understand why only Kuwabara had that effect on her when she was feeling overwhelmed.

“It’s normal to feel scared, Yusuke.” Genkai said, reaching back to stroke her student’s hair. “I would be concerned if you didn’t feel anything towards this new chapter in your life.”

She closed her eyes and breathed in a calming breath through her nose and exhaled slowly from her mouth. Fear was normal… “I think I’d rather go another round with Toguro than become Hokage.”

Genkai chuckled as she pulled her hand away. “That’s because you’re no stranger to fighting for your life, it’s fighting for others and being responsible for more than just your friends is what frightens you.”

Yusuke’s nightmares would seem mundane to someone else, but to her they were based off of her anxiety and fear of a repeat invasion of the village. Konoha was still rebuilding the remaining damage and whenever she looked up at the Hokage monument, at the crack in the Sandaime’s face…it made her stomach twist up in knots. In her nightmares she would be standing on a high place, looking down as her village—her home—be swallowed up in chaos. Sometimes the village would be burning, other times it would be sucked into a black void, and for reasons she didn’t understand; she would see strange monsters with bone masks, eating everyone. And she was helpless to stop it. She would always be paralyzed, unable to move or speak. It was torture. And then she would wake up.

The nightmares have started to come less frequently thanks to Kurama’s herbal remedies, but whenever the nightmares did come, they would be more horrendous and intense. Only getting worse the closer her ascension date approached. Her stomach then decided at that moment to grumble, reminding her that she had skipped breakfast that morning and only snacked on some crackers. Sitting up she gave herself a few seconds before standing, her wrecked nerves having messed with her equilibrium lately. “Mind if I use your kitchen, Genkai?”

“Go right ahead, I’m sure the boys will be ecstatic when they come back from training.” Genkai said.

“That reminds me, I can barely feel their reiki. Where are they?”

“In the Dark Forest.”

“Oh,” was all Yusuke said, having spent enough time in there to know what the guys were going through. “Then I guess I’ll make something filling.”

“Use whatever you want.” Genkai said, taking another sip of her tea. “But make hotpot.”

Yusuke smirked. “Got it.”

Going to the kitchen Yusuke half expected it to be trashed again with piled up dishes but was surprised to see that it had been kept clean. Probably Touya’s doing, he seemed to be the neat type. Once she stepped inside she immediately felt a wave of vertigo and quickly braced herself against the counter and waited until she felt all right.

“That was weird,” she said to herself, quickly brushing it off as simply being hungry and went about checking what was stocked. “One order of hotpot coming up.”

It felt good to get her mind off of her duties as Hokage-in-training and just being Yusuke again, though while she prepped her mind wandered. She couldn’t help but be plagued with the thoughts and what-if scenarios running through her head, and all the self-doubt…it was unlike her to let stupid things bother her so much, but then again, she never had to think about an entire village. That required a lot more than putting on a cocky attitude and punching bad guys in the face. Why the hell did she say yes?

xxxxx

“WHOOOA!” all six youkai exclaimed at the layout of the table. In the center were two large pots, sitting atop miniature cookers to keep the contents simmering while side dishes covered the rest of the space along with bowls of steaming rice.

Jin was immediately glomped to Yusuke, wrapping her up in a tight embrace with his cheek pressed up against hers. “Ah, Yuu-chan! Yer the best any man could ask for!” he said before a large palm was smashed into his face, pushing him off Yusuke as Chu took his place.

“Ya really are a bonza’ Sheila!” Chu grinned, “Ya should just live here with me. Don’t worry; I’ll take good care of ya.”

Jin lapped his hand against Chu’s cheek, trying to pry him off of Yusuke while the larger youkai pushed back against the wind master.

“Yuu-chan doesn’t need some lush! I have more in common with her, being a shinobi and all!” Jin growled.

“Some shinobi you are! You lost in our sparring session to this lush!” Chu countered.

“Hard to believe it was Yuu-chan and her team who defeated us.” Shishiwakamaru said, “And now we’re eating a meal prepared by the very girl who won the Dark Tournament.”

“Stranger things have happened.” Genkai said.

A yo-yo then went smashing into both of their faces, knocking them both back. “Enough already!” Rinku yelled, “You two are so embarrassing and gross!”

Yusuke just laughed, feeling completely at ease as everyone took their proper seats around the table. Like always, it was always fun with these youkai, and now with Suzuki and Shishiwakamaru it just felt livelier.

“Thanks for the meal, Urameshi.” Suzuki said, he and Shishiwakamaru being the two newest tenants. They joined Genkai’s temple a month ago and were immediately put to work to earn their keep at the temple.

“Yes, it’s always a treat when you cook for us.” Touya said.

Yusuke beamed as she scooped servings of rice into a bowl and passing it off. “It’s my pleasure, you guys. Eat up! I made a lot!”

“Itadakimasu!”

xxxxx

Two days before the ceremony and Yusuke was standing in front of a full length mirror, wearing her Hokage robe for a final fitting, the tailor making slight adjustments, needing everything to be perfect down to the final thread. Staring at her reflection, she hardly recognized herself. The familiar white robe had been altered to fit her petite frame, the sleeves more fitting like a jacket with emerald green trimming on the lapels and the hemline. The robe was long, but she made a point to the tailor to shorten the length to her ankles so it didn’t catch while she walked (or for her to trip on them). On the back was the kanji for “Go,” indicating her place amongst the line of Kages before, labeling her as the fifth in Konoha history.

She had seen the design, the beautiful stitching of the black threads that made the symbol. Though the tailor had been considerate of her clan and had embroidered her clan’s symbol, the ghostly blue flame as a background for the symbol. Yusuke had also made a request to make the robe more fitted and to add pockets in the robe, both on the outside and inside, knowing there will be times where she won’t know what to do with her hands and will need pockets to shove them into. Still staring at her reflection Yusuke had a passing thought that her hair had grown out a lot and entertained the thought of cutting it again.

“There, perfect.” said the tailor, admiring her work as she took a step back from Yusuke.

Yusuke turned this way and that, checking out how the robe looked on her and testing its flexibility as she swung her arms back and forth. She gave an approving smile at the tailor. 

“I agree it is perfect.” she said, hiding the anxiety that was rising up in her again. Giving her thanks to the tailor as she took off the robe to have it carefully hung on a hanger and then zipped up in a protective bag. Once the tailor left and Yusuke was once more by herself was when the reality hit her like a punch to the gut.

She needed to escape…just for a little while before anyone could stop her.

Right now there was really only one place she could think of hiding out in without the owner caring one way or the other. But first, if she was going to hole up in their personal space she might as well do something in return to keep their silence. She didn’t have a lot to offer, and she had a very limited repertoire of useful skills that weren’t fighting. 

xxxxx

Sasuke returned home to his apartment, pausing at the door when he heard movement inside. Grabbing a kunai from his hip holster he unlocked the door and entered, not bothering to hide the fact that he was entering. Stepping inside the doorway he immediately activated his Sharingan, expecting an intruder but stopped when he saw the sight of Yusuke in his small kitchen. It took him a moment to process that there was no danger and then the smell of something savory hit his nose. Yusuke looked over her shoulder at him with a smile.

“Hope you don’t mind me using your kitchen.” she said before turning back to chopping up the vegetables she had brought.

Closing the door behind him and locking it, Sasuke took off his shoes and stepped further into his apartment. “What the hell are you doing here?” he asked, getting to the point.

“I just needed a place to hide out for a bit, so in return I’m cooking you something.” she said, picking up the cutting board and dumping the contents into a frying pan. “You came back just in time, I’m almost done.”

Letting out a sigh, Sasuke figured there was no harm. At least Yusuke was more considerate than Naruto who would just freeload off of him without giving anything back. Taking off his weapons belt and holster Sasuke settled down at his small table where Yusuke had already set up two plates and cups. In between was a bowl of freshly made salad with bright red wedge slices of tomatoes, drizzled with a dressing he assumed Yusuke either bought or made. Picking up his fork he stabbed one of the tomato wedges and ate it, surprised by the tangy sweetness mixing well with the fresh taste of the tomato. Yusuke then turned off the stove and brought the pan over, scooping even servings of stir-fry onto both plates. Looking at the steaming meal, Sasuke’s mouth began to salivate from the smell.

“It’s nothing fancy but it’s edible.” Yusuke said as she sat down across from him.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, the simple meal surprisingly good. Sasuke wasn’t much of a cook and often ate out or something instant. A home cooked meal was something he rarely got, and it was admittedly the best he’s had in a very long time. He supposed since Yusuke’s clan owns and runs an onsen that provides room service, she more than likely was taught how to cook as a requirement for her family’s business.

“So I’m guessing you’re getting cold feet?” Sasuke said, looking up at Yusuke who gave him a sheepish smile.

“Guilty as charged.” she replied before letting out a sigh. “I thought I was ready but after having my final fitting today it kinda just hit me all at once, you know? It’s just crazy how my life has been up to this point.”

“Kakashi-sensei mentioned you are a detective of some kind.” he said, getting side-eyed by Yusuke whose face was resting in her hand. “And that you hunt down monsters.”

“Yup, that pretty much sums it up.”

“I find it hard to believe that someone my age is some kind of crime fighting super hero.”

“That’s what my sensei said, too. But after working for Koenma for nearly two years, hunting and killing youkai, it’s definitely put a big target on my back. I mean, you saw me in the Dark Tournament and obviously heard the crowd screaming for my head.”

“I just thought you weren’t good at making friends.” he said, smirking at her. Yusuke broke into a fit of giggles at his jab.

“Got me there.” she grinned but the grin faded quickly, “I actually had no choice but to fight in that stupid tournament because of Toguro. If it weren’t for him I’d probably still be running around with my team, doing missions for Reikai and someone else might be Hokage.”

“Guess you’re not very lucky.”

“Maybe when my life is on the line but in general you’re probably right.” Yusuke sighed, “Anyways, thanks for letting me hide here for now.”

“If I had known you could cook I would have offered for you to hide here more often.” Sasuke said before realizing what he had said and felt his cheeks heat up. He quickly averted his eyes from hers. “I mean, so long as it’s not a habit.” What the hell? Did he really just say that?

“Well, well, the infamously cold Uchiha actually being nice. Maybe I’m not so unlucky after all.” Yusuke teased, making Sasuke flush a shade darker. “I wonder if anyone in your fan club has seen this side of you.”

He immediately scowled at her. He needed to turn the tables and shift the conversation. “So why come to my place? I thought you and that Hyuuga were a thing?”

“Neji and me? I guess…but we haven’t really talked about it because of the whole craziness with the Hokage training and such. Why do you ask? Are you jealous?”

“N-no!” Sasuke said, his voice rising a bit and he had to catch himself as the heat returned to his cheeks. The sly grin on her face making him bristle up. He may have been teased before by Naruto and was constantly being flirted with by Sakura, but neither of them had ever gotten this kind of defensive reaction out of him. It was throwing him off. “Why would I be jealous?”

Yusuke’s sly grin only intensified when she cocked her head slightly to the side and her eyes taking on a shine, obviously enjoying herself with his discomfort. “Hmm, you sure about that? You’re acting awfully on edge all of a sudden. Got something to hide, Uchiha-kun?”

“Sh-shut up!” Sasuke stammered, knowing his face was almost as red as the tomatoes he ate. 

“You’re actually cute when you pout like that.” Yusuke giggled, getting a withering glare from Sasuke. Unaffected by the Uchiha glare, she stood up and gathered the empty dishes and took them to the sink to clean up. It was the least she could do since she used his kitchen.

Sasuke remained where he sat, resting his chin in his palm, quietly watching Yusuke’s back. He felt the heat leave his cheeks and hoped there was nothing left of his blush, but he couldn’t help but ponder on the reason why he so easily let his guard down in front of her when he did no such thing in front of his teammates. In truth, ever since he saw Yusuke for the first time before the Chuunin Exams, he couldn’t stop thinking about her. He even asked for her name when she interrupted his fight with Rock Lee. At first he thought it was because she was strong and that he wanted to fight her himself, but then he saw her fight in the tournament, displaying her impressive power and then his “desire” to fight her turned more into a question of “am I strong enough against her?”

Of course now, after her last visit with him, his feelings of proving his strength had quickly fallen through the cracks. Now he was just curious about her. What was she like when not fighting for her life? What sort of hobbies does she have? Mundane wondering that normally never crossed his mind about another person. He didn’t know what to call it aside from curiosity, then he vaguely wondered if it was because he was perhaps lonely?

Would she visit him again?

He stopped himself from continuing down that line. He had to focus on getting stronger and avenge his clan. He thought of Orochimaru and his offer of power. The offer was tempting…

If he left would she stop him?

xxxxx

As planned, the day of Yusuke’s coronation of becoming Hokage commenced, the entire village attending to see their new Hokage. As expected, a lot of people were in doubt that someone as young as her could lead them. Already that day there had been a flood of death threats and such, demanding that someone “qualified” to become Hokage instead of Yusuke. Such threats were treated with caution but ultimately went ignored.

 _Damn, this is so embarrassing._ Yusuke thought as Anko and her mother helped her get ready. Her hair had been styled by her mother into a braided bun at the nape of her neck and a bit of light makeup applied to her face. She was dressed in a jade kimono with a purple silk obi underneath the white Hokage robe that had been tailored to fit her.

Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were present to give their friend their support. Even Chu, Rinku, Touya, Jin, Suzuki and Shishi were present and dressed in the jounin uniforms wearing hitai-ate on their foreheads.

“Wow, Urameshi! Seeing you all dressed up is kinda weird.” Kuwabara said, “But in a good way, y’know? Cause you always dress like a boy and it makes us forget you’re actually a girl.”

Yusuke punched Kuwabara straight in the face as a vein throbbed in her forehead. “Oops, sorry Kuwabara, sometimes I forget you’re just stupid!”

Kurama smiled, “You look very nice, Yuu-chan. Doesn’t she, Hiei?”

“Hn.” was all that came out of Hiei.

“I’d say so!” Jin chirped in.

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask, how come you guys didn’t go back to Makai after the tournament?” Kuwabara asked, “And why are you all dressed like that?”

“We didn’t want to, duh.” Rinku said like it was obvious.

“Yusuke has been generous enough to grant us citizenships and positions as shinobi in this village.” Touya said, “On the condition that we would be Yusuke’s personal guard.” 

“It’s reassuring that there will be people we trust looking out for her.” Kurama said.

Touya quirked a frosty blue eyebrow at Kurama. “Won’t you be there for her as well?” he asked.

“We will, but I have a feeling that the rest of our team will be going on missions for Reikai while Yusuke performs her duties here.” Kurama said.

“You okay, Urameshi?” Kuwabara asked, seeing the uneasiness settling on his best friend’s face.

“I think I’d rather go through the Dark Tournament again than go through with this.” Yusuke said, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

“You’ll do fine, Yusuke.” Kurama reassured as he held up a bag to her.

“What’s this?” Yusuke asked.

“With the coronation and all, we figured you’ll be too busy so we got you a gift for your birthday.” Kurama said.

“Yeah! Hiei even picked out the color!” Kuwabara grinned while he put an arm around Hiei’s small shoulders. The Jagan user averted his eyes, avoiding to look at anyone while suppressing a blush.

Yusuke took the bag and reached inside, pulling out a midnight blue scarf. The material felt like silky water and on the edges was writing in a language Yusuke couldn’t read.

“It’s a youkai spell of protection that Touya, Suzuka and I put in. Kuwabara even put in his own ki into the spell.” Kurama said.

“Thanks guys, I actually forgot today was my birthday.” Yusuke said as she wrapped the scarf around her neck.

“That’s what friends are for, Urameshi!” Kuwabara grinned. Yusuke smiled back, feeling her confidence rising.

xxxxx

“CHEERS!” everyone cheered as they all raised their glasses. Yusuke and her friends were all celebrating in the Urameshi tavern for a private party, celebrating not only Yusuke’s inauguration of becoming Hokage but her birthday as well. The tavern was full of teenagers and Yusuke’s youkai friends. Her family had made a lot of food and were passing around their signature sake to the adults of which Chu downed two bottles on his own.

The party went on well into the late evening. Yusuke thanked everyone for coming and watched them leave. Susumu and Touya dragged Jin and Chu upstairs to a spare guest room to sleep off the alcohol. Upon Atsuko’s insistence, Genkai also stayed in one of the guest rooms for the night. Yusuke helped clean up the dishes from the tables, bringing them by the stack into the kitchen. Kurama stayed long enough to help clean up the majority of the mess before going home for the night. Once the tavern was moderately clean, Yusuke had gone out to the back where the onsens were, sitting at the edge of one of the pools with her feet soaking in the hot water and unwinding from the eventful day. Sitting with her was Neji, who had stayed late to help with the clean up; both in each other’s company in comfortable silence.

Their proximity to each other had gotten so close that they were shoulder to shoulder and holding hands. Fingers laced.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get you a gift. I didn’t know what to buy.” Neji said.

“It’s fine. You being here is enough.” Yusuke said.

“Looks like after tonight I won’t be seeing much of you outside your office.”

Yusuke sighed, “Yeah…my life is gonna be so boring with nothing but paperwork to look forward to.”

“At least you will be keeping the village safe.”

“Hey Neji, do you remember that pact our dad’s made to each other? About us getting married?”

Neji felt his cheeks heat up, having forgotten about the promise his father made to hers. “Is…is that what you eventually want?”

“I don’t know, we still have our lives to live but we have time.” Yusuke said, looking at Neji. He looked back at her, wondering if they had a future together. If they did he had no doubt that it will be an interesting journey. But Neji wasn’t so sure as doubt weighed heavy in his heart, remembering Yusuke leaving Sasuke’s apartment and how her eyes would light up around her teammates.

She was also, without question, stronger than him. How can he protect her when she was leagues ahead of him? He had nothing to really offer her.

He was doubting if there really is a future for them.

xxxxx

Each passing day, Yusuke spent hours and hours reading through reports, sign important documents, assign missions to shinobis who gave her an odd look and then yell at them to get their butts into gear. Attend a dull council meeting with the village elders, have Jin and Chuu hold her back from killing Danzo who continued to criticize Yusuke. Listen to strategic plans with the jounins about finding Orochimaru’s whereabouts, take a ten minute nap, be rudely awakened by Touya and Rinku who would bring in more stacks of paper work, get caught by Suzuki and Shishi for trying to sneak out, and repeat. 

By the end of the first month, almost all of the paperwork had been signed and sorted neatly into files, which Yusuke was quite pleased about (though the two elders kept an eagle eye over her, making sure she stayed on task). She even promoted Shikamaru to chuunin level and a few chuunins to the jounin level. She was also able to finalize her youkai friends’ paperwork as citizens of Konohagakure.

Before Yusuke realized, a year had gone by, then another, and then it was three years that she had held the mantle of Hokage. The village was prosperous, there were no further attacks from their neighbors, and Yusuke managed to form an alliance with Sunagakure as a show of good will and faith with the new Kazekage. She even hosted the Chuunin exams in Konoha again without any unexpected surprises. The only threat was from Danzo and his “secret” organization called Root. Of course Yusuke didn’t think of the old man as a threat, not even a minor concern. She was sure that pissed off the old geezer to not even register on her radar of threats.

Though there was one troubling thing that had been plaguing Yusuke, besides the occasional night terrors and panic attacks. Since becoming Hokage her body had been feeling weaker. It had started with fatigue and vertigo and then gradually she began to get tingling in her fingertips that spread to other parts of her body in the following months. Eventually she would get numbness in her limbs, coming and going at unexpected times. She would suffer for days with a low-grade fever that made her fatigue and vertigo almost unbearable, giving her severe nausea. Then came the bruises that she had to consciously hide beneath her clothes. Bruises that would show up in the morning, dark splotches on her pale skin. And they were painful, incredibly painful, to the point that it would paralyze her.

She couldn’t tell anyone about them. Her friends, her family, they worried enough. She would just keep it secret. She had hope that it would just go away. Neji had almost found out but Yusuke passed it off as her just being too clumsy and not paying attention.

It was well past noon and Yusuke was reading through a missions report, convincing herself that it was a break from all the documents that needed to be approved of with her signature. 

“Looks like you’ve been rather busy.” Yusuke looked over her left shoulder, not at all surprised to see Jiraiya leaning against the book shelf, his arms folded over his chest. “Don’t you look important.” Jiraiya said with a teasing grin as he walked over to the desk and sat down on one of the guest chairs.

“I was wondering when you’d show up.” Yusuke said in a rather business-like manner as she returned to reading the missions report. Three years had made Yusuke comfortable with showing her authority and being three years older also meant she was growing up into a young woman. Gone were the round cheeks and flat chest, her baby fat gone and her body changing to a woman’s. “I’m giving you a mission to find somebody for me.”

Jiraiya arched an eyebrow. “A mission to find someone? And who may I ask does the adorable Hokage-chan need me to find?”

Yusuke wasn’t bothered by Jiraiya’s teasing, choosing to ignore it all together. “I need you to find Tsunade for me.”

“NANI?!” Jiraiya said with shock. “Do you have any idea how long it would take me to find that banshee?! I don’t even know where to start!”

“If I recall Genkai-baa’s visit from yesterday, Tsunade can be found heading towards the castle town. So get a move on and bring her here.”

“Are you insane?!” Jiraiya screamed.

Yusuke slammed both her hands down on the desk as she shot up to her feet. “Listen! I’m asking you to find Tsunade because she’s going to take the position as Hokage!”

Jiraiya blinked at her. “Oh, is that it?”

“Duh! Do you really think I could keep this crap up for the rest of my life? I’ve had a hard enough time keeping up as Spirit Detective!” Yusuke said as she sat back down. “Anyways, it’s not like I can just get up and leave the village to find my own replacement. So I’ve already talked to the elders and they all agreed that I’d keep being Hokage until they find someone more ‘suitable’ for the job and Tsunade is that somebody.”

“As you wish, Hokage-chan!”

“Oh, and take Naruto with you, I’ve been getting a lot of complaints about him.”

After Jiraiya left, Yusuke slumped over in her chair. “I need a vacation.” she said, suddenly feeling a little too warm again. Her fever was coming back.

The door opened to her office as Jin came in with a file folder in his hand and a serious look on his face. “Hokage-sama, there seems to be a problem.” Jin began as he approached Yusuke who remained seated.

“Don’t tell me it’s Naruto, again?” Yusuke groaned.

“Nope, two o’ the guards at the west gate were found unconscious. Both claiming that two men, wearing cloaks with red cloud patterns on them, may have infiltrated the village. One of which carries a large sword.”

“Infiltrated?” Yusuke repeated as Jin handed her the folder. She flipped it open to read the report, her brows knitting together. _Uchiha Itachi? Uchiha...why does that name sound familiar...? It’s on the tip of my tongue…_

“What are your orders, Hokage-sama?”

Yusuke closed the folder and tossed it onto her desk as she leaned back in her seat with a frustrated sigh. “Inform the jounins and Anbu to keep on high alert, but that’s all. It’d be pretty bad if the whole village went into a panic.” Yusuke said as she stood up from her seat and walked around her desk.

“Hai.” Jin said, flying out of the open window behind Yusuke to give the news.

She knew that it was only a matter of time before shit started to go down. Black cloaks with red clouds…Yusuke sighed again as she took off her Hokage robe and set it over her chair. She breathed in the cool autumn air as she put one foot onto the sill and her hands on the edges of the frame. She looked back at the door for a moment and then jumped out.

xxxxx

Susumu entered a dango shop, walking up to the counter to place a large order to go. While he waited he sat down at a table that already had two people sitting in it, wearing wide brimmed hats with white paper tassels that hid their faces. They also wore matching black robes with red cloud patterns. An order of danger between them and two cups of steaming hot tea.

“Konichiwa, you two stayin’ long?” he asked casually, sitting next to the smaller of the two. Neither one of them spoke to him, but it was clear that they were listening. “This shop is known for sellin’ tasty dango, although their tea could use some work. So… ‘Tachi-kun…” Susumu began without looking at the person beside him as he took a stick of dango from the plate and took a bite from the dango. “Long time no see.”

The larger man stiffened slightly under his robes.

“It’s not ‘Tachi.” the smaller one spoke.

“Uh-huh, you don’t call, you don’t write, not even a lousy postcard. You’re not a very good friend, are you?” Susumu continued calmly, taking his time with chewing before swallowing his mouthful and then taking the untouched cup of tea and sipping it with a loud slurp.

“Rather bold of you to openly sit with us, Susumu-kun.” said the smaller man.

“Not as bold as you two in that get-up. It’s quite a crime against fashion.” Susumu asked in a bored tone, biting off the second piece of dango. 

“Is this guy an idiot?” said the larger man.

“What do you want?” asked the smaller man.

“Can’t I just sit and catch up with an old teammate? You’re still so mean, Ita-chan.” Susumu said.

“It’s not Ita-chan.” the smaller one replied.

 _Am I really seeing this? Itachi is actually playfully bantering with someone?_ Kisame thought, finding it both shocking and amusing. It was another side of the Uchiha he had never seen before.

“Number Thirty-two! Your order is ready!” said the clerk.

“Well, thanks for the chat. Bye-bye, ‘Achi-chan.” Susumu said, getting up from the table to go up to the register, grabbing his order and leaving. Passing by their table to hear Itachi mutter: “It’s not Achi-chan.”

Moments after Susumu left Kakashi appeared, standing outside the shop taking on the appearance that he was waiting for someone. Asuma and Kurenai walking by and stopping to chat with Kakashi while the two Akatsuki members still sat quietly at their table.

xxxxx

“This is a surprise, the self-important Hokage actually finding time in her busy schedule to visit us.” Tenten said with a pleasant smile as she scooted over in her seat to make room for Yusuke. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m actually supposed to be at a meeting right now, but I’d probably fall asleep like last time.” Yusuke said with a laugh as she took her seat across from Neji and Lee. Her arm bumped against Tenten’s and she had to bite her inner cheek to keep herself from grimacing. “To be honest, this job isn’t so hard, it’s the staying awake that’s the challenge.”

“You may be the Hokage but you still complain like our Yuu-chan!” Tenten said cheerily. “Hey, this is a nice scarf, where’d you get it from?”

“Oh, this? Kurama and the guys got it for me when I became Hokage.” Yusuke said.

“The material is so fine.” Tenten said.

Neji clenched his jaw, feeling a prickle of annoyance. He saw Yusuke regularly, the two of them going on weekly dates when he wasn’t away on a mission. He and his team in the past three years had all advanced in ranks, and Neji had recently been promoted to Jounin level. However, his new status didn’t allow him much time for just the two of them. In fact, he had just returned from his last mission and had planned on surprising Yusuke later that afternoon. Oh well, there wasn’t much he could do about it now.

“Hey, Neji, how was your mission?” Yusuke asked, looking at him directly with her large brown eyes.

He could get lost in those eyes. These last three years Yusuke had only gotten prettier. She had grown out her hair and often let it hang free, she had ditched the boys’ clothes in favor for of more feminine clothes that were form fitting.

“It went smoothly; our alliance with Suna is still going strong.” Neji confirmed.

“I’m just so impressed, Yuu-chan! You’ve managed to form an alliance with our long-time rivals your first year as Hokage.” Tenten said, “I heard that you’ve been working on making alliances with our other neighbors as well.”

“Wha—? How’d you hear about that?” Yusuke asked.

Tenten flashed her a sly grin. “Hee hee! I have my sources. So is it true?”

“Well, yeah, but—hey wait! Who the heck told you in the first place?” Yusuke asked, her brows knitting together.

“Ho-ho! I can’t reveal my sources, Yuu-chan! Otherwise they’ll never trust me with juicy gossip again!” Tenten said, pretending to be nonchalant.

“You’re starting to sound like Botan when she gets too nosy in other people’s business.” Yusuke said.

“I’m surprised you’ve managed to find time to even sit with us, Hokage-sama.” Lee said, always one for staying formal and punctual.

Yusuke abandoned getting Tenten to spill her sources as she directed her attention on Lee. “What do you mean?” she asked.

“Well, you’ve been quite busy and I hear that your guards keep a sharp eye on you.” Lee said, “So I’m just surprised to see you alone and unescorted.”

“Lee, I’m capable of taking care of myself. Besides, I’m just taking this time to check in on my friends before I have to get back to work.” Yusuke said.

“Well, then, shall we escort you back to work, Sheila?” came the voice of Chuu from behind her. The three of them looked up to see Chuu and Touya who had obviously been informed by Jin.

“We’ve received the news from Jin and he has gone on to inform the other jounin.” Touya said.

“Well, I guess that’s my cue.” Yusuke said as she stood up. She smiled at Team Gai, “Later!” and she disappeared in a blink of an eye, her after-image fading in her wake.

“Let’s go.” Touya said as he and Chuu both vanished in a split second with their speed.

“That’s our Yuu-chan.” Tenten giggled.

“I wonder what they meant by the other jounins being informed? Informed of what?” Neji asked.

“Probably another meeting?” Lee guessed, “Gai-sensei praises Yuu-chan for scheduling monthly meetings with the jounins of the village.”

“But those meetings aren’t until the end of the month.” Neji pointed out, “Something’s up.”

“Trust Yuu-chan to be looking out for the village. She has it under control, you guys.” Tenten reassured. 

xxxxx

“It is quite rude to follow someone uninvited,” a young man said as he turned to the trees, his black robe with red clouds shifting with his movement.

Kakashi appeared, “Uchiha Itachi.”

“Hatake Kakashi, an unofficial Uchiha...”

The silver-haired jounin frowned. “What were you doing following the Hokage? Are you planning to strike an attack on the village?”

“Nothing concerning you, there’s nothing you have to particularly worry about,” the Uchiha commented offhandedly. “But I am curious as to why the new Hokage is a child.”  
Kakashi’s frown darkened beneath his mask. “What are your intentions?”

Kakashi dodged and parried the attacks from Kisame’s sword. He frowned, unable to use his jutsus freely with the wretched sword in range. Glancing briefly at the sidelines, he could see the murderer of the Uchiha clan staring indifferently at the battle. Growling, he quickly dodged the last parry and quickly swept at Kisame’s legs, but the shark-like man had already dodged and jumped out of his range.

“Kisame, that’s enough,” Itachi ordered as his Sharingan activated.

“I was beginning to have fun!” he sighed as he hauled the chakra-eating sword over his shoulder. His companion gave him no reply as he walked towards Kakashi. The silver-haired jounin quickly closed his normal eye and stood defensively as the Uchiha stopped short of him of three yards.

“What does Akatsuki want with the Hokage?” the jounin demanded an answer. 

“I really don’t want to fight you. You’re just a mere irritant, but owning a Sharingan eye...” At the mere movement of Itachi’s fingers, Kakashi quickly formed a set of hand seals and slammed them onto the ground. A wall of dirt raised around him to protect him in any attacks from the Uchiha.

 _He’s fast._ Kakashi thought as the wall slowly parted, allowing him to see Itachi in the same position as before with two shurikens in his hand.

“So easily excited... What a disgrace to Sharingan users,” Itachi commented impassively. “But enough playing don’t you agree, Hatake Kakashi?”

Suddenly, a high blast of energy sped towards Itachi, forcing the Sharingan user to leap back to avoid getting hit. Everyone looked to the side to see Yusuke within the trees, her right arm raised before her. 

“It’s just a brat.” Kisame said. _A brat with a lot of chakra to weaponize it like that!_

“Hokage-dono, get away from here! These men are both S-class criminals!” Kurenai said. But Yusuke took no heed to the warning as she flipped down from the tree and landed in front of the jounins, facing the criminals with a hand on her hip.

“Criminals or not, they’re in _my_ village.” Yusuke said; her right index finger beginning to glow with a blue light as it powered up. “And _I_ know nobody invited them.” Yusuke pointed her Rei Gun at Itachi and fired again. The Sharingan user was a bit surprised but jumped out of the way in time with his partner onto the water surface.

“That brat ain’t normal.” Kisame said through gritted teeth, glaring up at Yusuke who lowered her arm and stared back at them both.

“A sad moment for Konoha, indeed. Relying on the strength of a _child.”_ Itachi said in his cool manner.

“It’ll be an even sadder day when _this child_ kicks your asses to the ground!” Yusuke said, vanishing and then appearing in front of Itachi with unfathomable speed. She thrust both her palms forward, hitting Itachi right in the stomach, sending the Uchiha skidding back across the water surface, a little stunned to have been caught off guard.

“Amazing…!” Kurenai gasped with eyes. “She’s managed to actually _hit_ Itachi.”

“As expected of our Hokage, Champion of the Dark Tournament, right?” Asuma said.

Yusuke sped towards Kisame with a kunai in her right hand. The shark-faced man only grinned, showing off his sharp teeth as he swung his halberd at the girl, only to slice through an after-image of her. After a moment, he looked up to see Yusuke balanced in a crouching position on the end of his chakra-eating sword.

“Man, you are _really_ ugly.” Yusuke said as she threw her kunai at Kisame, the sharp blade embedding itself into his shoulder. Kisame cringed at the pain as he swung his halberd to throw Yusuke off, who voluntarily back-flipped onto the surface of the water.

“Hokage-dono! Behind you!” Kakashi warned.

“Yep!” Yusuke replied as she jumped straight into the air just as Itachi took a swipe at her with a kunai. Twisting in midair, Yusuke pointed her Rei Gun down at him but closed her hand into a fist. “Shot Gun!”

Itachi and Kisame both dodged the spray of energy blasts shooting down at them, forcing them to retreat at a safe distance. Yusuke landed back down on the water, prepared to continue fighting when she felt a sharp pain shoot up her right arm and side. She clutched her right arm with her left hand, willing herself to ignore the pain—after all; this was the most excitement she’s had since the Dark Tournament.

“I’m beginning to see why this kid is Hokage.” Kisame said.

“Darn, those blasts would’ve hit if they just stayed still.” Yusuke said, feeling like her cocky self again. She rolled her shoulders back, mostly to test the waters of her pain, feeling it was still there and getting worse. She had to end this fight quickly.

“Now is not the time for jokes, Hokage-dono.” Kakashi said, as a sweat-drop appeared at the top of his head.

Yusuke hid her pain behind a cocky smirk. “C’mon! I thought you guys were supposed to be some bad-ass rogues from your villages!” she said to the two criminals. “At least give me a challenge!”

“Damn brat, she’s making us look bad.” Kisame said through gritted teeth.

“I’ll give you one of two choices. You guys either surrender right now or I beat you guys into a pulp.” Yusuke said, her confident smirk on her face becoming more of a conscious chore as she fought the urge to clench her jaw. She was beginning to break out in a cold sweat from the pain. “C’mon, it’s your choice. Either way I’m getting a workout from this.”

“Cocky kid.” Kisame scuffed.

“It’s her confidence that will be the chink in her armor.” Itachi said. Without warning, Itachi charged forward and lashed out at Yusuke with a barrage of shuriken which Yusuke dodged easily. Crouching low, Yusuke held her right fist tightly to her side as her reiki charged up; ignoring the sharp pain she was feeling.

She waited until both criminals were close enough before thrusting her fist out. “Let’s try this again. Shot gun!” Itachi saw it coming as he was forced to back off and dodge. This time they couldn’t dodge them all as a few hit them, causing some damage.

“Quite impressive, I don’t recall her using that in the tournament.” Kakashi said.

“Genkai-sama taught her well.” Kurenai said.

 _This girl has a great amount of chakra control._ Itachi thought as he dodged the opposite way than his partner. _She truly does deserve the title such as Hokage, but it’s obvious she’s still innocent and naïve to the cruel reality of mankind._

In a flicker of an eye, Itachi was standing in front of Yusuke, looking down at the young Hokage as his Sharingan eyes began to turn. Yusuke was lost within his hypnotizing gaze in a second. Itachi grabbed the girl by the throat, lifting her off her feet as he stared deeply into her darkening eyes.

“Hokage-dono!” the jounins cried as they rushed to her aid.

“Suffer.” Itachi hissed. 

“Hokage-dono!” Kakashi called, running out to Yusuke and Itachi with Asuma and Kurenai right behind him.

Yusuke felt her grip on her conscious mind slipping as she continued to stare into Itachi’s spinning Sharingan eyes.

“Suffer…” Itachi’s voice seemed to ring through her mind.

_What the hell…? I can’t look away…!_

“Yusuke!”

_Who’s calling me?_

“Yusuke!”

_Kakashi-san? Kurenai-san? Asuma-san? What’s happening?_

_“Suffer…”_

_**WAKE UP!** _

Yusuke’s eyes then widened as she came back to reality and kicked Itachi in the chest, being released and dropping to the water. Yusuke sank below the surface, still in shock as a pair of hands pulled her up. Yusuke gasped for air as Kurenai pulled her out of the water and into her arms.

“Hokage-dono, are you all right.” Kurenai asked.

“What the hell was that?!” Yusuke coughed as she glared at Itachi who was composing himself from Yusuke’s kick in the chest. Kurenai carried Yusuke back to dry land, dodging shurikens as she went.

Again Itachi sprang forward without warning to attack the leaf ninjas—his main target was the young Hokage. But the copycat-nin deflected the shurikens with a kunai and quickly got in between Itachi and Yusuke as he sidestepped and began performing a roundhouse kick. At contact, the body dispersed into smoke before a slender hand caught him by the throat and forced him to his knees.

“Kage Bunshin?” The other gazed into his eye deeply and brought him to the illusionary world with the red moon.

“Kakashi-san!” Yusuke said.

In seconds, Kakashi’s body stiffened as he experienced an eternity of torture. Soon after the Uchiha released him from the world of the red moon, he gave a brief shout of agony. Itachi closed his eyes as he released the jounin’s neck and allowed him to slump lifelessly to the ground.

Yusuke caught the jounin, falling to her knees from the weight and biting back a scream of pain as another sharp twinge shot up her right arm. “Hey! You okay?” Yusuke asked through gritted teeth, shaking Kakashi’s unresponsive body.

“Your screams are feeble, but I’ll give you your death soon enough.” Itachi said.

Yusuke covered Kakashi’s head with her body just as Itachi was about to raise his foot to crush the jounin’s and the Hokage when, “KONOHA HURRICANE!” The green beast arrived... Unfortunately, his attack missed.

“Another nuisance,” Itachi sighed.

“Are you afraid of the great Maito Gai?” The Green Beast of Konoha boasts as he stood protectively, yet comfortably in front of Kakashi and Yusuke.

“I don’t have time to deal with the likes of you. Kisame,” Itachi ordered. 

The shark-faced ninja ran forward, his halberd at the ready as he closed in on Gai.

“Shards of Winter!” Shards of ice sprayed out at Kisame, who blocked them with his halberd.

“It’s becoming quite the party here.” Kisame said, looking over at the newcomers. Yusuke’s youkai guards had arrived.

Chuu and Rinku quickly appeared in front of Yusuke, Gai and Kakashi. “You lot all right?” Chuu asked.

“We’re fine.” Yusuke said.

“Good, then get outta here and let us deal with these goons.” said Rinku, holding up his yo-yos.

“Kisame, we’re clearly outnumbered.” said Itachi before he sprinted off in retreat. His companion followed faithfully as he jumped over the railings and ran off atop of the water.

“Go after them!” Yusuke ordered, and the six youkai obeyed, flicking out of sight to go after their enemy.

Gai released a breath of relief as he hauled Kakashi’s unconscious body over his shoulder. “Hokage-dono, are you hurt?”

“Kakashi-san, is he…?” Yusuke began as Kurenai assisted her up to her feet.

“You shouldn’t worry about him, Hokage-dono. Kakashi-san will be just fine.” Kurenai reassured as if Yusuke were just an ordinary teenager.

“We’re facing some enemy, eh, Kakashi?” Gai murmured to his unconscious companion as he hurried back to Kakashi’s apartment with Yusuke, Asuma and Kurenai right behind.

xxxxx

“How is he?” Kurenai asked as she entered the room. Asuma had arrived earlier and taken a seat near the window. 

“Still the same,” he replied.

“Itachi did this?” she asked as she moved towards Kakashi’s bed, knelt down, and briefly brushed his hair from his eyes. “But how?”

“You haven’t heard of the Uchiha massacre?” Gai inquired as he sat sullenly in the seat across from Asuma.

“Who hasn’t?” Yusuke snorted from where she leaned against the door, subtly kneading her fingers into her aching elbow joint. The pain wasn’t going away. Was it because she fought today? Used her Rei Gun? “Hell, even I’ve heard about it.”

Kurenai’s eyes widened. “He was the one...” she trailed off. “But what does he want? There’s nothing left in Konoha for him.”

“There’s still Sasuke, but I don’t think he’s after his little brother,” Gai said as he glanced over at Yusuke.

“He’s with this Akatsuki group you’ve mentioned earlier,” Asuma muttered through his cigarette. “The question is probably what _they_ want, not what _he_ wants.”

“Then—” Gai quickly silenced the crimson-eyed kunoichi as he heard footsteps neared. And with a short shriek coming from Yusuke they all looked over to the door.

“Kakashi, what’s going—” Sasuke stopped when he opened the door, barely missed having the young Hokage fall on him. A frown marred his face when he looked up from the young Hokage on the floor and saw the silver-haired jounin asleep on his bed along with three other jounins around him. “I’m sure it doesn’t take four people to wake him up,” he commented dryly, as Yusuke stood back up, rubbing her back.

A rapid set of footsteps ran up the steps as Sasuke turned. “Is it true? Uchiha Itachi is back?” the moronic fool that ran in spouting the news froze upon seeing Sasuke.

“I-tachi?” Sasuke whispered. A twitch reached his right eye as his fists clenched and unclenched.

“You idiot,” Yusuke and the three jounins muttered under their breaths.

A flash crossed Sasuke’s eyes as a dark memory crossed his mind. _Get stronger foolish little brother... Or I will kill those who will become dear to you._

Gai frowned as he noticed Sasuke slowly backing away from them. “Sasuke, wait!” He was too late as the Uchiha boy dashed out of the room. He quickly turned to the others, “Keep watch on Kakashi, I’m going after him,” he quickly went to go after the boy but was stopped by Yusuke who held her arm up in front of him. “Hokage-dono—”

“Let him go, he needs to deal with whatever it is that’s bothering him.” Yusuke said, back in her Hokage-mode that she had perfected quite well.

“But if someone doesn’t stop him—”

“Ibiki told me all I needed to know, hell, even Genkai-baa told me a little about him. Just stay here and keep an eye over Kakashi-san’s condition.” Yusuke said, as she turned to leave the apartment.

“And what do you plan to do?” Kurenai asked.

“Nothing. The safety of the village takes priority. I don’t have time to worry about one idiot.” Yusuke said, and left the apartment.

“Sometimes I’m reminded of how much she’s like her father.” Asuma said.

xxxxx

Yusuke and Rinku arrived at the rendezvous point where her youkai guards waited. Rinku had gone back to Konoha as a messenger, giving Yusuke the message that they had tracked down the rogue ninjas to the castle town not far from the village.

“They didn’t run very far, now did they?” Yusuke said, looking down at the town.

“What do you want us to do?” Touya asked.

“Stay at the ready and wait for my signal.” Yusuke said, pausing and gripping her right arm as another sharp pain shot up her right arm again.

“You all right?” Touya asked.

“I’m fine.” she said before jumping down from where they were and headed into the town alone.

“Whew! T’ings are finally gettin’ excitin’ around here.” Jin said with a grin.

“You’re tellin’ me, it was getting kinda boring being watchdogs.” Rinku said.

“I quite like the peacefulness of the village.” Touya said.

“Right with ya on that one! Who knew there’d be so many beauties!” said Chuu.

“Not to mention drinking the poor village dry.” Suzuki commented.

“Shouldn’t one of us go with her?” Shishi asked.

“No, we have our orders.” Touya said, “We have to wait for her signal.”

“Tch! Knowing her we’ll get nothin’ but the scraps.” Chuu said as he crouched down and rested his arms over his knees.

xxxxx

“Itachi,” Sasuke growled at the elder Uchiha as Naruto looked at him with confusion. 

“My foolish little brother... Have you gotten any stronger since the last time we’ve met?”

“You killed our clan! How could you?” Sasuke roared; his Sharingan flickered into his eyes.

“Hn,” Itachi hummed with disinterest. “Still a child, I see.”

“So are we taking the Kyuubi vessel by force?” Kisame asked with amusement.

“I’m not letting you get away, Itachi!” Sasuke snapped, his chakra surged as electricity gathered in his hands. The chidori crackling in his palm.

“Sasuke!” Naruto shouted as the teen launched forward.

As Sasuke threw his chidori, he recoiled from the release, leaving him open to a frontal attack. Sasuke was almost bewildered that his brother could easily knock his chidori aside with such ease.

“Something wrong?” Kisame grinned.

Itachi’s eyes danced with amusement as he snapped his wrist and sent a few shurikens at Sasuke. And before Sasuke knew it, he was kicked by his brother and sent slamming into the wall at the end of the hallway. Standing up, Sasuke was unprepared for the on-coming assault from his brother, and was beaten mercilessly. He keeled over after being punched in the stomach and then slammed forcedly into the wall again with Itachi’s hand gripped tightly around his throat.

Itachi leaned in close, his lips at Sasuke’s ear as he whispered, “Why are you so weak?” Pulling back, he stared deeply into Sasuke’s eyes, his Sharingan spinning, plunging Sasuke into a world with the red moon.

“Hey! Why don’t you fight someone more at your level?” Itachi looked slowly to his right to see the young Hokage standing before him. “I don’t know what the reason for your return is, but I will not stand for this!”

“And what would you—no, let me correct myself, can you do?” he mocked, his eyes bore into hers as the wheels of his Sharingan turned.

“Funny you should ask.” Yusuke said with a smirk, raising her right arm and firing her Rei Gun at the older Uchiha.

Itachi released his brother as he jumped back, returning to his partner’s side as Naruto ran over to Sasuke as the younger Uchiha slumped to the ground like Kakashi had. Yusuke ran after Itachi, her fist raised to begin an onslaught of punches that Itachi was able to keep up with thanks to his Sharingan.

 _She has a lot more chakra than I thought._ Itachi noted, eyeing the young Hokage.

Kisame lowered his halberd, getting ready to use it to cut through the Hokage as she came closer with her rapid punches to the Uchiha; however, the window exploded and a thick tongue assaulted him. He dodged, raising his halberd as a defense while Itachi and Yusuke ceased their fight to avoid the debris.

Jiraiya arrived through the opening with a woman on his shoulder. Noticing the situation, Naruto, Sasuke, and to his luck the young Hokage, he cursed under his breath before turning to Itachi. “Uchiha Itachi!” he growled dangerously as he dropped the woman unceremoniously in the hall.

The Uchiha stood impassively, unresponsive towards the other’s anger. “Seems like we took too long, Kisame. He’s gotten the woman out of the genjutsu already,” he murmured in disinterest.

“Escape?” Kisame suggested.

“Not likely,” Jiraiya’s eyes flared dangerously with anger. His hands disappear in a blur as he performs a set of hand seals and slams his hands into the ground. The wooden floor cracks at his assault as a fleshy substance grew and materialize from the hotel’s walls and floors.

“I’ll kill him!” Naruto roared as he was about to move.

“Cool your head, blondie.” Yusuke said, as she held up her arm to stop Naruto. The blonde froze, unconsciously responding to Yusuke’s order through the three years of responding to calling her Hokage; however, he was still fighting the temptation to murder the older Uchiha.

Itachi stared at the fleshy walls before he noticed his sandals dissolving. Kisame was about to swing his sword about in an attempt to slice the fleshy wall away, but Itachi caught onto his arm and halted him. “We’ll continue this another time. Retreat for now.” Hesitantly nodding, he followed Itachi’s lead and ran away from the room and soon an explosion occurred, notifying the room occupants that the two have escaped.

Jiraiya quickly released the summoning jutsu and ran after them. “Watch over Sasuke!” Naruto turned to run after Jiraiya.

“What do I look like, a daycare?” Yusuke huffed as she ran after the two.

There was no way Naruto was going to let Itachi off after that last stunt. When he found the Toad Sage at the burning opening, he paused. “Ero-sennin.”

“Return to Sasuke,” the man said as he kneeled down with a scroll opened to the ground.

“But—”

“You’re no use now! Just go back to your teammate, I’ll be there in a moment,” he said. Naruto reluctantly ran back to the room just as Yusuke entered the scene.

“Care to explain why they are after Naruto?” she asked the Toad Sage. She knew from the start back in the village that she wasn’t their primary target, that Akatsuki was after someone else. Now she knew.

“You recall hearing about the Kyuubi, correct?” Yusuke nodded her head. “Naruto is the vessel that harbors the demon fox. And I’m not sure why, but that is one of the reasons why Akatsuki is after him.”

Yusuke suddenly felt a sudden rush of blood leaving her head and began swaying on her feet. Jiraiya turned around in time to unexpectedly catch her. “Whoa there!”

“I think I’ve used up too much reiki.” she said weakly.

“Hokage-sama!” Jin said as he and the others arrived. 

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” Yusuke reassured as Jiraiya helped her back onto her feet. “Let’s head back, there’s nothing left for us here.”

xxxxx

After returning to the village, Yusuke had summoned the jounin in the village for an emergency meeting. Once assembled Yusuke was straight forward with them, telling them that Akatsuki had infiltrated their village but had been run off for the time being. 

“Akatsuki?” a jounin murmured.

“What could they possibly want?”

“Hokage-sama, are they after you?”

The jounins were beginning to get restless and began to speak over each other, clearly confused and wanting an explanation. Some even suggesting that neighboring shinobi villages could have sent the Akatsuki.

“Shut up!” Yusuke shouted, silencing the room as all eyes turned back to her. “There’s really no point in arguing. The criminals escaped for now and it’d be a waste of time to go after them at this point. What’s important is that the village is safe again but we’ll have to put out an alert on two known members of Akatsuki. The first one is Hoshigaki Kisame, a missing-nin from Kirigakure and the other is Uchiha Itachi, a missing-nin from this village.”

A collective gasp was heard from the jounin but no one dared to speak up.

“We are going to continue business as normal.” Yusuke concluded, surprising everyone that she wasn’t ordering to increase the number of patrol or send out a scouting group to the perimeter.

Gai was rather impressed by Yusuke. _Spreading our current number of jounin to guard the village or even patrol the borders would leave the citizens vulnerable for attack and thin out our number of defense. By telling everyone to go about their duties as normal ensures that our reserves will remain intact. I’m sure it will be a different story for the Anbu, however._

“Listen, we can’t leave ourselves vulnerable and caught by surprise like last time.” Yusuke said, and everyone knew that she was referring to three years ago when Sand and Sound had attacked their village. “I get it, you’re all bad ass ninja, but instead of saying how much you wanna prove yourself against the enemy it’d be better to not waste your lives on something pointless right now. Got it?”

Nobody argued Yusuke’s logic. “You’re all dismissed for now.”


	3. Chapter Three

A day had passed since the encounter with the two Akatsuki members and Yusuke was sitting in her office with Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara, who were giving her a briefing of what they had discovered on their mission for Reikai. It had annoyed Yusuke in the beginning that she was no longer a full time Spirit Detective but had no choice but the accept it since her priorities had to focused on the village. At least she wasn’t being kept in the dark about their missions.

“So the mission went well, huh?” Yusuke asked, ignoring the throbbing pain that had spread from her right arm down her entire right side, stopping just below her hip. The dark purple bruising hidden underneath her clothes. On top of that her fever had gotten worse and she was struggling to hide it all from her friends.

“As Koenma predicted, many tears between dimensions have been appearing and then disappearing around Kumo country.” Kurama said.

“And to top that, it wasn’t even youki that was comin’ out of the tears. It was some kind of strange ki that none of us have ever felt. It literally made me sick after sensing it the first time.” Kuwabara said.

“But…” Yusuke paused, rubbing her eyes. “I thought Koenma said these tears were related to Makai?” she said, trying her hardest to stay focused. 

“It would seem not, but rifts such as these serve as tunnels between the worlds, which explain the strange creatures that have been peaking through. But these tears are rare and only last for a short amount of time.” Kurama said.

“Weird.” Yusuke muttered, “First the Akatsuki and now dimension tears not related to Makai.”

“Akatsuki?” Kurama asked, blinking at Yusuke at the mention of the mercenary group.

Crap. She wasn’t supposed to say anything about them. “It’s nothing. They’re gone now.”

“They escaped?” Kurama asked, his brows knitting together with growing concern.

“What’s an Akatsuki?” Kuwabara asked.

“They’re a criminal mercenary group made up of S-class criminal shinobi. One of which is the notorious Uchiha Itachi, known for massacring his entire clan.” Kurama said.

“Say what?!” Kuwabara exclaimed as he looked at Yusuke, showing pure concern and irritation at Yusuke’s lack of expression to something so important. “How can you act like that’s nothing?!”

“These dimension tears, how serious are they? Should we be assigning people to watch for them or what?” Yusuke asked, changing the subject as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She suddenly was feeling dizzy and a little nauseated.

“Wha—hey! Don’t ignore me, Urameshi!” Kuwabara huffed.

“It’s nothing to be worried about, really, nothing came out this time.” Kurama reassured, knowing what Yusuke was doing. “Although we should keep our guards up if one should appear in Konoha.”

“It’s probable that one will appear considering how much reiki is collected in this village.” Hiei commented.

“Mmm,” Yusuke hummed, shifting her weight to stand from her seat only to feel the sharp jab of pain and then collapsed right in front of her friends.

“Urameshi!” Kuwabara gasped, practically jumping over Yusuke’s desk while Kurama was more practical and went around the furniture. Hiei remained back, not wanting to crowd them though he had been equally as surprised and worried. Kuwabara touched Yusuke’s cheek, too scared to move her. She was warm, like she had a low-grade fever but showed no signs of sickness.

“Move back, Kuwabara.” Kurama said as he gently lifted Yusuke up in his arms and eliciting a pained groan from her as he carried her over to the sofa. Hiei moved aside some of the clutter on the cushions as Kurama laid her down on it. “Yusuke? Yusuke can you hear me?”

“She’s not responding. Is she sick?” Kuwabara asked, panic rising up in him as he fretted over his friend.

“No, I think this is something else.” Kurama said, smelling something was off about Yusuke’s usual scent. 

Yusuke groaned and slowly opened her eyes, blinking up at the ceiling before looking at her two friends and seeing the worried looks on their faces. “What’s with those looks, you guys?”

“Yusuke…you passed out suddenly.” Kurama said.

“Again?” Yusuke asked.

“Again?! You mean this has happened before?” Kuwabara asked, his worry only growing. “Why didn’t you say you were sick? How long has this been going on?”

Yusuke tried to sit up but winced and clutched her right side.

“Let me see, Yuu-chan.” Kurama said; reaching for the hem of her shirt but Yusuke stopped him as she forced herself to sit up, unable to hold back from her face pinching up in pain.

“It’s nothing.” Yusuke said.

“It’s not nothing, Urameshi!” Kuwabara said, “You really scared us and we can’t help but worry. We—we’re your friends!”

“Just let it go, Kuwabara. It’s not important.” Yusuke insisted as she stood up. “I’ll be fine, I promise.”

Hiei was the one who grabbed Yusuke’s right arm, garnering a painful yelp from the young Hokage as he pushed up her sleeve to reveal the black bruise. All three of them paused and gaped at the sight. Hiei released her arm and Yusuke immediately pulled it to her body, the pain was unbearable and she all but fell back into the sofa cushions.

“Yusuke, how long has this been going on for?” Kurama asked, concern in his tone and his face as he knelt down in front of her. It was obvious by Yusuke’s silence that whatever was going on with her had been happening for some time.

“It started a few weeks after the Dark Tournament ended.” Yusuke finally said.

“Are you serious?!” Kuwabara exclaimed in disbelief, angry that she would keep something so important from them out of pride. “You should’ve said so back then!”

“Kuwabara, please, yelling at her isn’t going to change anything.” Kurama said.

“If I had to guess, it started off with feeling more fatigued than usual. I also got dizzy pretty easily and then my fingers would get tingly, which eventually turned into numbness that would come and go. The numbness would then spread up my right arm and down my side, sometimes down my right leg.” Yusuke said, not looking at her friends. “The pain started a year ago and the bruising appeared a few days after. It comes and goes but this time…it’s gotten worse and I don’t know why it’s happening.”

“Maybe we should get Genkai. She’ll know what to do.” Kuwabara said.

“I think that is a good idea.” Kurama said, “In the meantime we should get you home, Yusuke. You need to rest.”

Yusuke nodded weakly, too tired to remain stubborn. “Yeah, okay.”

xxxxx

Yusuke was laying on her left side in bed, her right side too tender to place any pressure on it. She couldn’t sleep, her brain too geared up after Koenma had stopped by her office that morning. The Reikai prince said it was something he wanted to talk to Yusuke face-to-face in private, relating to the mission her three friends had recently returned from.

 **Flashback**

“What is Hueco Mundo?” Yusuke had asked, having never heard of it during her time as Spirit Detective. She was sitting on her sofa and Koenma was sitting in the other sofa opposite from her.

“It’s the negative space between Reikai and Ningenkai. A place where lost souls who have lost their way and transform into grotesque creatures reside.” Koenma said.

“That tells me nothing.”

Koenma gave a sigh, “You know about Reikai and Makai, right?” asked the prince.

Yusuke seemed baffled as she answered. “Of course I have.” A pause. “You’re saying these tears between dimensions have something to do with this Hueco Mundo?”

“You’re on the right track,” commented Koenma. “But not exactly. Apparently these tears are caused by other-worldly beings.”

“Hold on, are you suggesting that someone from Reikai or Makai are creating these random tears?” 

“The last I checked.” 

“Why am I just now hearing about this?” asked Yusuke. 

Koenma’s voice dropped grimly. “There’s another place in Reikai, a level above the Gates of Judgment called Seireitei where my father’s army of shinigami live.” He saw Yusuke’s confused expression. “The shinigami all have a way to commute between plains. It could be possible that they’re the ones causing the unbalanced flow of reiki within Ningenkai.”

“Hmm,” Yusuke was now in deep thought. “Are they anything like Botan? Wait, you said there’s an army of them so they wouldn’t be like Botan.”

“You’re a lot smarter than you let on, Yusuke; even if you don’t get enough credit for it. Their jobs are similar in the aspect of giving lost souls a safe traverse between realms but Botan only ferries the recently departed whereas the others look for lost souls that have been missed or have changed.”

A pause.

“Hollows,” came the conclusion that Yusuke came to. “I’ve never seen a Hollow, so I wouldn’t know how to approach this. But I gotta ask: can these things come through the barriers freely?”

“Possibly. As powerful as you are, no human holds a candle to you…You’re still young, Yusuke, and you’re still learning more about your powers and the potential to get stronger. But since you lack the knowledge of Hollows and shinigamis, along with Seireitei, you’ll be marching in blind.” 

She unconsciously rubs her right forearm. “Even if everything you said is true, how are you so sure that Hollows are behind the tears?” This was becoming an actual problem that she knew was something to be worried about. She could feel the rise of her anxiety stirring inside her.

“You have no reason to worry; my father’s military of shinigami have a special force that are trained for these sorts of things and are very accurate and careful when given any form of a mission. They also know more about the structure of Reikai and the relations it has with Seireitei. All we have to do now is wait and see.”

Yusuke gave a heavy sigh as she leaned back in the sofa cushions. “This will be the longest wait I’ll ever have to sit through...” 

Silence...

“Don’t stray too far from your duties, especially when Konoha is in need of your strength now more than ever. You don’t know who might be lingering around and if you’ll run into someone like Itachi again… You were fortunate that you were at full strength.”

“You heard about that, huh?” murmured Yusuke, rubbing her arm again. She didn’t know if she should mention to the prince that since the fight and using her powers she’s been feeling random spasms throughout her body and they were causing painful bruises.

Koenma gave a sigh. “You can stop pretending to be fearless. I know you have doubts, Yusuke. All leaders do. Before you say anything, I want to make one thing clear: Don’t you dare have second thoughts about every decision that you make. To doubt yourself, you’re doubting your village.”

“I...” she became silent, smiling softly to the prince. “Thanks.”

She wouldn’t burden Koenma with her own problems. He had his own stack of issues to sort through himself.

 **End of Flashback**

_I wonder if Jiraiya has found Tsunade yet._ Yusuke wondered, groaning softly as she gingerly rolled onto her back. It was hard to sleep when she was feeling so uncomfortable. Sitting up, gritting her teeth to keep herself from making a sound as it took more effort than normal to get out of bed. Quietly she tip toed out of her room, down the hall, down the stairs, and through the kitchen to go through the back door. She walked in the brisk mid-autumn night towards the open aired onsen.

Her friends had sent word to Genkai after they had taken her home, and Yusuke figured her teacher will make an appearance in the morning. She knew keeping this weird illness a secret had been a bad idea but she didn’t know how to explain it and now it had gotten so bad that she feared that it was actually going to kill her.

She carefully sat at the stony edge of the steaming pool, sticking her feet into the hot waters. It stung her skin at first but she quickly got used to the temperature. She placed a hand carefully to her right ribs, biting down on her bottom lip at the throbbing pain that the lightest touch brought.

This wasn’t normal.

Whatever was going on with her…it scared her.

xxxxx

Today Yusuke was feeling better thanks to Kurama’s herbal remedies that he had prepared for her. They were bitter like usual but she took them anyways, washing the taste away with juice. Whatever this mystery illness was, it had definitely scared Yusuke to the point that she no longer trusted her own body. The dizziness, the extreme fatigue, weakness in her limbs; not to forget the painful bruises and spasms she would get without warning. It was getting serious because now she couldn’t hide it. Her family and close friends knew that she was sick with something and it was slowly consuming her.

It felt rather bittersweet.

She was the strongest in her generation and was being defeated by an unknown illness. Out of all the fights and monsters she had faced that could have killed her, what will get her in the end is her own body.

Depressing.

Though today seemed to be a good day. Her appetite was returning and she had more energy than ever and was able to get out of bed and walk around. It was almost winter and Yusuke was dressed warmly, feeling the cold more than usual. Her little sister, Kimiko, had spotted Yusuke shuffling down the hall and immediately was scolding her big sister to get back into bed.

“But Kimi-chan! I wanna stretch my legs a bit!” Yusuke whined with a dramatic pout. Kimiko, dressed in their family’s uniform kimino of dark blue, stood in front of her big sister with her arms spread out wide and a determined expression that she was not going to budge.

“No, nee-chan!” Kimiko said sternly, mimicking their mother to a “T” which was frightening but cute. “Kurama-san said you have to stay in bed for your health!” Of course she would listen to Kurama of all people.

Yusuke deepened her pout as she leaned forward and gave Kimiko her best sad puppy face. “Won’t you let your nee-chan have a little fresh air? Pretty please?”

Kimiko sucked in her lips, determined to stand her ground even against the sad puppy face. 

“I promise once I get some air I’ll go straight back to bed.” Yusuke said, holding up her right pinky finger to seal the promise. Kimiko exhaled and locked pinkies with her big sister while looking up sharply at her.

“When I’m done with morning chores you better be back in bed by the time I check on you.” Kimiko said.

Yusuke smiled, “I promise.”

With the promise made Yusuke was free to venture out, though it was only out to the garden it was still better than being cooped up in her room. The cold air felt good against her face even though it made her shiver, but she was determined to stay out for as long as possible. Her movements were slower as the joints in her knees and ankles were stiff—hell, every joint in her body was stiff! Only sixteen and already feeling decades older.

Walking on the cobbled path in the garden Yusuke came to rest on the wooden bench, feeling her fatigue sinking in again. Her fingers felt icy despite having been tucked snuggly within her sleeves and brought them up to her mouth to breathe warm air onto them in a vain attempt to thaw them out.

“Should you really be outside in your condition?” came Neji’s familiar voice, his deepened, maturing voice feeling like a warm balm as Yusuke looked up to see him approaching her. His opal eyes expressing the same warmth as they looked at her. As happy as she was to see Neji, oddly enough, Yusuke wished it wasn’t Neji standing in front of her but somebody else. Someone who always knew how to calm her down and make her feel like everything will be all right.

She gave him a guilty smile, suppressing that thought and hoping the Hyuuga took it as being caught outside of bed. “Probably not, so keep it a secret, will ya?”

Neji let out a soft chuckle, figuring he could indulge Yusuke for a short time and sat down beside her and putting an arm around her waist. Yusuke leaned into his side, greedily trying to take some of his body heat through her many layers.

“I was told that you haven’t been feeling well. You must be feeling better if you’re outside.” Neji noted.

“Yeah, but not even a full walkthrough of the garden and I’m already this tired.” Yusuke said, and then looked down at her pale hands. “I’m really scared. What if Tsunade can’t help me?”

Neji felt his chest tighten at the horrible thought and took her hands in his, surprised by how cold they were. “Then we’ll look for another solution.” The Hyuuga was aware that Yusuke was battling some kind of illness but had no idea what it was or how advanced it is. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Yusuke spoke up; “I’m really tired. Will you walk me back to my room?”

“Yeah,” Neji said softly, standing up first and turning to taking Yusuke’s hand to help her up. Not even ten steps forward and Yusuke had to stop as she was suddenly consumed with a fit of coughing. Neji turned around in concern and his opal eyes widened at the sight of blood that Yusuke had coughed up into her palm. Their eyes locked, both showing shock and fear before Yusuke’s brown eyes dimmed, her face drained of all color as she lost consciousness. Neji caught her and quickly swept her up into his arms as he ran back inside, screaming for someone to get the doctor.

xxxxx

Neji stayed by Yusuke’s side, holding her hand in his. He felt so helpless, just sitting with her, unable to do anything more. She was dying right before him and that reality devastated him. He was going to lose her again.

“Yusuke…don’t go where I can’t follow.” he whispered.

The door to Yusuke’s room opened and Neji looked over his shoulder to see Genkai entering with a tall, busty blonde woman. Behind the two women was Naruto, his bright blue eyes showing concern and disbelief when he saw the state Yusuke was in.

“Neji-kun, will you please give us the room?” Genkai asked gently. Neji nodded, reluctantly releasing Yusuke’s hand and standing up from her bedside. He looked at Yusuke one last time before somberly leaving the room, Naruto stepping out in front of him as the door was closed behind them both.

Standing out in the hallway it all came crashing down on Neji, crushing his spirit as he leaned back against the wall and slid down to the floor. All illusion of self-control vanishing as the Byakugan user crumbled, hugging his knees and burying his face in his arms. He struggled to reign in his tears but they escaped from his tightly squeezed eyes.

Naruto stood awkwardly by, not knowing what to do or say and simply chose to do neither. All he could offer was letting Neji know that he wasn’t alone as he sat down beside the distraught teen and waited for the women to open the door.

xxxxx

Tsunade examined Yusuke, touching the teen’s forehead and gently pushing her chakra in to search out this strange illness. From head to toe the sannin sensed that whatever was causing Yusuke’s ailments was attacking her at a cellular level. Destroying cells faster than they were repairing. It was a vicious cycle. Genkai stood quietly beside her and had recognized immediately what was happening to Yusuke: her power was growing too rapidly for her body to process and adjust to.

This was all her fault.

She gave Yusuke her power too soon.

The only solution was to extract the reikoudan from her body, but the only problem was that it had been absorbed completely, which meant Genkai had to come up with an alternative way of channeling the excess reiki out of her student.

“Forgive me, Yuu-chan,” Genkai said softly, touching her student’s hand and feeling how hot her skin was. “I fear that this is my fault.”

“Gen…kai…?” Yusuke murmured, her eyes opening to blink up at her teacher. Her cheeks were flushed and sweat was beading on her forehead from fever. “What’s happening to me?” she asked weakly.

“Your reiki is evolving too rapidly for your physical body to keep up with, thus it is attacking you internally.” Genkai said, “The only way to reverse this is if you remove it from your body, like I had done when I gave you my power.” 

Yusuke blinked slowly before she attempted to sit up, but a sharp pain shooting through her body forced her to remain where she was. “So then…I’m unintentionally killing myself.” a breathy, humorless chuckle left her. “Sounds just like me.”

Genkai’s lips pressed tightly together in a thin line, not at all seeing the humor in this situation. “Listen to me carefully, Yuu-chan, you need to concentrate all of your reiki into a single point at your center. Focus it all on that center and—” Genkai stopped talking when Yusuke’s eyes closed. “Yuu-chan? Yusuke?”

Tsunade rushed forward and checked Yusuke’s pulse. It was weak and her temperature was dangerously high. The sannin threw off the blankets and pressed her hands on Yusuke’s chest and forehead and began to channel her chakra into the unconscious girl.

“She’s fading fast. We need to lower her temperature fast!” Tsunade said.

“Touya!” Genkai called, and within seconds Touya entered the room. “Use your ice to lower Yusuke’s fever.”

“Hai.” the Ice Master said as he moved to the other side of the bed and held out his hands over Yusuke, manipulating the water in the air to form ice crystals, layering Yusuke’s body in a blanket of frost.

“Genkai-sensei, are you able to reverse whatever imbalance Yusuke is suffering from?” Tsunade asked.

“Perhaps, but…I will need to retrieve it from my temple.” Genkai said.

“I can get it for you, Sensei. Just tell me what you need.” Touya said.

Genkai shook her head, “No, I need you to stay and assist Tsunade.” she said before heading out through the door and paused when she saw both Neji and Naruto sitting in the hallway, both teens looking up at her expectantly.

Neji stood up quickly, eager to hear any news about Yusuke until he saw Tsunade and Touya both hovering over Yusuke. He felt his gut twist. Genkai closed the door behind her, blocking the scene.

“You two, head to my compound and find a rosary that has all white beads. It should be in a chest inside the storage room near the kitchen. Find it and bring it here immediately.” Genkai instructed, “Yuu-chan’s life depends on it.”

Neji felt his stomach drop at Genkai’s words. Yusuke could die. Naruto stepped up beside Neji, exuding determination.

“We’ll find it.” Naruto said.

xxxxx

Neji took the lead to Genkai’s temple, having been there a few times before with Yusuke. He was distracted by his urgency to help Yusuke, missing a branch in the trees or tripping on his own feet. He was panicked by Genkai’s words: _Yuu-chan’s life depends on it._

He missed his footing and nearly fell if not for Naruto who caught him and helped him get his footing.

“Hey, I know you’re worried but you won’t be able to help Yusuke-san like this.” Naruto said, looking at Neji with his blue eyes showing that he too was also worried. “We’ll find that item and Yusuke-san will get better. I promise.”

Neji nodded, “Let’s go. We’re wasting time just standing here.” he said, jumping to the next branch. Naruto knew what the stakes are and he could see how affected Neji was by it all, but he was sure that they will make it. They had to.

xxxxx

At Genkai’s temple they were received by Jin and upon explaining what they were doing there the Wind Master immediately showed them to where Genkai instructed them to go and helped with the search. They searched for it, the rosary that Genkai described, but the more they searched the more it became obvious that it wasn’t where Genkai said it would be. In frustration Neji threw one of the boxes he had searched through against the wall.

“It’s not here!” he yelled, feeling the sting of tears against his opalescent eyes. He had never felt so out of control in his life. Never felt so desperate. 

“Hey, hey!” Naruto said, coming up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, only for the older boy to shrug him off. “We can’t give up.”

“It’s not here! Yusuke’s going to die because Genkai mislead us!” Neji said.

Naruto looked at Neji with more determination in his blue eyes. “I said we can’t give up!”

Neji stopped and looked at Naruto, seeing the fire in his eyes. 

“Come to t’ink of it, I recall Shishi and Suzuka movin’ some boxes up to the attic.” Jin said and both teens looked at each other before racing out to the attic.

xxxxx

Genkai stood at the foot of Yusuke’s bed, watching her student slipping in and out of consciousness. Touya kept the room’s temperature low enough to keep Yusuke’s body heat from skyrocketing again while Tsunade periodically checked her vitals. The sun had already set and Yusuke was quickly slipping away.

Yusuke awoke again, looking up at Tsunade, trying to focus her vision on the woman. “Pl…please…take care…of…the…village…” she whispered weakly. “Prom…ise…”

Tsunade pressed her lips together but nodded her head. “You’re going to get through this, Yusuke.”

“…promise me…” Yusuke whispered.

Tsunade hesitated before giving her an answer, “I promise.”

Yusuke mustered a weak smile before falling unconscious again. Tsunade touched her forehead, feeling that her fever had not spiked again and then checked her pulse, finding it still weak. The medic could only predict that Yusuke did not have long and hoped that Genkai’s rosary will work.

The door to the room suddenly swung open as both Neji and Naruto came in, flushed and breathing hard from running all the way nonstop. Neji held up the white beads of the rosary and surged forward, pushing past Tsunade and wrapping the rosary around Yusuke’s wrist.

 _Please work!_ Neji thought as he and the others waited. After a few minutes Neji was worried that he was too late and dropped to his knees, feeling defeated. Nothing was happening. She wasn’t opening her eyes. He failed! He bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted the tang of blood.

“Neji-kun,” came Genkai’s voice, touching the teenager’s back with her hand. “Look at the rosary.”

Neji raised his head enough to look at the rosary, his eyes widening when he saw that three of the beads had already turned black and a fourth was already turning black right before his eyes.

“The rosary is doing its job; it’s just a matter of time now and then Yusuke will be back to normal.” Genkai said.

“Whew! That’s a relief!” Naruto said, reminding the Hyuuga that he was there.

Neji stayed by Yusuke’s side that night, watching over her vigilantly even though Tsunade reassured that there was going to be a medic who will watch over her. The Hyuuga refused to leave and Genkai told Tsunade that Neji would alert them if anything went wrong. Touya deactivated his climate control, allowing the cold to dissipate and return to normal before returning to his post. Sitting at her bedside, Neji held her hand in his, watching each bead on the rosary turn black.

“Wake up soon…please.” Neji said softly, stroking the back of Yusuke’s hand with his thumb. He had to take comfort in the little things, such as watching Yusuke’s chest rise and fall as she breathed; and the color slowly returning to her cheeks. He didn’t know when he fell asleep but the next thing Neji realized was waking up to someone stroking his cheek. Raising his head up he saw Yusuke was awake and smiling gently at him from where she laid.

“Yusuke,” he breathed, sitting up completely, fully awake and alert now. “H-how are you feeling?”

“I feel like I’ve been through the ringer.” she replied and Neji let out a breathy laugh, relief flooding him and before he knew it tears were streaming down his cheeks. Yusuke didn’t pause or falter as she reached up with one hand to Neji’s face, wiping his tears off one cheek. Neji held her hand and turned his head to kiss the inside of her wrist.

“I’m just glad that you’re still here.” Neji said.

“Yeah…me too.” Yusuke replied, touched that he had stayed by her side but felt guilty for wishing he were someone else. She almost died and the person at her side wasn’t who she wanted. She couldn’t understand why she felt this way but knew that her heart had changed, only making her feel guiltier at the revelation that she just might not be in love with Neji after all.

_I’m a terrible person._

xxxxx

It took a few days for Yusuke to feel normal enough to leave her room and walk around again. Her sister insisting that Yusuke stay in bed for another day while her mother said to wear a jacket outside. For once in her life Yusuke felt like returning to her duties as Hokage, knowing that her sudden “illness” left her council members in a state of panic. Her return had been well received, both Kotetsu and Izumo looking relieved and the two elders seemed slightly annoyed for keeping her “illness” a secret. Anko had been the most vocal about Yusuke’s stubbornness and had nearly smothered Yusuke in a suffocating hug.

With Yusuke well again, life felt like it would return to normal. Looking down at the rosary wrapped around her wrist, nearly half the beads had already turned black. Genkai had told her that the rosary was a temporary bandaid until she learned how to channel her excess reiki. As helpful as the rosary has been so far, temporary wasn’t good enough. She was on borrowed time and needed to figure out a solution and quick. Another problem to add on her growing list right near the top with: _why are there youkai insects flying around?_

“I’m glad to see you’re doing better,” came the familiar voice of the Prince of Reikai who entered her office. Yusuke looked up from behind her desk at the prince.

“Hey, Koenma, it’s been awhile.” Yusuke said.

“Kurama informed me of what had happened, how are you feeling?”

Yusuke flexed her right hand, “A lot better thanks to this rosary baa-chan had, but it just sucks that I have to figure out a way to channel my reiki without hurting myself.”

“If I had to guess, the power Genkai gave you is preparing itself for an unforeseen battle that is to come.”

Yusuke looked at him curiously. “Battle? You mean against Akatsuki and Orochimaru?”

“Maybe. Your power is like its own entity with its own kind of awareness. It can sense danger before you become consciously aware of it. The only problem being that there’s no way to predict the timeline and how long it will take for your body to catch up with your power.”

“So I just need to give it time.” Time she didn’t have.

“Speaking of time, Yusuke, I’m not here for just a social visit.”

Yusuke sighed, “I’m guessing it’s something that only a Reikai Tantei can do?”

“What do you know about Seireitei?”

“Not much, Botan did mention that it was where the shinigami all come from.”

“She’s partially right; it is the base where the Gotei 13 reside. Shinigami who are placed within thirteen sects and each sect have different responsibilities. They keep balance between the living and the dead. Be grateful you have never met one, let alone fight one. Their powers are different and they have the capability to bind a person’s soul, including destroying a soul.”

“They’re that powerful?”

“Yusuke, I’m sure even you have noticed the random dimensional tears in the past six months even while stuck behind your desk.”

“Yeah, you even had Kurama and Kuwabara investigate it but they came up with nothing.”

“Of course they didn’t find anything, because nothing came through at those times. There is still a lot you don’t know, Yusuke. Which is the real reason why I’m here; I need you and your team to come as my personal guard to Seireitei next week.”

Yusuke leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms across her chest. “This have anything to do with my village being infested with Makai insects?” sheasked, her eyes narrowing slightly at the prince.

“It does, I have reason to suspect that there is descent within the ranks. The captains of the Gotei 13 don’t quite respect me like they do for my father, mostly because I’m not a fighter. There are a few of the captains of whom I do not trust so I’ll need you as my muscle, so to speak.”

How does going to Seireitei help them explain why there are insects from Makai flying around her village? “Yeah, I’ll let the guys know. Where do you want to meet?”

“I’ll send Botan for you when the time comes.” Koenma said, turning to take his leave when a sudden thought hit Yusuke.

“Koenma, wait,” she called, getting the prince’s attention as he looked back at her from the door. “You wouldn’t happen to know how to channel reiki into a solid, physical form, would you?”

Koenma gave her question a few moments of thought, “I’ve heard it is possible but I don’t recall if it has ever been done before. Why do you ask?”

Yusuke shook her head, “I was just curious.”

Koenma looked at her with consideration, his eyes glancing briefly to the rosary around her right wrist before leaving the office. Alone again in her office Yusuke thought about Koenma’s answer to her question. He said it was possible but had never been done. Maybe she should ask Kurama or Genkai about something like that. Create a physical reikoudan orb and use it like a storage of excess reiki of sorts, she just needed to find a way to make it possible. She may not be a genius but she was smart enough to list off a few ways to go about this plan.

A knock at the door disrupted Yusuke from her thoughts.

“Come in.” she said. 

The door opened and in entered Tsunade.

“Oh, hey…” Yusuke said, sitting up straight in her seat.

Tsunade smiled at her as she walked over to the couch and took a seat. “I had stopped by your family’s establishment and was told by your sister that I would find you here.” she said, looking around the office and seeing the subtle changes that had been made since her former sensei was Hokage. “I’m glad to see you looking much healthier now.”

Yusuke laced her fingers and propped her chin atop of them, looking at Tsunade. “What’s the real reason you came looking for me?”

Tsunade turned her head to look at Yusuke, smirking at the teen. “I came because you originally sent Jiraiya and that annoying brat to find me, something about taking over as Hokage. You probably don’t remember but I also promised you that I would take care of the village.” Tsunade stood up and walked to the front of Yusuke’s desk, looking down at the teen. “You’ve done a fine job as Hokage, and I will look to you for guidance in the future.”

Yusuke lowered her hands down to the desk as she looked up at the older woman. “Wait, does that mean…?”

“Yes, Yuu-chan, I will take your place as Hokage.”

xxxxx

“…So…she just accepted it?” Kuwabara asked, sitting with his teammates, including Yusuke, inside the Urameshi tavern. 

“Tsunade-sama is well known as the best medical ninja in the five nations.” Kurama said, “She also has a lot of experience which makes her the better choice, on top of that the late Sandaime was her jounin teacher back in the day.”

“More like Yusuke couldn’t handle the pressure of leadership.” Hiei said. A vein throbbed in Yusuke’s temple at that jabbing remark.

“By the way, Yuu-chan, did Koenma enlighten you for why there has been a sudden infestation of youkai insects?” Kurama asked, looking at his friend. 

“Right, about that...” Yusuke said, “Actually, Koenma came to me yesterday and asked that the four of us be his body guards when he goes to Seireitei. He thinks one or more of those shinigami guys might be behind this swarm.”

“What swarm?” Kuwabara asked, getting Yusuke’s attention at his remark.

Kurama looked slightly startled by Yusuke’s news while Hiei remained impassive. “Really? It must be serious if Koenma has asked for us instead of his Honor Guard.” Kurama said.

Yusuke looked back at Kurama. “Yeah, I thought it was weird, too. And then he said it’s because the captains in Seireitei don’t respect him, like they would actually try and hurt him.” she said.

“Maybe going to Seireitei will shed some light on those weird blips of ki we had been tracking a few weeks ago.” Kuwabara said.

“A good point, but I highly doubt the shinigamis would assist us with any questions we have.” Kurama said, “They’re rather infamous for being mistrusting of outsiders.”

“Who isn’t?” Hiei retorted. 

“I admit; I am quite curious to know what’s behind the white walls of Seireitei.” Kurama said.

“Well, we’ll find out next week.” Yusuke said, lifting her cup of coffee to her lips. “Back to what you said, Kuwabara, haven’t you noticed all the insects flying around?”

“Nothing out of the usual, which is why I thought it was strange that you and Kurama would bring that up.” Kuwabara said.

Kurama’s cup paused halfway up to his lips. “Wait, Kuwabara, are you saying you don’t see the youkai insects?” he asked.

A light blush appeared on Kuwabara’s cheeks as he scratched the back of his head. “Well, I wasn’t so sure until yesterday when I was tryin’ to train, but as it turns out I can’t conjure up my Reiken. Then you mentioned all these youkai bugs flyin’ around and I guess my reiki awareness is gone, too.”

“Whoa, you serious?” Yusuke asked, “It’s really gone?”

Kuwabara looked down at his half-empty cup of orange juice. “Yeah, not even a tingle.”

“Man, that really sucks.” Yusuke said.

“Indeed,” Kurama agreed, “It might actually be unwise for Kuwabara to come with us to Seireitei if he doesn’t have his reiki awareness. It could actually be dangerous for him.”

Yusuke crossed her arms and touched her chin with her knuckle in thought. “Y’know, Koenma did mention something to me when he came to visit; he said something about my powers going out of whack because it was preparing for something big. Maybe that’s what’s happening to you?”

Kuwabara let out a resigned sigh. “Here’s hopin’.”

Yusuke touched his arm, trying to lend some comfort. “Hey, we’ll get through this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Yuu-chan stay with Neji or move on with someone else?


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Tsunade is Hokage, Yusuke is free to resume her role as Spirit Detective full time and her mission back is to escort Koenma to Seireitei. Meanwhile, Orochimaru sends his invitation to Sasuke, offering the young shinobi power to take revenge against his brother.

The following days after Tsunade took the seat as Hokage, Yusuke was helping the older woman transition into her new position. Yusuke introduced the council which consisted of the senior members: Koharu and Homura, and then the newer members that Yusuke brought on; Izumo, Kotetsu and Anko. She was confident that the council will catch Tsunade up on the last three years since Yusuke was Hokage. It will be overwhelming, but Yusuke was confident that Tsunade will catch up soon enough, and everything all worked out just in time for Yusuke to get ready to escort Koenma to Seireitei.

“How long are you planning to be gone, exactly?” Tsunade asked.

Yusuke crossed her arms in thought. “I’m not really sure, but don’t worry, I’ll definitely be back before you start to miss me too much.”

“Cheeky brat.” Tsunade tsked.

Yusuke gave her a cheeky grin before turning to head towards the door. “Goodnight, don’t let the council members bully you into staying too late.” she said over her shoulder before exiting the office.

“Say what? Yuu-chan!” Tsunade called.

xxxxx

Sasuke stood upon the rooftop of a building, surrounded by four sound-nins. He was out of breath, and still slightly suffering from his wounds from his last mission he had recently returned from. 

“Orochimaru-sama has taken a great interest in you, why else would he mark you with his curse mark?” said the one with the extra head poking out from behind his neck.

 _This is bad; I’m outnumbered and still injured._ Sasuke thought.

“Rei Gun!” A high blast of blue energy shot past over Sasuke’s right shoulder, almost hitting the only female sound-nin if she hadn’t ducked down. Sasuke knew who shot that blast, and was almost reluctant to look behind him to confirm his theory.

“Damn! It’s that little bitch!” Tayuya cursed as she stood up.

Yusuke jumped down from a higher building and landed right next to Sasuke with a cocky smirk on her face. “Sorry, if you hadn’t moved I would’ve been able to blast that foul mouth right off your face.”

“What are _you_ doing here?” Sasuke asked bitterly.

“I could ask _you_ the same thing.” Yusuke said.

“This is bad,” Kidomaru said to his other teammates, “With Urameshi here, taking Sasuke by force will be impossible.”

“Agreed.” said the leader, sighing at their unfortunate luck.

“Hey, you four, what are you whispering over there?” Yusuke asked impatiently. “Are we gonna fight or what?”

“Heh, sorry, Urameshi, but fighting you is like signing a death certificate.” said Kidomaru. Yusuke took one step towards them and the four sound-nins quickly dispersed.

“Oh, c’mon, I’m not that terrifying.” Yusuke sighed, “I was hoping for a good fight, too. Darn.”

“Go away.” Sasuke said.

Yusuke turned to look at him as he just stood there, glaring back at her. For awhile, both just stood in silence.

“Are you really going to go to Orochimaru?” Yusuke asked, “Are you really that desperate? To go to someone who _supposedly_ promises you unlimited power?”

“What do you care? I’ve seen the way you’ve fought; I’ve seen your power. Those sound-nins ran off just by the sight of you. Every jounin gives you high praises like a true prodigy that you are.” Sasuke said with bitterness.

“Yeah right, do you even know about all the trash they’ve been talking about me, too? News flash, buddy, everyone’s not exactly singin’ my praises.”

“You’re a kage, one of the youngest in history. Only the strongest gain that title.”

“Big deal. To be honest, that job scared me. I was afraid for everyone I assigned a mission to. That’s why I had Tsunade come back to the village to take my place and be the Hokage instead of me.”

“And yet no one’s died. Let me guess, you were afraid of screwing up because you’re still _‘too young?’”_

“Did you know while I was still pushing papers, I was approached at least twenty times a day by jounins and Anbu teams to pursue Orochimaru, the sound-nins, and even the Akatsuki? And I denied every one of them because I wanted to avoid sending them to their deaths when they could serve the village better with something else.”

Sasuke clenched his fists tighter till his knuckles turned white. “Then you’re a coward.” he growled.

Yusuke gave him a shadow of a smile as she turned to leave. “Fine by me. Like my sensei always told me: go and be an idiot and find out your own mistake the hard way.” She paused a moment and looked back at Sasuke. “You should think of the consequences of your decision first before doing anything. Also think of your friends and how you will break their hearts by going.” At that, Yusuke jumped off the roof and onto the street where Kuwabara and Kurama, who had seen the flash of her Rei Gun from earlier, were waiting patiently for her.

Sasuke clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palms until blood trickled through his fingers. _I don’t care what she says…I will get stronger…more so than_ her!

“What was that all about?” Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke shrugged her shoulders. “It doesn’t concern us.”

“If you say so, Urameshi.” Kuwabara said, walking beside Yusuke on her right while Kurama walked on her left side.

“It’s best to head home and get some rest; we have a big day tomorrow.” Kurama suggested.

“Yeah, good idea.” Yusuke said, while in the back of her mind she knew that Sasuke would go against his better judgment and seek out Orochimaru. There was nothing she can do; Yusuke knew that even she had limits when it came to helping people try to see reason.

Let him be stupid on his own.

xxxxx

Kuwabara and Kurama had stopped by Yusuke’s house the following morning, ready to head out with their team leader to meet Botan at the rendezvous point. Botan had delivered their attire earlier that week for them to wear as Koenma’s personal guards. Kuwabara and Kurama were wearing matching haoris and hakamas, though Kuwabara’s were blue and light grey while Kurama’s were yellow and magenta.

“Jeez, what’s takin’ Urameshi so long?” Kuwabara mumbled as he and Kurama waited by the doorway.

“Hey guys, thanks for waiting.” Yusuke said from the top of the stairs. Kuwabara’s jaw dropped comically at the sight of Yusuke, dressed in a green kimono with a gold obi. Her kimono looked similar to the one she wore at her ceremony when she became Hokage, the biggest different was that the skirt was shorter; the hem was mid-thigh and her legs covered by white leggings, and her hair was up in a simple pony tail.

“What’s with that stupid look on your face, Kuwabara?” Yusuke asked with a raised brow, “You’ve seen me in a kimono before.”

Kuwabara picked up his jaw and blushed a deep red from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Well—y’know! It’s not every day you’re dressed so girly.”

“Uh huh,” Yusuke deadpanned, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You look very nice, Yuu-chan.” Kurama said with a gentle smile on his lips.

“Thanks, Koenma really pulled out all the stops for these threads, didn’t he?” Yusuke said, admiring both her teammates’ clothes.

“Indeed.” Kurama agreed.

“Yeah, guess Koenma wants us lookin’ sharp for those captains.” Kuwabara grinned.

“Well, let’s not keep the toddler waiting.” Yusuke said. Both Kurama and Kuwabara nodded and Kuwabara opened the door, the three of them walking out. Puu flew out through the door right as it was about to close and perched itself on Yusuke’s shoulder. “Hey, Puu, you comin’ along?”

“Puu!” her Spirit Beast chirped.

The trio barely walked a full block when Izumo appeared in front of them. “Forgive me, Godaime-sama, but the Rokudaime-sama has requested your audience immediately.” he said.

“What’s this about?” Kuwabara asked.

“Yeah, I mean, Tsunade knows that I’m leaving the village today on official Spirit Detective business.” Yusuke said.

“We still have time before we need to meet Botan. We can check to see what Tsunade-sama needs before we leave.” Kurama suggested.

Yusuke let out a soft huff, wondering what could be so urgent out of the blue. “All right, fine.”

Izumo bowed before vanishing from the street in a cloud of smoke.

xxxxx

“So he actually left, huh?” Yusuke said after being told Sakura’s story of how she tried to stop Sasuke from leaving the village. “Guess that idiot made his choice.” Yusuke and her team were standing in the Hokage office, with Tsunade sitting behind the desk where Yusuke used to sit and Sakura sitting on the couch.

“What do you mean?” Tsunade asked.

“Well, last night I ran into Sasuke and I guess he didn’t listen to a word I said after the Sound-five took off.” Yusuke said

“Sound-five?” Tsunade repeated.

Yusuke nodded, “Yeah, but one of them was missing. I think it was that freaky bone guy?”

“Eww, you mean that creepy guy with weapons made out of his own bones?” Kuwabara asked, shivering from the memory. “I still have the scar he left on my arm when we last saw him.”

“Yeah, that’s the guy.” Yusuke said lightly.

“Didn’t you try to stop Sasuke-kun?” Sakura asked tearfully.

Yusuke shrugged her shoulders, “I sort of tried, but I guess I’m no good with persuading people as well as I thought.” she said in earnest, though in truth she already knew Sasuke had decided at that time to leave on his own.

“Then it’s your _entire_ fault that Sasuke-kun left!” Sakura said, tears streaming down her face as she ran out of the office.

“What’s her deal?” Yusuke wondered, “So dramatic.”

“Yusuke, weren’t you listening to a word Sakura-chan said?” Kurama asked, though he knew better than to ask such a remedial question to Yusuke.

“Well anyways, the moron made his choice, it’s not my problem.” Yusuke said, “I’m not wasting my time on a shinobi who can’t see past his own ego.” 

“I agree with you on that account but Sasuke is still a shinobi of this village and we cannot abandon our own.” Tsunade said.

“Do what you want; you’re Hokage now, not me.” Yusuke said, walking out the door with Kurama and Kuwabara who both bowed and apologized for Yusuke’s behavior to a ticked-off Tsunade.

Minutes later, Shikamaru walked in, looking lazier than ever.

“I have a mission for you.” Tsunade said, updating Shikamaru on what was going on.

The tactic nin’s eyes widened in surprise. “You serious?! He left? But why?” Shikamaru asked, already getting a sense of where this was going.

“Yes, and we cannot allow Orochimaru to have Uchiha Sasuke in his clutches.” Tsunade said darkly.

“Hang on…Wait just second! Why would Sasuke be drawn to someone so evil?!” Shikamaru asked, still finding it hard to believe.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s a waste of time to speculate…Shikamaru…that’s your name, right? I’m assigning you your first mission as team leader.” Tsunade said.

“Bring Sasuke back. Is that all?” Shikamaru asked, already knowing the mission. _Why the hell do I have to go? Why not Yusuke-san? She’s not on any mission and she and her team are more than capable of getting Sasuke back._ he thought.

“Sure…the thing is, this assignment needs immediate action, and odds are there will be trouble.” Tsunade said, “I’ve seen this pattern before. There’s a strong chance that Orochimaru’s henchmen are assisting Sasuke.”

“If that’s the case, this mission would call for a small, four-man team, compromised solely of jounin and chuunin.” Shikamaru said.

“I can’t grant that.” Tsunade said immediately.

“Wh…why not?!”

“You know why. Asuma, Kakashi, even your father, aside from the bare minimum are needed here in the village, most of the jounin are away on other missions. Within the next half an hour, gather as many genin or available chuunin as you deem necessary, and leave the village.”

“Well, this is a drag…still, can’t just ignore it. I’m sure it’ll work out one way or the other. Am I allowed to ask the Godaime and her team to assist?”

“Yusuke’s team is currently en route for an upcoming mission to Reikai and are unavailable. But you can still ask them if you run into any of them since they’re all jounin.”

Shikamaru sighed. _Well, there goes my first idea for a solid team._

“But, there is one person I recommend you include.” Tsunade said.

xxxxx

“So the surgery was a success, then?” Neji asked, walking with his teammate Lee.

“Hai. I’ll be able to join the others soon enough.” Lee said, still using the assistance of crutches.

“That’s good to know, but first, take it easy until then.” Yusuke said, walking up to the boys. Both teens paused at the sight of what Yusuke was wearing, a traditional kimono, though the skirt of it had been shortened and she wore tight black shorts underneath. And what was more; her teammates were also dressed up.

“Yuu-chan, you look radiant in that kimono!” Lee said with blazing cheeks.

“Why are you dressed like that?” Neji asked.

“It’s not all that important, just another mission.” Yusuke said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Already? Are you well enough for a mission?” Neji asked, clearly concerned since it hadn’t been that long since Yusuke’s recovery.

Yusuke waved off his concern. “I’m fine, you worry too much.”

“And you don’t worry enough.” Neji said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kurama smiled at their little banter as he turned to Lee. “How about you, Lee-kun? I heard about your surgery.” he said.

“Yes! Tsunade-sama truly is the greatest medic to ever live!” Lee said enthusiastically.

“Oi! Neji!”

Neji, Lee, Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara all looked down the stairs to see Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba at the bottom. Neji and Yusuke both helped Lee climb down the stairs to where the other boys were waiting.

“What is it?” Neji asked, looking at Shikamaru.

“Tsunade-sama’s appointed me to form a team to go after Sasuke, who’s apparently been taken by a couple of sound-nins.” Shikamaru said.

“Right, then we should get going.” Neji said without a second thought, looking back at his teammate with some consideration. “Will you be all right?”

Putting on a brave face Lee gave his teammate a thumbs up. “Don’t worry about me, the mission needs you more.” 

“Actually, I was also hoping that Yusuke-sama would come with us.” Shikamaru said, as all eyes went to the Spirit Detective.

“Can’t.” she bluntly replied.

“What? But, nee-chan, Sasuke needs all the help he can get!” Naruto said.

Yusuke placed her hands on her hips, forcing Puu to fly up to perch on her head. “Listen, Sasuke had a chance to take my advice and stay here, but he didn’t. He left on his own damn accord.” she said, “Besides, it looks like you already have a solid team put together to go up against the Sound-five.”

“What kind of Hokage are you for saying such trash?!” Naruto yelled in outrage.

Yusuke stepped forward towards Naruto. “The kind that doesn’t care when you don’t listen!” Yusuke said, “Sasuke chose not to listen to me when I told him Orochimaru will only use him, so now he’ll have to live with his decision!”

“But—”

“Naruto; let it go. Tsunade-sama did say that if Yusuke-sama refused then not to push any further. Besides, Yusuke-sama also has other responsibilities that exceed this recon mission.” Shikamaru said.

“No! I want to know what could be more important than getting Sasuke back?! A shinobi of this village?” Naruto demanded, looking straight at Yusuke with his blue eyes.

“What’s one life worth when a billion are at stake?” Yusuke asked calmly, her question clearly hitting a raw nerve in the blonde as a thick silence fell over the group.

“Yuu-chan, we should get going.” Kurama said.

Yusuke turned away from Naruto without another word, walking away with Kurama and Kuwabara.

“That was too mean, Urameshi.” Kuwabara muttered.

“Perhaps, but she’s not wrong.” Kurama said softly.

xxxxx

“Time’s up. We’ve got so far…” Shikamaru said; looking at his team as they all convened at the village gates.

“YEAH! FOLLOW ME, MEN!” Naruto yelled. No one said a word.

“Naruto…okay, look…I’m the leader of this squad. I mean, it’s a drag, but…” Shikamaru began with a sigh.

“You sure you can handle it? Somehow I have my doubts.” Naruto said.

“Enough.” Neji said, “So, detail us some plan or strategy that shows us what the higher-ups see in you. From what I understand, we’re facing a likely ambush.”

“Since this is a rescue mission, we’re the pursuer. That means it’s easier for the enemy to anticipate us.” Shikamaru said, “We need a party formation that can instantly react to an assault. If you ignore me and start acting on your own…we’re all die. We’ll go out single-file. First, the most important forward guard will be you, Kiba. You spent all year wandering the Land of Fire with Akamaru, so if anyone knows the terrain, it’s you. Plus, given your acute sense of smell, we can track Sasuke by scent. You can even detect and disarm booby traps, where the enemy has touched them. Also, a single-file formation is vulnerable to frontal attacks; your pairing with Akamaru makes you doubly effective. And then…I, platoon leader, come second. Whatever the situation, I can respond by ordering Kiba directly from behind.”

Neji was impressed by how quickly Shikamaru came up with a strategy plan. There was no doubt in his mind that Tsunade was right in choosing Shikamaru to lead this team.

“Meanwhile I can use hand signals to communicate with the rest of you. The center, the third is you, Naruto. You’ve got the best initiative, so you’re best placed at the heart. You can support either the front of back, as need be. You’re the hinge of our backup… especially given your shadow doppelgangers. Chouji, you’re fourth up. You don’t have speed, but you have the greatest striking power. Once Kiba, Naruto and I launch a surprise attack, you take the stage and clobber the enemy with a fatal blow. In other words, your job is in the following strike. Finally, bringing up the rear…is Neji. Rear guard is the toughest job of all. With your Byakugan, you can ensure that our squad has no blind spots. I also need to know our current battery. Let me see all your ninja tools now. It’ll just take three minutes.” Shikamaru said, as everyone showed him their gear. “Any questions?” 

No one disputed the plan and with that set the five of them set off to get Sasuke back.

xxxxx

At the rendezvous point in the park, Hiei joined them, wearing his usual black outfit and not the set of clothes that Koenma had prepared for him. It didn’t come as a surprise to anyone.

“Hey, Hiei.” Kuwabara greeted, “Why aren’t you wearing the clothes sent by Koenma? They too big on you or somethin’?”

“Just because Koenma has asked us to be his guard doesn’t mean I have to dress the part.” Hiei said.

“Well, now that we’re all here, shall we be on our way?” Kurama asked.

“Yeah, might as well, don’t wanna deal with the drama that’s been going on this morning.” Yusuke said.

“Y’know, you could’ve been nicer about the whole Sasuke thing.” Kuwabara said.

“Shut up.” Yusuke scoffed.

“Konichiwa!” Botan greeted as she floated down on her oar and landed by Yusuke. “Oh, you all just look so good dressed up like that. Ah! Hiei, why aren’t you wearing the clothes from Koenma?”

Hiei didn’t reply, simply turning his face away from the blue haired shinigami.

“I know, right? It’s not every day you see me all dressed up, Botan.” Kuwabara said.

“Well that certainly is true.” Botan said, “Well, I’m glad at the very least the rest of you are wearing them.”

“Let’s get this over with.” Yusuke said.

Botan opened a portal for them to travel into Reikai, Hiei and Kuwabara went in first followed by Yusuke and Kurama and then Botan who closed the portal behind her.

xxxxx

(Reikai)

Yusuke stood with her team inside Koenma’s office in Reikai, their attention focused on a screen as Koenma began to explain the strange happenings that have been occurring. Despite them all being dressed in formal garb (except Hiei), the briefing of their next mission took priority before they left on their current appointment. 

“…And furthermore, if Reikai isn’t able to pinpoint the exact location of these strange energy readings, we may have no choice but to call upon extra help from my father’s army.” Koenma said.

“Is that why we’re going to Seireitei? To ask for their help as back up?” Yusuke asked, getting a nod from Koenma, “It still seems off to me. These readings aren’t coming from any youkai, so the only other option would be that these bursts of ki are coming from ningens.”

“It would be the logical conclusion since the majority of youkai hiding in Ningenkai are too weak to even appear on Reikai’s radar.” Hiei said.

“Maybe it’s comin’ from a bunch of evil spirits?” Kuwabara guessed.

“It is a rare occurrence for disembodied souls to emit high amounts of energy, but even then it is unlikely in this case.” Kurama said, “Ningens can be the only answer.”

“I need you four to investigate this phenomenon; Reikai Intelligence believes that these signals are mostly coming from within the Fire Nation. I want you all to investigate this area once the meeting with the Gotei 13 is over and done with.”

Yusuke said nothing more, having nothing else to say about the strange readings, her mind elsewhere as she and Kuwabara led the way out of Koenma’s office while Kurama and Hiei held back at the doors.

“I’ll be right there, no need to hang back here.” Koenma said.

“When are you going to let Yusuke become aware that youkai and lost souls are not the only things she must worry about?” Kurama asked.

“What are you talking about?” Koenma asked.

“Don’t play dumb with us,” Hiei said, “We’re youkai, of course we’d know about Hollows. What Kurama and I want to know is why should we keep Yusuke in the dark about them when we are to go see your father’s personal army?”

Koenma’s eyes were lowered to the surface of his desk. “Yusuke is aware of the existence of Hollows, I just don’t want to make the same mistake I did with her father.”

Kurama’s brows furrowed, “Her father?”

Koenma nodded his head once. “Yes, her father…he was the Spirit Detective before her.”

Both Hiei and Kurama had shocked expressions on their faces.

“Does Yusuke know?” Kurama asked.

“No, which is why I will never forgive myself if Yusuke were to become entangled with Seireitei to the brink of political strain upon the shinigamis. That is why I had decided to start being more transparent with her ever since she became Hokage. I didn’t want her to walk in blindly and give her the freedom to choose whether to be involved or not when it comes to Seireitei.”

“What do you mean?” Kurama asked.

“Urameshi Atsuko-san, Yusuke’s mother, was once a part of the ranks of shinigamis and after meeting Yusuke’s father, she broke ranks and virtually betrayed her peers to be with the man she loved.” Both Hiei and Kurama’s eyes widened again with this new information. “Atsuko’s betrayal was a mighty blow to the Gotei 13, mainly because she is the only daughter of Yamamoto-Genryuusai Shigekuni, Captain of the 1st Division and Leader of the Gotei 13. Making him Yusuke’s grandfather. I have reason to suspect that the disappearance of Yusuke’s father is connected to a deeper conspiracy within Seireitei.”

“A-are you saying that Yusuke is _half?”_ Kurama asked, stunned.

“Hai…and I would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn’t tell Yusuke about it. Knowing that girl, she’d stop at nothing to learn the truth. And in the worst-case-scenario, if she found out that they were possibly the cause of her father’s disappearance as well it may start an endless cycle of revenge. If Yusuke were to step out of bounds and enter Seireitei illegally, she could set off a chain reaction that would result into an all out war between Seireitei and Ningenkai.”

“Then wouldn’t bringing Yusuke along be considered a risk?” Hiei asked.

“It is, but having Yusuke present is important. She’s the main reason why I was able to get an audience with them in the first place. So I ask that you two keep your guard up for Yusuke’s safety.” Koenma said.

“You think they’ll try something against her?” Kurama asked.

Koenma stood up from his desk. “As it stands, we need Yusuke for what’s coming ahead back in Ningenkai with these outbursts of ki. Right now, Seireitei is just a small bump in the road.”

xxxxx

(Gotei 13 Meeting Hall)

Koenma entered the meeting hall with his Reikai-tantei following close behind as his guards as he stood before Yamamoto-Genryuusai, 1st Captain of the Gotei 13, who bowed in respect, the other captains following his lead as they bowed as well. Under formalities it was hard to discern who would be considered a possible traitor.

“We are humbled to be in your presence, Koenma-sama.” said Yamamoto in a formal manner.

Koenma nodded, “Thank you. Please, raise your heads and be at ease in my presence. I have come here on my father’s behalf to brief you all on matters that concern the balance between our realm and the Ningenkai. You may or may not be fully aware of this fact, but Reikai Intelligence have been reporting strange readings of reiki appearing randomly within Ningenkai and it has become a concern of safety between the two plains.”

“Yes, we have recently become aware of such a situation and have sent out scouts to Ningenkai to investigate.” Yamamoto said, carefully scrutinizing the Prince’s guards and feeling out their power levels, discovering that for such a young bunch, they hid their reiki well. “Currently, no reports have reached us to alert a state of emergency.”

“I am relieved to hear that you have kept on top of things here, Commander, but you must know that my visit is not only for just one thing. It has also come to my attention that you have also sent out shinigamis to areas that are not authorized for you to enter, such that it interferes with the affairs of Reikai business.” Koenma said, careful to not mention that the shinigamis were entering territory that was sanctioned off limits. “I implore you to have those shinigamis leave those areas immediately less a dispute were to occur.”

“To quit now when our scouts are out collecting data would prove to be a waste of our time and energy in the long-run and our further understanding of the developing world will have holes in it.” spoke up Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Captain of the 12th Division and President of the Shinigami Research Institute. “You waste your breath by requesting such a thing.”

Yusuke was impressed that Koenma was keeping his cool, knowing that if it were her she’d probably be starting a fist fight by now. 

“I understand that you must gather information to keep yourself updated with the goings-on in Ningenkai, but the Gotei 13 is under oath to stay out of certain territories without prior confirmation and approval of the Royal Seal.” Koenma countered.

“Then perhaps the oath is also in need of an update.” said Kurotsuchi.

Kuwabara leaned in a bit closer to Yusuke to whisper, “That guy looks like a scary clown.”

“Tell me about it.” Yusuke whispered back, glancing at each of the thirteen captains. _From the looks of it, even I would be fooled by their appearance on the streets._ she thought until she saw a select few of whom fit the profile of crazed murderer. 

Hiei and Kurama on the other hand knew that they were restricted from standing out too much, having to wear special bands on their wrists to hide their youki. After a long, arduous debate, the meeting ended with neither side getting what they wanted, which ticked off Koenma because the Gotei 13 were supposed to be loyal to the Royal Family and not acting so defiant.

Koenma had gone to insist that he and the First Captain speak in private and as his guard Yusuke and her team walked with them to the quarters of the First Captain. Unfortunately Yusuke and her team were barred from entering and were forced to stay outside the doors and wait. Yusuke was overcome with a nagging curiosity of Seireitei and of why some of the captains had looked at her with familiarity. What was even stranger was that she swore she had seen some of their faces before, but from where? When?

“Is everything all right, Yuu-chan?” Kurama asked, having noticed that the usually spirited girl had been uncharacteristically quiet all morning. “You’ve barely said a word since we’ve arrived here.”

“Well…I’m worried about the guys back home and how their mission is going. But also…the way those captains had looked at me…it was weird and it gave me a sense of déjà vu.” Yusuke said.

“Try not to dwell on it and let’s focus on getting home quickly once Koenma’s business is over.” Kurama reassured. Yusuke nodded in agreement, though she couldn’t forget that easily.

“Must be nice to be in the good graces of the prince.” spoke Ichimura Gin, captain of the 3rd unit, catching the four of them off guard. 

Yusuke tensed, not at all liking the vibe that came off of Gin, plus he was one of the faces that she couldn’t quite place. Even Kuwabara, who was lacking his sixth sense tensed up with unease. 

“We are in no position to exchange words with you beyond this point. So please, excuse our lack of communication.” Kurama said coolly.

“Oh my, how scary for such young children to act in such a way.” Gin said in a light taunt.

“Ya shouldn’t waste yer breath, Gin. They’re nothin’ but a bunch of wet-nosed brats.” said Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of the 11th unit, walking up to stand beside his colleague.

Yusuke instantly wanted nothing more than to leave and return home as her stomach churned with further unease. The aura that was coming off of Kenpachi screamed murderous intent and it was nearly suffocating. Regardless of how it made her feel, Yusuke unconsciously moved to stand slightly apart from her teammates to garner the two captain’s attention onto herself. 

She knew she had no reason to fear but her body was acting out on its own accord and she had no control, which is why she figured it to be the natural reaction of anticipation. The only time she remembered feeling such a way was when she was faced with Toguro’s raw power during the final match in the Dark Tournament, since then, nothing compared. But this…this right now…felt different.

She felt a bit…giddy?

At the very least it took her mind off of the situation back home.

“I heard how you punks won the Dark Tournament a few years ago and I just wanna see exactly how strong you really are. Especially…” Kenpachi sneered, turning his one visible eye and pointing his zanpakutou purposely to Yusuke. “…you. I heard you defeated a B ranked youkai by yourself. Hard to believe that a little girl like you could achieve such a thing. So show me.”

“Show you what?” Yusuke asked, her tone challenging the captain.

Kenpachi only grinned like a cat toying with his prey right before the kill. “Show me just how strong you are. Fight me little girl.”

Instantly Yusuke and her team all tensed and Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei all straightened their backs, ready to strike back at the shinigami captain.

“Now, now, let’s be civil here. Koenma’s pets obviously aren’t here to fight.” Gin said, though he didn’t appear to care either way, just amused to see what happens next.

“C’mon, Spirit Detective, show me just how strong a fighter you are!” Kenpachi thrust his sword forward and Yusuke instantly reacted by jumping back, out of reach from the blade. Grinning, Kenpachi pushed forward, determined to see firsthand of what the Spirit Detective could do. Most of all, he wanted to test his own strength against the reikoudan technique he’s heard so much about. 

Yusuke widened her stance and squared her shoulders as Kenpachi approach her, sword at the ready. Yusuke’s Spirit Beast left to fly up a distance out of reach. Kenpachi struck and Yusuke evaded. With each swing of the sword, Yusuke dodged out of the way, able to stay a step ahead of the captain. She was confident in her skill of evading a hit but she had a feeling that Kenpachi was the type to keep fighting even if every bone in his body was broken. Not to mention he was obviously just warming up.

Kenpachi feinted a blow to the side and slashed upward, catching Yusuke off guard. What the captain did not foresee was that Yusuke caught his blade between her palms. She figured he was strong physically but she didn’t realize just how strong as she was struggling to keep her hold on the blade.

 _Oh crap! My hands are slipping and it feels like his sword is cutting through my skin!_ Yusuke thought, feeling the blade sliding between her palms.

“You’re surprisingly stronger than you look brat.” Kenpachi said with amusement.

Yusuke’s face was pinched in concentration to keep the blade away from her face. “Oh yeah? You’re not too shabby yourself, eye-patch.”

“Zaraki-taichou! What is the meaning of this?” boomed in the voice of Yamamoto-Genryuusai. 

“Tch! Looks like our fun is interrupted by the old man.” Kenpachi scuffed as he pulled his sword back and walked off with his sword resting against his shoulder.

“Have you no control of your captains, Commander?” Koenma scolded, outraged of the attack on his Spirit Detective.

“Urameshi, did he hurt you?” Kuwabara asked as Puu returned and perched itself on Yusuke’s shoulder. He took hold of Yusuke’s hands to check but found that her hands were fine, if not a little red.

“No, I’m fine.” Yusuke said, _Weird…I could’ve sworn he cut me. Was it just his reiki I was feeling then?_

“We’re leaving now.” Koenma said, not hiding the disgust on his face as he headed down the pathway. Yusuke and her team followed him closely without looking back, except Yusuke did look back, catching how Genryuusai was watching her with an unreadable expression. It left her with an ominous feeling.

xxxxx

“Hey! This place reeks of the enemy!” Kiba said.

“Stop! Everyone!” Shikamaru ordered, as he and the team all stopped on the same branch. “Look up there, carefully.”

“A letter bomb…I see five more…” Neji said, “They’re forming a perimeter barrier.”

“Perimeter barrier?” Choji wondered.

“It’s a kind of trap ninjutsu. A booby trap ninjutsu is triggered when an enemy enters a specified are. It’s a sort of time lag snare.” Shikamaru informed. “It’s a pretty advanced ninjutsu…at least, according to a book my dad once forced on me.”

“Great…then we’d better make a detour.” Kiba said.

The five of them then began to move cautiously on the ground, avoiding the traps as carefully as they could.

“Urrgh. These traps are everywhere.” Kiba growled.

“Yeah…but it looks like they didn’t have time to refine them.” Shikamaru noted.

“Hey, Naruto, look out for the wire!” Kiba warned.

 _Wire again?_ Naruto thought, “I know, I saw it!” he grunted, lifting his foot to step over the trap.

“Wait, Naruto!” Shikamaru shouted. Naruto suddenly found himself stuck in an awkward position due to Shikamaru’s Shadow Possession jutsu. “I got you in the nick of time…”

“Naruto! I told you to watch out!” Kiba yelled.

“Yeah…see that?” Neji pointed out, “The first wire reflects the light so it’s easy to notice, but the second one is frosted green, making it hard to see. It’s double jeopardy.”

“For someone in a hurry, it’s an elaborate trap. Which means…” Shikamaru trailed off.

“They’re taking a break.” Neji finished, “They might be wounded, or it’s just a ruse.” he activated his Byakugan and saw the enemy taking a rest. “Got them!”

“YEE-HAW! I’m gonna bring back Sasuke for sure!” Naruto hollered when a hand came to rest on his shoulder and the blond turned to see Kiba.

“Sorry, Naruto, it’s my turn to show off my latest technique.” Kiba said.

“What about me?” Chouji asked.

“Don’t be impatient,” Shikamaru drawled, “We’ll hit our target…just as soon as I knock out a strategy.”

xxxxx

“What’s this?” Tsunade wondered as she picked up a slip of paper that was weighted down by the medicine bottle next to Lee’s empty hospital bed. 

_Send a back-up team of medics to pick up any stragglers._

_Yusuke_

Tsunade smirked as she turned to Shizune. “Round up a team of medics and go after the boys.”

“Hai, Tsunade-sama!” Shizune said, rushing out the door.

 _I suppose there’s an advantage of having two Hokage’s at the same time._ Tsunade thought with an amused smile.

xxxxx

Having had been prepared beforehand, Yusuke had set out the moment she and her team returned from Reikai. She knew that Kurama and Kuwabara would catch up once they report to Tsunade that they have returned while Yusuke had gone ahead of them. Their little stint in Reikai and Seireitei had taken up most of the day and it would be just a few short hours before the sun will set. There was no time to waste.

xxxxx

It had been an untracked amount of hours after the mission to rescue Sasuke started, and the team was now divided, fighting the sound-nins one-to-one. And Neji had only moments ago defeated Kidomaru, but not without sustaining major injuries of his own. And as he collapsed to his knees, his vision softened, creating an image before his eyes. 

A beautiful angel in white appeared, approaching him slowly. Her long black hair shimmered with stars, her brown eyes shining as they looked straight at him.

Neji’s eyes widened when he realized that he was seeing a vision of Yusuke, but older. He reached out a hand to touch her, but she had faded away as his vision darkened and he fell to the forest floor, unable to get back up.

“Neji!” Yusuke called, running up to Neji’s body. Dropping to her knees, she turned the Hyuuga prodigy onto his back. “Neji, hang in there.” Yusuke reached into her hip pouch and pulled out a small jar, opening it, a potent, herbal smell reached her nose as she dug two fingers into the white pasty substance and rubbed it into the gaping wound on Neji’s shoulder. 

She saw Neji’s reaction turn to a cringing pain as the salve burned the wound closed, stopping the massive bleeding. _At least Kurama’s medicines come in handy for these situations. Makes me pretty thankful that I take it with me everywhere I go._ Yusuke thought as she placed another two-fingers-full of the salve onto the wound on Neji’s abdomen.

Neji cracked open his eyes, his vision blurred with tears from the burning sting of the medicine to look up at Yusuke. His head was resting on her lap, his hitai-ate replaced by a cool wet cloth from Yusuke’s small emergency kit.

“Yu…su…?” came his weak voice.

“Hey, relax. You’ve done well.” Yusuke said, having seen the body of the defeated Kidomaru.

“Godaime-sama,” a medic-nin said, landing before Yusuke and Neji with two other medics equipped with the supplies that Yusuke didn’t have.

“Don’t tell me this is all that hag sent out?! Where’re the rest of you guys?!” Yusuke bantered.

“The others have gone in search for the rest of the others.” the medic informed.

“Oh.” was all Yusuke had to say as they took Neji into their care. Standing up Yusuke saw that there was nothing more she can do for Neji. _And now, to catch up with the others._

Yusuke leapt from branch-to-branch, going as fast as she could. Looking to her left, right, and back she returned to looking forward again with a satisfied smile. 

“It’s about time you caught up. I was beginning to worry.” she said.

“Excuse us for getting such a sudden request.” Temari scoffed. “Suna isn’t exactly very close y’know!”

“Right, I’d apologize but I’ve lost my sense of sincerity at the moment.” Yusuke said.

“You’re lucky we came at all.” Kankuro said, “Your damn bird thing gave us a surprise, showing up out of nowhere like he did.”

“Anyways, I sensed Shikamaru a few ways back but I lost Kiba somewhere to the north. Lee and Naruto are just up ahead.” Yusuke said.

Temari and Kankuro both took off, leaving Yusuke and Gaara to continue onward.

xxxxx

Lee fell back after he became sober once more, fatigue finally setting in as he watched in fear of Kimimaru, approaching him with a killer’s intent. But he jumped back when a rain of sand came crashing down like a wave. Lee looked up behind him to see Gaara standing calmly with his arms folded across his chest. 

“Gaara?” he breathed.

“Oh man, I was afraid he’d show up.” Yusuke said, coming up to Gaara’s side.

“Yuu-chan, you came!” Lee said.

“Ah, Urameshi-dono, so nice to see you again.” Kimimaru said monotonously.

“You can take it from here, right?” Yusuke asked, looking at Gaara who curtly nodded his head. “Right, I’m off!”

Yusuke ran right past Kimimaru, who did nothing to stop her as he was preoccupied with staring at Gaara, intrigued of his control over sand.

“I hope you make it in time, Yuu-chan.” Lee said, watching as Yusuke flickered out of sight.

“Don’t worry about her,” Gaara drawled, “The Godaime can take care of herself.”

Lee smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

xxxxx

Sasuke stared blankly down at Naruto who lied on the rocks, defeated and unconscious. Though he’d be in the same fix if it weren’t for the cursed mark on his neck, keeping him unwillingly conscious. His hitai-ate had a slash across the leaf symbol and he found it fitting, since he no longer saw himself as a Konoha shinobi. Especially after nearly killing his ex-teammate. Turning away to leave, he wasn’t at all surprised to see Yusuke standing in his way, looking flushed and breathing a little hard from coming so far in less time than it took to get there.

“Step aside.” Sasuke demanded calmly.

“Then leave if that’s what you really want.” Yusuke said. Sasuke blinked at her, taken aback by her blunt response. He had half-expected her to fight him on the matter, but she didn’t. She just looked at him with a hardened expression, her eyes telling him everything; telling him that she knew he would leave regardless of what she said. “But I can’t promise you a future here should you decide to come back.”

He looked down at where Naruto laid unconscious, able to see the slight rise and fall of his chest. Closing his eyes to take a moment to collect himself, he then looked back at Yusuke who showed no signs of moving. He began to walk forward, slowly, step by step in Yusuke’s direction until he was right in front of her, in her personal space. Lowering his head, he rest his forehead onto her shoulder. He felt her move, her arms coming up to wrap around his shoulders in a gentle hug and responded in kind by wrapping his arms around her middle.

It was hard to deny that they shared a bond, considering all the times they spent together. It may have started out as a means to an end for them both but it had become comfortable for them both. Before they had realized it, they had become close.

“I hope you find what you’re looking for.” she whispered into his ear before pulling away from him. Sasuke raised his head to look at her again before closing the gap between them and pressing his lips against hers in an uncertain kiss before finally moving past her.

“I’m such an idiot.” she breathed.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke and her team have no time to relax as their next big mission is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of the Chapter Black Arc of YYH

As callus as it was, Yusuke couldn’t waste time by sitting around for news about the five shinobi who went after Sasuke. There were more pressing matters such as preventing a tunnel to Makai from opening. Botan had called for her and her teammates to convene by Genkai’s request, gathering in Yusuke’s living room in the middle of the night. What was being discussed left a lot to be desired.

“I assume some of you have already noticed the youkai insects flying through the village.” Genkai said, looking around at each of their faces.

Kurama’s expression darkened slightly. “You don’t mean…”

“Someone is carving out a tunnel to Makai. Sakyo’s plan from the Dark Tournament was not buried with him.” Genkai said.

Yusuke leaned forward in her seat, resting her elbows on her knees. “What Sakyo plan?” she asked.

“Genkai filled me in on our way here,” Kuwabara said, “Apparently Koenma found out and never told us but Sakyo wanted money so he could drill some doomsday tunnel.”

“But how could this be?” Yusuke asked, “I thought Sakyo died when he blew up the stadium.”

“He’s dead. We’re sure of that, and now he’s rolling in his grave because someone continued his plans without him.” Genkai said.

Yusuke lowered her head onto her palms, “Fuck…it just keeps going, doesn’t it?” she groaned. She felt like she just couldn’t catch a break from anything these days. “So how is this tunnel being made?”

“There is a barrier zone dividing our world and theirs. Somehow a giant breach is opening in that zone.” Genkai said.

“Zone?” Kuwabara asked.

“It is known as the Pseudo Space.” Kurama said, “Tiny portals have been opened in it from time to time, allowing youkai such as Hiei and myself to slip through. But they are rare and close quickly, trapping us.”

“You’re wrong, old hag.” Hiei said, “If there was a hole out of this vile world I would have taken it.”

Genkai looked at him, “Getting you to believe me would be a pain in the ass. I’ll let you see it yourself.”

Her words caught everyone’s attention as they waited for her to reveal the location.

“Enough suspense. Where is it?” Yusuke demanded right before a beeping sound disrupted them and all eyes went to Botan and the briefcase she had been carrying.

“Oh! I guess that must be Koenma.” the blue haired shinigami said as she set the briefcase down on the coffee table and opened it.

“Botan!” came Koenma’s voice, “Is Yusuke with you? It’s an emergency!”

“We’re all here, Koenma.” Genkai said as everyone shifted around to see Koenma displayed on a screen on the inside lid of the briefcase. “Want to tell us about the border tunnel? In the past month at least thirty people have come to me with strange new powers and they all came from Konoha.”

There was a pause on Koenma’s end. 

“Your silence is speaking volumes, Koenma.” Yusuke said, “It tells me that you’ve been sittin’ on this bit of information about my village. Hurry up and spit it out.”

“I admit a small part of me is glad the influence of the tunnel hasn’t spread,” Koenma said, “But that means we’ve already advanced into Stage Two.”

“Stage Two, what does that mean? You moved to training pants?” Yusuke asked, unable to resist the joke in light of everything.

“No, no it doesn’t, but I’m not sure how much of it I can reveal. It is a secret classified information from the highest echelon of files in Reikai Intelligence.” Koenma said.

Yusuke felt a tick of irritation. “Well how the hell am I to help you if I don’t know anything?”

Another pause on Koenma’s end. “You make an interesting point. Okay everyone, here’s how it shakes down; there are four stages to such an apocalyptic breach. Stage One: Youki thickens in Ningenkai, allowing youkai parasites to thrive.”

“Which we’ve been seeing lately.” Yusuke said. 

“As the size of the breach increases we move to Stage Two: in which normal humans find themselves blessed with unusual powers.”

“Which has already happened.” Genkai said. 

“Now Stage Three is where things really heat up, youki floods the streets and low class monsters spawn at will. They aren’t smart or strong but they are excessively violent. In the Fourth and final stage, the border tunnel breach achieves a stabilized diameter of over two kilometers, allowing total passage.”

“A total passage for whom?” Botan asked innocently.

“With a tunnel that gigantic, apparitions all the way through the C and B classes will be able to pass between worlds en masse.” Koenma said.

“Classes?” Yusuke asked, not understanding what the prince meant.

“Reikai ranks every youkai according to their power.” Koenma explained, “I never told you this because there wasn’t any point, but here’s a nifty frame of reference; all the youkai in the upper level B-class are the same strength as Toguro.”

Yusuke felt blood drain from her face as she paled at that news. “Toguro is just a B-class?” she asked, remembering the power Toguro displayed at the Dark Tournament. “Nearly killed us all and he’s _just a B-class?!”_

Koenma stared at her through the screen with a serious expression on his youthful face. “Makai is an ancient land, and its depths are endless. In truth, there are vast parts of its territory that Reikai has absolutely no control over. Think of Makai as a giant underground building, basement after basement, stretching downward into an infinite void. Out of all that, we only control half of the first basement.”

“Then you’re a pretty crappy ruler.” Yusuke said in irritation.

“It would be bloodbaths and Armageddon if we tried to take it all at once. Our only choice has been to hold our ground and expand gradually over the centuries. We cannot awake the anger of the A-class and S-class, or Super A-class youkai, who live at the bottom. Not even my father and all his armies could defeat the S-class youkai.”

Yusuke’s stomach tightened with nerves at that, imagining monsters overrunning her village that not even the military might of Seireitei and Reikai could win against.

“Now Koenma, you and Yama-sama are not the idle type.” Genkai said, “If you knew of such a danger surely you have taken precautions.”

“Yes. To seal off the Pseudo Space around Makai, Reikai has raised a powerful Kekkai Barrier.” Koenma said.

“Oh, great! Barriers!” Botan said with relief. “And you’ve had us worrying over nothing…wait…so why are youkai still passing through?”

“We had to make priorities and stop the A and S-class youkai above all else.” Koenma said, “Even our resources are limited. The only way to make a barrier large enough was to spread the energy into a net.”

“I see, like a filter.” Botan said.

“Yes. While B-class youkai can squeeze through, the larger A and S-class are held at bay.” Koenma clarified.

“No!” Yusuke snapped, her anger flaring at the danger Reikai had purposely overlooked. “How could you sign off on a plan like that? You intentionally made it so that hundreds of youkai like Toguro could just prance on over here whenever they want?”

“You have to imagine the alternative, Yuu-chan. If just one S-class youkai crossed into Ningenkai…”

“Would somebody please just tell me what you’re talkin’ about?!” Kuwabara interrupted, “Geez, you guys, you know it’s not my fault my powers aren’t working right now and I can’t hear what Koenma’s sayin’! We’re a team, and teams don’t leave a pal in the dark! Just keep me in the loop!” he waited for someone to tell him what was going on but was met with a stern silence. “Okay, now I’m worried. What’s wrong guys?”

“I will give you all a bit of time to catch Kuwabara up to speed while I speak with Reikai Intelligence about further details on this matter.” Koenma said before signing out.

“Good grief, another end of the world scenario? You need variety in your missions, Yuu-chan.” said Susumu, surprising the group as they all looked to see him lounging on one of the two sofas in the living room.

“Jeez, nii-san! You gave me a heart attack!” Yusuke exclaimed.

“Keep your voice down or else you’ll wake up the whole house, you’re just lucky it’s the slow season for the business.” Susumu said.

“What did he mean by end of the world?” Kuwabara asked. Kurama took it upon himself to fill Kuwabara in on what he missed during Koenma’s call and the poor teenager had a minor melt down at all the things he hadn’t achieved yet when Koenma suddenly called back.

“We’ve just finished calculating the growth rate on that tunnel. It’s bad.” Koenma said, “As is, it will reach Stage Four in three weeks.”

_**“Only three weeks?!”**_ Yusuke exclaimed, as a feeling of doom sunk in. _Three weeks? Even Toguro gave me more warning than that—and there was only one of him._ Her initial thought was the safety of her village and what it will take to save everyone. Will she have to evacuate the village or will this crisis spread to the whole country and then into neighboring countries? “There’s gotta be something we can do! Can’t you like close the hole back up?”

Koenma clasped his hands together on top of his desk. “The only way is to stop the tunnels creator. This isn’t a normal hole, it’s not physical yet. It’s a distortion in space-time, one point three kilometers wide. But once it hits two kilometers, it stabilizes, changing from energy conduit to a physical space. You don’t a use a drill to make a hole like this; you use a psychic, nested at the center point.”

“So you know where the guy is and if he’s beat down we’re all okay?” Yusuke asked, trying to work out a plan in her head. “Then all I have to do is turn his brain into mush!”

“Not so fast, Yuu-chan.” Genkai warned.

“We all know our village, right? So then we just need to go to that hole.” Yusuke said, standing up when suddenly Genkai flipped her onto her head. Sitting up and clutching the back of her head she glared at Genkai. “Damn it! What is this? Be Bitchy Day?” she yelled.

“What I wouldn’t give for a successor with a brain. Here’s a brilliant concept: Try learning from your mistakes!” Genkai yelled back, “You cannot go into this without understand your enemy’s powers. You _will_ lose!”

Yusuke picked herself up, “And you’ve gone deaf again! Koenma said we can’t wait!”

“If the tunnel completes we’re doomed!” Kuwabara said, siding with Yusuke. “We’ve gotta think about the village and the people! Warn people or somethin’!”

“We still have three weeks,” Genkai said, resuming her cool. “And three questions to answer: how many fighters are in their group? Who is their leader? And what’s the true nature of their powers? Without those answers, attacking would be suicide.” Genkai seemed to placate the two for the time being.

“Koenma,” Hiei said, finally speaking. “If these fools are done, I have my own question. In what class do you rank me?”

“Hiei…” Kurama said; his tone a warning.

“What? It’s a fair question. If his Reikai lackeys are going to place a letter on me then I deserve to know.” Hiei insisted.

“Oh very well, Hiei, I’ll tell you.” Koenma began, “As I’ve said, the Toguro brothers were considered in upper B, and as of the end of the Dark Tournament you are ranked in the middle of B-class.”

Hiei let out a low growl of displeasure. “Underestimate me even now?”

“For the record, when you fought Yuu-chan you only had an upper D-class ranking. Yet in less than a year after that encounter you’ve jumped up nearly two full classes. Quite an astounding feat, to be sure. You have much to be proud of.”

“You’re a child. Don’t father me.” Hiei snarled, turning towards the door.

“Come on…” Yusuke sighed, “We don’t have time to fluff your pride.”

“You already have your kitsune, your clown, and your hag. I’m a moot point.” Hiei said.

“You’re just gonna walk away?!” Kuwabara asked in disgust.

Hiei paused to look back at them. “This is your world to look after, not mine. I don’t intend to hinder your cause, but I’m not going to help it, either.”

“Coward!” Kuwabara spat out, “Real men help where they’re needed.”

“Save that idealism for your fairy tales.” Hiei said before walking out the front door.

“Well I’m not gonna shed any tears, Hiei! In fact, I’m happy you’re gone!” Kuwabara yelled after him. “He’s the same selfish punk he was from the start.”

Yusuke let out a snort. “Yeah, he’s the same. He’ll come to rescue us in the end when we need him the most.”

“It’s hard to predict what he’ll do.” Kurama said, though a part of him agreed with Yusuke. “Humanity’s destruction was Hiei’s former dream. These new developments leave him much to consider.”

“So what now?” Kuwabara asked, turning to the rest of the team.

“We move into the village at sunrise and begin scouting.” Genkai said, “Now get what sleep you can, we have a long day ahead of us.”

“I’ll show you to a spare guest room, Genkai-sensei.” Susumu said; leading Genkai upstairs towards the guest quarters connected to the tavern. 

“Yuu-chan, this is exactly what Koenma had mentioned to us before we left for Seireitei, do you remember?” Kurama asked.

“Oh yeah, is it related to our mission looking into the weird readings from before?” Kuwabara asked.

“It could be, but I have a suspicion that those spikes of ki we sensed have nothing to do with what’s been happening here at home.” Kurama said.

“Hmm,” Yusuke tapped her chin in thought. “It does feel like too much of a coincidence, if you ask me. You think Seireitei is behind this?”

“We can’t rule it out but hopefully we’ll learn more tomorrow.” Kurama said, “We’ll meet you back here at sunrise.”

With that said; Kurama and Kuwabara left for their respective homes while Yusuke invited Botan to crash in her room for the night. Botan had her own personal drawer in Yusuke’s room, where she stored her clothing whenever she was in Ningenkai for an extended period of time. 

Changing into her pink pajamas, Botan happily crawled into Yusuke’s bed, snuggling close against the Spirit Detective who laid with her back to the shinigami. The blue haired shinigami always found Yusuke’s high body temperature to be comforting. She slowly breathed in Yusuke’s scent, the sweet smell of white plum blossom filling her nose, a perfume that from Botan’s understanding is a traditional perfume that the women of the Urameshi family all wear. It was possibly the most feminine thing Yusuke wore; she had even smelled the same perfume on Kimiko. The fragrance filled Yusuke’s room, permeating everything the teenager owned and it became such a familiar thing that Botan easily overlooked it unless she was as physically close to Yusuke as she was now.

“Yuu-chan…are you going to be okay?” Botan asked.

“I will be once this case is closed.” Yusuke replied.

Botan fell silent for a few beats. “Is Neji-kun okay?”

“Last I heard he was in recovery.” Yusuke said.

“Oh good, I’m glad he’ll pull through.” Botan said, feeling her eyes getting heavy with sleep. “It’s easy to see how much he loves you.”

Yusuke stared out into her dark room, feeling something in her chest squeeze at Botan’s words. A feeling she knew to identify as guilt. “Yeah…”

xxxxx

In the morning the team split off into two groups. Yusuke and Genkai searching around the village for clues while Kurama, Kuwabara and Botan left to locate the tunnel. 

“Are you sure that the hole is here? All I see is a field.” Kuwabara said as he and the other two stared out at the grassy field. “We sure this is the center of that distortion thing?”

“I don’t see any big tunnel.” Botan said.

“And unless he’s invisible or looks like grass, the psychic’s not here either.” Kuwabara pointed out.

Kurama looked around calmly. “No, a distortion zone always takes to form of a circle around its creator. Right now we’re standing on the circle’s center. The psychic has to be here, we just have to think; if the man’s not here on the surface…”

The three of them looked down at the grass. 

“Underground?” Kuwabara wondered.

Kurama suddenly looked behind him and sprinted off in the direction where he sensed someone watching them only to find no one.

“You see something?” Kuwabara called as he and Botan ran over to where he went.

“The questions is: who saw us?” Kurama said.

“You mean someone was watching us?” Botan asked in surprise, feeling a chill go down her spine at the mere thought of being spied on by the enemy. 

“You sure you’re not being jumpy? I didn’t notice anything.” Kuwabara said. 

“Well what on earth does that prove? You’ve lost your reiki awareness.” Botan pointed out dryly.

Kuwabara bristled up at the jab. “You just love bringin’ that up, don’t you?” he accused, “I’m gonna get it back!”

“In any case, we should play it safe and reconvene with Yuu-chan’s group immediately.” Kurama suggested, getting no argument from either Botan or Kuwabara as they began to head back towards the village.

“Let’s just hope Urameshi and Genkai are doin’ better than us.” Kuwabara said.

xxxxx

Genkai had suggested to inform Tsunade of what their latest mission from Reikai was so as to keep the upper ranked shinobi on the lookout. Yusuke agreed that it was a good idea just in case things went pear shaped on their end.

“Do you know the identity of this new enemy?” Tsunade asked; her expression serious as she looked at Yusuke and Genkai.

Yusuke shoved her hands into her coat pocket and shrugged her shoulders. “Beats me.” she said, making Tsunade look intrigued and concern.

“Our mission is to find this psychic and stop them from opening up a tunnel to Makai.” Genkai said.

“A tunnel to Makai?” Tsunade repeated in surprise and interest. “In my day you would never hear about something like a tunnel to another world. You really do live an interesting life, Yuu-chan.”

“Can I rely on you to spread the word?” Yusuke asked.

“Yes, I will have the jounin remaining in the village keep an eye out for any suspicious characters.” Tsunade said.

“No, you’ll have them make sure nobody gets hurt. We can’t have a widespread panic on our hands.” Genkai said, “The enemy could be anyone, all we ask is that if they see us in pursuit of someone they have to clear the path for us by keeping innocent people out harm’s way.”

Tsunade nodded her head. “Understood.”

“You might as well inform the chuunins, too.” Yusuke added, getting a curious look from both Tsunade and Genkai. “Call it intuition or even past experience but I’ve got a hunch that things are gonna get messy.”

Tsunade nodded her head again. “Of course, but…will you be okay, Yuu-chan? Is the rosary holding up?”

Yusuke reluctantly held up her right wrist to show the medic-nin the rosary, already more than half of the beads had turned black. Tsunade’s mouth turned down into a frown, not only was Yusuke running out of time with her mission for Reikai she was running out of time to find a solution to her overflow of excess chakra.

“Yusuke, this…doesn’t look good.” Tsunade said, her brown eyes looking to Genkai and seeing that the older woman was just as concerned.

Yusuke sighed as she lowered her arm to her side. “Yeah, I know. But right now I have more important things to focus on.”

“Don’t wait until it’s too late, the village still needs you regardless if you’re the Hokage or not.” Tsunade said, meeting Yusuke’s eyes. The younger Hokage was avoiding her gaze as Yusuke was looking off to the side.

“We will keep you updated, Tsunade.” Genkai said, touching Yusuke’s forearm and gently nudging her student towards the door.

“Of course, thank you for letting me know.” Tsunade said, watching the two leave her office.

xxxxx

Walking through the streets in the early morning hour put into perspective how infested the village was with the youkai insects. What was worse was how no one in the village seemed to notice them. It was a worrying problem as Yusuke recalled what Koenma had said last night about the tunnel entering the third stage and how soon low class youkai will begin appearing. Time was not on their side.

Her right wrist felt a little heavier with the rosary on it. Another reminder that time was running out faster for her as more than half the beads had turned black. When she counted the white beads that morning there had been twelve left.

Naruto, who approached them, still sporting his bandages on his forehead and cheeks, stopped both Yusuke and Genkai; his usually bright cerulean eyes that were full of life were dulled after the failed attempt of rescuing Sasuke. He looked at Yusuke with a silent fury and even though he was angry with the young Kage he was mostly angry with himself for failing.

“I heard what you did for us, sending back up before you left.” he said with a rather begrudging tone. “So…thanks for that.”

Yusuke raised an eyebrow at his behavior. “You’re welcome, I guess.” she replied when suddenly she felt a strange feeling come over her and from the look on Naruto’s face he had obviously felt it, too.

“You felt that?” Genkai asked.

“Yeah, someone just opened up their territory.” Yusuke said, “Naruto-kun, you should probably head home.”

“Did that weird feeling just now have anything to do with these weird bugs everywhere?” Naruto asked. Yusuke and Genkai exchanged a look with each other and then looked back at the blonde. 

“So you can see them? The bugs, I mean.” Yusuke asked.

Naruto cocked his head to one side and gave her an expression like she had asked him a weird question. “Well, yeah.”

Yusuke summed it all up to Naruto, knowing he didn’t need to know all the finer details, just that they were counting down to a possible doomsday clock and were gathering clues. Naruto immediately agreed to help.

“Now that we’re all caught up, let’s go.” Yusuke said, turning to a set of stairs leading to a basement café. It was mostly empty with just the owner behind the counter, four chuunins sitting around one booth and a single customer sitting in the corner booth near the back. The space was small, so an all out brawl was out of the question if they wanted to minimize the damage.

“Oh, Godaime-sama! Welcome!” the owner greeted.

A low chuckle from the man in the corner booth caught their attention. “If you guys want somethin’ from me, just ask.” The man stood up, showing that he wasn’t wearing a hitai-ate making Yusuke think that he was just an ordinary citizen. 

“We’re looking for the tunnel-digging type.” Yusuke said, “So you wanna help us or not?”

“Tunnel?” the man repeated with curiosity before smirking. “You must mean the one to Makai.”

“How’d you know?” Yusuke asked, wondering if he overheard them talking to Naruto outside.

“Don’t sound so accusing. You’re the one who told me. It’s been running through your mind.” the man said, tapping a finger against his head.

“That must be the power he’s got. He must be a mind reader.” Genkai said.

“Let’s not jump the gun yet, he might’ve known about youkai already and now he’s just trying to play us.” Yusuke said, keeping her guard up. “He could be one of the real bad jerks we’re looking for.”

“Let me handle him.” Naruto said, stepping forward but stopped when Yusuke’s hand grabbed his shoulder in a firm grip and pulled him back.

“You just got out of the hospital, let me handle this jerk.” Yusuke said.

The man grinned. “I’m looking forward to testing out my medal against you, Godaime-chan. See, I’ve already got a use for this talent I’ve developed. I’m going to be a star boxer, and since I’ll know what my opponent’s thinking I’ll win every time and rake in the candy.”

“Well, well, he actually told us before we even tested it out.” Genkai said.

“Kudos for us, but we still don’t know what side he’s on.” Yusuke said, stepping forward calmly. “We need to make sure that you’re not our enemy. I happen to know that Inoichi-san has a jutsu to delve into a person’s psyche, come with us willingly and we’ll be able to check and then you can go free.”

“Sorry, but my aspirations are less than heroic.” the man said.

“Is this guy for real?” Naruto asked, not at all impressed by the man.

“I here ya, you’ve got your own needs.” Yusuke said, taking off her green jacket and tossing it onto the café counter, revealing a plain navy blue t-shirt that clung to her form. “Then how about I kick your ass first?”

“Um, Genkai-baa-chan, isn’t this what you warned nee-chan not to do?” Naruto asked.

“Don’t you worry. She may look like a dimwit, in fact, she definitely is, but she’s also the Dark Tournament champ. And she can fight like a genius, once she knows her prey.” Genkai said.

The four chuunins and the owner were watching with nervous anticipation. The man laughed darkly, raising his fists up and bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Come on, try what you want. You won’t hit me.” he said confidently.

“Look, I’ll tell you what, the only way I’ll hit you is with a straight right jab. But chances are I’ll stop short.” Yusuke said. Naruto blinked his blue eyes, wondering why Yusuke would tell the man what she was going to do before starting the fight. It was obvious that the man will just dodge.

The man just sneered at Yusuke’s arrogance as he read her thoughts.

_I’ll throw a straight right jab at him._ **But stop short just before I hit his face.** _I’ll throw a straight right jab at him._ _**But stop short just before I hit his face.**_ _I’ll throw a straight right jab at him._ But stop short just before I hit his face. **I’ll throw a straight right jab at him.** _But stop short just before I hit his face._

The man was overcome with confidence, knowing all he had to do was stand his ground against Yusuke.

“Here goes.” Yusuke said; lunging forward at a speed the man was not expecting, throwing a straight right jab at him and stopping short just before she hit his face. It was exactly as Yusuke said she would do, only what the man didn’t expect was the aftershock that came from Yusuke’s attack, hitting him straight in the face and knocking him back into the wall. The man crumbled to the floor, out cold and his Territory deactivated.

“What happened?” one of the chuunins whispered.

“I didn’t see any contact.” said another chuunin.

“The Godaime is lightning fast.” said a third chuunin.

“That was thirty percent of her power.” Genkai said.

“EEEHH?!” Naruto exclaimed in shock, his blue eyes wide.

Yusuke placed her hands on her hips, looking down at the man. “Can’t say I didn’t warn the guy, except for that whole shock-wave thing.” she said, turning to the café owner. “Excuse me; may I use your phone?”

“O-oh, of course, Godaime-sama.” the owner said, pulling up the phone from beneath the counter. Yusuke picked up the receiver and began dialing a specific number and waited for someone to answer.

“Yeah, hi, it’s Yusuke calling.” Yusuke said, “Yeah, can you send someone to…hey what’s the name of this café called?”

“The Hidden Bean.” said the owner.

“Yeah, send someone who can do that weird mind transmission thingy over to the Hidden Bean café. What? No this is not a joke! Send someone over here pronto! Hey! You listenin’ to me?! Oi! Hello? Damnit!” Yusuke cursed, slamming the phone. “Those idiots friggin’ hung up on me.”

“Well what did you expect? It’s not like you can flex your Hokage muscles whenever you want.” Genkai said.

“Jeez, the one time I actually needed them and they think it’s a crank call.” Yusuke grumbled.

“Um, excuse me, Godaime-sama?” one of the chuunins said tentatively as he stepped forward. Yusuke turned to look at him. He was no older than Yusuke, tall with gangly limbs and had dyed his hair a periwinkle color and styled it to stand up straight, reminding Yusuke of a broom. “I, uh, I can help you if you will allow it.”

“For real?” Yusuke asked, “How so?”

“I’m like him,” the chuunin said, looking down at the unconscious man. “Well, sort of. I mean, I just developed a new talent and had gone to see Genkai-sensei about it a week ago.”

“What’s your name?” Yusuke asked.

“Yanagisawa Mitsunari.” he said.

“Ah, I remember you.” Genkai said, “Yanagisawa-kun has a special talent that allows him to not only take on the form of a person, but he can also copy their reiki signature and memories. Let him help, Yusuke.” 

“All right, let’s see what this guy does on the weekend.” Yusuke said, taking a step back and allowing the chuunin to move closer to the unconscious man. Yusuke and Naruto watched with interest as the chuunin knelt down and touched the unconscious man, his features changing right before their eyes into an exact copy of the man. “Well?”

Yanagisawa twisted around to look up at Yusuke. “He doesn’t know anything about a tunnel. He has no information beyond what he pulled from your thoughts.” he said in the man’s voice.

“Let’s wake him; he could still be of some use to us.” Genkai suggested.

Yusuke stepped up to Yanagisawa as he reverted back to himself and smiled up at him. “Thank you, you were a big help.”

Yanagisawa blushed and gave a nervous chuckle as he rubbed his left arm. “It was nothing, I was just glad to help you out, Godaime-sama.”

“You have a bright future so long as you don’t abuse your new gifts.” Yusuke said.

“Thank you, I won’t disappoint you. I swear it.” Yanagisawa said.

Yusuke nodded towards Naruto and without needing to say anything the blonde helped the Spirit Detective drag the unconscious man into one of the booths and woke him up. It didn’t take long to get a confession out of the man and with a bit of coercion he offered them his help. Together, they left the café and back onto the streets, choosing a busy cross section of the village to sit and wait while their new friend listened to the thoughts of passing people.

Yusuke’s older brother, Susumu, had joined them, happening upon them by chance while returning from an errand. After listening to Yusuke about the recent development he decided to stick around and help.

“So how does it work, Murota-san?” Susumu asked out of curiosity. “In a crowd like this, who do you hear?”

“Every thought that’s within thirty yards of me.” Murota said, small beads of sweat forming on his forehead and temples for using his powers. “It all comes at once, like it’s one big conversation. The more intense the thought, the louder it sounds to me, like it’s screamed over a crowded room. It’s painful sometimes.”

“Tough luck, don’t be a baby about it.” Yusuke said, showing no sympathy for the man after his stunt earlier. “Now you’ve got some scouting to do.”

“Check everyone’s thoughts and tell us if you hear something weird. But don’t show it on your face, and do not make eye contact with them.” Genkai instructed, “They have powers, too. They’ll sense they’re in your Territory, just like we did.”

“I’ll…try.” Murota said when suddenly he tensed up, alert to a thought he just heard.

“What’s up? You found one already?” Naruto asked excitedly.

“That girl…” Murota said, looking in the direction to where a teenage girl stood near a flower stall. Murota’s face immediately turned red. “She’s—going to make out with a married man! We’ve got to stop her! Or watch!”

Immediately Yusuke and Genkai pummeled the mind reader over the head. Yusuke then grabbed the front of Murota’s shirt, an angry expression on her face.

“We’re trying to save humanity!” she yelled at him.

“Hey…wait a sec…you really want to kill me.” Murota said nervously.

Tiny veins appeared on Yusuke’s face as she got angrier. “Did you have to read my mind to figure that one out?!”

“And I might help her.” Genkai said, equally as infuriated.

Both Naruto and Susumu sweat-dropped at the scene.

“No, please! I’m sorry, Hokage-sama!” Murota said quickly.

“Your ass parks here ‘till you find something.” Yusuke said sternly.

“Yes, ma’am.” Murota said.

An hour passed by as their group waited for Murota to pick up anything. Naruto was bored, waiting around and doing nothing as his right leg bounced from pent up energy.

“So how’s it coming along? Have you found anything out yet?” Yusuke asked, turning her head to look at Murota. The look on the mind reader’s face told her he did.

“Yeah…I found something.” he said, his voice trembling with fear. The thought was so loud that Murota was shaking and had even covered his ears with his hands in an attempt to quiet the voice.

_I’ll kill them all. Men. Women. Children. Until every foot of dirt is a grave. Then I’ll stack them on top. I’ll kill them all. I’ll kill then all._ _**I’ll kill then all. I’ll kill then all. I’ll kill then all.**_ **I’ll kill then all. I’LL KILL THEM ALL.**

Murota let out a scream and curled in on himself, still clutching his head.

“Shut up or they’re going to find you!” Yusuke hissed.

“I’m sorry…I can’t take it. The voice—it’s too loud. But it’s quiet, too. Savage and dark…please, let me go!” Murota begged, trembling all over with fear as he began to sweat bullets.

“Don’t worry, I’ll handle him.” Yusuke reassured in a calm voice, “Just tell me who he is and don’t point.”

Murota took in a shaking breath, concentrating on the owner of the evil, twisted thoughts. “He’s coming from the right. Tall guy, in black. His hair’s slicked back.”

Four pairs of eyes searched the crowd when suddenly blood spurted out from Murota’s forehead, knocking the man back and grabbing the attention of Yusuke and her companions, along with the passerby who witnessed it. Yusuke looked back out at the crowd, scanning for the man Murota had described until she spotted him and froze. From her peripheral vision she could see her brother standing up, obviously seeing what she was seeing.

The both of them couldn’t believe their eyes as they stared at the man whom they thought was dead. No sooner had they seen each other he vanished without a trace into the crowded street. No visual sign of him nor were they able to sense his reiki. It was as if he were merely an illusion, but…

“You saw that, too, right? You saw _him,_ right?” Yusuke asked.

“I did,” Susumu confirmed, “But that will have to wait, Yusuke.”

“Ah! Murota-san!” Naruto gasped, “We need to take him to the hospital!”

xxxxx

At the hospital the three of them waited while Murota was being patched up. Susumu told Yusuke that if it was who they thought it was then it was best he returned home to protect their clan. Yusuke didn’t argue, not knowing what to really think about it beyond what was right in front of her.

“You think he’s gonna make it?” Naruto asked.

“I don’t know. Not many people survive a bullet to the brain.” Yusuke said in an off-handed manner, “I would know.”

“That’s true, Yuu-chan, but Murota-san will be fine.” Genkai said, holding up a small object between her thumb and index finger to show them. “This is the so-called bullet he took.”

“Doesn’t look like metal.” Yusuke said upon closer observation.

“It’s a pencil eraser.” Genkai said.

“That’s crazy.” Yusuke gaped in astonishment, taking the eraser into her own hands to see, squeezing it experimentally between her fingers.

“Are you sure?” Naruto asked.

“Score one for old number two.” Yusuke muttered and then looked at Genkai. “So the guy got his head cracked open by a pencil top?”

“That’s right.” Genkai confirmed. “It’s a warning.”

“What’s a warning?” came Shikamaru’s voice, making the three of them look around to find the chuunin tactician with a basket of fruit in his arm. “Sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear you guys talking.” he said as he approached them. “It’s actually a lucky thing I ran into you, Godaime-sama. Have you noticed the weird insects flying around the village like a swarm?”

Yusuke couldn’t help but curse under breath. “Have a seat; this is going to take a minute to catch you up.”

Shikamaru’s eyes widened at what he had just been told and managed to digest the information and process it better than Yusuke had when she first heard about it. “I see…”

Murota’s injury was not as severe as everyone had initially thought and was discharged with a few stitched in his forehead. He still looked pale, despite having been deemed healthy to leave by the hospital staff but he was clearly shaken by what had happened to him. He sat down on one of the benches and Yusuke and the others stepped closer to him.

“Let’s dig a hole, Sniper.” he said, “Each one of us. Seven graves will be a decent start.”

“What are you—?” Naruto began but was shushed by Shikamaru.

“Black Angel, Gate Keeper, Sniper, Gourmet, Game Master, Doctor, and Seaman.” Murota said, looking up at Yusuke from where he sat. “Those were the words that came to his mind when he said the words seven.”

Yusuke crossed her arms in front of her. “Sounds like fun.”

“But what does it mean? Are those the names of the guys who are making this tunnel?” Naruto asked, “I mean there’re seven of them?”

“Seven…is that all?” Yusuke asked.

“I…I don’t know.” Murota trembled, “That’s just what I heard in the back of his mind, like a speech he was preparing. Everything else was just this terrible hatred, and an urge to kill.”

“Gourmet, Doctor, Gate Keeper. Those all gotta be code names.” Shikamaru said, “But it doesn’t give us much when it comes to identifying these guys in the streets.”

“Well of course, and more than likely they are clues to each of their particular abilities.” Genkai said and then turned to look up at her student. “By the way, Yuu-chan, you did well with that confrontation. You finally showed patience.” Yusuke looked down at her teacher curiously and Genkai smiled proudly at her. “You didn’t start punching like a moron.”

Yusuke looked away from her teacher, her expression unreadable. “I think it’s because I was afraid of him.” she admitted, garnering her group’s attention. “I sensed it right when we met. There’s something dangerous about him. And it’s not just what I sensed, though…it’s what I didn’t sense. Like, who I saw wasn’t the real thing.” Yusuke looked to Murota, knowing he was reading her thoughts and she told him to say nothing about it. Murota replied by looking down at his knees.

“Whatever power is behind this mystery of his, he won’t reveal it until he’s ready to finish us.” Genkai said, turning her head to look at Murota. “The fact that he didn’t use his own power to attack Murota-san tells us that.”

“What?!” Naruto exclaimed, “You mean the guy who was standing there isn’t the one who shot him?”

“No. He didn’t do anything at all.” Yusuke confirmed.

“Then you noticed it as well.” Genkai said, thinking back to when Murota had been hit. “The angle was wrong, the shot came from five feet to the man’s right. Him facing us was just a go signal.”

“From whom?” Shikamaru asked.

“Yeah, so who’s the shooter?” Naruto asked. 

Genkai held up the eraser, showing it to Murota for the first time. “Let’s examine what we do know: this eraser has faint reiki trace-marks. Apparently, the shooter made it the exact hardness they desired by coating it was ki. Hard enough to break the skin and scare us, but too soft to pierce the skull. It was launched by telekinesis, and seconds after the shot fired I tried to trace it back toward its origin, but it was too far. It must have been fired from five hundred yards away. That’s quite a feat.”

“Seriously?! How is that even possible?!” Shikamaru asked, eyes wide in shock. “And all with their mind?”

“If they’re all as strong as this triggerman…” Genkai trailed off as she looked back at Yusuke, their eyes meeting.

“Yeah, I gotcha. We’re all in a world of hurt.” Yusuke said.

“No! Enough!” Murota yelled, “I didn’t sign up for any of this, you people! I’m not a hero! I don’t want to die!”

Yusuke scoffed at Murota, tired of his whimpering. She understood his fear but enough was enough. Standing directly in front of him she crossed her arms in front of her and looked down at him with a hardened expression. “Listen crybaby, we don’t have time to freak out. They could be coming for us right now.”

Murota was still trembling in his seat. “But how could I help you? I’m not used to this kind of thing, I’m not a shinobi. I’m scared. I don’t know how to save the world.”

“Give us those names again.” Yusuke said.

“Uh…okay. There’s Game Master, Black Angel, Gate Keeper, Sea Man, Doctor, Sniper, and Gourmet.”

“A guy named Sniper,” Shikamaru said, setting his fruit basket down on the bench. “Guess he’s the one who shot him.”

“That’s one, leaving six more psychics whose powers we can only guess about.” Genkai said with slight annoyance. “Seven enemies with extraordinary talents and besides the man who approached us we have no clue what they look like.”

Yusuke nodded, “Right, so even smiling grannies are suspects.”

“I wish I had more to give you, but I don’t.” Murota said, “Like I said, all that’s on this guy’s mind is this huge urge to kill. He wants every human dead!”

“With this plan, he will succeed.” Genkai said, setting a heavy atmosphere on their group.

“I can’t take this!” Murota whimpered, gripping his head again. “Why didn’t you tell me it would be this bad?”

“Careful, slugger. You’re crying again.” Yusuke said dryly.

“Listen, I want us all on full alert.” Genkai said and like she had uttered the magic words the five of them suddenly felt it. The strange jolt that set the hairs on the back of their necks to stand up.

“You felt that?” Naruto asked, tensing up as he looked around.

“What the heck is this feeling?” Shikamaru asked in alarm.

“So there’s another psychic in the hospital.” Yusuke said.

Panicked, Murota looked around him, eyeing every staff worker and patient with fear. “That Doctor one! We’re inside a hospital. Of course he’d be here! He’s coming to finish me off!”

“Make a circle, facing outward.” Yusuke ordered, “We won’t let this one sneak up on us this time.”

Murota stood up and joined them, glancing around the lobby for anyone suspicious when suddenly both Naruto and Murota flinched. Looking down at his hand, Naruto saw a strange insect had stung him.

“Ah! Bug!” Murota screamed, slapping his hand with urgency. Naruto slapped his own hand as well; crushing the insect and watching it fall dead to the floor.

“What is it, Naruto?” Shikamaru asked.

“It put something in me!” Naruto said with panic, seeing a green splotch on the back of his hand where the bug had bitten him. It quickly spread and both he and Murota collapsed to their knees. It hurt. His whole body ached and he felt like he was on fire all of a sudden.

“What the hell happened?” Yusuke demanded.

“My whole body is aching!” Naruto said; shivering as he suddenly felt cold despite running a high fever.

Shikamaru knelt down to check on Naruto and just barely touching his forehead he pulled back in shock. “He’s burning up!”

“What were those and why are they getting sick?” Yusuke wondered, feeling a growing sense of dread within the pit of her stomach.

“Those weren’t the same parasites we saw in the village.” Genkai said.

“It’s a virus,” Murota said, “I heard his thoughts. He’s going to infect everybody inside his Territory.”

Yusuke immediately thought of Neji who was still recovering in the upper floor of this hospital, and of the others who had been on his squad.

“There’s more coming! Kill as many as you can!” Genkai said, alerting Yusuke and Shikamaru to the approaching swarm. The three of them swatted and hit every insect that came within range and to the people in the lobby who couldn’t see what they were seeing obviously thought that they had gone mad.

A nurse approached them with concern. “Is something wrong?” she asked, seeing Murota and Naruto huddled on the floor. “Are your friends okay?”

Yusuke and Shikamaru gasped at the nurse approaching them, seeing the swarm around her.

“They’ll make a meal out of her!” Yusuke said in alarm.

“Get them off of you!” Shikamaru warned. The nurse stopped and looked down at herself and then back at them. She was not at all amused, thinking they were playing a joke on her.

“This is a busy place, you two. I don’t have time to play pretend.”

Yusuke tsked in frustration as she swatted away another insect. “Ordinary people still can’t see them, and these stupid bugs seem to know we’re the main course. We have to do something, damn it!”

“Our only hope to save them is to find the psychic who did it.” Genkai said, “Let’s move out!”

The three of them made a run for it, Yusuke running past the nurse and killing over a dozen insects on the way. “Hey, candy striper; those two guys need medical attention!”

“You realize how many doctors are in here?” Shikamaru asked as he ran alongside Yusuke and Genkai.

“No, so we’ll just have to knock them all out.” Yusuke said, half joking.

“Just don’t hit too hard. I hate crippling civilians.” Genkai said.

“Got it.” Yusuke replied, making Shikamaru second-guess if he should really help them if they were serious about actually having to refrain from crippling people. Yusuke turned her head to look at Shikamaru, seeing the expression on his face. “Shikamaru, if you’ve got any doubts on your mind, this is the time to bail. It’s life or death.”

Shikamaru recalled what Yusuke had said to Naruto when they had asked her for help getting Sasuke back. _“What’s one life worth when a billion are at stake?”_ It had to make him wonder if she had already known about this current crisis. “Both those choices sound better than youkai invading our village. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“This doctor might not work here.” Genkai said, “Maybe a nurse could spot an imposter.”

“Clever.” Yusuke said sarcastically, having already thought of that.

“I’ll take care of that, you two. Sakura and Ino are supposed to be on duty today; I’ll find them and get them to help us search.” Shikamaru said.

“And I’ll check the upstairs.” Yusuke said.

“If anybody finds him, make a noise we’ll all hear.” Genkai said, “Either scream or blow something up.”

Yusuke and Genkai separated from Shikamaru, running up the flight of stairs while Shikamaru continued through the hallways of the first floor searching for one of the two kunoichis. He was just about ready to start screaming out their names when Sakura came out from one of the rooms.

“Sakura!” he gasped, running up to her and pushing her back into the room, surprising the pink haired medic.

“Shikamaru? What’s going on?”

“Sakura, listen to me! There’s someone here posing as a doctor. You need to help me find him, a doctor maybe you don’t recognize.” Shikamaru said, panting heavily from the running and his body language and tone telling Sakura that this was an urgent matter. 

“I don’t understand, you’re saying someone’s infiltrated this hospital as one of the staff?” Sakura asked.

“Yeah, it’s pretty serious. He’s already infected Naruto and this other guy named Murota with something.” Shikamaru said.

“What’s going on?” came a man’s voice that Shikamaru didn’t recognize. “Why are you harassing my staff?” Both teens turned to see a tall man wearing glasses and a lab coat entering from the adjoin room. He was an unassuming individual at first glance. Easily forgettable.

“Kamiya-sensei, my friend here says there might be someone pretending to be a doctor in this hospital.” Sakura said.

“Godaime-sama confirmed it. Everyone here is at risk.” Shikamaru said, “Please! He’s already shot up two people in the lobby with some kind of infection. If we don’t find him they are going to die, and lots of others will, too!”

Kamiya looked at Shikamaru seriously and nodded. “I take all threats seriously, young man. Come, I know every doctor in this hospital. If there is a fake, I’ll find him.” he gestured for Shikamaru to come with him, letting the teen go ahead in front of him as he looked back at Sakura. “Sakura-san, will you alert the other nurses?”

“I will. Um, but, why are you here, sir?” Sakura asked innocently, “You’re not supposed to work until the late night shift.”

As if time had slowed down, Shikamaru barely had begun to turn around when Kamiya jabbed his fingers down the teen’s spine. Like tiny needles, Shikamaru felt himself loose all control as he fell forward into the room, startling Sakura as she let out a scream. Kamiya slashed his arm upwards but Sakura had blocked with her arms, the momentum throwing her back against the cabinets. She was about to fight back but Kamiya snapped the side of his hand to her neck and the kunoichi collapsed unconscious. With a wicked cackle Kamiya walked over to Shikamaru, seeing that he was still awake and fighting to move.

“I told her to alert the others.” Kamiya said, crouching down beside Shikamaru with a sick grin. “What is it? Can’t move? Well, that’s because I’ve severed your spinal cord. It’s a perk that comes with medical knowledge. I know exactly where to cut you with my psychic scalpel to cause pain.” he moved the tips of his fingers against Shikamaru’s wrist, slicing through the radial artery, watching as the blood pooled out. “How tragic…in my own office a strange boy kills a nurse, and then slits his own wrist.”

Shikamaru couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, but he continued to fight even when the situation looked dire for him.

“Nobody will stand in the way of our goals. Especially not you.” Kamiya said. Another nurse then comes walking in and upon seeing the scene in front of her lets out a shrill scream. “Don’t just stand there nurse, call the village police! That man, do you think you could describe him?” The nurse hesitated, looking confused and scared as he eyes darted between Shikamaru, Sakura and Kamiya. “Pull it together, someone is impersonating a doctor! Now call the police!”

“Y-yes! Right away!” the nurse said, running to get help.

Within a matter of minutes the office became a circus scene of doctors and nurses gathering to get a good look. Yusuke had heard the screaming and came rushing down, shoving people out of her way until what she saw stopped her in her tracks.

“Oh no…Shikamaru.” she breathed.

“Godaime-sama, so you knew this boy?” one of the doctors asked.

“What do you mean knew?” Yusuke asked sternly.

“Apparently a crazy man with a scalpel came in and attacked your friend and a nurse.”

“We’ve taken the girl to the O.R., but this one can’t even blink for us. We think it’s the shock.” said another doctor.

Yusuke looked around the room with her eyes, seeing that it was all doctors. _A room full of stupid white coats. How do I tell who did it, or if he’s even here?_ she thought with growing frustration as she clenched her fists at her side.

“Get me a neurologist! And put out an alert for a man pretending to practice here.” said a doctor.

“So he’s not a doctor from this hospital.” Yusuke muttered as she walked over to Shikamaru, kneeling down to him. Shikamaru, however, was screaming in his mind that the one they were looking for was right in front of her. “Shikamaru, don’t be lazy for once. Tell me who he is.”

“He’s pretty shaken up, Godaime-sama. He won’t be able to speak for awhile.” said the first doctor.

Yusuke let out a huff, trying to maintain what was left of her cool. “Fine, take your time. This was too dangerous for you anyway, I’ll find him myself.”

_No!_ Shikamaru thought as he activated his jutsu on impulse due to his strong urge to inform her of the danger. With Yusuke’s shadow touching him, she was immobile.

Shikamaru! He’s got my shadow. _I can’t move. But why? Unless…_ Yusuke looked down at him. “Tell me who he is.”

“That will have to wait, Godaime-sama. We’ve decided to move him to X-Ray.” said the second doctor, reaching down to turn Shikamaru over but found he was immobilized as well.

_No you don’t! I have to tell her somehow._ Shikamaru thought, focusing on his left hand that had been cut and willing his shadow to move, dragging the blood out and spelling out the name.

_Well, when you want to say something bad enough you find a way._ Yusuke thought, reading out the name Shikamaru wrote. _Ka…Mi…Ya…? Kamiya!_

All the doctors turned to look on the same man in a red tie and glasses in alarm and disbelief. Yusuke, on the other hand, saw it for what it is: the enemy.

“I’ll take it that’s you.” she said, her expression hardening.

In a few swift moves Kamiya had made deep cuts into the doctors around him, killing them all as blood sprayed out in a horrific shower. Blood splattering everywhere.

“I get so tired of operating on eggshells.” Kamiya said darkly, narrowing his eyes on Yusuke as his next target.

“Hey, not to be bitchy, Shikamaru, but could you let go of my shadow now?!” Yusuke bit out, jumping backwards in time to avoid getting sliced open by the Doctor. She stumbled back a few steps, her back hitting the medicine cabinet behind her. “Oh man, now that was cutting it close.” She looked down at Shikamaru, seeing that he had passed out.

“I was instructed to play the friendly Kamiya-sensei for a little longer.” said Kamiya, “But now that you have come along, Urameshi Yusuke, the plan will just have to quicken”

Yusuke stood up straight, locking eyes with the killer. “So, I’ve become a household name.”

“Yes it has, at least in the house that I hang around.” Kamiya said with a dark smile as he conjured up his flying parasites. “Black Angel says you’ve come to wake us from our sweetest dreams.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke's fight with the Doctor comes to a conclusion and Kuwabara faces off with the second of the seven psychics and reawakens his powers along with a new ability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Character death in the chapter

Walking back into the village Botan couldn’t help but cringe and squirm at the amount of insects that swarmed the place. “I’m sure it’s gotten worse since we came back. I need one of those zapper porch lights.” she said.

“What are you taklin’ about? What’s worse?” Kuwabara asked.

“The insects of Makai. You can’t see them.” Kurama said.

Kuwabara clenched his jaw. “We just have to say my powers are gone every hour!” he complained.

“The insects have doubled since yesterday!” Botan said, wishing she had a fly swatter.

“It’s the tunnel; it is expanding at an extraordinarily fast rate.” Kurama said.

“I’m probably teasing you because I’m jealous, Kuwabara.” Botan said, “Being blind sounds perfect right now.”

Kuwabara glanced over his shoulder and moved closer to Kurama. “Hey buddy, is that bad guy still on our trail?” he whispered.

“No, whoever it was, he left us at the gate back into the village.” Kurama reassured. 

“Why would they suddenly stop?” Botan asked.

“Perhaps they have chosen to focus all their power on Yusuke’s group.” Kurama said.

“Urameshi?” Kuwabara asked, knowing he shouldn’t be worried because Yusuke was capable of taking care of herself, especially when Genkai was with her; yet it that thought didn’t stop him from feeling anxious.

“Strategically, you would never close an option unless you’ve made a decisive strike.” spoke a new voice, surprising the trio as they turned around to see Shino standing behind them. 

“Sh-Shino?!” Kuwabara gasped.

The kikaichuu user adjusted his dark glasses. “If they’ve left you, Urameshi-san is probably under attack.”

“Well, it would be pointless now to act ignorant.” Kurama commented.

“Hey, we better stop wasting minutes. Let’s find Urameshi.” Kuwabara said, looking at Shino and grabbing the front of his jacket and dragging him along, willing or not. “You’re comin’ with us.”

xxxxx

When Susumu returned home he immediately called for an emergency clan meeting, gathering in the clan’s dojo where he sat before everyone. He had explained to them all to be on alert, telling them that he and Yusuke had encountered an enemy that will prove difficult to fight and will test their loyalty to their clan and village.

“I can’t be certain, but I trust my instincts on this. It really is him.” Susumu said.

“And your sister had gone ahead to pursue him?” asked one of his clansmen.

“No. He got away in the confusion of one of our team members getting injured unexpectedly. But rest assured that your Godaime is on the case and is working diligently to protect our village and our clan’s reputation.” Susumu said.

“What are we to do?” asked Hatsuharu, Susumu’s first cousin. The two of them were born the same year; his mother being the younger sister of Susumu’s father. 

Susumu scanned the faces of his clansmen, seeing that they were all looking to him for guidance. Ever since he turned eighteen he had been appointed as the Head of their clan, having been groomed since he was a child it was expected of him to follow in his father’s footsteps as the first born. He remembered having a conversation with Yusuke, late one night, about how the burden of leadership had changed their perspectives. Though their roles were similar, their duties were vastly different. Where he had nothing more than the clan to think about, Yusuke had the entire village.

His little sister was so much stronger than him.

Yusuke could easily take over as Head of their clan had things been different.

He wondered how she handled certain crisis’ that threatened their way of life. He had a newfound respect for what his sister actually does for the village and Reikai on a day-to-day basis.

“I want everyone on high alert but we will resume business as usual.” Susumu said, “It will do us no good, especially for the sake of this village, if we were to panic.”

xxxxx

Yusuke could feel her heart racing inside her chest, her palms feeling slightly damp from the rising danger that she was facing as Kamiya’s diseased insects had become a barrier between them. Despite the obstacle and the rise of her adrenaline, Yusuke remained outwardly calm, already thinking of ways to stop the mad man in front her.

“This is definitely my favorite power. I can infect everyone within my Territory with a disease of my own psychic creation.” he said, “I changed these youkai insects to be my carriers. The weaker the victim’s ki, the faster the disease can spread. Your friends will last thirty minutes, and then I’ll get to watch them die.”

Yusuke gritted her teeth. “You’re gonna regret saying that one.” she said, charging through the insects and began an onslaught of punches at the doctor. “I’m writing an advice book for bad guys, it’s called: _Don’t Piss Me Off!”_ Hit after hit she delivered to the Doctor, finishing it off with an upper-cut under the chin, knocking the Doctor through the door into the hallway of the hospital. Yusuke stepped out of the room, glaring down at the man. “I’ve learned a little thing about you psychics; your powers fade when you’re asleep, so go to bed.”

“No time to sleep.” the Doctor replied, making Yusuke clench up, knowing that she had hit him hard enough to make any normal person to black out. The Doctor swung his legs up and flipped up onto his feet, grinning wildly at Yusuke that she could see some of his back teeth. “I’m working a double shift!” He bolted down the hall and Yusuke chased after him.

“Let’s see if you can catch me.” the Doctor taunted as he ran ahead of Yusuke through the eerily quiet and empty halls of the hospital. Chasing after him it didn’t occur to Yusuke that the lights had faded out and when she came to a turn she had lost sight of him but could still sense his reiki nearby. She walked forward, scanning the dark halls when she heard the Doctor dropping down behind her.

“Pronounced dead!” he screamed. Yusuke twirled around, dodging the Doctor’s hands as he swiped with his psychic scalpels at her. With the knowledge that the Doctor could make a fatal cut Yusuke could only think about how she can take advantage of his slowness, though her arrogance was what made her take a misstep and nearly dodged a decapitation, escaping with just a cut to her left cheek.

Upon the next swing of his arm, Yusuke caught it and brought up her right fist into a hard hit into his diaphragm. Yusuke then finished off with a reverse roundhouse kick, sending the Doctor flying into the wall where he slumped to the floor. It should have been enough, it should have been the end; but Yusuke discovered that it wasn’t as the Doctor wiped the blood from his chin and grinned up at her. The look in his eyes was crazed, like a rabid animal. It sent chills down her spine.

“You can’t win,” he announced.

“Super strength and endurance. You’re not built like a normal human, Doc.” she said, clenching her fists tighter at her sides. She was already wrestling with the idea of actually having to kill this man.

Kamiya picked himself up from the floor. “Yet another one of my medical talents. I can manipulate my body’s chemistry to tweak my performance. Pumping adrenaline makes me stronger, and cutting off my analeptic chemicals makes me incapable of feeling pain.” he said and gave a wicked laugh.

Yusuke merely smirked at the Doctor. “I wish you would have told me that earlier, here I’ve been going easy on you because I thought you were a human. But now I can bring out something special and not feel so bad.”

The Doctor lifted up his right hand, glowing with his reiki. “Go ahead,” he said with confidence, “I’ll bring out mine as well!” the Doctor then charged at Yusuke who then raised her arms out, her right hand forming her signature move. The tip of her right finger then expelled her rei gun and at the last second the Doctor moved aside but his left arm was caught in the path of Yusuke’s bullet and was torn off of his body as the bullet shot out through the window and vanished off into the sky.

xxxxx

Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan and Shino all looked up when they saw the familiar blast of reiki shooting through the sky.

“That’s Urameshi’s Rei Gun!” Kuwabara said, having a gut feeling that Yusuke was in danger and a sudden urge to run head first into danger was strong. Even without his Spirit Awareness Kuwabara would still fight hard for Yusuke.

“Well, Shino-kun, it would seem that you were right. Yuu-chan is definitely in a fight.” Kurama said, tracing the line of fire down the street. “What do you say we check ourselves into the hospital?”

xxxxx

Kamiya stood up again, gripping his severed arm as he smirked at Yusuke. “The famous Rei Gun.”

“That was a warning shot for the human inside you. Next time I won’t miss.” Yusuke said, not revealing the fact that she was still holding back. She was reluctant to do what was glaringly obvious for the sake of the victims in the hospital.

“You’re as dangerous as Black Angel said, but I have one more talent to show you.” he said as he picked up his severed arm off the floor. “It’s simple, as a doctor, anything I can cut; I can stitch back in place.” To clarify with example he reattached his own arm back on instantly. He flexed his arm, testing out the appendage and wiggled his fingers. “I think it’s time for a dissection.”

Yusuke knew that holding back was going to just put more people at risk and if what Kamiya said is true about the infection he had spread to everyone in the hospital then she had to act quickly. Just like with the tunnel, just like with the rosary on her wrist…she had no time to waste.

“These powers we psychics have acquired, I think they relate to our own talents and personalities. Like me, a doctor. I developed a power to save patients who would otherwise die on the table. But then I chose to use my gifts to kill.”

“So tell me, which one of your friends is pulling your strings?” Yusuke asked, taking a step forward, seeing the Doctor tense up visibly. “Really—which one? Is it Seaman, Game Master, Gourmet? You’re not sane enough to be the leader.”

“You know their names?” the Doctor asked in surprise.

“ _All seven._ But I need you to fill in the other blanks. What’s your boss’s name, and how is he planning to beat us? What’s his power? And where the hell are you hiding out?”

The Doctor licked his lips and raised his hands up before running forward to attack Yusuke. The Spirit Detective jumped back, staying out of his reach as he kept lunging at her and swiping his hands in a cutting motion.

“I don’t know how to break this to you, Doc, but that’s really not how you answer a question.” Yusuke said, ducking down and catching the Doctor off guard as she jumped out to the right and punched with a right hook into the side of his head. She had hit hard enough to break a normal man’s neck as the Doctor went hurtling down the hall. He hit the floor and using the momentum flipped over onto his feet. Yusuke cursed in frustration.

“Yes, I know…that hit was too hard. I shouldn’t be standing, but after blocking pain signals, and an extra jolt of endorphins, **I feel pretty good!”** the Doctor said with his sick grin still in place.

“Call off your Territory. Let these people get over your sickness. And I swear I’ll let you live.” Yusuke said.

“Yes, but you won’t let me go free.”

“Of course not; you’re going where straightjackets are dress code.”

“Aww, but that won’t help. Once I spread my virus, I can’t reverse it. Even if I leave here, the Territory stays. Besides, I’ve never liked those padded rooms”

Yusuke’s fists shook at her side at the realization of what he meant. “You’re telling me there’s no way to stop this?” she asked, her rage coming to a boil.

“Not while I’m conscious. And by manipulating my brain’s chemicals, I can always prevent myself from going under. Your only choice is to kill me. A human. But you can’t do that, can you?”

Yusuke didn’t respond as she took a step towards him and then another, until she was sprinting, her right fist glowing with her reiki. Realizing that Yusuke wasn’t going to stop Kamiya just barely dodged her as Yusuke punched the wall that he had been standing against. The plaster and masonry that was the wall gave in to Yusuke’s fist as a giant hole appeared. Pulling her fist back she turned to glare darkly at the Doctor.

“If you’ve got any fears about death, you better work them out.” she said, her tone not wavering from her resolve.

“You missed me; I think you’re the one who’s afraid.” Kamiya said.

xxxxx

On a different floor of the hospital Genkai had sent another blast of energy out, killing another swarm of insects that had been chasing her. “Great, only thousands more.” she huffed. She heard the ding from an elevator and ran quickly to it, readying herself for another onslaught of the insects as the doors slid open and inside was someone she had not been expecting. “Neji?”

“Gen—Genkai-sensei.” he said, leaning against the elevator door. He was still injured from his last mission and recovering from his surgery. Behind him Genkai saw that he had also brought Chouji and Kiba with him who were slumped to the floor, their skin the same sickly green hue that the other victims in the hospital all had.

“Puu!” chirped Yusuke’s Spirit Beast, flapping his ears to stay afloat above Neji.

“Something’s happened. Chouji and Kiba were bitten by those bugs.” Neji said. Genkai sensed more of the insects coming and had pushed Neji back into the elevator before turning around and blast another wave of reiki before the elevator doors slid shut.

“We’re all in real trouble.” the old woman said.

“There must be some place those bugs haven’t gotten to.” Neji said.

“Yes, in here…for now.” Genkai said, turning to look at the teen.

“We’re trapped?” Neji asked, feeling dread spreading inside him.

Genkai could only nod her head as she glanced at Puu, figuring out that Yusuke’s Spirit Beast had sensed the danger and had flown to the hospital to warn Neji. 

“Where’s Yusuke?” Neji asked.

“Fighting one of the enemies we’re tracking, no doubt. I can sense her reiki has spiked just a few moments ago.” Genkai said.

Neji placed a hand over where his worst injury was, still feeling the deep ache in his chest. In his current state he was in no condition to be of any help to Yusuke; he would just get in her way. She…didn’t need him.

xxxxx

Outside the hospital, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan and Shino stood outside the building. Kurama immediately noticed the eerie stillness, wondering why there was no traffic of people and workers. What was more, the streets surrounding the hospital was equally as quiet and void of people.

“All right, let’s go.” Kuwabara said, eager to find Yusuke and help her out.

“Wait,” Kurama said, stopping the taller teen.

“What? I’m ready.” Kuwabara argued.

“Just listen, it’s too quiet.” Kurama said.

“Hmm, that is strange.” Botan said.

“Quiet is perfect! It’s a hospital not an arena!” Kuwabara huffed in impatience.

“It’s the cause without the effect.” Shino concluded, looking up at the building and the broken window that was a few floors up where it was obvious that Yusuke’s Rei Gun had blasted through.

“What d’ya mean?!” Kuwabara asked impatiently.

“We saw Urameshi-san’s Rei Gun blast through a window in the middle of the day, yet there are no doctors, nurses, or guards taking a look at it?” Shino pointed out.

Kuwabara grabbed the front of Shino’s jacket, surprising the usually quiet shinobi and lifting him a few inches off the ground. “So what?!” Kuwabara yelled in irritation.

“So curiosity is one of man’s most predictable forces,” Kurama said, “If people don’t come to see it’s because they are not able. We assume the worst for everyone in that hospital. They’re either detained; hurt, or dead, and that is why we are not being followed.”

“Well, that does make sense.” Botan said, “They wouldn’t walk into their own trap.”

“It’s too dangerous for us all. Especially with Kuwabara’s condition.” Kurama said.

Kuwabara had a dejected expression on his face. “Geez, _condition_ makes me sound like I’m rabid.”

“You three stay back and watch for developments. I’ll go take a look around.” Kurama said, taking off at a sprint towards the hospital.

“Hey! That’s not a team decision!” Kuwabara protested.

 _The front entrance won’t be safe, neither will the back._ Kurama thought, quickly deducing that the roof will be the safest way in. Conjuring his rose whip, he latched onto the fencing on the roof and began to make his ascension up the side of the building. When he landed on the rood he instantly felt the strange and familiar sensation. _A psychic’s Territory. I must take care._

xxxxx

Kamiya let out a low laugh. “Ten more minutes, Yusuke. Then everyone with my virus will be dead, and I know that includes a few of your friends. You can’t avoid it any longer. You have to kill me. Cross the ultimate line that divides all men. But you’ve never killed a human, and once you do that…you can never go back to the other side.” His grin widened. “It’s like a narcotic. You have to keep on killing or else the guilt will overcome you. At least, that’s the case with me.”

“I’ve kinda learned to respect people, but not you.” Yusuke said, interrupting the man mid cackle. 

“Oh good, she speaks. I was beginning to think I was talking to myself.” he said, taking notice of the windows trembling in their panes and the light fixtures above them were blowing out all from Yusuke charging up her Rei Gun into her right index finger. Kamiya only grinned at Yusuke. “We’ve already been through this.”

“This time I won’t miss,” Yusuke said with resolve. “This time I’m gonna blow your head off.”

“You’re…serious.” Kamiya said, seeing her eyes in the light emitted by her gathering reiki. The hardening that was there as it became clear that Kamiya had finally pushed her past the line.

xxxxx

“Tell me you have a plan for us.” Neji said, turning away from Kiba and Chouji to look at Genkai.

“I’m leaving you here.” the old woman said. “I’m concerned about Yusuke and Shikamaru.” 

“Shikamaru? He’s been helping you?” Neji asked.

“Yes. You should be safe; I don’t think the bugs can get into the elevator while it’s shut. Just don’t take any pleasure strolls.”

Neji bit the inside of his cheek, holding back his disappointment how Shikamaru was able to help Yusuke in this crisis when he could barely stand and simply hid away in the hospital elevator with two of his fellow injured teammates. “But Chouji and Kiba, they both look bad.” he said, trying to push through his own personal issue.

“Don’t worry; they’ll recover fully once I get my hands on that Doctor.” Genkai said. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Genkai quickly ran out, instructing Neji to shut the door quickly. The last Neji saw before the doors slid completely shut was Genkai releasing another blast of reiki to destroy the insects.

He felt so useless.

Again, he was powerless to help Yusuke and felt the chasm between them growing ever wider.

xxxxx

The Doctor took a step back from Yusuke who had raised her right arm, pointing her glowing finger straight at him. Even he could feel the deadly intent from where he stood.

“Easy, Yusuke. You don’t want to go through with that. Think about your future.” he said hastily, backing away from her.

“Planning out the future has never been my style.” Yusuke said, watching as the Doctor turned to run away. “I hope you like cremation.”

Just as Yusuke was about to fire a door opened and a nurse stumbled out into the hallway. Kamiya saw this and quickly grabbed the nurse, turning around and holding up his finger to her throat. Yusuke withdrew her reiki quickly.

“That’s very good, Yusuke. Raise that finger again and I’ll cut off her head.” Kamiya sneered. “Quite a complication…You must be glad to have an excuse not to kill me.”

“Damn it.” Yusuke cursed under her breath.

xxxxx

Puu screeched with alarm and dove down to hide behind Neji as he saw the insects coming through the elevator lights. He swatted at them, hitting them hard enough to make them pop but more just kept coming.

“Neji…just save yourself.” Chouji said weakly.

“Yeah, man…we’re already stung…there’s no point in…protecting us.” Kiba said.

“Stop it, we’re gonna get out of here together.” Neji said, killing another insect before pushing the button to open the doors. He grabbed both Chouji and Kiba, cringing at the pain in his own body as he dragged the two out into the hallway. Too weak, he collapsed under their weight and could only wait for the insects to strike. He heard a distinct snapping of a whip and looked up to see Kurama.

“What are you three doing here?” Kurama asked, surprised to have seen Neji, Chouji and Kiba, though the later two looked too sick to be out of bed.

“Shuichi…” Neji said, “Why aren’t you with Yusuke?”

“I just got here, but I will find her, I promise.” Kurama said, “But I can’t leave you three like this.”

xxxxx

Kamiya grinned wickedly at Yusuke while holding the threat of killing the nurse in front of her.

“Bastard. Do you even know what the guys you’re helping are doing?” she asked, “This tunnel they want to open, it’s gonna turn Ningenkai into Makai’s whipping boy.” Kamiya only cackled. “You think that’s funny? These big freaks are gonna kill you just like everyone else.”

“I can only hope so.” Kamiya said, his grin only growing more insane.

A chill ran down Yusuke’s spine at his words. “What the hell is wrong with you? You _want_ to die?”

“Everyone goes. After all these years as a doctor, that’s one thing I know and in so many bad ways…Dysentery, strokes, aneurisms, war, I’d lost all sense of hope. Then I learned the real reason for disease; mankind deserves to go. That’s what they’ve shown me. I’ve never had purpose in my awful life, but I’ll have purpose in my death.”

“Then just die alone!” said the nurse, surprising both the Doctor and Yusuke as she threw acid into the Doctor’s face.

The Doctor howled, looking at the nurse and in his rage cut her across the stomach. The nurse screamed and fell back, a cloud of smoke puffing up and when it cleared it revealed to be Naruto who had used his henge jutsu.

Yusuke gasped and ran forward. “Naruto!”

“I…just wanted to help.” Naruto said, panting softly from the strain.

“These devils! They’re everywhere! They want to ruin our dream!” Kamiya exclaimed, turning to run but found that his escape was blocked off by Genkai.

“What a sad puppet you’ve become.” she said, “You’re not leaving now.”

He turned around but discovered that Yusuke blocked the other way as she moved to stand in the middle of the hallway.

“This is your last chance. You find some way to get unconscious and call off your virus, or you die.” Yusuke said.

Kamiya took a moment to weigh his options. “Okay, fine, so I lied a little. There is a way to cure them.” he said, reaching into his inner pocket inside his lab coat, pulling out a thin tin box and opening it up to show five vials inside it. “But you have to promise to let me live.”

“You better convince me.”

“This is the antivirus. Enough for everyone. You can have it.”

Yusuke silently walked forward towards the Doctor, keeping her guard up but also holding out hope that the Doctor had a change of heart in fear of losing his life. When she was just a yard away she heard Murota screaming from down the hall behind her.

“Don’t get closer!” Murota warned, making Yusuke stop in her track as she looked back. “I can read his thoughts! He’s planning to kill you! Those vials are nothing but glucose— Sugar water!”

Kamiya cursed loudly as he threw the tin box onto the floor in a fit. Yusuke turned to look back at the Doctor, her rage reflecting in her eyes.

“Your last chance just flew out the window.” Yusuke said.

Kamiya lunged forward at Yusuke but was rebuffed as he became her punching bag. Yusuke knew that she couldn’t waste any more time on him as she focused her reiki into her right fist and punched Kamiya in the face, throwing the man out of a window and into the courtyard of the hospital. Yusuke watched in silent horror as Kamiya writhed on the ground before going limp.

“Hey,” Naruto said, noticing his skin going back to normal and quickly feeling better again. “The color’s wearing off. Does that mean what I think it means?” he wondered as he looked up to see Yusuke standing rigidly by the broken window.

Genkai had jumped through the window and went towards Kamiya’s body, striking her fist down onto his chest. Kamiya gasped in a breath of air, giving Yusuke pause.

“We don’t have time to have death on your conscience.” Genkai said as she stood up and returned through the window. “Don’t you dare question yourself. You took the right action; you saved countless people’s lives. He’ll be fine.”

Yusuke heaved a sigh of relief and hung her head as she placed her hands on her hips. It was then she realized how exhausted she was.

“Hey! Urameshi!” called Kuwabara from down the hall, walking up to her with Botan and Shino.

“Should I even ask why Naruto-kun is in a nurse outfit?” Botan asked.

“Oh, you know, playing doctor and then one thing led to another.” Yusuke joked, recovering quickly from her previous state of anger and doubt.

“Botan-chan, he could use your healing powers.” Genkai said.

“Puu!”

Yusuke turned the other way to see her Spirit Beast flying towards her, followed by Kurama.

“Well, this certainly is a reunion.” Kurama said with a friendly smile.

Yusuke blinked in disbelief when she saw who else was with Kurama. “Neji? And Chouji and Kiba?” she looked at Puu and knocked him on the head with the back of her knuckles. “Damn it, Puu! You’re like their get-in-danger tour guide.”

Puu flew to the safety of Neji who took hold of the Spirit Beast in his hands. “Don’t you blame this on him, Yusuke. He was the one who warned me about the danger in this hospital.” Neji said.

“Naruto, why the hell are you in a nurse’s uniform?” Kiba asked.

“Oh crap! I forgot about Shikamaru!” Yusuke gasped, “That crazy doctor injured him pretty bad!”

“Let’s go help him,” Genkai said, “In the meantime, you three should return to your rooms. I doubt Tsunade has given you the clearance to be discharged just yet.”

“I think we should call it a day and regroup tonight at my place.” Yusuke said over her shoulder as she and Genkai left to get Shikamaru. They found him still lying in the office where Yusuke had left him.

“Use the Reikoudan to heal his injury, Yuu-chan.” Genkai said.

“How do I do that?” Yusuke asked, looking at her teacher for guidance. “I’m not exactly trained for healing.”

“Channel your reiki into your palm and gently push it out.”

Yusuke knelt down beside Shikamaru and held out her hands over his back. She recalled seeing Genkai heal Kuwabara’s broken body when they were fighting against Rando and tried to remember the feeling of warmth she had felt. Channeling her reiki into her palms she did as Genkai instructed and gently pushed it out and into Shikamaru. It felt different but also the same from when she used her reiki for fighting, it was just slower and without the intent to injure or kill. In a matter of minutes Shikamaru’s eyes opened and he was able to push himself up.

His movements were a little stiff but he was no longer paralyzed. He looked to Yusuke in amazement. “So I’m guessing we won?”

Yusuke smiled, “Yup, and it’s thanks to you for spelling it out to me.”

Shikamaru let out a dry laugh.

“We could use your help later on if today’s events didn’t scare you off.” Yusuke said.

“It’s troublesome but I have always wondered what sort of missions you take on.” Shikamaru said. Yusuke patted him on the back as she left the office first.

“And where are you going?” Genkai asked.

“I’ve been meaning to visit someone; I’ll meet you back at my house.” Yusuke said before walking down the hall towards the stairs. She went up to the second floor and counted the numbers on the doors before finally coming to the right room. Entering she found Neji just returning to his hospital bed with Puu sitting beside the pillow.

“Yusuke? I thought you left.” he said.

She gave him a bright grin, closing the door behind her gently before pulling up a chair beside his bed. “It’s still visiting hours.” she said.

Neji smiled gently at her. “I never thanked you for sending help that day.”

Yusuke smiled back, leaning forward and resting her forearms on the edge of the bed. Neji noticed the smile didn’t reach her brown eyes. “Well, you’re welcome.”

He reached out and cupped the side of her face, stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb. “I don’t know what’s really going on with you but I just want you to promise me that you’ll be careful.”

Yusuke moved up to sit on the bed with him, leaning close and pressing her lips against his in a chaste kiss. Pulling back she gave him a saucy smirk. “Did your fight give you a concussion or somethin’? When am I never careful?”

“We don’t have the time to go over that list.” Neji said dryly. Yusuke snorted and then laughed, the sight and sound of her laughing gave Neji warmth that bloomed within his chest. It were these types of moments that made Neji forget just how different they were, but his insecurities always managed to surface up. He knew that he could never measure up to Yusuke’s strength, then there was that time he saw her leaving Sasuke’s apartment…

“Well, anyways, the case I’m working on is pretty serious. That crazy doctor I fought nearly killed everyone in this hospital today. Including you.” she looked at him with her warm brown eyes. “I couldn’t let that happen. I don’t think I could ever forgive myself if I ever lost you because you got mixed up in one of my cases.”

Their hands met, holding onto each other with a gentleness that made Yusuke feel grounded for the first time since returning from Seireitei.

“Listen, Yusuke…whatever happens, don’t let yourself get distracted.” Neji said, making Yusuke pause as she stared at him curiously. “Don’t forget your shinobi training by allowing your emotions to get the better of you.”

Yusuke looked down but nodded her head. He knew her well enough to know that it was easier said than done.

“I’m sorry.” Yusuke said after a moment of silence between them.

“For what?” Neji asked.

“I’ve been a pretty shitty girlfriend. I’m always too busy and I have a bad habit of shutting people—you—out because I want to protect you.”

A muscle in Neji’s jaw flexed, reminded again that Yusuke didn’t need him to protect her.

“Let’s not dwell on it; I understand why you’ve been busy.” 

It was painfully obvious that their relationship was unraveling and neither of them knew how to fix it. In truth, deep down, Yusuke didn’t want to fix it. For some time she had been purposely distancing herself from Neji; ever since the Dark Tournament something in her was changing. Her way of thinking, her feelings, it had evolved on their own and despite these changes she felt obligated to stay with Neji. To try and force it to work out when in truth her heart wasn’t in it anymore.

She didn’t love Neji the same way anymore.

Unfortunately now wasn’t the time for that discussion. Not when the threat of a tunnel to Makai was opening.

“I will try and visit you again.” Yusuke said, leaning forward and pecking him on the lips before leaving the room.

xxxxx

“None of this makes sense,” Yusuke said, sitting with Kuwabara in her room, the two of them eating a dinner of junk food they bought from the convenient store on their way back from the hospital. Kuwabara had waited for her at the entrance, saying it was better to stick together in case they were ambushed and Yusuke didn’t argue against it, agreeing that it was a good idea.

She was actually happy that Kuwabara waited for her. 

Once home, Yusuke had taken a quick bath to wash away the sweat and dried blood. Now dressed in a green t-shirt she stole from her brother and a pair of shorts she and Kuwabara were eating and discussing what they knew so far about the case. Yusuke was always comfortable around Kuwabara, having felt no need to be anything but her unfiltered self. 

“This Doc knew he’d die if he opened that tunnel, he knew!” Yusuke said while munching on her donut.

“That’s freaky,” Kuwabara said before taking a big bite from his sandwich. “I just figured if they had a human on their side, they weren’t telling him what he was getting into. But he knew?”

“Mm-hmm, the whole shebang, he said we all deserved to go because we were diseased or something.”

“Sounds like fanatic cult stuff.”

“I hear that.”

“I don’t get it, if they’re so bummed about their own lives they should just take up rock climbing without the ropes. Risk themselves instead of blaming it on innocent people. Or at least pick on us tough guys instead, geez.”

Yusuke reached into the donut box and popped another glazed donut hole into her mouth as hurried footsteps rushed down the hall towards her room. The door burst open as Botan rushed inside, carrying the familiar silver briefcase.

“Emergency!” she said, plopping down by Yusuke and tried to catch her breath.

“What is it, Botan? They run out of your hair dye?” Yusuke joked dryly.

“There’s no time for jokes! The tunnel to Makai will be finished in a week!” Botan said.

Kuwabara pounded on his chest to dislodge the mouthful he had just swallowed while Yusuke gaped at the blue haired shinigami.

“But—” Yusuke began as Botan opened the briefcase and the screen inside turned on.

“No time for buts, either. Just listen!” Botan said as the screen focused to show Koenma, sitting behind his desk in Reikai.

“Yes, Yuu-chan, listen. That’s Botan’s natural color.” the toddler prince began.

“What is this? What’s she talking about one week, Koenma?” Yusuke demanded. “You told us three weeks just the other night!”

“That’s the thing about the information business…Always subject to updates. Look, Yuu-chan, we goofed, we assumed the tunnel’s center point was on the surface. It was only after Kurama’s team visited the site that I ordered a depth analysis, and found the center to be five hundred and fifty meters underground.” The screen changed to a blueprint of Konoha’s map with a circle. “Here’s an overhead view of the distortion zone we see on the surface. Here’s the actually zone of the center point, deceptively larger.” the circle had widened, almost touching the edge of the screen before switching back to Koenma. “I was being simplistic when I said the distortion takes the form of a circle, it’s really a sphere. The circle or dome we see on the surface is just a cross section of its tip.”

“Urameshi, tell me what’s on the screen!” Kuwabara said, “I can’t see or hear without my reiki. Like, what’s he saying?”

“It’s complicated, I don’t understand everything.” Yusuke admitted.

“Ugh! It’s basic math to show why we only have a week.” Botan said in exasperation. “Why couldn’t Susumu-san be the one with the Rei Gun?”

“He said five hundred meters under the ground, right?” Yusuke asked, getting a nod from Botan, “Then I’m guessing it’s the old cave system beneath the village.”

“For once, Yuu-chan, you’re right. The closest entrance is just outside of your village, a feeder cave with the most appropriate name.”

“You don’t mean…”

“Yes, Youkai Door.”

Yusuke stood up and Kuwabara followed. “Well we won’t save the world resting on our asses. Botan, let’s get the crew together, looks like we’re heading out for Area Four.”

“Not at this hour, you’re not.” said Susumu who was hanging out in Yusuke’s doorway.

“Nii-san, were you listening the whole time?” Yusuke asked.

“Of course I was,” he said, stepping inside the room and bending down to swipe the box of donuts that his sister had eaten half of. “But think about yourself for once. You just stopped a madman from murdering an entire hospital, on top of putting your friends in danger for helping you when they barely have a grasp of what’s really going on. And now you want to run around the village again when the sun is just minutes away from setting while Kuwabara’s spirit awareness is M.I.A?”

“But we’re running out of time.” Yusuke said.

“The bad guys will still be there in the morning.” Susumu said, eating a glazed donut hole. “You just need to be smart for once and think about the wellbeing of your friends. Go when it’s light out.”

“Geez. Fine, all right. We’ll go in the morning.” Yusuke muttered.

Susumu patted her head like she were a puppy and left her room with the donuts. “Oh yeah, Kaa-san wanted you to know that you have guests waiting downstairs.”

“What? Why didn’t she send them up here then?” Yusuke asked.

“Obviously she didn’t want to interrupt you two.” Susumu said over his shoulder as he left for his own room. Botan covered her mouth with her hand at the implication and looked to the two teens in question.

Yusuke and Kuwabara both turned tomato red. “As if!” they both yelled.

Genkai, Shikamaru, Naruto and Shino all joined them inside Yusuke’s bedroom. Kimiko had brought tea and snacks up before leaving the room. Botan took it upon herself to inform everyone about the new developments and the change in time limit they now had.

“Hey, where’s Kurama?” Yusuke asked, noticing the kitsune’s absence immediately.

“Beats me, I haven’t seen him since leaving the hospital.” Shikamaru said.

“Give me a break! First Hiei and now Kurama…you can’t count on anybody! Am I just supposed to do this alone?” A tea cup hit the side of her head.

“Shut up.” Genkai chided, “Now that we know where these psychics are hiding we can mount an attack. But it must be carefully planned.”

“I’ve heard of Youkai’s Door Cave,” Shikamaru began, “It’s like an urban legend. It’s said scorned lovers go there to die, which shows our enemies like irony. If we go unprepared, it’ll be suicide as well.”

“Hey, I don’t need a lesson from you, too, rookie.” Yusuke snapped. Getting the distressful news from Koenma had set off Yusuke’s anxiety and she was now lashing out at people who didn’t deserve it. “Sorry, I’m just in a bad mood.”

They planned on when to set out for the cave, discussing who will be in which group until it became late. Genkai had already arranged to sleep in one of the guest rooms again in Yusuke’s house while the boys left together to head home. 

“We better hurry in this rain.” Naruto said.

“Hard to believe the weather can change so fast, it started off as a nice day, too.” Kuwabara said.

Shikamaru paused when he thought he heard something, looking back at the dark street. He saw a movement in the shadow and was about to call the other’s attention when he was caught by surprise by the enemy.

“Hmm? Hey, where’d Shikamaru go?” Naruto wondered, noticing the tactics expert was missing.

“His house isn’t anywhere near here.” Shino commented.

The three boys all looked around when Shino noticed something stirring in a puddle. “Get ready.” he said, alerting the other two as a monster arose from the puddle, shapeless but menacing as he it formed watery tentacles to attack. The three of them jumped out of the way and then the monster retreated back into an unassuming puddle.

“Enough. Show yourself, freak.” Kuwabara said.

“I’m quite fortunate the weather has turned out in my favor tonight.” said the attacker as he walked out from where he had been hiding around the corner of the street. Nothing much about him stood out aside from his yellow jacket, his hood obscuring his face. Beside him was yet another monster of water, holding onto an unconscious Shikamaru. “My powers work best in the rain.”

“Shikamaru! What did you do to him?” Kuwabara demanded.

“Honestly, you should be focusing on your own short life, rather than worrying about his.” 

“Say what?” Kuwabara asked gruffly.

“Let me introduce myself to you. Everyone should at least know the name of the person who kills them.”

“You killing us? That’s a joke.” Kuwabara said.

“Why the bluff, Kuwabara-san? I know all about your lost powers. Mitarai Kiyoshi, nickname: Seaman.”

“One of the seven.” Kuwabara said, “I’ve got a bone to pick with you.”

“Poor thing, it doesn’t seem any of your friends are going to save you tonight.” said Mitarai, “You were very foolish to move without them. I’ve been following you, waiting for the moment you’d go out alone without the protection of Urameshi-san and Kurama-san. Something about you drew my attention, maybe your naiveté.”

“What the heck is that thing?” Naruto wondered, staring at the monster that had Shikamaru.

“Whatever it is, it has taken Shikamaru.” Shino said.

“I’m glad to know you’re interested. Let me show you how the monster’s made.” Mitarai said, pulling out a knife from his pocket and cut his finger, letting a drop of blood fall into the wet ground. In seconds the water at his feet came to life and formed into a small, watery goblin. “My blood mixed with water. The more blood, the bigger the beast. The more moisture, the easier it spreads. That’s why I’m Seaman, Master of the floods.”

“You think we’re scare just because you can make those things?” Naruto practically growled.

“You should be.” Mitarai said calmly, “Come on, Kuwabara-san, I’d like to know your opinion. Which of my monsters do you like best? Little or big? Because that is the one I’m going to kill you with.”

“You’re exactly like that psycho Yusuke-nee-chan fought. A self righteous nut!” Naruto yelled.

“Don’t you ever lump me in with that freak. I have reasons, good ones.” Mitarai said, showing an emotion of pain, unraveling like a tapestry in front of the three teens. “I just want it to stop, but it never will, that’s what he showed me! It’s human nature to lie, and bully, and hurt people. You’re protecting a fallen race. That’s why you must die.”

Naruto clenched his jaw at Mitarai’s words, having known all those cruelties all too well growing up. He knew the pain Mitarai was speaking of.

“I hear ya, but I’m the one you’re after.” Kuwabara said calmly, “You can let these friends of mine go and I’ll give you the fight you want, I accept your challenge.”

“You really don’t get it; I’m not here to compete.” Mitarai said bitterly, “I’m here to wipe out every human.”

“Not if I have a say in it!” Naruto snarled, dashing forward only to be knocked down by the smaller water beast.

“You punk—haven’t you ever heard of a code?” Kuwabara yelled as he ran forward, kicking the little water beast like a ball, making it burst. “That’s called honor kicking butt.” It was unfortunate that Kuwabara’s victory was short-lived as the water beast reformed.

Mitarai let out a confident laugh. “Hit it all you like! It always comes back!”

The water beast began attacking Kuwabara, hitting him in multiple spots at a time as he spread itself around and then finally knocking him to the ground. Kuwabara felt weak and defenseless without his Reiken. Shino summoned his insects, but with the heavy rain they were slow and ineffective as the water beast hit him across the face and chest, knocking him to the wet ground as well. Before Shino could even get back up he was grabbed by the larger water beast, along with Naruto, the two of them struggling as they were held tightly against its watery body.

“All four of you combined can’t stop it; I won’t have any elitist group bullying me anymore!” Mitarai said with an almost childlike glee. Kuwabara struggled to sit up, coughing for breath and spitting out a mouthful of blood. “I’ll take you out one at a time. I’ll make you all scream until you see your nasty souls.”

“You’re full of it, sayin’ you got a right ‘cause guys bullied you around, but you’re just like them now.” Kuwabara said, seeing that he hit a nerve in Mitarai.

“Don’t you say that! Don’t you ever question my motivations again!” Mitarai screamed as he stabbed his knife into Shino’s leg, eliciting a gasp of pain. “You haven’t lived through my life. Made into an outcast at every turn…I’m on the good guy’s team!”

Kuwabara stood up and charged forward at Mitarai. “Picking on the weak is never good!” He pulled back his left fist to hit but was struck by the smaller beast, knocking him back again.

“Ha! Then I’d say we have a war of convictions. What you call injustice I call getting even!” Mitarai said, letting out a laugh.

xxxxx

Yusuke knocked on Genkai’s door before entering, not waiting for the woman to reply knowing she was still awake. Genkai was sitting up in bed, playing a game of solitaire when she looked up at her student.

“Can’t sleep?” Genkai asked.

Yusuke nodded as she walked over to the bed and crawled over the covers to sit across from her teacher, crossing her legs. “I was just wondering; if Kuwabara’s lost all his juice would the enemy waste their time on a non-fighter?”

Genkai continued her game, laying out the cards. “He hasn’t lost it, it just hasn’t awakened yet.”

“What do you mean?”

“Yuu-chan, notice your friend’s ki next time you see him, it’s like a hatching egg. There is a perfectly good reason his reiki has been gone since before this all started. Kuwabara is gifted with unparalleled awareness. I believe his body sensed the coming danger months ago and began a transformation to prepare for it, without him consciously knowing. What I fear is if the enemy has realized this, he won’t be their last target then. He’ll be their first.”

Lightning flashed outside the window, followed by the roll of thunder, giving off an ominous air. Yusuke suddenly felt like she had made a mistake by not seeing Kuwabara home herself.

“Go, if you’re worried.” Genkai said, “But take your brother with you, it’s too dangerous to go out alone.”

“Right.” Yusuke said, sliding off the bed and hurrying back to her room to change. Once dressed she barged into Susumu’s room, forcing him out of bed to help her find Kuwabara.

xxxxx

Kuwabara breathed heavily as he clutched his left side. Without his reiki he was too weak and slow to dodge the attacks from the water beasts, but he was determined to save his friends and thus could not give up.

“I’m gonna get you…” he breathed, “You…you know that.”

Mitarai couldn’t understand why Kuwabara stayed, why he was fighting so hard for the sake of three people. “Why aren’t you trying to run? If you try to save your friends, you’ll die.”

“You can’t bury honor.” Kuwabara said, making Mitarai taken aback by his resolve.

“You can’t mean that, you’re a human like us all. No one would make that kind of sacrifice!” Mitarai yelled, and his smaller water beast attacked again, striking Kuwabara down and continuing its assault on the teen.

“Kuwabara!” Shikamaru yelled, having awoken in time to see the attack.

“Just go!” Naruto yelled, struggling to get free.

“You should get out of here! Find the Godaime!” Shikamaru urged.

“Save yourself!” Shino said.

The water beast pulled back as Kuwabara laid on the water ground, motionless but still conscious while Mitarai laughed again.

“See what your friendships did for you? You’re beaten!” Mitarai said confidently but paused when he watched Kuwabara get back up, swaying a bit on his feet until he regained his center of balance. “Why are you still trying? You’re powerless! You can’t win!”

Kuwabara just gave a weak smile and said: “They’re my friends.”

Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, Mitarai had enough. “Enough of your puffed-up ideals, that’s not what the world is really like. So your friends keep you going, huh?” he snapped his fingers and immediately Naturo, Shikamaru and Shino were absorbed into the larger water beast’s body, trapping them inside. “Your motivation’s gone, Kuwabara. They’re going to drown, and you can’t get them out!”

Running forward Kuwabara dodged the smaller water beast and aimed a punch at the larger one that simply rippled out his path before wrapping him in its tail and sucking the teen into its body with the others.

“How sad…” Mitarai smirked, staring up into his beast at his trapped prisoners. “You couldn’t think of anything better to do than running into a deathtrap. Now that’s survival of the fittest.” Kuwabara began punching the inner wall of the beast while Mitarai looked on with amusement. “Oh, don’t be stupid. You’re inside my Territory now. A dimension made entirely of water. You can no sooner escape it than you can leap into another dimension The Territory remains unless I’m knocked out. But you can’t reach me now! You have to escape to beat me, and beat to escape! A real bind! I guess we’ve shown whose convictions win in the end! Look, your friends have already drowned!”

Kuwabara looked back to see the other three had passed out from oxygen deprivation and began punching the walls again with more urgency than before. _I can still save ‘em! I just have to act now! I have to get us out! I have to be stronger! What’s wrong with me?!_

“Wow! You really don’t learn! I told you it’s impossible! Your lungs must be filling up with water now. Come on; beg for me to save only your life and maybe I will.” Mitarai said, seeing Kuwabara’s movements were slowing down. “Show me your true self-centeredness and beg! After all, you are a human. It’s how we are.”

A sharpness cut across Mitarai’s cheek, making the psychic pause as he touched his right cheek and saw the red staining of his own blood on his fingertips. He looked up at Kuwabara, still hitting the walls of his watery Territory and the sparks of reiki coming from each hit.

“No…what is this? He’s in another dimension. He can’t possibly break through.” he said, and then he remembered something his leader had told him and felt the icy coldness of fear sinking into the pit of his stomach. “Unless…unless he’s the one…he’s the one Sensui-san is looking for. But I’m not ready for this…”

Kuwabara pulled his right fist back, his reiki reawakening as he swung forward with the last of his strength and burst through the Territory. Too stunned to notice the wound he received as blood spilled out, running down his front; his eyes wide as he fell to his knees.

“He broke it…he broke my Territory.” he breathed, still finding it hard to believe. “He swung his sword across two dimensions.” He fell to his knees, already feeling himself losing consciousness. “He is…the one…”

Kuwabara coughed and gasped for air, and as much as he wanted to sit and catch his breath he still had to deal with Seaman as he pushed up to his feet and walked over to where the psychic laid. Mitarai lifted his head up to look at Kuwabara, seeing him standing over him.

“Your life is in my hands now.” Kuwabara said, cracking his knuckles in a threatening manner. “And I’d like nothing more than to give you just what you deserve, after all you’ve done. You deserve to die!” Mitarai ducked his head, waiting for the beating but was shocked to feel Kuwabara instead grab his wrist and haul him up onto his shoulders. “But I can’t.”

Mitarai was once more taken aback by Kuwabara’s actions. “Y-you can’t?”

“Boy, it’s gonna be a long walk home.” Kuwabara sighed, looking at the other three still lying unconscious. With Mitarai hanging on one shoulder Kuwabara went to pull the other three up. Shikamaru on his back, Naruto on his other shoulder, and dragging Shino by the arm Kuwabara began the slow trek, hauling all four of them in the rain.

“You’re actually saving me?” Mitarai asked weakly, bewildered by Kuwabara’s actions. “But I just tried to murder you and your friends. How can you even want to…help…me?”

“When men do what they’re supposed to do, it’s not always about what they want.” Kuwabara said, not noticing that Mitarai passed out from his injury.

xxxxx

Yusuke and Susumu had paused, stopping beside each other atop a roof as they both had felt the sudden burst of reiki.

Was it…Kuwabara?

They both turned; following the signal of this reiki they had felt, running at top speed together.

They followed it, wondering why it led them back home.

Yusuke’s heart dropped to her stomach when she saw Kuwabara and the others lying at her front door. Yusuke ran forward, seeing the state they were in. Panic and fear bubbling up inside her as she dropped to her knees.

“Kuwabara! Hey! Wake up!” she yelled, shaking Kuwabara awake.

Kuwabara stirred, opening his eyes and giving Yusuke a weak smile. “I…saved ‘em all. All by myself, Urameshi.” he said before passing out.

Relief flooded Yusuke. “Whose reiki was that?”

“Let’s carry them inside, there’s no helping it at this point.” Susumu said, picking up Mitarai, Naruto and Shino and dragging them inside. Yusuke nodded, taking Shikamaru and Kuwabara and dragging them inside behind the others. Yusuke slipped on the water that had dripped off of the boys and fell on her butt, dropping Kuwabara and Shikamaru.

Kuwabara groaned and Yusuke scrambled onto her hands and knees, looking down at her best friend in concern. He had bruises and cuts on his face and hands, making her wonder what sort of enemy he had encountered as she glanced over to where Mitarai lie unconscious. She looked down at Kuwabara’s face again and gave his shoulders another shake.

“Hey! Kuwabara, was that burst of energy from you before? Hey!” Yusuke said, desperate to know. If it really was Kuwabara, as she suspects, then that only meant that he was in danger.

“What’s going on down there?” came Genkai’s voice as the old woman came down quickly. When she saw the five boys passed out on the floor she ran over, checking each of them. 

“Yusuke,” her brother said sharply and Yusuke’s head snapped up, sensing a new reiki signature outside their door. The two of them ran out the front door and out onto the street, immediately facing their enemy.

Yusuke was stricken at the sight of the man she had seen earlier that day. “It can’t be…”

The tall figure smirked at them before turning away and jumping to the rooftops, running off away from them. Wordlessly the two took to the chase, jumping up onto the rooftops and going after the man. He used a clone jutsu and split off into two different directions, forcing the siblings to split off.

Yusuke followed him to the Hokage Monument, losing sight of him as she landed over the Sandaime’s face. The heavy rainfall made it hard to see very far, and with the hour being so late there was no light to help her. It was a disadvantage, for sure, but it wouldn’t be the first time Yusuke had fought without her sight to help her. She had to rely on her sixth sense like that first time when she unwittingly competed in Genkai’s tournament.

“You look like your kaa-san.” came a gentle voice behind her, making her jump in surprise as she got up to her feet and whirled around to see the tall man standing a respectable distance from her. He looked different from the cold, calculating villain she had seen earlier in the market. His eyes were gentle and warm, and his aura felt equally as inviting yet something about him…something she couldn’t quite sense made her hesitate. She felt like she was seeing the shadow of her father, as if the man before her was actually somebody else.

It felt…dangerous.

Regardless of the feeling Yusuke was tense, putting her guard up. He was the enemy; she was sure of it and she couldn’t allow herself to be lured in with empty promises. She had a job to do. She had a village to protect.

“I come in peace, Yusuke.” he said, holding up his hands in a show that he was not there to fight.

She took in a shaky breath. “It really is you. Why…why are you trying to open a tunnel into Makai?” she asked; a part of her hoping that her father wasn’t evil. That he was being forced by someone else.

“It’s very simple, our kind must die.” he said, his cold words giving her a chill. “You’ve seen first-hand how easy it is for people to turn on you for power. How easily they fall prey to their wickedness. I am merely evening the score, let the youkai in the deep recesses of Makai step out onto this plain and bring this world to its knees.”

Yusuke looked at him in disbelief, feeling a mixture of emotions swirling inside her as she clenched her fists tightly at her sides. “Yeah…I get what you’re saying but…what’s the point in it?” she asked, fighting to keep her calm. “To kill off humanity because you think we deserve it? You’re not really him, are you? You’re not tou-san…the tou-san I remember, he was a good man who saw good in other people. He was the one who taught me that there are more good people than there are bad! And as the Hokage of this village it is my duty to protect my people!”

“I can see that convincing you is pointless.”

“Yusuke! Get away from him!” came Susumu’s voice as he appeared from behind Yusuke, jumping over her head and sending a blast of his reishuu-koukyuuha at their father who easily dodged it. Susumu landed in front of Yusuke, a kunai at the ready in his right hand. “Urameshi Shinobu! You have been added to the black list for all of the hidden villages. For your acts of terrorism you have been marked as a threat to Konoha!”

“Susumu, I’m proud to see how you’ve grown into a fine shinobi.” Shinobu said with a half-smile. “It’s just a shame that our final encounter must come to this.”

xxxxx

Kuwabara was the first one to wake up, sitting up immediately on the floor of Yusuke’s living room. He saw Genkai tending to Shino and Shikamaru while Naruto was being carried upstairs by two members of Yusuke’s clan. 

“Genkai, where’s Urameshi?” Kuwabara asked urgently.

“I’m not sure, we felt the enemy’s presence and she and Susumu went after them.” Genkai said.

“No! They’re in danger! I’ve got to—” Kuwabara cringed, his body not yet fully recovered from his fight against Mitarai. He figured it hadn’t been too long since he blacked out after reaching Yusuke’s house.

“Don’t move, you idiot. You’re pretty beat up yourself.” Genkai said.

“You don’t understand—something bad is about to happen!” Kuwabara said, forcing himself up onto his feet.

xxxxx

Before either sibling could react Shinobu flash-stepped in front of Susumu and kneed him in his stomach. Susumu’s eyes widened in shock, his entire body too slow to react to the assault as he was then grabbed by the neck and thrown over Shinobu’s shoulder, slamming the shinobi into the ground, making the stone crack from the force. 

“Stop it!” Yusuke screamed, moving to defend her brother, kicking and punching at Shinobu as he dodged her attacks with ease. He caught Yusuke’s flying fist in his larger hand and focusing a small amount of his reiki into his free hand, he shot of small blast into Yusuke, releasing her fist as she was sent flying from the force. Susumu forced himself back onto his feet, wheezing and tasting blood in his mouth as he launched himself at Shinobu. 

Shinobu launched his reshuu-koukyuuha at Susumu, his attack much faster than Susumu’s version and more widespread as it was multiple shots of reiki that was attacking Susumu. The shinobi couldn’t dodge them all, getting hit in multiple parts of his body as the blasts seemed to move at all angles around him. One blast hit Susumu in the back of the neck and instantly Susumu collapsed.

Yusuke coughed and rolled onto her stomach, stiffly pushing herself up onto her hands and knees and looked up in time to see the devastating blow her brother took. A coldness washed over Yusuke, never having seen her brother falling in a fight, never seeing someone else get the upper hand against him. It was a horrifying sight and Yusuke couldn’t focus on anything else but her prone sibling. Her vision tunneled as her focus was on Susumu, not at all concerned about Shinobu and whether if he was around or not. The sound of her thundering heart was all she could hear as she screamed out to her brother and running up to him. 

Yusuke collapsed to her knees beside him, panicking as her brain went blank. She didn’t know what to do in this situation. She was all alone. She was afraid to touch him, to move him. She feared the worst: that her brother was dead. 

“Nii-san! Get up!” Yusuke pleaded while in her peripheral vision she can see her father standing beside her.

“This is just the first of many who are going to die, Yusuke.” he said coldly before leaving the two siblings behind. 

Thinking about what Genkai had taught her to help Shikamaru, Yusuke did place her hands over her brother’s back, desperately trying to heal him. She was doing the technique right, but for some reason her reiki wasn’t getting through. It wasn’t helping. 

“Nii-san! No…no no no nonononono!” she rolled her brother over onto his back and pressed her ear to his chest, listening for a heartbeat but heard nothing. She didn’t even feel the rise and fall of his chest. Her eyes widened in horror as the color drained from her face. She raised her head up, looking down at her brother’s face, the horror in her eyes brimming with stinging hot tears. “No…NOOOOOOOOO!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that I am glad to see that there are some readers for this story. I get that it's not the usual and not to everyone's taste but it has been a passion project of mine and has taken me a long time to write this story and the continuation with this second half. Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to add my own art to some of my chapters. Hope you readers enjoy them

Kurama had answered the phone when it rang, and after hearing Genkai’s voice telling him to come to Yusuke’s house right away he didn’t ask for an explanation. He knew he would get one once he got there. Arriving at the Urameshi house he witnessed as he entered and saw an injured Kuwabara sitting on the floor with Yusuke wrapped up in his arms. The kitsune immediately kicked off his wet shoes and rushed over to the pair, dropping to his knees beside them. Yusuke was distraught and it was Kuwabara who told him that they were attacked by the enemy and that they had even put her older brother in the hospital just an hour ago.

“We’ll stop them, Yusuke. We will.” Kurama said.

A knock came at the door and Genkai stood to answer it, surprised to see the Rokudaime as she stepped aside to let her in. Tsunade didn’t leave the doorway and Yusuke pushed away from Kuwabara as she stood up, going over to the Rokudaime. She was trembling, scared to hear what she already knew. The look on Tsunade’s face made Yusuke feel all of her strength seeping out of her.

“I’m sorry, Yuu-chan…”

Yusuke felt numb by the words as guilt and grief overwhelmed her. Fat, hot tears fell from her eyes and she lost all her strength in her legs and she collapsed to the floor. She felt Genkai’s gentle hand on her back as Yusuke sobbed uncontrollably. Kuwabara and Kurama stood back, neither of them knowing how to help their friend while in this state. What could they say? What could they do to ease her pain?

xxxxx

Tsunade had walked Atsuko and Yusuke’s grandparents to the hospital for them to claim Susumu’s body, leaving Yusuke in the care of her friends. Kurama had gotten a towel to dry Yusuke’s hair with while Genkai had gone to check on the boys who had been moved to one of the guest rooms to recover. Kuwabara had gone to the kitchen to heat up some tea to make for Yusuke.

Kurama could practically taste the emotion Yusuke was feeling, knowing how much she was blaming herself for what happened to her brother. For once the kitsune was at a loss of what to do for his friend. He had never seen Yusuke like this, the look in her eyes had dimmed and she was unresponsive to anything he said. It was almost the same reaction she had after winning the Dark Tournament and how she began to shut down when she thought Kuwabara was dead. But this was not the same scenario. Her brother was actually dead.

Lowering the towel to his lap, Kurama stared at the lifeless look on his friend’s face. “I’m sorry, Yuu-chan…”

Kuwabara returned from the kitchen with a hot cup of tea for Yusuke and set it down on the coffee table before taking a seat on Yusuke’s other side.

“I will be back in the morning, Kuwabara, will you be staying here?” Kurama asked.

Kuwabara nodded his head. “Yeah, I’m stayin’ here with Uramsehi.”

After Kurama had left, Kuwabara and Yusuke sat in silence in the living room. Despite his injuries, he reached his arm around Yusuke’s shoulders and pulled her into his side. She didn’t resist, sinking into the warmth of Kuwabara’s body as her shoulders shook and was overcome with emotion again. Shifting his body around, Kuwabara pulled Yusuke closer, wrapping both of his arms around her as she took in a shuddering breath into his chest; her entire body shaking.

“I’m here for you, Urameshi. I will always be here for you, so it’s okay to cry. Let it all out.” he said softly while rubbing her back with one of his hands. He always forgot just how small Yusuke was compared to him, because she always stood tall and proud and shined brightly like the sun. It hurt his soul to see her like this, devastated and broken. “You can always lean on me.”

xxxxx

Shortly after sunrise, Kurama returned to the Urameshi house and he, Yusuke and Genkai had gone upstairs to where Naruto, Shino and Shikamaru were sleeping. Genkai woke them up and when they realized where they were and remembering the events of last night they were immediately alert.

“Where is that guy? Did he get away?” Naruto asked urgently.

“We got him; he’s recovering from his injury in the other room.” Genkai said, “We’ll interrogate him once he’s awake.”

“What are we waiting for? Let’s wake him up right now and find out who his boss is!” Naruto said.

“No,” Yusuke said in a raspy voice, speaking for the first time since last night. “You three are done. I shouldn’t have allowed you to get involved in the first place, that was my mistake.”

“What? You’re serious right now?” Shikamaru asked in surprise.

“It’s too dangerous for you. I’ve already updated Tsunade and she agrees that you three are to report to her.” Yusuke said, “So hurry up and go.”

“No way! We’re already invested in this and we’re gonna see it to the end with you!” Naruto said passionately.

“I SAID NO!” Yusuke yelled sharply, making the three teens flinch. It was easy to tell that something changed since last night and it wasn’t because they encountered one of the enemies without her. There was something else. “I’ve already said this mission is too dangerous for you! I will not allow anyone else die because of it!”

Shikamaru’s eyes widened, “Did someone…die last night?”

“What? Who?” Naruto asked, blinking up at Yusuke.

The pained look on Yusuke’s face told the three that it had hit close to home for their Godaime. Kurama placed a hand to Yusuke’s shoulder and steered her out of the room, sensing that she was about to lose control. With Yusuke out of the room Genkai turned to the three teens.

“Yusuke’s right, it’s far too dangerous for you three to be involved any further than this.” Genkai said.

“But why, Genkai-sensei?” Shikamaru asked.

Genkai closed her eyes, knowing that they will learn the truth sooner or later. “Last night, after Kuwabara dragged your sorry asses back here, another enemy showed themselves and killed Yusuke’s brother right in front of her.”

Naruto, Shikamaru and Shino were all shocked.

“We understand.” Shikamaru said, speaking for the other two. “We’ll report to the Rokudaime immediately.”

After leaving the Urameshi house, Naruto, Shikamaru and Shino all began to trek to the Hokage Tower.

“They killed her brother…” Naruto said, recalling the look in Yusuke’s eyes. He recognized the pain behind them.

“Urameshi Susumu was one of the best in the village.” Shikamaru said, “Asuma-sensei had mentioned him once, saying that he was some kind of genius and had never failed a mission. He even graduated from the Academy alongside Uchiha Itachi and was part of the Anbu Black Op by the time he was twelve.”

“The Urameshi family…are quite remarkable.” Shino said, “And Yusuke-san…she was strong back when we were all taking our chuunin exams and then made Hokage shortly after that.”

“She looked conflicted.” Naruto suddenly said.

Shino and Shikamaru looked at the blond.

“What do you mean?” Shikamaru asked.

“Yusuke-nee-chan, she didn’t just look sad she looked like she was conflicted by something else…like there was more to this mission than she was willing to admit. Almost like this is more than just personal to her.” Naruto said.

“Whatever her reason, she’s right in saying that it’s too dangerous for us.” Shikamaru said, “That guy from last night, we were easily overwhelmed by his ability. We were powerless and if it weren’t for Kuwabara, then we wouldn’t be here right now.”

xxxxx

Mitarai awoke to a new, unfamiliar environment. His chest throbbed and sitting up was a struggle as he blinked his blue eyes a few times and then ran his fingers through his curly blonde hair, trying to wrack his memory of what happened.

“Welcome back.” came a cold voice, making the young psychic jump and look to his left, seeing Yusuke sitting straddled on a chair a few feet from the side of the bed. She was leaning forward against the back of the chair with her arms resting on the back. Her brown eyes burning with an inner rage that she was consciously keeping in check; it sent a chill down the teenage boy’s spine. It was a reminder as to who he was dealing with. Behind her stood Kurama, Genkai and Botan, more faces he recognized.

“You’re Yusuke…” he breathed.

The corner of Yusuke’s mouth twitched ever so slightly, her eyes remaining trained on him. “That’s right, Goldie. And that’s my guest bed you’re sleeping in, thanks to the human freight train over there dragging your sorry ass in so we could stitch you back up.” Yusuke said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder to the corner of the room where Kuwabara was sleeping soundly on the floor, hugging a pillow to his chest and his blanket tangled around his legs. The tall teen had insisted that he wanted to be present when they interrogated Mitarai but had fallen asleep almost immediately after showering and changing into clean clothes.

“His companions, your victims, have survived as well.” Kurama said, “They informed us of the encounter with you.”

“Kuwabara saved your life after you tried to kill him; you think your psychic pals would’ve done that?” Yusuke asked, pointing out the obvious and seeing the younger teen pale. “You owe him big. _So start talking.”_

“Yeah, come clean!” Kuwabara mumbled in his sleep, “Yeah…gotta clean my socks.”

Mitarai looked down at his lap, his hands fisting the soft comforter. “You don’t understand; you haven’t seen what I have. We should all die.”

“Clarify all, you mean your fellow psychics?” Kurama asked.

Mitarai lowered his head, “No, I mean all of us. Humans.” he turned his head to look at them, a haunted expression on his face. “You’d all think so too if you saw the videotape.”

“What video?” Botan asked.

“Yeah. And say it with more feeling.” Yusuke said sarcastically as she was growing more annoyed.

Mitarai’s face fell, his eyes turning back to his lap. “It’s the video they label Chapter Black.”

Kurama was visibly shocked. “You’ve seen it?”

“Yes I have. Every single minute of it.” Mitarai admitted.

“Chapter Black. Amazing.” Kurama said, getting Yusuke’s attention as she looked up at him.

“I’m guessing you’ve heard of it.” she said.

“It’s legendary; Hiei’s wanted to get his hands on that tape for years.” Kurama said.

“That good a flick, huh?” Yusuke asked, as Kurama nodded his head once and looked back at her.

“It is a piece of intelligence, supposedly kept in the deepest bowels of Reikai’s Records Department. Over its millennia of existence, the human race has committed very heinous crimes against others and their own. This videotape is a compilation. It documents the most unspeakable acts of all. It is said to run thousands of hours…I knew well of the tape’s existence, but never imagined it could be an impetus in this case.”

“So many horrifying things marching across that giant screen. You don’t know how we really are. What we’re capable of. I saw it all…if you saw it, you’d think differently, too. You’d understand we’re doomed, and so we have to—” Mitarai was cut off when Yusuke suddenly stood and kicked her chair aside, the piece of furniture knocking loudly against the wall (yet Kuwabara remained sound asleep).

“Have to what, sir judge?!” she yelled, losing what little control of her emotions she had, visibly startling the younger teen boy. “Have to get us all eaten the hell up by some bloodthirsty monster?”

“That’s right.” Mitarai said, looking up at Yusuke, showing that he truly believed in what he was saying. “You’re defensive because you don’t know the truth! Humanity only seems good to you because you were born in a peaceful time. But war’s our nature, it’ll always come back. Have you ever seen hundreds of frightened people standing in line to be killed in a camp? Have you seen horsemen raid and destroy a village, dance on the bodies of their victims, crushing them as they celebrated victory singing happy songs?”

Tears began to spring forth from Mitarai’s dark blue eyes, his body trembling from recalling all the horrors he had witnessed. “Have you ever seen a gigantic bomb wipe away millions who had never even picked up a weapon? Civil war, where a mother is hacked down in front of her child, or a child in front of his mother? And the soldier…breaking up a family who loves each other, leading them into a fire and his eyes enjoying the torture.”

What Mitarai shared was heartbreaking and horrible, but Yusuke had no room for sympathy for him. He made his choice. He had chosen his side. And his side had crossed the line with her. “And you think you’re better than those people on the tape?” she asked.

Mitarai looked up at her sharply. “Well I know I’m not! Neither are you! No human can be!”

“What about Kuwabara?” she asked and saw the hesitation in his eyes. “He saved you, right? And you know, last night I asked him: ‘Baka, why the hell did you save that jerk?’ And you know what he said? He said, ‘because, Urameshi, in his eyes he was crying for help.’” Yusuke said, seeing Mitarai wavering as he stared across the room to Kuwabara. She was still angry, but it was glaringly obvious that her anger towards Mitarai was misplaced. He was just as much a victim. “I thought it was a pretty stupid thing to say at the time, but now I see how scared you are and I kind of follow. A big oaf like Kuwabara, he’s got that bully look you must hate, but he cared about you enough to drag your ass here. Bet you weren’t expecting that.”

Mitarai broke down and bent over his lap, sobbing as the reality of what he’s done crashed down on him. “Every night I see them. The victims on that tape. I’ve always seen myself like them, but then in my nightmares—I’m the one holding the weapons.” He pushed up enough to look at Yusuke, his face red from crying and his cheeks wet from tears. “Like all along it’s been me who was doing those terrible things, and I feel dirtier and dirtier. Like I need to make up for something, but I don’t even know what. Like I’m the bully. I’m sorry. I’m…sorry…”

Kurama put a hand on Yusuke’s shoulder, getting her attention as she looked back at him. “Perhaps we should leave him now.” he suggested, “Clearly, he must face his own demons before he faces us.”

The two of them walked out of the guest room while Genkai and Botan remained behind to keep an eye on Mitarai. Yusuke led the way downstairs to the living room where Botan had left the briefcase on the coffee table earlier that morning as they headed outside to the backyard patio overlooking the garden. Yusuke walked over to the railing and leaned her weight on her forearms and dropped her head down. She was so tired. Her emotions were overwhelming her and she felt like she was ready to come apart at the seams.

Kurama knew better than to open her raw wound. He knew that she was on the verge of breaking and was barely holding it together. He admired the strength she had to soldier on, to focus on their current danger. But he had to wonder, what about after? What will happen to his team leader after this is all over? How funny for him to be so optimistic to think that they are going to win.

“Y’know, as the Godaime I would read reports everyday about stupid people that would piss me off, and that video’s got our all time worsts on record.” Yusuke said, staring out into the street. “That’s gotta be a pretty rough experience.”

Kurama stood beside her, silent for a moment as he wondered what could be going through her mind right now. “I would imagine so. It’s said it will turn an average man against his own kind in five minutes of viewing.”

“Hell that’s cheery. You may turn me just talking about it.” Yusuke said, attempting at a joke that fell flat as she lifted her head up.

Kurama smiled gently at her, “Don’t worry, Yuu-chan, the capacity for evil is but one ingredient in the human soul.”

The Sprit Detective let out a sigh, her shoulders sagging more. Images of the Doctor’s sadistic grin and the coldness in her father’s eyes came to mind, making her doubt. “I hope so…”

“Still, the greatest concern in my mind is that the Chapter Black video is in the enemy’s possession. It clearly has the ability to turn almost anyone to their side. The footage must be provocative. I confess there was a time even I wanted to see it.” he said before looking at Yusuke and seeing that she was openly glaring at him with suspicion. He immediately recognized it and gave a nervous laugh. “Was! _Was!”_

_Geeze, he’s making me paranoid._ she thought, even though she was grateful for the distraction. After last night she hadn’t seen her mother or grandparents, knowing they had gone to the hospital after Tsunade personally came to bring the news that Susumu was dead. She hadn’t seen her mother so devastated since Yusuke was a ghost and witnessing her own wake. It had been hard and Yusuke took the blame for it all. If only she had stopped to think instead of acting on impulse, then—

“Anyway, a more pressing matter, you never asked me where I went yesterday.” Kurama said, smoothly changing the subject.

Yusuke’s expression changed, loosening from pinched up to curiosity. “Oh, yeah…I did wonder but then I forgot.”

Kurama was grateful that Yusuke can be easily distracted despite all that was going on in her life. “Truth be known, I went to speak with Koenma.”

“You went all the way to Reikai? Why didn’t you just use my briefcase thing?” Yusuke asked.

“I needed to confront him face to face. He could never put my suspicions to rest, and speaking with Seaman has now made me certain, Koenma knows the exact identity of our foe.” Kurama turned his green eyes onto Yusuke, his expression serious as his keen vision took in the sudden stiffness of his friend’s shoulders. “And so do you.”

Yusuke stared back at him, her brown eyes widening. She shouldn’t have been surprised that the smartest person on her team would come to such a quick conclusion. “Yeah…we should call Koenma.” she said, breaking the eye contact first as she turned to head back inside but stopped when Kurama gently caught her wrist in his hand and she looked back at him.

“Yuu-chan, I just want you to remember that you’re not alone in this. All of your friends are here to help. You only need to reach out and ask.” Kurama said.

Yusuke stared up into his emerald green eyes and then looked down, not having the strength to hold his intense gaze. Regardless, though, she understood and appreciated the attempt of reassurance. Kurama released her wrist and followed her back inside to the living room to where the briefcase had been left. They sat down in front of it and opened it up. When the screen turned on, showing Koenma behind his desk as usual Yusuke immediately lost her temper.

“Hey! Koenma! You better speak now before I forever put that pacifier ten inches down your throat!” Yusuke yelled, making the red-head sweat-drop at the sudden change in attitude.

“Hey, Yusuke, I’m glad to see you’ve regained some enthusiasm.” Koenma said through the screen. “It’s good in small doses.”

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me that you knew who was behind this tunnel deal this whole time?” Yusuke asked.

Botan and Genkai had come downstairs, having heard Yusuke yelling.

“I wasn’t positive until the video tape. Only one man has a copy of that, I just didn’t want to believe it.” Koenma said, obviously hesitating.

“I need to hear you say it.” Yusuke demanded.

Koenma was silent for a moment before speaking, “As you wish, Yusuke. The name of the mastermind: Urameshi Shinobu.”

The name struck a chord with everyone present, especially with Yusuke as she bit the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood. She didn’t want to believe it, especially after last night as she stood up and walked out of sight of the screen. Kurama watched as Yusuke took a moment to collect herself before returning.

“Did you say Urameshi?” Botan asked in alarm.

“Yes. Yusuke’s father was the Spirit Detective of Ningenkai before our girl came along.” Koenma said as the screen switched to a photo of the unmasked man. “This is a photo of Shinobu back when he first became Spirit Detective nearly thirty years ago.”

Yusuke felt her heart drop to her stomach, unable to deny what was in front of her. She didn’t want to see that face. She hated that face with every cell in her body. That was the face that showed no remorse after killing her brother.

“He was gifted with an incredibly strong sense of right and wrong. Perhaps too strong.” Koenma went to explain; “It was about ten years ago when he simply disappeared. In the weeks leading up to that, I remember he always asked me the same questions. ‘Are we even worth protecting?’ Then the Chapter Black video vanished from the vault, and so did he. We tried to track him down, but to no use. I hoped he had gone into seclusion, content never to be bothered. You have to be careful, Yusuke. He may be your father but he’s incredibly lethal. I’m leaving for Ningenkai now.”

The screen went black, leaving the four in silence. Yusuke felt shaken up by the revelation that her father was the mastermind behind the opening of the tunnel. That her father killed his own son. Her older brother. The heir to the Urameshi clan. Her chest and throat felt tight and her struggle to catch her breath; she recognized these signs as a panic attack.

“Yuu-chan…are you okay?” Botan asked; wanting to reach out to her but was afraid of how Yusuke would react.

Yusuke said nothing as she got up and left the room, the sound of her footsteps going upstairs to her bedroom where her door slammed shut. Botan stood up to follow after Yusuke but Kurama had stopped her and shook his head. He had recognized what was going on with their friend and reassured Botan that Yusuke needed space.

“Kurama’s right. She has a lot to process and needs to be alone for now.” Genkai said.

xxxxx

Several hours had passed by and Kuwabara woke up and was informed by Kurama that Yusuke had a panic attack and locked herself in her room. Kuwabara had to climb in through the window, surprised that Yusuke never had the lock fixed, and found his best friend wrapped in her comforter like a sushi roll on her side in her bed. Kuwabara sighed and shook his head at the sight, going over to the bed and scooting to the center where Yusuke laid. He scooped her up, pulling Yusuke into his lap and hugging her close to himself, the scent of white plum blossoms wafting up into his nose.

“It’s okay, Urameshi. I’m here for ya.” he said softly.

Yusuke nodded and snuggled closer into Kuwabara’s chest, resting her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes. “Thanks, Kuwabara.”

“Take all the time you need.” Kuwabara said, unconsciously burying his nose into Yusuke’s hair and breathing in the sweet fragrance that was distinctly her. Kuwabara may be thick most of the time when it came to small details but the smell of Yusuke’s perfume of white plum blossoms, specifically made by the Urameshi clan, had always been the small detail he noticed about Yusuke since the day they first met. It is a smell that will always remind him of Yusuke.

He inhaled deeply again and then his breath paused as his eyes opened up wide, realizing what he was doing was indecent. _What the heck am I doing?!_ he thought frantically as he felt heat rise up in his cheeks. _If anyone were to walk in right now they would definitely get the wrong impression! Plus Urameshi is with Hyuuga Neji! If he ever finds out about this he’d definitely beat my ass into the ground!_

“H-hey…Urameshi?” Kuwabara began, his voice a note higher than normal.

Yusuke made a noise to indicate that she was listening, not at all thinking along the same thought as her friend.

Kuwabara cleared his throat. “Don’t’cha think we should head down or somethin’?”

“What happened to taking all the time I need?” Yusuke asked with a noticeable pout in her tone as she wiggled in his lap and nuzzled her face into his chest. Kuwabara stiffened up, not daring to move, however one part of him did dare to move as blood rushed to his groin.

“But shouldn’t we, y’know, plan our next move? I mean, the enemy is still out there and all.” Kuwabara said quickly, trying his hardest to control his lower half. Damn his teenage hormones and the fact that Yusuke was actually very pretty. _Darn it! Why couldn’t Urameshi be a guy?_

Yusuke let out a huff and rolled out of Kuwabara’s lap. “Fine, I guess I’ve sulked enough.” she groused, untangling herself from the comforter and getting off her bed. Kuwabara took in a few more calming breathes before getting off the bed himself. He did a quick check while Yusuke’s back was to him, satisfied that his semi-erection wasn’t too noticeable and he was feeling the pressure beginning to ease up.

_Oh man, that was a close call._

xxxxx

Yusuke and her team all then convened inside the kitchen of the Urameshi house. Kuwabara had been caught up on what he missed that morning after waking up and getting Yusuke out of her room. While Kurama explained everything to Kuwabara, Yusuke had quietly busied herself with making coffee and cutting up the pound cake into even slices.

“Are you friggin’ kidding me?!” Kuwabara exclaimed in surprise once Kurama got to the end, revealing that their enemy is a former Spirit Detective and also Yusuke’s father. The tall teenager looked over to Yusuke who brought over the plate of pound cake and empty cups to the table. Was that why Yusuke had locked herself in her room earlier? “Urameshi, did you know this whole time?”

Yusuke avoided looking at anyone. “I had my suspicion that day in the fairway before the fight with Doctor, but I wasn’t sure because there were a lot of people and he was kind of far away at the time.” she said, turning away to get the coffee pot and pour everyone a cup. “And then after what happened last night…”

“Urameshi…” Kuwabara said, worry on his face as he watched Yusuke.

“An enemy like you.” Genkai mused darkly as she accepted the cup of hot coffee. “I wasn’t prepared for that.”

“You and me both.” Yusuke said in a monotone as she sat down at the table.

Kuwabara watched his best friend serving them all coffee when he realized something about Yusuke. “Come to think of it you never did talk about your old man before.” Kuwabara said, “Did you know he was a Spirit Detective?”

“No, I didn’t, and why would I? He disappeared when I was seven, back then I couldn’t even throw a kunai straight.” Yusuke said; feeling agitated with the questioning. She was losing control of her emotions, everything was happening all too fast for her to process. “And after last night—I shouldn’t have… If we hadn’t split up chasing that man last night nii-san would still be…” She had dropped her face into her left hand, struggling to keep her emotions in check.

Kuwabara put a hand on her back, rubbing small circles. “Hey, no one here is blaming you for that, Urameshi. We’ll get that jerk for what he’s done.” Kuwabara said.

“With what it’s worth, Yuu-chan, we admire the strength you’ve been showing.” Genkai said.

“Nee-chan!” Kimiko called as she came into the kitchen with Koenma in his older form followed after her. Yusuke quickly wiped the tears from her face with her hands. “You have a guest.”

“Thanks, Kimiko.” Yusuke said; her voice strained to hide the fact that she was still struggling not to break down.

“Ah! Is that my pound cake I baked this morning? Nee-chan! That was for kaa-san!” Kimiko said, making a face that was meant to be anger but it deflated when the pre-teen took notice of her older sister’s red, puffy eyes and nose.

Yusuke forced a smile on her face, struggling to keep up the brave and light-hearted face for her little sister. “Sorry, Kimiko, I’ll make it up to you and bake a new one, okay?”

“Ah—it’s okay, I’ll just go buy one at the store.” she said, suddenly feeling shy as she hurried off.

“I can see the family resemblance.” Koenma said as he took a seat at the table. Yusuke had waited until she heard the front door close before getting up and grabbing the front of Koenma’s robes, dragging him out of the chair and slamming him up against the wall. The others were startled but not surprised that Yusuke would take it out on the prince.

_“You knew!”_ she accused angrily. “Even before you made me Spirit Detective you knew that he was my father! Because of you keeping secrets about my family my brother is **_dead!”_**

Koenma’s eyes widened and his jaw going slightly slack, threatening his pacifier from falling out from between his teeth. “Susumu-san is…dead?” It was then he noticed the redness and puffiness of her face, her eyes still red from the tears she had shed. “I’m…sorry, Yusuke…I…”

“You’re sorry?! That’s all you have to fuckin’ say to me?!” Yusuke yelled, tightening her grip. “My brother’s death is on your hands, too!” Kuwabara got up and had to pry Yusuke off of Koenma while the Spirit Detective just resigned herself, shoving away from Kuwabara. After a moment of letting Yusuke cool off did they resume their seats at the table.

“I know you must have taken great care to commission him as Spirit Detective, Koenma.” Kurama said, “How did he turn from humanity’s protector to its greatest threat?”

Koenma looked at Yusuke, ashamed that his pride got in the way, not wanting to admit his past failure to the one person who had turned out to be his greatest success. It was time for the truth, and he owed Yusuke that much. He cleared his throat. “In all my reign, nothing has seemed more natural than choosing Urameshi Shinobu. He was a child prodigy. Like you, Kuwabara, he could sense apparitions from a young age. And they were drawn to him like magnets, but he had something more. He could destroy them. His universe was cut and dry. Black and white. Youkai were evil and so he had to destroy them and that’s when he saw what changed him.”

“What was it?” Kurama asked.

“Gray. Truckloads of gray.” Koenma said, “I’d given him an urgent case. If only I’d known the results.”

“What kind of case?” Kuwabara asked.

“I had ordered him to seal up the tunnel between Ningenkai and Makai.” Koenma said.

“What?” Yusuke said, caught by surprise with that answer.

“You mean it’s the exact same thing we’re doing now?” Kuwabara asked.

“The circumstances were different.” Koenma further explained, “That opening was only ten meters wide. There was no threat of expansion, but it was stable, allowing lower class youkai to pass. It took eight psychics, the strongest they thought existed, to maintain it. But it wasn’t free passage for the youkai. It was a trap, organized by the young Black Black Club. They captured youkai as they squeezed though, and sold them at enormous profit.”

“Black Black Club…rings a few bells.” Yusuke said.

“Those are the dirt bags who watched us while we rescued Yukina-chan!” Kuwabara said, never forgetting that time in his life.

“That’s right, and one up and comer had just worked his way into the group by his talent at capturing youkai…Sakyo.” Koenma said.

“Quite the turn.” Kurama said.

“So that bastard was already starting shit back in the day, huh?” Yusuke said.

“One way to look at it, yeah.” Koenma said, “Today there’s an entire culture of youkai bodyguards for corporate crooks. A multibillion black market industry. Sakyo began it all. My intelligence team picked up news of a giant transaction that night. All key members of the Black Black Club and the burgeoning youkai trade would be present. If successful, it would propel them into every corner of the globe. If we intervened, we could bring the youkai trade to its knees. The raid was successful. Shinobu and his partner Itsuki were skill, and the youkai were weak. They caught club by surprise and cornered them. It was perhaps too much by surprise, as Shinobu saw something he never should have seen.”

Yusuke’s hands clenched together. She remembered Itsuki as her father’s friend. She had fondly called him “ji-chan” whenever he came to visit, which was often. Spying on Itsuki and her father training her older brother Susumu and teaching him more than just normal taijutsu and ninjutsu. She had no idea that Itsuki had worked so closely with her father like that. Is he still involved with her father? He did disappear at the same time as her father did.

“Something he shouldn’t have seen? Like what?” Kuwabara asked.

“It was a reckless show of indulgence in humanity’s darkest side. A ritualistic party they called _The Feast of Human Vices._ These privileged humans were toying with the youkai they’d ensnared, torturing them, with no motivation other than their own twisted pleasure. Shinobu had sworn his life to protecting his race from youkai, but in that place, humans were enacting cruelties a thousand times worse than anything he’s seen from a youkai. Black and white blurred, flipped upside down. His mind wasn’t big enough to hold the change. Shinobu lives his life on the straight and narrow, but what he saw that night went against everything he knew the world to be.”

“A lot like how we felt when we went to Tarukane’s place and saw what they were doing to Yukina-chan.” Kuwabara said.

Yusuke remembered seeing other horrific things in that compound, youkai that had been slaughtered in their cages. “Yeah…you’re right.”

“But there is an important different between your reaction and his. There, in that room, Shinobu fell into a rage, and murdered every human at that feast. Something in him fractured, he became obsessed with the Chapter Black tape. And then, they both were gone. Maybe Shinobu was too dedicated to his cause, too hard a worker. He gave himself entirely to the purging of evil. Then he came to question the sanctity of the human race itself. And now, he wants the life of every human. As atonement for their collective sins.”

“That’s the reason he’s opening a tunnel to Makai.” Genkai said, “To unleash the punishment.”

“See, that’s why I always half-assed, baa-chan. Never take yourself too seriously and you won’t turn into a friggin’ fanatic.” Yusuke japed, even though what she really felt like doing was punch a hole in the wall.

“Precisely why I chose you and not your brother after your father failed.” Koenma said lightly. “I wanted someone who wouldn’t think too much.”

“Yes of course!” Kurama said, suddenly enlightened by Koenma’s choice.

“Don’t be too quick to defend me, pal.” Yusuke snapped.

“Sorry, but it makes sense now.” Kurama said with an apologetic smile.

“I don’t know where Shinobu’s been these last ten years, or why he waited for now. I let myself believe he’s lost his mind and was harmless. I should have tracked him better. One thing I know about Shinobu is that he’ll never stop. Not until he’s accomplished his goal.” Koenma said, “It was that kind of drive is what made him a target for Seireitei. I remember my father had sent out an order for Seireitei to track down Shinobu after he vanished.”

Yusuke’s shoulders sagged as she stared down at her untouched cup of a coffee and wondered what sort of goal did her father have that he didn’t hesitate to kill his own son? Would he be willing to kill her without a second thought? Along with her mother and sister? Had he truly become a monster?

Koenma looked at Yusuke, seeing the troubled look on her face. “I’m sorry, Yusuke, for not being transparent with you from the start. I just didn’t know how you would have reacted to the truth.”

Yusuke looked at Koenma, about to say something when she suddenly felt like she was being watched and judging from how her friends tensed up they sensed it, too. Both Yusuke and Kurama turned around, looking outside through the window and saw two figures on the roof of the building across the street.

“We’re not alone.” Yusuke said and felt herself tense up when she recognized one of the figures as her father. “He’s listening.”

Kuwabara suddenly stood up from his seat with a gasp. “They’re after Mitarai!” he said and quickly ran out of the kitchen towards Yusuke’s bedroom, bursting into her room and startling both Mitarai and Botan. He quickly looked out the window that faced the street before pouncing forward, pushing Mitarai out of the bed just as five objects shot through the window and embedded into the wall that was at level where Mitarai’s head had been.

“You mind telling what that was just now?” Botan asked.

“The bad guys found us! They’re here!” Kuwabara said, “Hit the ground, Botan! They’re attacking through the window! Don’t let ‘em see you!” He moved off of Mitarai, helping him move across the room. “I don’t know how they got here.”

Mitarai had felt something poking at his thigh and reached into his pocket to pull out a small device. “What is this?”

“What? I don’t believe it! It looks like they bugged you.” Botan said, turning towards the window. “How could you do that to your team?” she yelled before ducking down again as another object shot through the window.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Yusuke could see that her father was saying something. “What I wouldn’t give to know what he was saying.”

“He saying they let Seaman go so they could follow him to us.” Kurama said, impressing Yusuke.

“No kidding, you can hear him all the way up there?” she asked.

“Not exactly.” Kurama said.

“We are lip-reading; you should try it some time.” Genkai said.

“He said the one they need is among us.” Kurama said.

“What?” Yusuke asked, bewildered. Who among her friends did her father need? She heard the sound of footsteps thundering down the upstairs hallways and then down the stairs. Yusuke ran to go see, catching a glimpse of Kuwabara heading out the door. “Baka! Haven’t you learned?!” she yelled, running after him, only to stop to slip on her shoes before chasing him outside. “You’re like an ugly singer with a good voice, best for back-up!”

“Things are different now, Urameshi! I’m different!” Kuwabara said over his shoulder.

“What the hell does that mean?” Yusuke demanded, grabbing the back of Kuwabara’s shirt and stopping him before he was able to run out into the street.

“I’ve got a new power! It’s how I beat Mitarai!”

“What kind of power?”

“I don’t know yet, it just feels really different. I got all desperate, and it just leapt out of me, a new king of reiken. And I knocked away his powers with on shot.” Kuwabara said before running out into the street with Yusuke in tow, stopped when they saw that Shinobu and his associate were already waiting.

“Well that was fast.” Yusuke muttered, watching as her father held up two fingers. “Love and peace?”

“No, you jerk, he’s makin’ a V for victory sign before we start!” Kuwabara said.

“Simpleminded children,” Shinobu said, “It means two days ‘till the tunnel opens.”

“What?” Yusuke said, confused by the time given.

“What’s the matter, Detective? Did you think you had more time?” Shinobu asked.

Yusuke took a step forward, “A little bird from Reikai said we still had a full week.”

“Come now, we both know not to trust their intelligence and we made some leaps forward last night.” Shinobu said as Yusuke was quickly joined by Kurama, Genkai and Koenma.

“Yo, Shinobu.” Koenma greeted coldly.

“Been a long time.” Shinobu replied back coolly.

“I would hope you have more to say to me than that.” Koenma said.

“Nee-chan? What is this? What’s going on?” came Kimiko’s voice. Yusuke had forgotten that her sister had gone out to buy a replacement cake, mentally kicking herself for that. She could only hope that her father didn’t see her.

“Get back.” Yusuke hissed, “Against the wall, now.”

Kimiko backed away behind the building, pressing her back against the wall and out of sight.

“Okay. I’m takin’ this one.” Kuwabara said.

“No you won’t. You’ll play it like I tell you.” Yusuke said over her shoulder.

“Did you hear what I said?” Kuwabara asked, insulted by Yusuke’s attitude.

“Beating Seaman was a brave feat, but you’re injured, and in no shape to fight.” Kurama said, agreeing with Yusuke. “Besides, this is Yuu-chan’s fight.”

“He’s right,” Genkai said; ending the argument as Kuwabara was resigned to stay back and watch his team leader.

“Keep your distance, Yuu-chan.” Koenma warned. “It’s no cakewalk for you, either. I started him off, too. He can store up his reiki and fire it just like you.”

“Family trait, huh?” Yusuke said as she moved forward to stand with her back to her friends, staring down the street at her enemy. The man who killed her brother.

“So him and Urameshi have the same technique?” Kuwabara asked.

“How strong’s his power?” Genkai asked.

“Can’t say…we don’t know what he’s learned in the last ten years.” Koenma said.

“Then any initial contact is going to be a gamble.” Kurama said.

“Are you listening to all of this, Urameshi?” Kuwabara asked; looking at Yusuke’s back.

Yusuke just smirked, “Sounds like fun.” she said and began to walk slowly forward towards her predecessor. “Konichiwa, Detective.” she said as she got closer. “Rumor is you snapped. You could only deal with the baby stuff.”

“Far to the contrary, Yusuke. I came to lead you along the path of truth.” Shinobu said.

Something didn’t feel right about him, like something was missing. Yusuke could only assume it was due to that life altering case years ago. “I’ll stop you.”

“You will fail.”

Instantly Yusuke’s power flared up, visible to the naked eye, showing off the raw power that she possessed, the rosary beads wrapped around her right wrist doing its job of keeping balance in her body. Shinobu, not at all intimidated, also flared up, showing off his raw power that rivaled his child’s; if not, it was more intense.

Just as quickly as their powers flared up, it vanished as Yusuke took off on a sprint down the street, away from her house and Shinobu followed, matching her speed.

_Like I told Genkai before, there’s something fake about his power. The only way to know his strength for sure is to meet him head on!_ Yusuke thought, pivoting sharply on her foot and cutting across the street at him. Shinobu came to a sharp halt as Yusuke charged, and then flash-stepped to his left. _This is it; I’ve caught him off guard!_ Going in with a classic right hook, Yusuke didn’t expect to have her punch be knocked away, and was left open for an attack.

She was too slow to stop or avoid as she watched Shinobu raised his right leg and kicked her across the head, sending her flying further down the street where there were some residents who quickly hurried the opposite direction. Yusuke maneuvered herself to her feet and skid backwards to a stop, the left side of her forehead red and throbbing, yet she grinned and said, “Let’s try that again.”

Again Yusuke flashed forward, trying the same attack only to end up with the same results as she went crashing into a street sign, leaving a dent in the metal pole. She fell forward onto the ground, winded from the impact as her friends came running, to be closer to the fight should Yusuke need them.

“Get yourself off the ground, Urameshi!” Kuwabara yelled, “You won’t defeat him lying down!”

Yusuke jumped back up onto her feet while hugging her ribs that she was sure were cracked as she wiped off blood from her lip with her other hand. _What the hell was that? All my punches were solid, but he brushed them aside like broccoli he didn’t order. Didn’t even give me a chance to kick his ass._

“Godaime-sama!” she heard coming from down the street to her right. She took note of Gai and Kakashi hurrying in her direction but were stopped when Yusuke raised her hand out at them.

“Don’t come any closer.” Yusuke said; keeping her eyes trained on her father.

“Who is attacking? Is it another village?” Gai asked when a young man jumped down from one of the buildings and shot rocks at them, forcing the two jounins to block and back off.

“Don’t interfere.” Sniper said before taking to the roof again.

“Kakashi-san. Gai-san. Make sure people stay out of our way. This fight is gonna get ugly.” Yusuke said as she stood up. “Keep your distance and protect the civilians. You have your orders, now go.”

“But what about that man that just attacked us?” Gai asked.

“Forget about him and do as I say!” Yusuke ordered.

The two jounins glanced at each other. “Hai!” both Kakashi and Gai said before vanishing to conduct crowd control.

Genkai let out a slow breath. _At least you’re keeping a level head, Yusuke. Your time as Hokage has shaped you into a good leader, thinking about the safety of the village and delegating to your jounins was a smart move. Let them deal with crowd control while you handle the immediate threat. You’re not the active Hokage but you’re still a Kage of the village._

“As I thought, the two detectives are too much alike.” Kurama said, “With their similar background, and being blood related, it’s akin to fighting your own reflection in the mirror. A futile war that cannot be won. He anticipates Yusuke’s every move. It’s what he would do. Only he’s one step ahead.”

“You’re not wrong. And it’s thanks to the Urameshi’s Reshuuken Style.” Genkai said.

“Reshuuken?” Kuwabara inquired.

“It’s a special brand of martial arts that relies on fast footwork. The fighter maintains his position while diverting attacks with his arms, then retaliates with powerful kicks.” Genkai said, “There are stringent rules governing the study of the Reshuuken Style: One may only learn its ways once they have every other technique under their belt. So many consider it the strongest, most elegant maneuver in all of martial arts.”

“I’m rather disappointed in you, Yusuke. I had expected you to have mastered our family’s taijutsu by now. Although I shouldn’t be surprised, you were nowhere near the genius your brother was.” Shinobu said as he moved his left palm to face upwards and formed a magenta colored sphere of reiki that got Yusuke’s and her team’s full attention. “But this technique you may have seen, it’s my own special blend of Reshuuken and reiki. A vengeful new twist on an old favorite. I like to call it the Reikou-Reshuuken. I had taught the basics to your brother years ago and it was clear after last night that he didn’t improve beyond the basic. A tragic shame, really.”

Yusuke bristled up at the insult to her late brother.

_Well, you’ve been making the most of your retirement years, and that’s what matters…_ Koenma sarcastically thought.

Shinobu tossed the sphere into the air and leapt up with it. “It’s time to judge your allies.” he said, preparing himself to kick the sphere like a soccer ball. The sphere of reiki shot past Yusuke’s friends and curved around upward into the sky as their eyes followed the sphere of energy.

“Guess all the training in the world can’t make up for bad aim.” Kuwabara said. A few moments later there was the sound of something exploding and black smoke could be seen rising up to the sky.

“Oh no! Isn’t that Yusuke’s house?” Kurama asked with worry.

“Damn, Shinobu…this muscle flexing was just a diversion all along.” Koenma muttered.

“A diversion? That dingbat’s diversion could’ve killed Botan and— _”_ Kuwabara gasped, “We left Kimi-chan behind!”

_But why?_ was all Yusuke could wonder about. Why attack the house full of innocent people when she was right there in front of him?

“Hold on! Help is on the way!” Kuwabara said, making a run back towards the house when Yusuke called out his name. Kuwabara stopped to look back, his eyes going up to see Shinobu coming down at him from above. Scrambling out of the way Kuwabara tripped on his own feet as Shinobu landed where he had once been standing, breaking the ground beneath his feet before hopping forward and in their path back towards the house.

Yusuke ran to close the distance, getting in front of Kuwabara. “All right, you guys go help my family.” she said.

“Meanwhile you’ll be…?” Koenma trailed off.

“Permanently retiring his ass!” Yusuke growled.

“For such a dumb kid you’ve got a smart mouth, Yusuke.” Shinobu said, but Yusuke ignored him as she ran forward.

“What, do you like smarts?” she yelled, “Tell me is this smarts enough for ya!” Moving in for another right hook Shinobu raised his left hand to block, anticipating her hit but found that Yusuke had stopped and began to leave after images of herself around him, trying to confuse him.

“Interesting. Not a bad fake. But it’ll do you no good.” Shinobu said, seeing through Yusuke’s trick and blocking her punch and then following with an excellent kick to the stomach. Yusuke went flying again, this time through the window of a shop, surprising the employees and customers as some people had let out a scream.

Sitting up gingerly and hissing at the broken glass cutting her skin, Yusuke held her sore stomach as she looked out at the street. “Now I’m gettin’ pissed.”

Shinobu appeared at the broken window, calmly looking down at her. “It’s a shame Junior couldn’t find a better replacement. I just can’t decide if I should be insulted or flattered that he would choose the lesser of my _three_ children.” Shinobu said.

Yusuke’s eyes widened in shock as dread chilled her blood. _He knows about Kimiko?!_ She got back up onto her feet, clenching her teeth at the challenge before her. _So…he knew about Kimiko this whole time. I can only hope he won’t go after her next._ she thought, only getting more determined with that thought. Shinobu then ran off down the street and Yusuke pursued after him, jumping through the broken window as her friends joined her. Koenma and Genkai breaking away to return to the house.

Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara chased after Shinobu through the back allies of the streets, running out into the main fairway of the village. Civilians and off-duty shinobi catching sight of them, mostly looking at Yusuke who had blood on her. The trio paused as they searched around with their eyes, catching sight of him as he purposely crossed their path and then ran further through the crowded shopping district.

“There! Get him!” Yusuke yelled, running after Shinobu with Kurama and Kuwabara right behind her.

They chased him into one of the plaza buildings that were still under construction, the place empty of people, thankfully.

“They just don’t make Spirit Detectives like they used to.” Shinobu said, coming out from the shadows to stand at the top of a set of grand stairs.

“You mean crazy and evil? No, they sure don’t, thank you.” Yusuke replied, only getting a smirk in response. Yusuke leapt up in a flash, arcing forward towards Shinobu. “Bite me!” she yelled, swinging her right fist only for Shinobu to dodge her punch as he flash-stepped to the side.

Again, Yusuke made the initial move, only to have her punch knocked away and block a powerful kick that sent her flying down the unfinished hallway. Yusuke quickly flipped onto her feet and began to dodge the on-set of kicks that Shinobu was giving as Kurama and Kuwabara hung back.

“Gee, Urameshi! Just stop playing chicken with his feet and use your Rei Gun to deep-fry his skinny little rear!” Kuwabara yelled.

“Unless Yusuke prevents those feet from turning, any attempt at a counterattack would be like tilting at a windmill.” Kurama said.

Shinobu swung his right leg around and finally kicked Yusuke in the side. At first seemed like Shinobu had gotten her, but Yusuke’s arm hooked around his leg as she mustered up enough of her smug attitude to give a half-grin.

“Well, now that I’ve finally got a leg up on you,” she said as her right fist powered up with reiki. “Let’s see how you play kickball with this!” About to fire, Yusuke was caught off guard as Shinobu kicked her across the head with his other leg, sending her reeling further down the hall and crashing into a pile of crates.

“Lucky for me I have a spare.” Shinobu said as he calmly walked up towards Yusuke, who just sat up and tried to focus her vision to stop spinning.

“Hey you yellow-bellied bully!” Kuwabara yelled, “Are you just gonna kick a fighter while she’s down?” Shinobu paused to look up the hallway to see Kuwabara running towards him. “Why not fight me, the warrior of love, defender of the defenseless!”

“Stop Kuwabara! He’ll kill you!” Yusuke yelled.

Kuwabara came to a stop and held out his right hand. “I am Kuwabara Kazuma! And now prepare to feel my shiny new sword!” he said as he manifested his reiken and swung it around but paused when he noticed that it wasn’t the new sword he had conjured when fighting against Mitarai. “Wait a sec; this is just my plain old everyday Reiken. Man, what happened to the new souped-up one I used against Seaman?”

_That blade could barely slice through butter let alone dimensions. He must need stimulus to power up._ Shinobu concluded.

“Here goes!” Kuwabara said, charging Shinobu regardless of what his Reiken looked like.

“That isn’t very wise!” Kurama warned but was too late as Kuwabara swung his sword down. Shinobu reached up with his left hand and stopped Kuwabara’s Reiken, surprising the teenagers, as he kicked Kuwabara down onto his face.

Kurama was next, conjuring his Rose Whip. _He may be able to elude direct attacks, but my Rose Whip can hit several points of contact at once._ He snapped his whip at Shinobu who jumped backwards, leaping off the rails and through the windows to land in the street outside. The people were startled as they moved out of the way of the falling glass; several shinobi in the area went on guard as Shinobu landed amongst the broken glass.

“Godaime-sama! Are you in need of assistance?” one shinobi asked as Yusuke and her team came out.

“Stay back!” Yusuke ordered, “Get these civilians out of here!”

“So…dare to risk that erratic weapon amongst civilians?” Shinobu taunted, making Kurama narrow his eyes at him.

_Merciless coward. No wonder he moved the fight to the center of the village._ Kurama thought.

“I’m hurt, Kurama. Isn’t my death worth a few lives, they’ll be dead soon enough.” Shinobu continued to taunt before taking off again.

“After him!” Yusuke yelled, as she and Kuwabara took up the chase again while Kurama hung back when Sniper appeared and held out his hands, poised to fire his projectiles.

“You can’t do that with these innocents standing around.” Kurama said.

“Fine, not that I ever miss my target, but if it’s a change of venue you want, I’m game.” he said.

_Obviously they’re trying to split us up. But why? To isolate Yusuke? We should stay together, yet they leave me no choice._ Kurama thought, preparing to fight and risk casualties.

“Kurama! It’s Kuwabara!” Kimiko said, running up to him with Puu in her arms. “We have to find nee-chan and warn her!”

“Stay back!” Kurama warned when Sniper turned his attention to Kimiko and fired one shot at her. Puu jumped in its path and took the shot, falling to the ground. Using the temporary distraction Sniper made his escape. Kurama cracked his whip where Sniper had been a second ago, hitting the ground instead before going to Kimiko. “Kimiko-chan, are you injured?”

Kimiko looked up at him, holding Puu who sported a bump on the head. “No, but we absolutely have to get to Kuwabara-san before they do.”

“Why?” Kurama asked, perplexed by this bit of information.

“Mitarai-san, he said…”

xxxxx

The chase led to a dizzying spire of stairs up the Hokage Monument. Yusuke was far ahead of Kuwabara who wished that for once they had a chase that involved elevators instead of something as tiring as climbing stairs. On one particular landing Kuwabara nearly ran into a child with a handheld game set, missing his footing and sliding into the metal bars of the stairs.

“Why aren’t you in school like a normal kid?” Kuwabara asked gruffly as he stood back up. “Anyways there are a lot of weirdoes out there today, so go on, run home to your kaa-san. When I was a boy we listened to our elders, and our video games.” Kuwabara was about to continue his harrowing climb when he suddenly felt an odd sensation surrounding him.

_My spirit awareness is working again! I must be caught up in one of those mutant’s Territories. But whose?_ Kuwabara thought before realizing and turning to the kid. “You little punk…”

The boy just smirked up at him while another came up behind Kuwabara.

xxxxx

Having reached the roof of the building, Yusuke cornered her father. “No more running away for you, _tou-san!_ This is the place where I end your damn life!” Yusuke vowed, glaring at her father who only stared back at her calmly when suddenly Yusuke heard Kuwabara’s screaming from a distance. “Kuwabara! Just hang on I’ll be right there!”

“Gotta run!” Shinobu said, running to the other end of the roof and jumping nimbly over the fence.

“Damn!” Yusuke cursed, running to the edge of the roof and seeing Shinobu landing in the back of a pick-up truck with Kuwabara tied up in it. An unusual thing to see in Konoha as cars were rare in the village as this one sped away. People in the streets screaming and scrambling out of the way to avoid getting run over. “Damn damn!” She climbed up the fence and dropped down to the street, not seeing that Kurama and Kimiko had caught up with her as she held out her arms and charged up to fire her signature move.

“Your car’s about to be impounded, Rei Gun!” Yusuke fired a blast of energy straight for the retreating truck when she suddenly realized too late. “Oh shit! I forgot about Kuwabara!”

“Really, Yuu-chan…how could you fire a blast that big without thinking it would kill everyone on board including him?” Kurama asked.

“I was angry!” was all Yusuke could say.

“Urameshi! If you kill me, you are so dead!” Kuwabara yelled, seeing the blast coming at an intense speed.

Shinobu remained calm as he conjured up his attack, the Reshuu-Koukyuuha, kicking it and sending it straight at Yusuke’s attack, piercing through the larger blast of energy. It exploded in a blast of light, shattering the windows of the nearby buildings.

_That jerk popped my Rei Gun like a balloon! In case anyone’s takin’ notes, that’s not a good sign._ Yusuke thought as she watched the car speed away.

“On the bright side, at least Kuwabara survived.” Kurama said dryly, though even he knew that what he had just witnessed is a worrying sight.

Yusuke ran towards a rack of bicycles, grabbing one and ripping off the chain. “Yeah, and they got away!”

“Nee-chan! What are you doing? That’s not even yours!” Kimiko scolded.

“It is now!” Yusuke said as she mounted the bicycle and then looked at her sister. “Kimiko you know that I can’t let them hurt Kuwabara! And don’t tell me not to save him! It’s what he would do.” She then began to peddle off after the truck.

“Wait! There’s something you need to know!” Kimiko said but Yusuke didn’t stop to hear her out as she cycled off after Kuwabara.

xxxxx

Kuwabara let out a scream from the erratic and rough driving. “Slow down you half-pint loony! You’re gonna kill people with your crazy driving!”

“I can turn right on this street, yeah?” the kid asked though he turned sharply around the corner regardless.

Following the chaos Yusuke peddled after the truck, weaving through bystanders and wreckage. Screaming at people to get out of the way.

xxxxx

“That Reikou-Reshuuken sure packs a whallop!” Koenma said as he and Genkai ran back towards the house, already smelling the smoke as they got closer.

“Yes. Too much for Yusuke, even if she is on a ‘serious’ binge.” Genkai said, “So what’s his strategy? Why aim for the house when Yusuke was standing right there?”

“Must’ve been targeting Sea Monkey, _again_.” Koenma guessed, “Shinobu certainly is persistent and goal-oriented, I’ll give him that. Just two of the many qualities I avoided when I hired Yusuke.”

Reaching the front of the house they immediately ran inside. Most of the smoke had cleared as they hurried up stairs to Yusuke’s room where most of the damage had taken place. Inside they found Mitarai cowing against the wall, staring in horror at Botan who laid unconscious and trapped beneath a heavy bookcase.

“Botan!” Koenma gasped as Genkai leapt over the bookcase and lifted it off of Botan with ease, pushing it back against the wall while Koenma checked on the blue haired girl. “Hey, are you all right?”

“Doubtful,” Genkai said, turning to look at Mitarai. “Okay, wallflower, you just sat there on your sorry ass watching this poor girl suffer? What’s wrong with you?”

“But what if…I don’t know. I thought I was your enemy!” Mitarai said.

Genkai clicked her tongue as she kneeled down beside Botan, lifting her shirt to reveal the injury on her back. Placing her hands over the injury Genkai began to heal Botan.

“I’m sorry. I’m so confused. I work for Sensui.” Mitarai said.

_Sensui?_ Koenma thought as he looked at Mitarai. “Does he know that? ‘Cause from where I’ve been standing it looks like he’s trying to terminate more than your employment.”

Mitarai looked conflicted in his situation.

“You called him Sensui.” Koenma said.

“Yes, that’s his name, Sensui Shinobu.” Mitarai said.

“He changed his name, obviously to hide himself all these years.” Genkai said.

“Genkai-sensei,” came Kurama’s voice as he entered the damaged room with Kimiko, alone and without Yusuke and Kuwabara.

“This whole rag-tag team is falling into pieces aren’t we?” Genkai said with a heavy sigh. Botan then began to stir, opening her eyes and then sitting up looking confused at all the faces.

“Hey, when did all of you get here?” she asked.

“Glad you’re okay.” Koenma said with relief.

“Huh? And why wouldn’t I be?” Botan asked.

“Your formerly fractured back is one good reason I can think of.” Genkai said.

“When we came in, we found you lying under this very heavy bookshelf.” Koenma said, “Don’t you remember being crushed? Seems like that would make an impression.”

“She got trapped because she was trying to save me.” Mitarai said, “When the bookshelf started to topple she shoved me out of the way, and she got crushed instead of me. I don’t understand…It’s not how he said. First Kuwabara-san and now you do it! Why do you people keep saving my life? It’s not how he said…why?”

“‘Cause that’s just what people do.” Botan said as if the answer was obvious. “Ah, but I think I’m starting to remember. Right, I pushed you out of the way because I just acted without thinking.”

“I believe that.” Koenma said.

Mitarai was dumbfounded by Botan’s response as Kurama approached him.

“I’d say it is like that for a great many people when another being’s life is put into jeopardy.” Kurama said.

“Well that’s never been the case in my experience growing up, and not on that videotape!” Mitarai said.

“Chapter Black is a one-sided argument. It’s part of a set, never meant to be seen alone.” Koenma said.

Mitarai shook his head vehemently. “No! That’s all a big lie!”

“Mitarai-kun, I understand your dilemma.” Kurama said, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “You’ve witnessed the worst mankind has to offer, in life and on tape. But if your eyes remain open you’ll see the best all around.”

“Speaking of, has anybody seen Yusuke?” Koenma asked.

“Ah, about that…” Kurama began.

xxxxx

Yusuke peddled after the truck up the rocky mountain path leading towards the cave. She was making gains in getting closer to the truck even though it was still far ahead of her. Her stubbornness and determination wouldn’t allow her to give up. She had to save her best friend. She had to save Kuwabara.

_Tou-san, you made a big mistake messing with one of my friends. And I’m gonna kick your ass twice as hard for it!_ Yusuke thought as she was just a few short yards away.

“Help! I’m in a pickup truck full of psychic cannibals!” Kuwabara screamed.

_I just hope these wheels don’t melt!_ Yusuke thought, peddling harder and feeling the burn in her thighs as she began to catch up to the truck.

“What, you couldn’t find a little girl’s scooter?” Kuwabara yelled at the sight of Yusuke peddling like a madwoman as she caught up to the truck.

“I don’t know? You couldn’t go a week without getting snagged by the forces of evil?” Yusuke yelled back, finally catching up as she peddled up to the car’s passenger window, seeing the other two for the first time. A large man with no distinguishing features and a young child who was behind the wheel. “Consider this your first and only chance to get out of this thing alive! Now pull over or I’ll run you off this path!”

“She can’t possibly do that with a bicycle can she?” the kid asked.

“I don’t know, but if we don’t lose her quickly she’ll follow us to our secret— _ex_ -secret hideout.” said the larger man.

“I told you, I have it under control.” Shinobu said calmly.

Yusuke failed to notice that she was being tailed by Sniper who shot a projectile at her back wheel, popping the tire. Yusuke crashed, hitting the ground but using the momentum she kicked off, reaching for the back of the truck but missed by an inch before crashing into the dirt. She watched as the truck sped off.

“So close!” she said through gritted teeth as she pushed herself up onto her knees. “Fuck!” She suddenly felt someone’s Territory and felt warm spots on both her arms, chest and stomach. “Whoa, weird…” Standing up she looked behind her to see the young man who she saw with her father back in the village. “What’d you do to me?”

“I just marked my Territory, Yusuke.” he said.

“Listen, I’m already in a relationship with someone, even though it’s kinda fallin’ apart.” Yusuke said, watching as the young man raised his left hand.

“Death Print: Bull’s Eye.” he said and the warm spots from earlier then had targets marking her skin.

“Oh great…I always wanted tattoos.” Yusuke said sarcastically.

“Those, my friend, are targets.” he said.

“For what?”

“For me to hit of course, and at any time and at any range without me having to aim. Oh, and with any ammunition I so choose, like these rocks for instance.” he said, grabbing a handful off the ground and them tossing up into the air. They hovered for a few seconds before shooting at Yusuke who caught them quickly in her hands before she dropped them to the ground, glaring at him. “Hey, nice catch. Now as long as you never ever let your guard down, you’ll have nothing to worry about.”

“Freak.” Yusuke sneered.

“Come on; let’s not resort to name-calling, Godaime-sama. My proper name is Hagiri Kaname, but my victims call me Sniper.” he said, “From this moment on you’ll never again be able to go anywhere without looking over your shoulder. Enjoy living in fear, Yusuke, while you still can.” Sniper then vanished in a cloud of smoke.

“Hey, get back here! You don’t scare me!” Yusuke yelled, running off the beaten path to track Sniper down, sliding down the side of the rocky mountain she found herself in and going into the forest below. If what Sniper had said is true then she needed to keep moving and find that guy before he found her. “Where are you, Sniper?” she wondered, trying to feel out for his reiki signature but couldn’t. Being in another psychic’s Territory was disorienting, especially inside Sniper’s. It was like he was all around her no matter how far or how fast she tried to escape.

Every noise had her on edge, from the wind blowing through the trees to a flock of birds taking flight. As strong as she was she knew that Sniper’s threat was real and she couldn’t risk going home and putting her family and friends in unnecessary danger. She continued moving, coming to a clearing of grass as she kept searching for him. A breeze blew by, loosening blades of grass. Yusuke didn’t pay any attention to them until one cut her left arm. She looked to see more coming towards her and she knocked them away easily, bringing to light that Sniper really could use anything as his ammunition.

_What a scary power._ she thought. She heard something coming her way and looked up in time to see rocks—a lot of rocks—coming straight at her. She immediately hit the ground running. “Well, don’t I feel special? My own private, personal, localized meteor shower!” She pivoted on her right foot and began a flurry of punches, pulverizing each stone to dust. When she destroyed the last of the stones she waited, looking and listening.

“Keep ‘em coming. I’m just starting to get a good workout.” she said, knowing Sniper must be nearby. If she knew killers, she knew they enjoyed watching their victims die. A glint in the sky hinted Yusuke that more was coming. “More rocks? Come on! This guy really needs a creativity consultant.” Waiting for them to come closer when she realized what was actually coming towards her. Knives. All sorts, from kitchenware to kunai and shuriken. “Those aren’t rocks!” she yelped.

Bracing her feet, Yusuke powered up her right hand. “Here’s some real ammo! Shotgun!” She thrust her right fist out as a spray of energy blasts came shooting out, destroying all the knives except for two that slipped past. She flipped out of the way as the two knives turned and came after again. _If I didn’t know better, I’d think someone was trying to kill me._ she thought, catching the two knives with her bare hands before stabbing them into the ground. _Is he afraid of me, or is he just keeping his distance to drag this out? Tou-san must be long gone by now, thanks to this trigger-happy loser._

“Stop hiding like a damn coward!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A picture of Yusuke's brother, Susumu.


	8. Chapter Eight

Kurama had just gotten off the phone and met with what remained of his team: Genkai, Koenma, Botan and now Mitarai. “Shikamaru and Naruto will meet us at the village gate.” he said.

“Yusuke’s not gonna like that we went behind her back and brought those two back onto this case.” Genkai said.

“Our options are limited, there’s no time to explain the situation to someone new.” Kurama said.

“And where do we go from there?” Botan asked, “We still have no clue which way Yuu-chan was heading.”

“Youkai’s Door Cave.” Mitarai said, “I’m sure that’s where Sensui-san will be taking Kuwabara-san. Itsuki-san is waiting there for them to bring the psychic who can break the Kekkai Barrier.”

“See, you’re already more useful than road kill.” Genkai said.

“You keep calling him Sensui, but that’s not his true name.” Kurama said, looking at Mitarai.

“That’s just the name he introduced himself as, Sensui Shinobu.” Mitarai said.

“My guess is he changed his name to stay undetected.” Koenma said, “His true name is Urameshi Shinobu. He’s Yusuke’s father.”

Mitarai’s eyes opened widely and his jaw dropping in surprise.

“Yeah, that’s the right expression.” Koenma commented dryly, “This case is probably the hardest on Yusuke because of her familial ties to the enemy. Already she has lost someone close to her and she has been actively pushing people away, thinking it’s for their safety.”

“I wish Yuu-chan had her communication mirror.” Botan commented, “She’s always forgetting it. Probably left it somewhere in her room, maybe in one of her drawers or something.”

“Don’t worry, she’s forgetful a lot of times but she’s stubborn as hell, she can manage to tough it all out and stay on their trail. In which case, we should cross paths eventually, so let’s move.” Genkai said.

Koenma stepped away from the group and tapped Botan on the shoulder. “Botan, I need you to do something for me.”

“What is it?” Botan asked, turning to look at her employer.

“This is by far the most serious danger I’ve faced since I started overseeing the detectives. I’m going to Reikai. Now that Shinobu has the power to cut the Kekkai Barrier, we must face the grim possibility that we may not succeed. The world could be very different soon.” Koenma said, seeing the ever growing worry on the usually cheerful shinigami’s face. “In case we fail, I have to make preparations back home. While I’m gone you will be in charge.”

Botan straightened her back. “Hai!”

xxxxx

“I thought we didn’t want to storm the cave,” Shikamaru said after he and Naruto met up with Kurama and his team at the gate.

“That was before Kuwabara was kidnapped.” Botan said.

“Huh?” Naruto said, looking confused. Just how much did they miss after one day?

“We’ll give you the recap later,” Genkai said dismissively, “So did you figure out how to get to this hole in the ground?”

“Yeah,” Shikamaru said, reaching into his back pocket and pulled out a map. “So we’re here, and that’s the entrance to the cave.” he said, pointing onto the map.

“Yeah, that looks right.” Mitarai said.

Shikamaru looked up at him. “Hey wait, aren’t you…?”

“He’s on our side.” Kurama said, “Now, anyway. He has inside knowledge of the cave.”

“Please to formally meet you.” Mitarai said, giving him and Naruto a bow. “And I’m sorry about almost killing you both.”

Naruto and Shikamaru looked at him with mistrust after their last encounter with him.

“Deal with it boys, we need the help.” Genkai said, “We have no idea what’s waiting for us in that cave.

xxxxx

Sniper watched with some satisfaction as the woods below burned and a giant black column of smoke rose to the sky. He had sent paper bombs and small grenades after Yusuke, setting them off at once when he had her surrounded. He was fairly confident that Yusuke was now dead. Turning away to go and report back to his leader he paused when he noticed someone standing in his way.

“It can’t be…” he said, seeing this new person who was holding onto the back of Yusuke’s shirt while she hung unconscious. “Who are you?”

Yusuke awoke and was dropped to the ground. With a groan she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, turning her head to look up at her savior. “Hiei?”

“Don’t get sentimental, Detective.” said the Jagan user as he slowly approached Sniper.

“I have no quarrel with you, stranger, but I also don’t mind killing anyone who stands in our way.” Sniper said, holding up a pistol and aiming it at Hiei. “Last warning.” Hiei didn’t stop, not at all threatened by the psychic who then began unleashing round after round of bullets. Hiei merely dodged the shots easily until he was in front of Sniper, the end of his sword piercing into Sniper’s heart.

“Hiei!” Yusuke gasped.

“What, now I’m not even allowed to kill the bad humans? It’s a few centimeters from his heart, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Hiei said as Sniper moved stiffly, wrapping an arm around Hiei’s neck while pointing his gun at Yusuke with his other hand.

“No one can stop our justified cause.” Sniper said, clearly on the verge of death. Hiei pushed his sword in deeper before pulling it out and watched with disinterest as Sniper fell face down to ground.

“You…you saved me.” Yusuke said; a little bewildered as she took the time to breathe. Running for her life had been mentally draining.

“I was worried about the trees.” Hiei deadpanned as he approached Yusuke and stopping right in front of her. “This wind coming through feels like home. It’s comforting and it soothes me. It tastes like freshly spilled blood and the rotting flesh of decaying corpses. Look at it. The gateway to Makai will be open soon.”

Yusuke looked out at the horizon, just barely able to see her village and the darkness that hung over it. Her heart sank at the image, a reminder that she was quickly running out time and that Kuwabara is in danger.

“Maybe I’ll return home.” Hiei said with nostalgia.

Yusuke punched the ground, cracking the stone beneath her fist and letting the impact vibrate up her arm; the pain keeping her grounded as she felt herself losing control of her anger. “Damn it! I beat Toguro, and after that I assumed everything else would—would just be a big ol’ piece of cake! And then my stupid, rogue ex-Spirit Detective father has to go and open up the fucking gates of hell!” she then let out a frustrate scream as she stood up. “And to top it all off he kills my brother and Kuwabara has to get himself kidnapped! THIS FUCKING SUUUUUCKS!!”

Hiei blinked at her slowly. “You’re in no shape to be playing the hero.” he pointed out dryly.

Yusuke whipped around and fixed a glare at the youkai. “Well if I don’t, who will?” she snapped, “Not you, remember? This is my world, not yours! See ya! I have to go save the fuckin’ world _again_.”

Yusuke turned to continue her hike down the side of the cliff when Hiei moved swiftly behind her, letting her feel his rising youki as she turned back around to see him poising his sword.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.” he said, swinging his sword at Yusuke. She dodged in the nick of time, flipping backwards and landing in a crouch when she felt the sharp point of Hiei’s blade against her carotid artery. “For the second time today I hold your life in my hands. Somehow I doubt your father will be as merciful as I.” He let out a low chuckle, finding it amusing as he removed his blade from Yusuke’s throat.

“Kuwabara needs me.” she said in a small voice.

“Kuwabara was ill-prepared for them and look what happened to him.”

Yusuke gritted her teeth and stood up to her full height, looking down at Hiei angrily. She didn’t know why but she felt like she had to be angry on Kuwabara’s behalf. “Shut up!”

The Jagan user narrowed his crimson eyes up at her. “Do I have to kill you to keep you from being foolish?”

“You just might, Hiei.”

The two of them glared at each other, neither one backing down until Hiei’s eyes glowed and he removed his jacket, tossing it to the side.

“It’s been too long since our last fight.” he said, releasing his energy that pushed Yusuke back several feet. Bracing herself, Yusuke released her own energy to match his as Hiei ran towards her. “You ready?”

“Bring it on!” Yusuke yelled, the two of them colliding, making solid connections with their fists to each other’s faces. They matched each other hit for hit, but Yusuke was fighting angry and her focus was fractured between Hiei and Kuwabara and her village, giving Hiei the advantage as he made solid hits on Yusuke.

Yusuke fell backwards, rolling onto her front before picking herself back up, letting her anger drive her as she returned the hits that Hiei had given her. It was an exhausting brawl of ego as the two seemed equally matched in strength and speed. Their fight coming to a draw as they pushed off from each other. Yusuke missed her footing and fell to the ground, groaning as she landed roughly on her ass.

Hiei let out a low laugh as he held up his right forearm and licked the bloody wound.

“Well that’s mildly disgusting.” Yusuke panted, resting her hands on her knees as she caught her breath, strangely feeling lighter in her chest.

“You rose to the challenge.” Hiei said, “It seems you haven’t lost your will to fight, you just needed a kick in the ass.”

Yusuke stared at him before realizing what Hiei meant. “You mean you just stalled me here for a fuckin’ therapy session?” she asked incredulously as she sprang back up onto her feet.

“You may be the leader of a village but at the end of the day you really are a simple child. You still don’t get it.” Hiei chided, spitting out the blood he had just licked, making Yusuke grimace. “Do you remember when you fought Toguro in the tournament, and we let you _think_ that Kuwabara had been killed? Back then you lacked the motivation to reach your potential; and Toguro went out of his way to bring it out. Your father just wants you dead.” He grabbed his jacket from the ground and pulled it back on. “Harness your own power if you hope to beat him. If you take anything from our scrimmage, take that. So go—save the world or don’t. I don’t really care. Either way I’m fine with the outcome.”

Yusuke placed her hands on her hips and started laughing at the irony.

“What are you laughing about?” Hiei sneered.

“You’re so full of shit.” she giggled, _“‘I don’t care.’_ You’ve been rooting for me this whole time. You did all this to help me survive. I told everyone you would come back to rescue us when we needed you the most, you big softy!” Yusuke said before she started giggling again. “Or should I say little softy?”

“I should’ve slit your throat when I had the chance.” Hiei said irritably.

Yusuke calmed down from her fit of giggles and smiled at her friend. “Really, thank you, Hiei. I was needing that kick in the ass.” she said as Hiei walked past her. “Hey, where do you think you’re going? Now that your little secret’s out, there’s no reason…look, what I’m trying to say is that I could really use your help on this one. Kuwabara could really use your help on this one.”

“But I hate Kuwabara.” Hiei said, continuing to walk away. “You do them one favor and they think you’re their best friend. This is why I could care less if their entire species was swallowed up.”

Yusuke crossed her arms under her breasts. “If you hate our kind so much I know of a videotape that might interest you.” she said, seeing the Jagan user stop. She got his attention.

“What tape would that be?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

She shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly. “Oh, it’s just a little snuff film you may have heard of, called Chapter Black.” she saw the glint of interest cross Hiei’s crimson eyes. “Now that I think of it, Kurama did say you tried to get your bandaged hands on it. It’s outta print but the enemy’s got a copy of it. I could get it for you in exchange for your help.”

“The most forbidden contraband in all of Reikai? You think they’ll let you walk out with it?”

“Think about it for a sec, in all the rush of the aborted apocalypse that stupid tape will be the last thing Reiki Intelligence is thinkin’ about.”

He smirked. “Heh. You’re quite clever when you put your mind to mischief.” Hiei said, moving his eyes past Yusuke to see a pair of youkai flying their way. “Hey, friends of yours?”

Yusuke turned to see the youkai, unimpressed by their size and appearances. “I assumed they were yours.” she said as they landed in front of them, roaring fiercely at them. “Whoa! Somebody needs a breath mint!”

“We’re new in town.” one growled.

“We’ve come to plunder your puny world.” said the other, “Show us your women and human-flesh depository.”

“As you can tell we’re hungry in more ways than one.” said the first.

Hiei cocked his head to one side. “Then this means that Konoha has advanced to Stage Three.” he said, looking sideways at Yusuke. “I believe these youkai are technically classified as weak and ugly.”

“Who you callin’ ugly?”

“Get a load of this one! He doesn’t even have a single beauty wart on his face!”

Hiei smirked as he looked up at the two youkai. “Hey Yusuke, I think we’ve finally stumbled across a very good reason for me to help.” he said, getting Yusuke’s attention. “If we don’t defeat your father, we’ll be overrun with these vermin disgraces to the youkai race. And I would not enjoy that.”

Yusuke smirked, “Yeah, me neither.” With just one hit from each of them, the two youkai were destroyed by the pressure of their reiki.

“As much as I can’t stand you humans, I think I _loathe_ tourists even more.” Hiei said.

xxxxx

At the cave’s entrance, Kurama and everyone waited as the sun began to set. Shikamaru and Naruto had met them as expected, but what was not expected was that they had tagalongs. The rookie nine (excluding Sasuke) had also shown up thanks to Naruto blabbing his mouth. In turn, Tsunade and a handful of jounin had also shown up including the six youkai residents.

Kurama was a bit concerned considering that Chouji, Kiba, and Neji were still recovering from their injuries, though obviously had been given a bill of health to leave the hospital. Then there was Sakura, who had received an injury from Doctor but had obviously recovered quickly as well.

“Tch. We get discharged only to find out that it’s the end of the world.” Kiba grumbled, “That’s kinda depressing.”

“Does that mean I’ll never have snacks again?” Chouji asked.

Jin let out a heavy sigh, “It’s going to be quite a headache if things go south from here.”

“Agreed, I’ve grown quite fond of this peaceful village.” Touya said, “It will be a hard battle before us to defend it.”

“It’d be very inconvenient if the tunnel stabilizes.” Shishiwakamaru said.

“Especially after we’ve started to make a name for ourselves as Konoha shinobi.” Rinku said, “Man, it’s gonna suck seeing so many loser low-lives coming here to Ningenkai and ruin it for us.”

Tsunade placed a hand on her hip. “Exactly how long is Yusuke going to make us wait here? I was under the impression that she would already be here before us.”

“Well, to be honest, I’m not sure where Yusuke is.” Kurama said, “She and I got separated when Kuwabara had gotten kidnapped.”

Tsunade clicked her tongue in annoyance.

“Over there!” Botan said, pointing down the path to see Yusuke and one other approaching the cave. “And who’s that with…oh my! I don’t believe it! Hiei really did come back!”

“That was fast. Must’ve not run into traffic.” Yusuke said sarcastically, seeing her friends all waiting at the cave’s entrance. She and Hiei ran the rest of the way. “What the hell…? What’re you guys all doing here? I thought I made it clear to not involve any more people.” she said, looking at the others who joined their fight.

“We’re here to help.” Sakura said.

Yusuke blinked, surprised to hear that before getting smacked over the head by Tsunade.

“Gah! What the hell you stupid hag?!” Yusuke exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot on her head as she glared up at the busty Rokudaime. Tsunade had then grabbed the front of her shirt, pulling her closer to yell in her face.

“Exactly when were you going to tell me the extent of the danger in our village? Huh?! _After_ Armageddon?!” Tsunade yelled.

Yusuke sweat-dropped. “Oh yeah, I guess I did forget to mention that part.” Yusuke said, making the older woman’s right eye twitch in annoyance as Yusuke pried herself from the woman. “Don’t give me that look; a lot’s been going on this week.”

“You might not be the active reigning Hokage but you’re still a Kage, so you should’ve brought this up to my attention so that I could have arranged to put an alert out.” Tsunade said.

“It wouldn’t have mattered whether you put an alert out or not, Tsunade-sama.” Kurama intervened, “We had no clue as to what we were up against until the enemy made their presence known. Even then, we had no idea the strength of our enemy. In truth, we weren’t prepared even after we learned of our enemies’ identities and their powers.”

“So then, who exactly is our enemy?” Tsunade asked impatiently, placing her hands on her hips.

Yusuke lowered her gaze away from Tsunade. “Well, the thing is…it’s my father.”

A gasp escaped Gai. “Shinobu-san? _He’s_ the one behind this?! Godaime-sama, was that who you were fighting earlier today in the streets?” Yusuke just nodded her head.

“What? I had heard he died.” said Kurenai.

“I heard he had been captured by a different village.” Asuma said.

“Clearly the rumors are all wrong.” Kakashi said, “Shinobu-san was well known for being one of the best. We’re all in trouble if it’s really him.”

“Yeah, and now he’s become a total psycho.” Yusuke said, beginning to show some irritation on the fact.

“Which is why we’re all here to help.” Tsunade said.

“Like I said, we’re gonna need all the help we can get.” Genkai said.

“Agreed.” Kurama nodded, looking back at Yusuke. “I had thought you would be here before us, Yuu-chan.”

Yusuke looked at him, trying to give off a aloofness. “Yeah, well I had a bike accident and then was running from flying projectiles for a bit.” Yusuke said, “Then I ran into Hiei and he dealt with Sniper for me and then Hiei gave me an ass kicking for being pathetic.”

Kurama smiled; glad to see a little bit of the old Yusuke back. “Well, what’s important is that you’re both here. Now before we proceed, let’s go over what we know about our enemy. We know that there were seven of them to begin with. Yusuke took out Doctor.”

“And I did away with Sniper.” Hiei added.

“Seven minus two leaves five.” Shikamaru said.

“And Mitarai-kun is with us now which means just four.” Botan added.

“We know they’ll head back to Youkai’s Door Cave. That’s where we will go to intercept them and retrieve Kuwabara.” Kurama said.

Yusuke crossed her arms over her chest. “Oh we’re done sitting on our asses waiting patiently?”

“Stick a sock in it, you impulsive twat. The tunnel opens in two days. Your sarcasm won’t close it any faster.” Genkai said and Yusuke just clicked her tongue.

“But that’s four days earlier than our team in Reikai was estimating.” Botan said with obvious concern.

“Yeah, why do they keep moving up the deadline?” Naruto asked, “It’s like everyday the tunnel’s growing faster.”

“When a psychic tampers with the sort of power Itsuki has, there is a tendency to be overpowered and lose control.” Kurama said. Yusuke’s shoulders stiffen slightly at the mention of Itsuki’s name.

“Now that you mention it, he did say it’s growing faster than he thought, like the tunnel has its own life and wants to grow.” Mitarai said.

“Or you could tell how fast it’s growing just by looking at our village.” Shikamaru said.

“All the more reason for us to storm the cave now before the gateway can expand any wider, especially now that they have Kuwabara.” Kurama said, “If they can use his newfound power to cut through dimensions and release the higher class youkai, we’re done. And while I seriously doubt Kuwabara would ever willingly help Shinobu—”

“But they don’t need him to, because they have Gourmet.” Mitarai explained.

“Who?” Tsunade asked.

“Right. According to Mitarai, they are most likely going to have this Gourmet eat his powers so that he can then use them to break the Kekkai Barrier.” Kurama said.

“I saw him do it once, and it was the most horrific thing I’d ever seen.” Mitarai said, “He consumes their abilities by literally eating them whole while they’re still alive.”

Naruto made a noise of disgust at that.

“That…can’t be healthy.” Shikamaru said.

“If he eats Kuwabara he’ll need to take in a ton of fiber after.” Yusuke said.

“Honestly, Yusuke…” Tsunade sighed with exasperation.

Mitarai shifted on his feet nervously. “Once they’re inside him, their powers become his. His Territory exists entirely within his stomach.”

“There goes that old familiar wind again.” Hiei said as a breeze blew by the group. “I think two days is overly optimistic.”

“I guess that means it’s time for me to kick a little ass!” Yusuke said, ready to end this once and for all.

“Down girl.” Genkai said, “Before you go getting all dimwitted and fist-happy, we should send a small group to scout out the cave. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, you’ll be the first wave. That way just in case you all get killed while you’re down in there, the rest of the world still has a chance of surviving this disaster. We’ll be the second line of defense. Hang back here, see how it goes.”

“Pardon me, Genkai-sensei, but shouldn’t I go, too, to show them the way?” Mitarai suggested. “Inside that cave is a maze and I know it better than anyone else here.”

“Uh, why the hell should we trust you?” Hiei asked.

Mitarai looked down, nervously touching the hem of his yellow jacket. “Because I’m much more indebted to Kuwabara-san than anybody.” he said, looking up at Yusuke with earnest in his dark blue eyes. Yusuke placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

“You’re all right. Let’s go.” she said.

Mitarai gave her a relieved smile. “I won’t let you down.”

Yusuke turned to Tsunade. “Go back to the village with the jounins, we’ll need to fortify security and protect the villagers. Shut the gates while you’re at it and get our most skilled ninja in chakra control to erect a barrier.”

Tsunade nodded, “We’ll be the third line of defense should the first and second fall.” she said, putting a hand on Yusuke’s shoulder. “We’re counting on you, Godaime.”

“Keep the village safe, Rokudaime.” Yusuke said back. Tsunade smirked at her before leaving with the jounins to the village to prepare for the worst.

“We will be going back to protect the village as well.” Touya said.

Yusuke turned to her youkai friends. “You guys not feelin’ homesick or anything?” she asked.

“Believe it or not, Urameshi, Konoha is our first real home.” Chu said, “You gave us a gift that we are more than willin’ ta die for.”

“Yeah! We love it here!” Rinku said, folding his hands behind his head with a bright smile on his face.

“Even I have to admit that I feel more beautiful in this land.” Suzuka preened.

“You guys…” Yusuke was moved by their feelings for the village, happy to know that they thought of themselves as Leaf shinobi.

“We will keep our village safe, Urameshi. Don’t you worry about it!” Jin said with a toothy grin. Yusuke nodded and watched the six turn away and vanish, able to sense them returning to the village with Tsunade and the jounins.

“Yusuke, recall the last time you raced into something without thinking?” Genkai asked.

Yusuke looked back at her teacher. “Which time was that?”

“Think back, what lessons can we take with us from your past experiences when you knew nothing about your opponent and hopefully apply to the next one?” Genkai said.

Yusuke smirked at her teacher, “Oh, don’t get caught. Yeah, I’ll keep that little pearl of wisdom in mind when I’m kicking ass.”

“Baka.” Genkai sighed as Yusuke and her team walked towards the mouth of the cave. Yusuke paused to look at Neji, who gave her a nod of his head. She nodded back and proceeded forward, confident that Neji and the others will be safest away from her father. Kuwabara’s safety was a different matter all together, and it made her stomach squirm with unease at what horror he could be facing.

Yusuke saw the vehicle parked outside the entrance and scowled. “Well, that’s definitely the truck they took Kuwabara in.”

“It’s rare to see motor vehicles; they’re not very common in shinobi villages.” Kurama said.

“So this is the entrance to hell.” Hiei said, looking around and was unimpressed. “It’s drearier than I expected.”

“Mitarai, approximately how long should it take to get to Itsuki?” Kurama asked.

“If we proceed quickly, but with caution, it should take us about two hours to get there.” Mitarai said.

“What? Two hours?!” Yusuke exclaimed.

“That is if we don’t encounter any problems along the way.” Mitarai said.

“Well what are we waiting for?” Yusuke huffed in frustration.

“For you to stop talking.” Hiei quipped making Yusuke bristle up.

“Let’s go. _Now_.” Yusuke grumbled, letting Mitarai lead the way into the tunnels. They walked for a bit before hitting the first fork in their way. “Which way?”

“To the right.” Mitarai instructed while Kurama dropped a seed to the floor. The seedling sprouted instantly into a flower the lit up with a soft yellow glow.

“Spreading your seeds, Kurama?” Yusuke asked.

“These are lamp weeds,” the kitsune explained, “They’re to show us the way out, like phosphorescent breadcrumbs.”

“Assuming of course that we live to come back.” Hiei said.

They walked further in, each splintering of the paths Mitarai proved useful in guiding them and Kurama continued to drop his seeds as markers the further they went. Yusuke lost track of time in the tunnels following Mitarai, hoping that she didn’t misplace her trust in him.

“We should be coming across a large cavern. Once we pass that, we’ll be about halfway there.” Mitarai said before seeing something ahead of them that shouldn’t be there. “Hold on.”

The group stopped to look at him.

“What’s the matter?” Yusuke asked.

“Do you see that door? There isn’t supposed to be any doorway there!” Mitarai said. They walked up to the massive double door of red metal with a giant “G” engraved in it.

“Perhaps we took a wrong turn?” Kurama asked, trying to be optimistic.

“No, I’m sure of it. We’ve done everything right. This door is a new addition, and I’d be willing to bet that absolutely nothing good can be lying behind it.” Mitarai said.

Yusuke stared at the door, tilting her head to one side and bringing the knuckles of her right hand to rest on her cheek in pondering. For some strange reason, Yusuke felt like she recognized the door but couldn’t quite place it. “That’s odd. I know I’ve seen this door somewhere before. I just can’t remember where.” She let out a frustrated sigh, moving her hand to scratch the back of her head. “Geez, I’ve seen it recently, so it can’t be the village gate. Why can’t I figure this one out? Where the hell have I seen this damn door?”

**“Welcome to Goblin City, where your team of seven heroes must clash iron with the evil Goblin King, and restore peace to the town.”**

“That’s peculiar.” Kurama said.

“Oh yeah, of course!” Yusuke said with clarity. “I’ve seen it a million times! That’s the gate to Goblin City!”

“Goblin City?” Hiei asked, never having heard of such a place.

“A popular arcade game.” Kurama explained.

“Uh-huh. It’s not just any video game, it’s _the_ video game.” Yusuke said, “You’ve gotta kill the Goblin King who’s like this master of every single game. But what’s so sweet about it is that it combines all the different kinds of game into one: sports, fighting, trivia, puzzles, and so on. The King challenges you to different games at random, and you’ve gotta beat him at four out of seven to free Goblin City. Kimiko loves this game and nii-san even bought her a copy of the game to play at home. Of course that doesn’t explain why it’s come to life in a cave.”

“Amanuma, he is the Game Master.” Mitarai said.

“Welcome to my Territory.” came a child’s voice from the other side of the door.

“Oh yeah, that’s him all right.” Mitarai said, his voice on edge and his shoulders tensing up.

“The rules of the game are the rules of my Territory, and the rules of my Territory are the rules of the game.” said Game Master.

“If his Territory is the game, then we can’t even enter that door unless we fit into the game somehow. And unfortunately we have to pass through there if we want to get to where Itsuki is and Kuwabara-san from Gourmet.” Mitarai said.

“Does fitting in mean we gotta dress up like the game characters? ‘Cause I left my sword and shield in my closet.” Yusuke said, finding this new development another wrench in their rescue attempt. She just wanted to blast it down with her Rei Gun and move on.

“I can’t see how many players are out there, but your team has to have seven heroes to clash iron with me.” said Game Master.

“We got enough heroes to beat you four times outta seven!” Yusuke yelled.

“The rules say _seven!”_ said Game Master.

Mitarai let out a defeated sigh. “We have no choice but to follow every guideline. That’s the only way we’re gonna get through that door.”

“Yes, it doesn’t seem he’s going to be very flexible with the rule that we be a party of seven.” Kurama said.

“Seven! There must be seven heroes to clash iron with me.” said Game Master.

“Shut up!” Yusuke yelled, already irritated with this new development.

“They must have guessed we’d be cautious and enter in a small group at first, and designed this to get us all in here together.” Kurama said.

Yusuke threw her hands up in frustration. “Ugh! Fine! I’ll just follow your light thingies and run back to get three from the outside.”

“It’s too dangerous for you to go alone.” Kurama said, “We lose precious time, but it’s not as though we can move any further.”

“Crap.” Yusuke sighed as she and her team turned to head back towards the entrance.

xxxxx

After returning with the required seven, the challenge commenced. It came as a shock for the group to finally face Game Master, discovering that he is just a young kid. Yusuke, Mitarai and Genkai had all won their rounds in the game while Shikamaru had lost the trivia round when Game Master proved his name by showing off his skill and knowledge of the game’s matrix and won the trivia round. Hiei had tried to cut through the Territory by attempting to destroy the game player but that proved to be useless.

“Don’t sweat it, Shikamaru.” Naruto said, giving him a thumbs up.

“There’s something weird about that kid,” Shikamaru said, “He acted chummy. Does he even realize what he’s involved in?”

“Think, Shikamaru-kun. Do you feel any different physically?” Kurama asked.

“No. That’s partly why it seems so strange. I thought he’d take my soul or something for losing in his Territory, but I almost feel better?” Shikamaru said with confusion.

“Hmm, that would fit the pattern.” Kurama said.

“All right, I’m gonna start charging you money for being vague.” Yusuke said.

“I now suspect that even if we failed every game, none of us would lose our lives, not as long as we keep playing.” Kurama said.

“Yeah, but I’m sure you die in the video game.” Yusuke said.

“Yes, but only when you’re finished completely. When you fail in Goblin City, you’re given the choice to either give up or continue, paying more coins in the arcade version or pressing start at home.” Kurama said, “As long as you choose to continue, you can begin again without going through the introductory sequence. But if you give up, the words ‘The End’ appear in red on the screen, above the graves of your fallen heroes.”

“You mean unless we beat this kid at the game that’s probably been his babysitter most of his life, we’ll have to keep playing and playing if we want to live? But we don’t have time for that!” Yusuke said, feeling the urge to march over to Game Master and giving him a good spanking until he shut his Territory off.

“That is precisely our enemy’s point, to trap us inside this Territory until the tunnel to Makai can be completed.” Kurama said, looking conflicted over this truth. “It’s not a matter of fighting for our lives here, but for our time.”

Game Master pulled the lever on the slot machine to spin for the next round. “Pretty smart! You figured out Sensui-san’s awesome plan. I’m gonna let you out of the game as soon as they’re done digging. So come on, we still have a few hours to have some fun!”

“You’ve got to be the stupidest most immature brat that ever lived, and that means a lot comin’ from me!” Yusuke said, “Your games are gonna get us all killed!”

“Nah, once the tunnel is done I’ll throw the game and lose. Then you’ll all be free to go.” Game Master said.

“Yeah and where are we gonna be free to go to if the whole world’s turned to a youkai parking lot?” Yusuke asked.

“We have to find another way out of this.” Shikamaru said.

“It’s no use,” Hiei said, “I tried and look what good that did us. We’re in the child’s Territory, we’re bound to the rules he set—no matter how ridiculous.” he turned away and walked to the furthest wall.

“Where the hell are you goin’?” Yusuke asked, putting her hands on her hips.

“I know as much of games as I do of hugs and puppies, and care for them even less.” Hiei said, sitting down against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. “Wake me before the end of the world.”

“Tch. Kurama, is there any way you can whoop this kid’s ass?” Yusuke asked, turning to the red head.

“Actually, I’m more worried of defeating Amanuma than I am of not.” Kurama admitted quietly.

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked.

“As Hiei said, he has made it so that everyone in his Territory operates under the laws of the game. Thus our fate is the same as that of the challenger in the arcade. As long as we choose to continue, we can go on indefinitely. If we quit, our lives are over. However, as Shikamaru has demonstrated, Amanuma is not immune to his own Territory’s logic. I’m afraid this young boy is naïve when it comes to the dire consequences of his own power. If he loses, he too must follow his game-counterpart’s fate. Merely a pawn in Shinobu’s shadowy grasp.”

“Puzzle. Three-Seven. Level G.” Game Master said, “All right, the game is Three-Seven. Which one of you wants to play next? There’s only three left, and one of you is actually sleeping! Not that I couldn’t beat you at Three-Seven in my sleep!”

Kurama looked at Yusuke, his green eyes serious. “I’ll do what’s best.” he said before walking up to the gaming console.

“What the heck is Three-Seven?” Naruto asked.

“It’s a puzzle game to test your spatial reasoning, math, and hand dexterity.” Shikamaru explained, “Various combinations of the numbers from zero to seven drop and you have to arrange them so that the sum of three numbers vertically or horizontally is equal to seven, eliminating those blocks. You can also get rid of blocks by matching three sevens in a row. The object of the game is to clear as many blocks as possible, which becomes increasingly difficult as they fall at faster speeds. If the blocks full up to the top, you lose.”

“I’ve got a migraine just from listening to the instructions.” Naruto groaned.

Kurama looked at the child who was oblivious to the true danger that he was currently in. “Listen Amanuma-kun, I have something I need to ask you.”

“What is it?” Amanuma asked.

“Did Shinobu specifically instruct you to challenge us at Goblin City?”

The boy smirked, looking smug at the older teen. “What’s it to ya? Yeah, Sensui-san really likes this game and thought it’d keep you guys busy. I said I didn’t care ‘cause I’m good at ‘em all.”

_Just as I thought._ Kurama thought, his hands clenching tightly at his sides while he managed to keep a level head. “I need to know, do you understand what he plans to do?”

“Of course I do! He’ll let a bunch of youkai outta their hole so they can wreak havoc and mess with everyone, I thought it’d be fun, plus no school for a while is sweet! I think the best part is while all those dumb people are running and screaming; I’ll be safe in my Territory playing games without homework or parents.”

A shadow fell over Kurama’s face, struggling internally to not pity the child. “Didn’t he tell you that you won’t be around that long?” Amamnuma looked up at Kurama with a questioning look. “You’ll die if you lose.”

“What?” Yusuke gasped.

“Is that true?” Naruto asked.

“What do you think, does it still sound fun?” Kurama asked, keeping all emotion out of his voice.

Amanuma grimaced before smirking. “Ha! You almost had me for a sec but I’m not that gullible. Sensui-san told me you’d try something like this.”

“Because he’s counting on us to figure it out. Now I’m sure you’ve made it to the game’s end more times than I.”

“The end of the game?”

“When you beat the game, they vividly depict the Goblin King’s death. That’s an ending very specific to this game.” A visible shiver went through Amanuma, the fear dawning on his young face as the blood drained from his cheeks. “He too must follow his game-counterpart’s fate. Of course Shinobu never wanted you to practice your power playing Goblin City inside your Territory did he?”

“But how could you possibly know that?” Amanuma asked, visibly shaken. “No I couldn’t play this game ‘cause I didn’t have seven people to play with. Besides it’s not like I died in other games!”

“But you have never tested your powers in manifesting any games of this type; have you, Amanuma-kun? Where you take the role of a villain who explicitly dies at the game’s conclusion. Is that correct?” Kurama could see the doubt settling in quickly in Amanuma’s expression.

“I don’t know. Yes?”

“Surely Shinobu gave you some reason for avoiding them.”

“Well…” Amanuma thought back to what Shinobu had told him, how he needed to be at his best and conserve his energy for Yusuke and her team.

“Wait a second,” Yusuke said, “So my father is putting his own man up on the chopping block just to stall us for a couple hours while he digs a hole? I gotta tell ya, between you and Mitarai-kun, my old man’s not big on the whole building company loyalty is he?”

“A man like Shinobu…has no other loyalty except to himself and his cause.” Kurama said coldly, “And he cares nothing for how much blood is shed to reach that goal. Not even the blood of an ignorant young boy who foolishly chose wrong over right.”

Amanuma was shaken to his core as it all sank in.

**“Game start! The player who clears the most blocks without filling them to the top wins the game.”**

“If Kurama-senpai’s got this all figured out, why’d he tell Game Master instead of keeping it to himself? And why’d he wait ‘til it was too late to stop the round?” Naruto asked.

“Sensui had a strategic reason for not telling Amanuma-kun he would die in real life if he died in the game.” Genkai said, “Young people are stupid about life and death. They think they’re invincible, too young to die, so they’re not consumed with the fear of it. That’s part of the reason why shinobi villages begin training children as soon as they can start walking. That’s why Koenma recruited Yusuke.”

“Hey I resent that,” Yusuke said dryly, “I know I can die ‘cause I’ve done it once and lived to tell about it.”

Genkai rolled her eyes. “I don’t have time to show how you’ve proved my point. Sensui didn’t want the boy thinking of the possibility of death, however he counts on us to figure it out and think of nothing else. It fits into Sensui’s pattern. Testing our moral limits. Seeing if we will justify the kill.”

“Well we won’t, will we?” Naruto asked, feeling nervous about the answer.

“Kurama has. That’s why he told the boy the truth. To make him weak.” Genkai said.

“It’s a dirty trick but Shuichi-senpai knows what he must do.” Shikamaru said, having come to that conclusion after he lost his match.

They watched as it became quickly apparent that Kurama had gotten under Amanuma’s skin as the child’s screen was filling up with blocks and missing easy points.

“Please, is there anything I can do to get outta this?” Amanuma asked, looking at Kurama. Sheer panic on his young face. “Anything?”

“Is there not a way to shut down this Territory and void your power?” Kurama asked coldly, keeping his concentration on his screen.

“No! I’ve tried that! It’s impossible to shut it down while a game’s still in progress! Unless you choke at this game there’s no way out!”

“I’m sorry, but that’s not going to happen.” Kurama said and tears sprung to Amanuma’s eyes as the reality of his own mortality sunk in. “This isn’t about choosing one life over another. You know what Sensui’s going to do. I can’t say you aren’t responsible for your fate.”

“But I—but I didn’t mean for this stuff to really happen!” Amanuma said, beginning to cry out of fear. “I don’t wanna die! I don’t wanna die!” he screamed as his screen filled to the top with blocks, marking his defeat. Everyone watched as the boy slumped over and fell to the floor.

**“Game over! Hark and rejoice for the evil Goblin King is dead, and peace has been restored to the town!”**

Just moments after their surroundings faded back to the dark cavern. Yusuke took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dark before she looked to where Amanuma laid motionless. She couldn’t feel his life force anymore. She then looked to where Kurama stood, still as a statue.

“Kurama, don’t blame yourself.” Yusuke said, walking over to her friend and was taken aback by the coldness in his green eyes.

“I have no regrets, Yusuke.” Kurama said coldly, moving forward ahead of everyone now that their way no longer blocked.

_I don’t know what to do; I’ve never seen him like this before._ Yusuke thought, worried about what Amanuma’s death had caused inside her usually calm friend.

“You two, we’ll resume the original plan and go outside to stand guard.” Genkai instructed.

Both Naruto and Shikamaru nod their heads, Naruto picking up Amanuma and unable to help but remember what Yusuke had said to him before his mission to go after Sasuke. _“What’s one life worth when a billion are at stake?”_

xxxxx

Outside the cave with the rest of the waiting group Botan had looked up at the sky and noticed something the others did not. “That’s odd.”

“What’s up?” Kiba asked, looking at the blue haired shinigami.

“The Kyourai Cloud that’s been hanging over the village has evaporated.” she said. Neji and the others looked up, though they saw nothing out of the ordinary even though Neji did notice the youkai insects had vanished. Botan let out a relieved sigh. “That had to be the most painless apocalypse averted yet! You’re welcome, world!”

“Hate to piss on your parade, but the end is still near.” said Koenma as he appeared in front of everyone.

“Ah! Where the heck did he come from?” Kiba wondered.

“Koenma-sama, what do you mean?” Neji asked.

“Activity in the pseudo-space has reached its stable period when things quiet down, like the eye of a storm, giving us two hours before the final stage.” Koenma said.

“What?! I was told two days!” Botan said, “You can’t keep changing the E.T.A.”

“It’s not a train, it’s highly volatile.” Koenma said with exasperation.

“You left so urgently without explaining, what happened in Reikai?” Botan asked.

“I had to get permission to remove this in case of emergency.” Koenma said, making Botan stiffen up. “I’m going into that cave to catch up with Yusuke. You stay here, Botan, and wait for the signal.”

“Huh? What signal and what should I do?” Botan asked.

“If there’s an earthquake in two hours that means that the Kekkai has been broken and the tunnel is complete. If that happens, get out quick. Fly to Reikai and inform my father.”

Botan nodded her head. “Yes, sir.”

“Sayonara.” Koenma said, turning away and walking into the mouth of the cave.

xxxxx

Walking through the tunnels of the cave with Mitarai leading them Yusuke kept glancing worriedly at Kurama who had gone eerily quiet. She sidled closer to Hiei while keeping an eye on Kurama.

“Hey Hiei, you’ve known him longer than I have, you’re not worried about Kurama at all?” she asked softly.

“You think that’s the first child that Kurama has killed in his day?” Hiei asked, knowing how naïve Yusuke still was to their pasts.

“Yeah but unlike some youkai his view on that has changed.” Yusuke said, noticing that Mitarai had stopped walking and thus the rest of them paused. “Why are we stopping here?”

“Just around that bend ahead is the final corridor that will take us to Sensui-san’s lair. I just wanted to make sure we’re all ready to face it.” Mitarai said.

“Like I said, why are we stopping?” Yusuke repeated. The group proceeded onward and finally came to the end into a second cavern that was twice the size of the previous where Game master had set up his Territory. It was well lit with torches and the cavern had a small lake in the center where the tunnel to Makai was open and a horde of Youkai clawing against the last of the barrier as it stabilized. In the center of the lake was a boat where Kuwabara sat, tied up and gagged. At the shore near the entrance sat Shinobu in a plush sofa with Itsuki standing behind him. In front of them was a television set with a movie audibly playing.

“That’s some welcoming party you got in this cesspool, tou-san.” Yusuke said, her fists clenching tightly at her sides. “This place definitely has a spooky vibe. Like the aquarium from hell.”

“It’s a beautiful view, isn’t it?” Shinobu asked calmly. “I tell you, you can keep your sunsets and crystal blue oceans and snow-capped mountains. Just give me a view to the dusk of human civilization and I’ll the happiest man alive. The mark of true art. It has a profound impact on those around it. You’re witnesses to history my friends.” Shinobu looked over his shoulder at them, his dark eyes locking with Yusuke’s. “And trust me, you couldn’t ask for better seats to the end of the world.”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke finally confronts her father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or Naruto

Yusuke felt tense all over staring at the tunnel with hordes of youkai just clawing at the thin barrier to get to her best friend, to Kuwabara, who was tied up and gagged in a boat just below the opening. The pounding of her heart was beating loudly in her ears and hammering in her chest.

_Those youkai are just lining up for a shot at us. Not the kind of crowd you want to be stuck in a cave with._ Yusuke thought, the feeling unsettling as she could just imagine what could happen. All the while her father merely sat around on the sofa, watching his movie as if the end of the world wasn’t just minutes away. Her hands clenched tightly into fists at her sides, trembling slightly from the force of how tightly they were clenching, unaware of another bead on her rosary turning pitch black.

“In case you’re feeling you’ve done this before, don’t.” Hiei said, getting Yusuke’s attention. “The world ahead of you is nothing like Maze Castle. They have tapped into the true depths of Makai; ordinary humans will shrivel up just by inhaling its rotten wind.”

“We’re getting to the real grit of the film, Yuu-chan.” her father said without turning his attention away from the screen that played a war film. “The finale’s in about half an hour. The most repulsive part is they weren’t even fighting for anything real. They were killing out of fear, of an idea that threatened their greed. It only gets crueler from here.” Shinobu then stood up and finally turned to face them. “And then the whole thing wraps up with a rather beautiful song.”

“That’s oddly inappropriate.” Yusuke said through gritted teeth.

“I’ve always thought it symbolized hope, which is why I’ve timed the tunnel to open when the music begins.” Shinobu said and Yusuke blanched at that news.

Hiei heard the sudden shudder of breath escape from Mitarai and he looked to the blonde teen. “What’s the problem?” he asked briskly.

“It doesn’t make sense to me.” Mitarai began, “How is Itsuki-san standing up?”

“Well…he does have legs.” Yusuke said dryly.

“But every time I’ve seen him since I was first brought to the cave, he’s been sitting in that boat, creating the tunnel.” Mitarai said.

Itsuki calmly looked over his shoulder at them, “The portal is alive now. It’s out of my control. When the time is right, it will manifest on its own. Even if I wished to, I couldn’t stop it.”

Yusuke saw how the youkai were slowly pushing through the thin barrier, reaching out for Kuwabara who was squirming away from their reach. His screams muffled by the gag in his mouth.

**“Human flesh! Let me taste!”**

“Those must be C-class apparitions vying for your friend’s attention.” Shinobu said with sick amusement. “Simple, characterless creatures, governed solely by their appetites.”

One youkai managed to grab Kuwabara around his neck and began pulling him backwards. Yusuke gasped and made a move to go rescue him but had been knocked back with a quick kick by Shinobu. Yusuke picked herself up from the ground, clutching her stomach as she looked past her father to Kuwabara.

“When the judgment comes, you simple apparitions can eat whatever you like. Until then, _don’t spoil dinner.”_ Shinobu said, raising his right hand out towards the tunnel and sending a blast of energy towards it, destroying all the youkai limbs that had slipped out through the barrier. “C-class apparitions are like seeds. Abundant and worthless. But one of every hundred grows into a B-class, with brains and strength that can easily surpass a human’s. Want to tell us first-hand, Hiei and Kurama?” he asked, smirking over at Yusuke’s two youkai teammates who did not respond. “And then from the B-class, a handful take the next big leap. Intellect close to omnipotence, bodies of huge size and power. Creatures fit for human legend.”

“I’m getting really tired of hearing you talk.” Yusuke commented; her eyes kept glancing at Kuwabara, wanting nothing more than to grab him and bring him to safety away from the tunnel.

“They are the A-class youkai. They’re probably watching us right now from the pits of Makai, waiting for their chance to rise to glory.” Shinobu continued, much to Yusuke’s aggravation.

“Spare me the pep rally! You’re gonna kill people you were supposed to protect!” Yusuke yelled, “Innocent people who have done nothing to hurt others!”

“My job was to protect the universe as a whole, and that’s exactly what I’m doing. I’ve been trying to enlighten you, Yusuke. Don’t you remember the Doctor’s words? _Humanity is a disease_. Killing humans can’t be that horrific to you, Yusuke, you’re a kunoichi who’s been trained for this sort of thing at a young age. You would’ve killed the Doctor if Genkai had not been there, and Kurama killed a human child.”

“We had to. It was for the greater good.” Yusuke said, her father turning back towards her.

“And what if every human was bad?” he inquired.

“I don’t deal with what-ifs.” Yusuke answered stubbornly.

Shinobu smirked, “Makihara-san.”

The man sitting in the boat with Kuwabara leapt out of the boat and landed beside Shinobu.

“That’s Gourmet.” Mitarai said.

“If you can kill Makihara-san right now, I’ll give Kuwabara back to you, unharmed.” Shinobu said, seeing the nonplussed look on Yusuke’s face. “It’s your choice. If you refuse the challenge, I’ll deflect any other attack you make by using Kuwabara as a human shield.”

Gourmet walked towards Yusuke and her team, stopping halfway.

“Don’t trust his word.” Kurama whispered, “We’ll make a push for Kuwabara the first chance we get. In the meantime, just play along.”

Yusuke was relieved to have Kurama back to his usual self, glad that she hadn’t lost him to his guilt.

“Touching, Sea Man. You want to save Kuwabara so very badly because he saved you, but at the same time, you’re terrified of letting Sensui-san find out how much your new buddy means to you, aren’t you?” Gourmet said, giving Mitarai pause. “You’re scared Sensui-san will kill him to punish you for being a traitor. But you’ve got a juicier one, don’t you Kurama?” Gourmet asked, turning his head towards the kitsune. “You’re a lot more torn up from killing Game Master than Yusuke believes. Not only are you riddled with guilt, you’re embarrassed! Yoko Kurama would never be so weak.”

_It’s like he’s lifting thoughts straight from our brains. The only one I know who can do that is…Murota!_ Yusuke thought, her heart beginning to beat a little faster.

“Bingoooo! That old flimsy…haven’t you wondered where he’s been since the hospital let him out?” Gourmet asked, grinning at Yusuke.

“Eating my teammate…that’s on my ass kicking list.” Yusuke said, angry to learn that Murota had met such a gruesome fate. She was ready to step forward when Kurama’s hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder firmly, stopping her.

“I’ll take this one, Yusuke.” he said, his emerald eyes hardened. “And don’t argue; I am not in the mood.”

“Whatever you say.” Yusuke said, willingly stepping back as Kurama moved forward. _Kurama hasn’t looked that serious since the two of us took on that shinobi team in the Dark Tournament. What Captain Appetite said really must’ve pissed him off. But how can he win, when this guy can read his thoughts?_ Yusuke wondered, watching as Kurama pulled out his rose from within his hair and held it up as if preparing to unleash his whip.

_That’s weird, he’s not thinking anything._ Gourmet thought, finding the silence in Kurama to be unsettling. In an instant, before he could react, Kurama had unleashed his whip and had wrapped it around his head, gagging him with the thorns. With a cold look in his eyes, Kurama yanked on the whip, slicing Gourmet’s head off.

“He took out Gourmet so quickly!” Mitarai said in disbelief and awe, “I didn’t see the whip until it was all over.”

_Mental note: Never tell Kurama’s he’s letting his fox side down._ Yusuke thought.

“Rely on impulse, and not even your thoughts can betray you.” Kurama said, “Now come out, Toguro.”

“What? No way!” Yusuke gasped.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice? I could smell your stench since we entered the cave.” Kurama said.

The sound of muffled laughter could be heard coming from Gourmet’s body as it rose back up onto its feet. From where Gourmet’s head used to be came the elder Toguro’s head.

“Good, Kurama. It seems your powers have improved even in your human form, though the red hair isn’t nearly as pretty as the silver.” Toguro said before laughing once more.

Yusuke’s stomach gave a threatening twist of nausea at the unsettling sight. “Guess he missed his Toguro vaccination.”

“Gourmet must’ve eaten him to take on his powers.” Mitarai said, shaken by this new development.

“Right, little Sea Monkey, but much to fatty’s disappointment, I’m the one who got the run of the ship. I play a real good game of pretend. The fantastic tale starts years ago, when a man driven to insanity by a whore and her student, hurt his dear old brother. I regenerated slowly in the sea, sending out a special energy wave that only powerful, and how should we say, evil beings could hear. I was resigned to wait for decades, but my rescue was surprisingly quick. A human of all things, but he said he could give me my vengeance. Isn’t that how you remember it, Sensui?”

“When Toguro told me about the many achievements of the new Spirit Detective, my own flesh and blood, I could feel the hands of the universe tugging at my arm.” Shinobu said, “In the trial against humanity the defense now had an able attorney. At last, I could begin the sentencing.”

“Sensui gathered up a bunch of these new psychics for his plan, including this brainless lump. You see we both agreed my regeneration was taking too long. I needed another body. So, Sensui let this ogre take me, making him think that I was the one being betrayed. Merciless, really, the poor ape had no idea what he’s swallowed. I’m like a cockroach with a brain. The best was when he realized what was happening, that’s when he became afraid. Fear is pleasure enough from the outside, but I felt his terror from within as I slowly took him over. It was palpable! A fear so thick I could eat it!” Toguro laughed at the memory, the shrill sound high and piercing.

“That is enough.” Kurama said darkly, successfully ceasing the hysterics coming from Toguro as he moved slowly around to get more distance from his team. “You’ve survived for far too long. And now it ends.”

“Uh oh, the fox thinks he can finish me!” Toguro jeered as he turned to face Kurama. “But I’m better than before! Yes—recovering from what my otouto did to me has made me stronger! Now I can regenerate from anything—even if you pierce my brain and my heart, I’ll still survive! I’m invincible!” Toguro laughed again. “Thanks to this lard I can absorb any power I want! I’ll start with yours!”

Toguro ran towards Kurama and just as he was a yard away Kurama calmly crossed his arms and released a smoke screen, forcing Toguro to stop as the two of them were engulfed in a white cloud.

“Let me guess, he brought roach spray?” Yusuke said, watching nervously as her teammate vanished into the smoke.

“No you fool, it’s a smoke screen.” Hiei said, “One of his older tricks.”

“Well it’s definitely working.” Yusuke said.

“But how will we know if he needs help?” Mitarai asked as they could hear Toguro laughing and screaming within the smoke, not at all giving them a clue as to what was going on inside.

“That freak’s screams are all I hear!” Yusuke growled, “Either he’s beating the hell out of Kurama or someone’s found where he’s ticklish. That’s it, I’m going in! If it pisses off Kurama then he can sue me.”

“Wait,” Hiei said calmly, “Why don’t you look to your left first?”

Yusuke and Mitarai looked to their left to see Kurama walking out from the smoke.

“The deed has been done,” Kurama said, his voice still cold.

“What does that mean?” Yusuke couldn’t help but ask. “I’d sure like to know who he’s screaming at. I mean, I’ve got a few creative ideas.” she said as the smoke cleared, revealing the elder Toguro wrapped in dark vines of a tree, visibly sucking away at his life.

“Why won’t you die?! Damn you fox!” Toguro screamed.

“It’s the Sinning Tree.” Kurama said.

“The Sinning Tree? Sounds a bit heavy.” Yusuke said.

“It ensnares your mind with hallucinations of wickedness, while it sucks away your life.” Kurama said.

Yusuke swallowed thickly at her teammate’s answer. “Wow, that’s freaky. He still thinks he’s fighting you, even now, when he’s all wrapped up?”

“Yes.” Kurama answered.

“But how did you get him hooked up on it?” Yusuke asked.

“I used my Rose Whip to plant the seed inside him when I took off Gourmet’s skull.” Kurama said coldly.

“Clever. The smoke screen wasn’t only to mask your whereabouts; it was a catalyst for the tree’s hallucinations to take effect.” Hiei said.

“I didn’t want to leave things to chance.” Kurama said, “The tree won’t stop until its host is dead. But as you said, Toguro, your regenerative powers make you unable to die. You will suffer for eternity here. Torn between your hate and your agony. Rogues like you deserve to suffer.”

Shinobu smirked, “He certainly is something, isn’t he, Itsuki-san?”

Itsuki watched the red-head, quietly appraising the teen for his cleverness. _That boy’s eyes…immeasurable mercy and guilt hidden deep behind. Murota’s powers cannot read his mind, the layers are too complex, controlled. We know only what he wants us to._ Itsuki thought. _Yuu-chan was smart to make someone like him an ally._

“Um, Kurama, if I ever did something that pissed you off, I’m sorry.” Yusuke said as she watched the tree wrap its branches around Toguro, encasing his entire body within until his screams were muffled.

“Now only two remain in our path.” Kurama said.

“Yeah,” Yusuke nodded, looking back at Shinobu and Itsuki. “Your end of the world party’s dwindling, and I trust you don’t wanna be plant food. Give Kuwabara back to us like you promised.”

“Ha. No need to get heated like your mother, Yuu-chan. I’ve kept my word; he’s no longer in my possession.” Shinobu said.

Yusuke and the others looked to the lake and saw the boat was empty.

“But I never saw him move.” Kurama said.

“You bastard.” Yusuke said, looking at Shinobu accusingly until he nodded his head to look off to the side. To their surprise Kuwabara was sitting right off to the side of their group by the lake’s shore, looking annoyed that they hadn’t noticed him sooner. “Kuwabara? What the hell are you doing over there?!”

Yusuke and her team ran over to him where they removed the gag from his mouth.

“Jeez, not bein’ able to tell you guys how to fight, that’s worse than dyin’.” Kuwabara said.

“Stay focused, how did you get over here?” Kurama asked.

“I don’t know. One minute I was sittin’ in the boat, the next thing I was all mixed around. Dizzy. Soon as I got my wits together, I was here.” Kuwabara said.

“Did you see something?” Kurama asked.

“Well, uh…”

“Look, Kurama.” Hiei said, making everyone look out towards the lake to see a strange shadow travelling down the wall and across the lake. It moved quickly over to them, settling itself beneath the group.

“Yeah, maybe something like that.” Kuwabara said.

“Okaaay, another thing on my weird list just got checked off.” Yusuke said as a giant pair of lips appeared and then a pair of eyes opening up to look at them. Then its mouth opened. “Yup! There goes another one!”

All five of them fell through the mouth of the creature down a hole of a different dimension before it closed its mouth and travelled to the far wall of the cave. The shadowy creature then spat Yusuke out, the teen landing unceremoniously on the rocky floor. Yusuke groaned as she picked herself up, wiping the underside of her chin with the back of her hand. She turned to face Shinobu and Itsuki.

Itsuki then began to sink into the rocks. “I’ll leave you two alone for your father-daughter reunion.” he said before vanishing into the rock.

Shinobu then jumped into the air, flipping twice before landing in front of Yusuke who instinctively jumped backwards to keep her distance.

“I dunno know what you did with my friends, but I’m telling you now; for every one you hurt, I’m taking a limb.” Yusuke threatened.

“You’re misunderstanding it; your friends haven’t been touched. I’m not interested in their fates. I just don’t want distractions.” Shinobu said.

“So…then it’s time.” Yusuke said.

xxxxx

Outside the cave a wind storm was rising and the sky grew dark and ominous clouds gathered above. The tension was rising among the group. Naruto and Shikamaru had returned some time ago with an unconscious boy in Naruto’s arms. They had given the news that no one was hurt and that Yusuke and her team had gone on to confront the enemy within the heart of the cave.

None of this sat well with Neji as he wanted nothing more than to run into the caves and help Yusuke. He hated being left behind like this.

“They’ve been down there hours.” Tenten said softly, worry evident in her tone. “What do you think could be taking them so long?”

“All this waiting around…I do not like it one bit!” Lee said, “We should be in there helping Yuu-chan! Not standing around and doing nothing!”

“I agree with you, Lee, but we have our orders.” Shikamaru said, his dark eyes straying to where Amanuma laid. “The kind of powers these enemies have…it’s far too dangerous for us to go in blindly. We wait here.”

“Right, wait to be picked off by hungry youkai, you mean.” Kiba grumbled.

“Stop your grousing, Kiba!” Sakura shouted, “You weren’t in the middle of the attack when Kamiya-sensei nearly killed Shiamaru and me! He wasn’t afraid to kill everyone in that hospital, including you if it weren’t for Yusuke-san! So put a lid on it!”

“Yeah! And don’t forget that she was made Godaime because she’s the strongest in our village!” Ino said, “Don’t get jealous because a girl is saving the world!”

“Yeah!” Sakura said, as she and Ino for once agreed. Kiba just sweat-dropped at their sudden unity.

“You guys just completely went off track with this.” Kiba said.

“Don’t bother pointing it out.” Shikamaru sighed.

“You all need to exercise patience,” Genkai said, “It’s the end of the world; you can’t just flip it off with a switch. We have to trust the weapons we’ve got and cross our fingers.”

Neji’s hands fisted tightly. He felt he had been patient enough and bolted towards the mouth of the cave, surprising the group.

“Neji! Stop! What are you doing?” Tenten called out. Naruto and Lee went to chase after the Hyuuga but was stopped by Genkai.

“Do not leave your posts!” Genkai yelled as both Naruto and Lee halted and looked back at the older woman. “You will all stay vigilant and let Yusuke and her team handle things.”

“But what about Neji?” Naruto asked.

“Neji made his choice.” Genkai said with finality.

xxxxx

The dimension that the rest of Yusuke’s team found themselves in was strange beyond words. Not only was it an endless void but it harbored many things from decaying buildings to a beltline of bones.

“What is this place?” Mitarai asked.

“Looks like the dark bowels of hell.” Kurama said.

“Well, guys, wherever we are, I would really, _really_ like to be untied now.” Kuwabara said and Kurama went to him, undoing the knots. Kuwabara let out a relieved groan as he gingerly massaged his aching arms and legs.

“We are in the bowels of something, Kurama.” Hiei said, “I’d say it’s a Dark Soul.”

“Dark Soul? What’s that?” Mitarai asked fearfully.

“Sounds terrible.” Kuwabara said as he stretched out his cramped limbs.

“An old apparition.” Hiei sad, “It lives beneath the surface of the earth, collecting human trash.”

“But we were not swallowed by chance. Someone else must be controlling this creature.” Kurama concluded.

“Creature? Please, call him Ura-Otoko.” said Itsuki as he appeared before the group. “That’s his proper name. He’s my pet, I tamed him myself.”

“You’re not truly a human, are you?” Kurama asked.

“Do you think a human could have produced that tunnel?” Itsuki asked as six arms with eyes appeared around him, moving independently of their own.

“He’s an actual Yaminate.” Kurama said softly, surprised by this turn of event.

“I don’t care if he’s a unicorn, let’s start this fight!” Kuwabara bit out impatiently. “We’ll see how special he is when I smash his face in.”

“Calm your anger, Kuwabara-kun; I’m not here to fight.” Itsuki said.

“What? Then why the heck did you bring us to this freaky place?” Kuwabara asked, “We sight seein’? ‘Cause I’ve seen enough!”

“I’m protecting the fight between our detectives.” Itsuki said, giving Kuwabara pause. “Though we are on different sides, we serve the same cause, do we not? Protecting this battle through its completion without bickering amongst ourselves. Yusuke deserves it. Shinobu deserves it.”

“Ha! He doesn’t deserve bunk! You tell me one good feature that traitor has. One decent thing that makes you follow his end-of-the-world crusade.” Kuwabara demanded.

Itsuki let out a soft chuckle. “He has everything. Shinobu can be violent, courageous, spiritually pure, and even fragile. He can be a graceful spokesman with charisma to bring anyone to his side. Indeed, I have been drawn to his aura like a moth to the flame since the very first moment that we met. I first saw him in the darkness, forging a path of light. I would follow him for hours, unbeknownst to him. Just watching him work made me feel alive. My obsession grew. I began helping him from the shadows, killing apparitions who wanted him and his family dead. Of course, when he caught me, he wasn’t grateful. I was just another youkai to judge.”

“He obviously let you live.” Kuwabara grumbled.

“Yes, he did. I suppose I was his first step in realizing his relationships of good and evil could not be so…traditionally defined. Who could have dreamed that a hunter I admired for physical prowess, this killer of killers, could also be warm. Compassionate. Intellectual. Open to broadening his view of the world. I admit my attraction was not purely academic, I always wished he would become my lover despite him carrying on a normal life beyond his work. Marrying his wife and then having two children…I had often fantasized that they would simply disappear, despite my feelings for his children. I truly did care for them as if they had been my own.”

“If you truly care for him, then help us stop him. The path he’s chosen will destroy him as well.” Kurama said.

Itsuki allowed a simple, fleeting smile to grace his lips. “You can’t save the damned. Don’t you see? I’m expecting him to act terribly and hurt people. Even at the expense of his children’s lives and his own end, there’s no way to stop it.”

“Why not?” Kuwabara growled angrily.

“Because Shinobu must follow his soul’s true course. Drop ink on the finest snow white paper and it will inevitably absorb into black. Its purity demands it. Tainted men have immunities. Black does not absorb black. Shinobu’s change is but proof of his perfection and you cannot stop him. The ability to prevent this demise would show purity did not exist. Purity is worth the world. And worth its ending.”

Kuwabara growled again. “You’re really making me nauseous. All of your fancy and convenient lies. You can’t excuse him! He’s a monster, cut and dry!”

“You’re not listening to me, Kuwabara-kun. I’m not excusing him.” Itsuki said calmly.

“Then what the heck do you call that?!” Kuwabara exclaimed.

“Shinobu is indeed becoming depraved, but I must let that happen. Because I know, whatever he does to the world, even if it kills us all, is what we deserve.” Itsuki said.

“You should know I will kill you if I can, without remorse.” Kurama warned.

Itsuki merely smiled serenely at him. “You will do what you must, Kurama-kun, but whether I live or die, the battle will not be affected. My Ura-Otoko will make sure of that. You see, I’m the only one who can control him.”

“If we kill him, I get the first hit.” Hiei said, his hand already going to the hilt of his sword.

“I’m afraid these surroundings are making us stir-crazy. Let’s have a better view.” Itsuki said and the eyes of his pet opened up behind him, giving the group a view of the cave like a window where they can see Yusuke and Shinobu in a stand-off.

xxxxx

“Simply looking at me fills you with fury, right, Detective?” Shinobu asked, staring straight at his daughter who stood guarded across from him. “You know, Yuu-chan, if you continue this line of work as Reikai’s agent, you’ll eventually share my fate. The things you see grow a canker on your soul, and you cannot heal the sore. Do you want to know why? Because the canker keeps growing and consumes you. The evil you’re chasing becomes who you are. Just picture where you were four years ago, before any of your noble detective work began. Would you ever have imagined murdering another human being? Now your team’s killed three in under a week. Imagine ten more years on that steep decline.”

Yusuke clenched her back teeth together. “As a shinobi we’re taught to protect our village at any cost, even killing another ninja. But what you did…those were all set-ups. You fixed it so that killing them was our only choice.”

Shinobu chuckled at her answer. “We humans can justify anything, can’t we? That’s how our corruption begins. That’s why I like youkai, they make no excuses. They accept their wickedness, just as you will in time.”

“No! I’m not you!” Yusuke yelled.

“Remember this always, Yusuke, if you survive this day. Your immortality is your strength. The moment you accept it, your confusion will subside. No longer filled with guilt and anger over what you’re becoming, you’ll focus more on your fighting. Then you’ll at last have your peace.” he said before laughing.

Yusuke scratched her right ear before suddenly vanishing out of sight, making Shinobu stop laughing as she then reappeared to his left. In reaction, Shinobu swung his left leg, swiping in a reverse round-house kick. Yusuke dodged it by jumping up and then punching Shinobu across his left cheek.

_“Wrong!”_ she yelled as Shinobu went flying backwards from the force of her punch.

“Yeah! Now that’s a statement punch!” came Kuwabara’s voice, surprising Yusuke momentarily but she had to remain focused as she watched Shinobu flip his body over mid-air and slide back on his feet to a stop.

“Maybe there have been times when I’ve been pissed and hated things, but it wasn’t from this work.” Yusuke stated, “You were a no-show, kaa-san was strict and was stuck raising us on her own, and being Hokage at fourteen sucked, but this job is the one damn thing I’ve ever been really good at. And if all the crap in my life hasn’t screwed me up yet, then neither will this. And neither will _you_.”

Shinobu laughed again before spitting out the blood in his mouth. “You take things so seriously sometimes, reminds me of your mother.” he held up his right hand, conjuring up a sphere of energy that Yusuke remembered all too well. “Once you’ve accepted your evil nature, you’ll feel much more relaxed, no matter the odds. Take me, for instance, if your power ranking’s a ten, mine is a six.”

Yusuke grunted, wondering what he was talking about. She was stronger than him? Past experience from her account proved that to be wrong.

“Speed, strength, stamina, you beat me in all three. And yet you’re still going to die.”

xxxxx

“Why is he talkin’ so much? You think he’s buyin’ time?” Kuwabara asked.

“I don’t think that’s it. He’s exuding as much confidence as ever.” Kurama said.

“You’re right, Kurama-kun.” Itsuki said, “I haven’t seen Shinobu this happy in a long time as he’s getting to kill and prove a point.”

“Shut up!” Kuwabara screamed, “From now on you’re in quiet time, okay? Don’t listen to ‘em, Urameshi! Just do what you’re best at: kickin’ tail!”

xxxxx

_Jeez, even when inside a monster Kuwabara’s loud._ Yusuke thought as she kept her eyes on Shinobu.

“Despite advantages, you can’t win. Want to hear the list of reasons why?” Shinobu taunted.

“Ha. We’ve talked so much already, I don’t think my attention span can take it!” Yusuke shouted as she sprinted forward in a charge. “So let’s just skip to the fun!” Yusuke attacked with a barrage of punches and kicks, forcing Shinobu to move backwards while holding his sphere of energy in his right hand and blocking Yusuke with his left. She was relentless, fiercely taking on the offense and forcing Shinobu into defense when suddenly he changed his position. Shinobu appeared to be going for his attack by kicking his sphere of energy at her and Yusuke prepared for it but did not predict that the sphere would simply vanish. Instead, he kicked her and Yusuke had to change her position at the last second to absorb most of the blow in her left arm and shoulder.

She thought she escaped but had overlooked the fact that Shinobu followed the kick with another, catching her on the side of the head and hurling across the cave and smashing into the stone wall. The force of impact created a giant dent in the wall before Yusuke’s body limply fell over and hit the floor with a thud. She groaned as she picked herself up, catching sight of Shinobu standing a few yards away. She flipped up onto her feet.

“Damn it! First you say I’m faster, then you get the heads-up on me like I’m an old lady! For once I want some honesty from the bad guys!” Yusuke yelled, feeling like her five-year old self again throwing a tantrum.

“You are faster, Yusuke, but it doesn’t matter. Reason one why you don’t stand a chance: I can predict your moves.”

Yusuke growled as she bristled at his words, “Nobody can predict my attacks! I’ll have you know I beat a mind-reader, okay! I’m too crazy to call!”

“It’s not about being a psychic, it’s about experience. When you dodged my kick, I knew you’d answer with your favorite finish: a right-hand hook to the jaw. Despite your speed, my knowledge of this allowed me to turn just enough to make your fist slide off. I played a detective just like you, and like you, decoding my opponent’s fighting style is my strength, but I’ve been doing it for decades longer.”

Yusuke blinked, rather impressed by his deduction which made her snort. “Heh. So I guess I can’t surprise you. Then I guess you know this, too, that trusting what people tell me has never been my thing!”

Yusuke began sprinting towards Shinobu again, seeing him preparing for an attack as she flipped over him and landed a few yards behind him and then sprinted back towards him. Shinobu spun around, getting ready for her to attack but was caught off guard when Yusuke then punched the ground at his feet, sending a spray of rocks and debris up. He saw her shadow go up through the cloud of debris, his eyes following when he discovered that it was actually a giant slab of stone. He stepped back to avoid getting crushed.

“That’s called a fake.” he heard Yusuke say from behind him. Shinobu turned around only to then receive an endless array of punches from Yusuke, straight into his front torso. From chest to stomach Yusuke hit him with everything she had, letting out her anger on him in a final blow straight into his diaphragm that sent him hurtling up into the ceiling and then falling into the lake with a giant splash.

“Now that’s a hit!” she heard Kuwabara cheer and Yusuke actually looked to the wall of the cave with the shadowy creature was, eerily staring at her. She grinned and gave a thumbs up. “It’s about time you listened to me and did somethin’ right! Now finish him so we can leave! I haven’t eaten since they kidnapped me!”

Yusuke snorted and placed her hands on her hips as she looked back out at the lake, seeing the surface had calmed down. “Oi! Tou-san! You forgot how to swim? You drowned? Great, we’ll pack up and go! You heard Kuwabara, he’s starved.”

Bubbles appeared just off to Yusuke’s left as Shinobu emerged from the water, walking back onto shore.

“Good hits, Yuu-chan, between that and the water, my shirt practically dissolved.” Shinobu said, smiling darkly at Yusuke. Yusuke couldn’t help but gawk at her father’s body, seeing the scars on him and wondering how he could have gotten so many.

“Gross! Look at the scars he’s got. Guess he wasn’t lyin’ about all the fights he’s been through.” Kuwabara said.

“Don’t you know what they say about assuming, Kuwabara?” Shinobu asked, “These wounds aren’t from enemies. No one’s ever hurt me that bad; I gave myself these scars as a part of my training.”

_Great…a masochist. True, though, his body’s well trained. It’s like punching a tractor tire._ Yusuke thought.

“Let’s fight like there’s a little more at stake.” Shinobu proposed as his sphere of energy emerged from the lake and moved to his side.

“Oh, just great! Now he can make things move without touchin’ ‘em.” Kuwabara said.

“And that won’t be all.” Kurama added, worried of what was coming next.

Yusuke watched as Shinobu began to power up, his aura glowing brightly of different colors until multiple spheres of purple energy erupted from his body, floating around him like a shield. Yusuke swallowed; her throat dry as she wondered how she was going to get close enough while also avoiding getting hit. An image of her brother flashing to the forefront of her mind, remembering that this technique was what killed him.

“Perhaps it’s time I stepped up my game. Watch closely.” Shinobu said as all the spheres combined into one at his feet. “Splinter Resshuuken!” he announced before kicking the sphere. Like its name suggested, the sphere splintered off into multiple balls of energy, aiming straight for Yusuke.

_All right, this is just like the exercises in the Academy of being aware of my surroundings._ she thought as she began to dodged the spheres, tripping at one point and then practically crab crawling out of the way before flipping back onto her feet. “Too bad I always skipped class!” She flipped away, using the rocks to hide behind and punching away at a few that got too close to her.

Yet it only took one sphere to hit her across the face, stunning her enough before she was hit over and over again by the spray of spheres. Each hit felt like a red-hot fist all over her body. One blast landed at her feet, the explosion sending her flying as Shinobu went after her. Yusuke turned mid air, readying her right hand to fire back when he grabbed her by the wrist and twisted around to kick his heel into her cheek, sending her crashing back into the cave floor.

As the debris cleared Yusuke jumped back up onto her feet, a little worse for wear in appearance as her shirt and leggings had singed hole marks from where she had been hit by Shinobu’s attacks.

“Is that all you got?” she challenged.

Shinobu chuckled, “You are foolishly cocky, a trait I know you did not get from me. A regrettable sin on your part. Now reason number two why you cannot beat me: when attacked from multiple angles, your defenses are negligible at best.”

“Excuse me?”

“You think too linearly. Pitiable, you’ve been spoiled. As a fighter you’ve grown a little too comfortable with these gentlemanly one-on-one duels of yours.” Shinobu said, conjuring up his multiple attack spheres again. “I needed to fight many opponents at once, when persuasion failed, which was why this technique was born out of the necessity.”

“Ah, come one. You just did that.” Yusuke said tiredly, “Can we play another playground favorite besides dodge ball? You know, I play a real mean game of four-square.”

“No time for jokes, Yusuke.” Kurama said through gritted teeth, “His energy is so much stronger now.”

“Which brings us to reason number three why you don’t even stand a slim chance of beating me: the gap between you reiki and mine is far too great. If your reiki could fill a fishbowl, mine would fill the ocean.” Shinobu said.

“Which ocean are we talkin’ about ‘cause, buddy, some of them aren’t as big!” Kuwabara said.

“There’s no way! The difference between them is too much!” Mitarai said with panic. “She—she’ll be murdered!”

Yusuke had to dodge the onslaught of spheres again, running, jumping and flipping until the first one fit her in the stomach and soon she was overwhelmed by multiple hits all over again. When the second wave ended Yusuke was on her knees, resting her weight on her hands as she shook from the fiery pain on her skin.

“You enjoy that as much as the first time? Because there’s plenty more where that came from if you did, so don’t be shy.” Shinobu said with a sadistic grin.

“Hey, get up! Don’t quit now, Urameshi!” Kuwabara yelled.

Yusuke stood back up, despite her body aching all over. “Thanks for the hint, Kuwabara. I never would’ve thought of that on my own.” she said sarcastically, glaring over at Shinobu. “If that’s all your reiki can do, what’s that say about mine? I’ve beat Saint Beasts and technique collectors. I beat Toguro at his best. I took their hits and I sure as hell can take yours.”

“There’s a difference, I fight with divine justice on my side.” Shinobu said, his spheres collecting into one again. “And justice kills!” He kicked the sphere again, splintering it off at Yusuke again.

“Here goes nothin’!” Yusuke said as she sprinted towards the volley of attacks, changing her tactics as she knocked away any that were about to hit her directly before leaping up out of the line of fire. “Surprise! Maybe I can’t defend against attacks from multiple angles, but sometimes a good defense is just kicking ass!”

“Individually, those energy blasts aren’t so bad.” Kurama noted, “It’s only when they reconvene and attack Yusuke all at once that their power is too strong.”

“You see? I knew Uramsehi could take him!” Kuwabara said with excitement.

Yusuke broke through the line of energy blasts and was now in Shinobu’s face, attacking him again with her wild array of punches that he had to weave and dodge.

“Now it’s time for my list! Reason number one why I’ll smash your face in: I’m just better than you! Reason number two: You killed my nii-san and then tried to kill the rest of my family! Reason number three: I’m not as predictable as you’d think!” Yusuke then halted her assault of flying fists as she jumped back and then jumped into the lake, swimming across the surface. “You still think—you know what I’m—gonna do next?”

“Hey! Stop clowning! This is no time to be takin’ a dip!” Kuwabara yelled.

“She’s never been one for good manners.” Hiei said dryly.

Shinobu watched as Yusuke returned to shore, looking rather pleased with herself. “Ahh. I’ve got to admit, that was very refreshing. And now I’m ready to go a few more rounds.” she said and began sprinting towards Shinobu who just smirked.

“And now we return to your same old conventional punches.” he said, “It’s unfortunate, honestly, to see that your brief spontaneity was merely a passing reprieve.”

“That’s way too many big words, pal!” Yusuke yelled, seeing Shinobu prepare his defense again when Yusuke ripped her wet shirt off and snapped it out, locking both of their left hands together. Shinobu’s eyes widened a fraction in surprise.

“So, she went swimming so she could snap her shirt like a wet towel.” Kuwabara said as a blush appeared on his face at the sight of Yusuke in just her leggings and sports bra. He immediately covered his eyes with his hands though was peeking through his fingers. “Ah! Urameshi! You should’ve worn something else underneath!”

“That should halt his Resshuuken blocking, for the time being at least.” Kurama said.

“What is this mockery? This isn’t martial arts!” Shinobu said.

“No, it’s called street fighting! Guess you didn’t see it comin’!” Yusuke said as she delivered a merciless onslaught of punches directly to his ribs. She pushed forward, still punching wherever her fists could reach until she had knocked him down onto his back. “And you can’t get away! No more fancy blocks!” she screamed as she punched endlessly at Shinobu’s head, taking advantage of her position.

“Yeah! Come on, Urameshi, what are you waiting for?! Hurry and finish him!” Kuwabara shouted, no longer bashful at his friend’s state of undress.

“I know! I know! _I know!_ **I know!** I KNOW!” Yusuke ground out as she kept punching Shinobu rapidly. “You say I’m spoiled in my past fights? Bet you never had someone get up in your personal space like this before!” She nearly missed the change in his eyes when she felt the sharpness of something shooting through her left abdomen. It happened all too quickly for Yusuke to register much beyond the white-hot pain searing through her new wound and the metallic taste of blood in her mouth as she was thrown back from the force of whatever had hit her.

The surprise attack had stunned Yusuke, making her black out for a few seconds before the searing pain had brought her back. She let out a howl of pain as her hands instinctively went to her wound, the feeling of hot blood gushing out against her palms telling her that it was a serious injury.

“Urameshi!” Kuwabara cried out.

“What was that?” Hiei gasped.

“It appears he’s transformed his arm into the barrel of a gun.” Kurama gaped.

“It must have taken restraint to hold back on that for as long as he did.” Hiei said.

“Stop your whining!” Shinobu yelled, the way he spoke and the tone of his voice completely different than before as he marched over to Yusuke who was still writhing in the floor from her wound. “You’re acting like a little bitch! Suck it up and get off your stinkin’ ass!”

“His tone has changed.” Kurama noted, “That doesn’t sound like Shinobu.”

“Yeah, he’s got a potty mouth now.” Kuwanara said.

“It’s not him.” Itsuki said, “He has been substituted now. The only person who can produce that weapon is the ruffian known as Kazuya.”

“Kazuya? What are you blabbering about? There’s no substitution! We’ve been watching this the whole time and nothing’s come or gone.” Kuwabara said, “Except maybe your marbles.”

Kurama was the first to realize. “Multiple personalities?”

“What? Oh don’t tell me this is gettin’ weirder.” Kuwabara exclaimed.

“Indeed,” Itsuki confirmed, “There are seven. All coexisting within Shinobu’s brain. Each with distinct traits and talents.”

“There’s seven of him?!” Kuwabara gaped.

“I can’t believe this. I had no idea.” Mitarai said, his face having gone pale from the stress.

“His subconscious mind created them to cope with the madness. It’s an impulsive defense mechanism. The brains own primitive survival instinct. Witnessing something beyond the range of normal human experience, most will go into shock. Shinobu has seen much in his lifetime, but nothing like that night. He created the others to bear the brunt of that trauma, and, ever since, he escaped from personality to personality, searching for answers to the dilemmas that plague his soul.”

Yusuke had rolled onto her side, a hand to her wound when Kazuya walked up to her, kicking her onto her back and then forcefully grinding his heel into her wound. Yusuke let out a pained cry, her hands flying to grasp his ankle to push him off but to no avail with all of her struggling.

“He’s got an insanity tag team!” Kuwabara cried.

“Kazyua is by far the most ruthless and cold-blooded of the seven. He’s been known to torture small children, purely for its entertainment value.” Itsuki said.

The rage filled up inside Kuwabara as his Reiken formed in his right hand. He watched as Kazuya kicked Yusuke across the floor, her screams of pain filling his ears and making his heart race with rage.

“We ain’t officially met yet, though we do have a friend in common.” he said, holding up his right arm that had taken form of a gun barrel. “Minoru’s a little too chatty for my taste, but I dug that list of his. I got one to add. The fourth reason why you’re gonna get skinned: because, kid, you ain’t totally off your gourd yet!” He then shot off a bullet next to Yusuke’s head, making the teen pause as she looked up at him in horror; and then several more rounds were released around her upper half, making her flinch in anticipation of pain while he laughed.

“Get me out of this dark soul mess! Come on!” Kuwabara yelled, swinging his sword at the eyes to no result.

“Step aside!” Hiei said; coming from behind and swung his sword at the eye, but like Kuwabara, it did nothing.

“You’re wasting your time.” Itsuki said with a smirk, “Those dreary weapons and your faith in them are nothing more than an insult to the indestructibility of my dear Ura-Otoko.”

Kazuya laugh sadistically while Yusuke laid motionless on the floor in fear of getting shot at again. “So, now that you’re the one lying there takin’ it, tell me, how’s it feel?” His wide, sick grin melted away at the very stare of defiance he was given by Yusuke. “You—you look at me like I’m crazy. You think I’ve gone off the deep end? You think you’re better than me?” He shot at her again, this time actually hitting Yusuke. Once in the right wrist, breaking the rosary beads, then her left and right upper arms, and then both her legs from thighs to shins.

Yusuke howled in pain, the sound of it filling the cavern and echoing off the walls and Kazuya mocked it by singing a single note.

“No. I can’t bear to watch this.” Kuwabara said, struggling to not fall apart at the sight of his best friend being killed slowly. “Is there anything we can do to help?”

_He broke the rosary around Yusuke’s wrist keeping her powers from consuming her from within! At this rate Yusuke really will die!_ Kurama thought in alarm, panic and dread welling up inside him.

Kazuya giggled at the sight of Yusuke’s pain. “You’ll never experience any pleasure without feeling a little pain! I’m enjoyin’ this way too much. Now come to papa.” he said, grabbing Yusuke by the back of the head and raising her up as he pointed his gun beneath her chin. “My, you’ve got the face of a little angel on ya. Too bad I gotta bust it.”

“Not this way.” Kurama said.

“But she’s our hope.” Mitarai gasped.

Hiei tense up.

“Urameshi!” Kuwabara screamed.

“Shinobu!” Kazuya stopped to look towards the entrance into the cavern and saw Koenma standing there. “Let her go.”

“Shinobu ain’t here.” Kazuya sneered.

Yusuke looked over at Koenma with her eyes, seeing the Prince of Reikai boldly walking forward towards them. “Just stay back.” she said through gritted teeth.

“Shut up, you little shit!” Kazuya said, yanking painfully on her hair and pushing the gun harshly into her throat.

“No! Get that gun away from her, you wack-job!” Kuwabara yelled, conjuring up his reiken again and swinging madly at the eyes. “We can’t even help her! I can’t take it!”

“But you don’t have a choice.” Itsuki said, “As you see, I haven’t lied. This specter’s belly is a separate reality, and we are trapped inside. The only way to transfer out of it is through my power, which I’m sure you’ll never possess.”

Kuwabara turned to Itsuki. “You…traitor!” Kuwbara moved to attack him but Hiei intervened, knocking him down. “What’s that for?! I’m gonna destroy him!”

“Why don’t you think a little?” Hiei suggested harshly.

“Itsuki is the only one who can free us.” Kurama pointed out, “Kill him and we’ll be trapped here.”

Kuwabara begrudgingly deactivated his reiken.

“Shinobu, please. Doesn’t Humanity have enough sins already?” Koenma asked, trying to talk the former detective down from committing murder in front of him.

Kazuya just glared up at Koenma. “This ain’t a sin. It’s just the first step in pushing justice and order into the universe. If it makes you feel better, we can call it capitol punishment.” He pushed the barrel of the gun harder into Yusuke’s neck.

“No, don’t do it.” Koenma urged.

“There’s nothing much I like better than brains on a wall.” Kazuya growled, noticing at the last second that Yusuke had raised her right hand and was readying to fire her Rei Gun. Kazuya stood up and kicked Yusuke away. Midair, Yusuke fired her Rei Gun but missed completely and her blast of energy struck the wall behind Koenma, making the prince stumble for cover.

Yusuke hit the ground, her body rolling to a stop on her back. “Shoulda’ been his head.” she said through clenched teeth before dropping her head back, completely exhausted.

xxxxx

Outside the cave the second group could feel the strong tremors, startling them all to alertness.

“What’s that?!” Ino gasped.

“Yusuke’s Rei Gun, there’s no mistaking it. Must’ve fired the big one” Genkai said.

“You think it was enough to have defeated the enemy?” Lee asked.

“I’d like to say so, a blast like that was enough to cut down Toguro at top strength. But Shinobu’s signal still feels the same, and after that shot, Yusuke will be as good as a toy pistol.” Genkai said.

“Then maybe it is best to send in a small group to back her up!” Lee said.

“Yeah! I’m ready to see some action!” Naruto said, looking back at the others who all nodded in agreement.

“You will remain where you are!” Genkai ordered sharply, “This is not some low rank mission where you can all run in and hope to overwhelm your enemy. This is the end of the world, boys and girls! You are not children you are shinobi of the Leaf! So act like it and keep to your ranks!”

Despite not wanting to obey the group remained where they were. They couldn’t act on impulse, no matter how good their intentions were.

xxxxx

Kazuya stood over Yusuke’s body, rather impressed by her display of power, grinning sadistically at her while she glared up at him. “Heh! I didn’t realize you still had so much energy left. You nearly caught me by surprise.”

Yusuke could barely lift her head, only able to muster up the strength to glare. “Yeah? Well, imagine my surprise, pal. I had a whole mental picture of what you’d look like as a heap of charcoal. The look really suited you, too.” Her eyes closed, too drained to stay conscious any longer.

“No! Get up!” Koenma yelled. Kazuya looked over his shoulder at Koenma before letting out a roll of laughter that sent a chill down Koenma’s spine. “Bad time for laughter, Shinobu. Do you really think I’ll let you go on like this one moment longer?” Kazuya stopped laughing and turned to face Koenma with a sneer. “I’m no human. I don’t have their limitations, I’ll stop you whatever the cost. Since I helped make you, I’ll give you a warning: stop this plan before I am forced to act.”

_“Helped to make me?_ Yeah…you got no idea how right you are. It’s just fuckin’ hilarious. Can’t get me if you don’t know what I am.” Kazuya said, mocking Koenma.

“What do you mean? I know you enough.”

“Nah, you know that goody two-shoes Shinobu, but you don’t got the smallest tip-off on me. So let me give you the first peak. Name’s Kazuya, and Shinobu’s taking a little nap right now, which was my idea. I show up when the other six can’t handle it.”

Koenma’s eyes widened a fraction. “Hold on, the other six?”

“That’s right; it’s a party in here.” Kazuya said, tapping the side of his head with a finger. “And don’t get me wrong, some may rub me the wrong way, but we see enough in common. We all sprung this plan together. _All seven of us.”_

Kurama finally understood. “So that is what he meant. The thought Murota read from his mind was misinterpreted. By seven, we assumed he meant the psychics he recruited. We assumed Shinobu cared for his team, but in truth the seven were his own personalities.”

“The psychics were expendable.” Hiei said, not at all surprised. “He planned to be the sole survivor from the start.”

“That’s correct.” Itsuki acknowledged, “As his partner from the naïve years, I’m the only one who realized, but I can take care of myself. It was the night of the raid when it began, when he learned his murders as humanity’s defender could not be justified. The guilt was too much for Shinobu, so Kazuya was created to take responsibility for these deplorable acts. Yet, as the plan fermented, he saw violence would not be enough, he needed to recruit help through likes and manipulation. More sins Shinobu could not face. So, Minoru appeared: the orator. And so it went, at every moral crisis that stood in the way of Shinobu’s plan, a new personality would be forged to do the work. It solved the paradox of how one can punish, if doing so requires you to commit the very same sins. This way, his core soul could remain morally undefiled. Of the seven personalities, one of them is a woman; she has a beautiful mind, capable of the most delicate and loving thoughts and poetry that I’ve ever heard spoken. She would talk to me in the dead of night, always crying, venting sorrows that, if not expressed, would’ve killed Shinobu from a broken heart. Besides Shinobu, I favor her the most. Sometimes I think we’re in love.”

“What are you saying?!” Kuwabara screeched, “No! Don’t answer. I don’t wanna catch your craziness!”

Koenma knew that he would have to tread carefully if he wanted to save Yusuke. “I don’t doubt you, Kazuya. I honor your true existence, and I admit I can’t relate with you. Call Shinobu. Please, I need to speak with him.”

“Ha!” Kazuya spat but decided to humor the prince. “Hey, Shinobu. You awake yet? Shinobu?” After a minute of silence Kazuya smirked darkly at Konema. “He’s sayin’ he don’t wanna talk to ya. He’s sayin’ he hates you too much.”

“But he pays attention to what I say, doesn’t he, Kazuya?” Koenma asked, seeing a work-around on his current issue. “Shinobu, listen to me. This isn’t the answer you’re seeking. It’s not too late to stop—”

“Sorry, princie.” Kazuya interrupted; turning to look back at the tunnel, already full again with hungry youkai. “But you’re wrong about that. The calming period is over, it’s stabilized. Face it, little prince, we’ve all chosen our fate.”

“Then so have I.” Koenma said, removing his pacifier from between his teeth. It began to glow, emitting a gentle pulsing wave of reiki. “If I engage this Mafuuken, it will first seal the precious tunnel that you’ve poured your life into creating. Then, I’ll trap you inside the net, and you’ll never move again. I’ve kept this thing between my teeth for most of my existence, giving it my reiki; it was for humanity’s next dark day in a few hundred years. Yet, you give me no choice but to use it now.”

“Well you’re just as stupid as Shinobu says. You can’t use that fancy weapon on little old us. Who’s gonna save the humans in that supposed dark time now?” Kazuya asked.

Koenma showed no hesitation as he looked back at his former detective. “We must handle each new dilemma as it comes to us. If your plan is allowed to continue, in a few hundred years there will be nothing left to save. This way your conspiracy will end. You’re finished, Shinobu, unless you plan to kill me.”

Kazuya sneered, “My, my. You really ain’t fuckin’ around.”

“You should consult with your other sides. Are you really ready to be damned? Because surrender and torment are your only choices.”

“We’ll chat it over.” Kazuya said, crossed his arms over his scarred chest and closing his eyes.

_If only I could rearrange the gears turning in your head. I don’t want to use this on you. Please, return to the Shinobu you were for Yusuke’s sake and for mine._ Koenma thought, _If there has ever been a human destined to be Spirit Detective, it was you. You were born with incredible powers, and an obsession for making things right…and just. It was my fault. I was too eager to close the case, how could I not have known how you would react when you saw the darkest vices of man. When you realized your life’s work of protecting humans from demons was not a crusade of pure justice, but a study in gray. But there has never been a light that did not cast a shadow. Darkness, by its nature, must always be entwined with good. You should be proud that your children understood that and took everything in strive, walking in the gray with ease. And I must take the burden for what you are now, not Yusuke. I exposed you to that truth your idealistic mind can’t understand, which, in turn took you away from the life you had made for yourself. So, if you continue this battle for unearthly principles, if that’s what you decide, then I will go with you. I’ll trap myself in the net with you; share the pain of being trapped without movement for eternity. It’s the least I can do. Please, Shinobu. Come around._

Kazuya opened his eyes slowly and then grinned at him. “We’ve come to our choice. It’s unanimous between all seven.” he chuckled darkly and pointed his weapon at Koenma. “We’re continuing our plan as soon as I kill you off.”

Koenma’s jaw tightened. _I feared as much._ He gripped his pacifier between his fingers and extended his right arm out with it, the glow growing more intense as Kazuya was preparing to fire off his energy bullets. Koenma was about to release his attack when Yusuke suddenly elbowed Koenma’s forearm, knocking the pacifier out of his hand. “What the hell?!” he gasped in surprise.

Yusuke caught the falling pacifier in her left hand as she staggered in front of Koenma. “Go!” she ordered weakly, her breath labored but her wounds had all healed with just minor red marks where they once were and fading rapidly.

“Urameshi! What’d you do that for?” Kuwabara screamed.

“Guess she’s recovered.” Kurama muttered.

“Baka! Why did you interfere?!” Koenma asked angrily.

“Maybe I got a concussion, but the way I remember it, I’m the damn detective and this is my case to solve.” Yusuke said, looking at Koenma like he was the idiot, not her. “If you go wastin’ away, Pacifier-sama, that means I failed. Though it’s nasty that it’s covered in spit.” she said, pocketing the pacifier in her hip holster as she moved to glare over at Kazuya. “Hey, you should thank Koenma. He bought me some time for some quick R-n-R.”

“Right…I forgot you inherited that wench’s Reikoudan technique.” Kazuya said; taking note that the bullet wounds on Yusuke’s body were all healed. “Makes you a real good healer, don’t it? Just give yourself a pat on the back.”

“Don’t bother with the bull.” Yusuke said, “Let’s just get back to killing each other.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You’re no match for him.” Koenma said, going for Yusuke’s hip holster. “Give me back the Mafuuken, now!”

Yusuke grabbed Koenma’s left wrist, twisting it firmly as she glared at the prince. “I’m trying to do this the nice way.”

“And what’s the alternative? You gonna tie me up with my cape?” Koenma asked.

“Not exactly.” Yusuke said, releasing his wrist and then grabbing him by the front of his robes. “Actually it goes a little something like this.” She punched him hard across the face, knocking him back several yards away from her and Kazuya. She released a heavy exhale. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to do that. Now, it’s just the way it should be. You and me. One of you in there said you didn’t care about the tunnel now. Well, that’s exactly how I feel. The world ends, the world survives, I don’t friggin’ care. All I care about is that you are beaten!”

“Well that’s awfully reassuring.” Kurama said dryly.

“Yeah, considering she’s our last hope her priorities are a little skewed.” Kuwabara grumbled.

Yusuke pointed at Kazuya. “Your names Kazuya, right? The guy with the gun? Well, go get me someone else.” she demanded.

“Say what?” Kazuya asked.

“That’s right, take your gravelly voice and sit in the corner! Show me the top man!”

“You’re really a brainless bitch, aren’t ya? I’m out now ‘cause I do the sick work.”

Yusuke narrowed her eyes at him. “You don’t get it. I can’t waste time on you. You’re too easy.”

Kazuya growled angrily at her. “I’ll blow your skull off!” he yelled, holding up his weapon at Yusuke when she speed-stepped in front of him, grabbing his right arm with her left hand while she jabbed multiple times into his stomach with a slew of punches with her right fist. Kazuya coughed up a mouthful of blood as he stumbled backwards, falling to his knees and hugging his stomach.

“Damn!” Yusuke groaned in pain, clutching her right arm. “I’m not hurt, I’m humoring you.” With the rosary broken she could feel her reiki turning on her again as the beginning of bruises started to gradually appear on her arm. She forced herself to ignore the throbbing in her arm as she stood up straight and looked to where Kazuya was hunched over in pain. “Be nasty all you want. I don’t care if you torture cute animals. That doesn’t make you strong—now show me your real leader.”

“No!” Kazuya groaned.

“I wanna beat your strongest side so I know it’s done. You got it?” Yusuke said.

“Ugh! I can take her! I can—” Kazuya was suddenly silent and slowly he rose to his feet, extending to his full height as he turned to face Yusuke.

“Which freak am I talking to now?” Yusuke asked.

When he opened his eyes Yusuke immediately recognized the man who was standing in front of her. “Hello, Yuu-chan. It’s good to see you again. My colleagues have told me so much about you, and just know that I am very proud of all that you have achieved. You should know this is the first time I’ve shown my face to anyone in months.” he approached Yusuke and then extended out his left hand to her. “I suppose we should reacquaint ourselves since it’s been so long.”

His eyes, voice, and mannerisms were exactly as Yusuke remembered her father before he vanished ten years ago; but deep down she knew that even if he appeared to be the man she remembered he was also her enemy. No. She wasn’t going to fall for his tricks. She went on the offensive and moved to punch him, only to have her right wrist grabbed and twisted painfully as she fell and then received an agonizing heel into her stomach. Yusuke screamed, tasting blood in her mouth. Shinobu then slammed the barrel of the gun into her cheek, cutting through the skin.

Yusuke was too stunned and paralyzed with pain to move as Shinobu pulled back and grabbed her left hand with his, shaking it gently. “The pleasure’s mine.” he said, angering Yusuke as she pushed past her own pain and aimed to punch him again. Shinobu was too fast, however, turning away and walking towards the shadow creature on the wall. “Itsuki, may I have the arms and spare clothes?”

“It’s so weird; I’ve never seen Sensui-san like this.” Mitarai said, shivering at the difference.

“Yes, his countenance has changed from before.” Kurama noted, “I dare say he sounds innocent.”

“That’s because he is.” Itsuki said, as two of his arms disappeared. “In his reality, Shinobu has never committed a crime. He knows his other sides have done wrong, but he’s separated from it, able to blame them and grieve for what they’ve done while realizing it’s necessary. Such a complex side. I guess that’s why I like him the most.”

“What? That doesn’t make sense. If this side’s so darn pure, how did he get away with hurting Urameshi? His own kid?” Kuwabara asked, agitated by the situation. “Not that it matters. Just goin’ by this new name can’t make him any stronger, right? Don’t worry, Urameshi! Whoever he says he is it’s all part of the same psycho! You can take him out!”

Yusuke watched as her father fitted his new arm over the gun and changed into a new shirt like it was all completely normal. But it wasn’t. _I sensed it that first time I saw him in the village. He’s been hiding something. His curve ball. And now I can tell. Definitely something more than the rest of his peanut gallery._ she thought as her father turned and began walking back towards her.

Shinobu stopped, keeping a good amount of space between them. “Be honest, are you still strong enough to face me?”

“A funny thing about that, I did a little power inventory, and it turns out I have exactly enough to cream your face into the wall.”

“Oh? You mean you really believe that’s possible?” Shinobu asked before unleashing his reiki that glowed gold. The power was so immense that the walls and ceiling of the cave cracked and crumbled, forcing Yusuke to dodge falling chunks of rock. Shinobu began to laugh, the sound sending chills down Yusuke’s spine. It frightened her, how he was acting.

She could feel his reiki vibrating around her, adding onto her other aches and pains. This didn’t feel like normal reiki. As the cave stopped crumbling Yusuke was stumped, she had no idea what she was sensing and seeing as her father’s aura glowed gold. Koenma woke up from the rumbling and looked up, his hazel brown eyes going wide at the sight of Shinobu’s reiki.

“No…it isn’t possible…” Koenma said in shock. “He’s mastered…the Sei Kou Ki.”

“Sei Kou Ki?” Yusuke repeated, glancing back at Koenma for a moment.

“It’s the highest echelon of power that any being can harness…but how could you? It takes forty years of discipline at least!” Koenma said in disbelief.

“Forty years shared by seven personalities is only six.” Shinobu explained, “Of course, even the training is no guarantee, you need to be receptive to it, having the inherent desire to correct the world around you. Something Genkai discovered she did not possess.”

Yusuke bristled at the jab at her teacher. Nobody was allowed to insult her teacher except for her.

Shinobu smiled darkly at Yusuke. “Even your teacher has her limits.” he said before letting out a stronger burst of his powers, creating a force so strong it was like trying to stand against a hurricane as Yusuke dug the balls of her feet into the floor to keep her footing while Koenma gripped the rocks around him. “Sei Kou Ki is about operating on a higher plane, transcending the physical realm.”

Shinobu swiped his arm down in a diagonal stroke and instantly Yusuke felt like she had been hit multiple times across her body, the force of it throwing her back against the far wall behind her, crashing into the stone. The impact winded her as she fell forward, falling like a sack of flour to the floor. It took her a moment; the shock had taken her by surprise before she was able to get enough of her bearings to have her brain send a signal to the rest of her body to get back up. Her movements were stiff at best, coughing as her lungs spasmed to breathe in air. When she looked at Shinobu, seeing the look of disdain cross his face snapped her back.

Yusuke gritted her teeth, feeling her strength returning as she charged forward, punching him in the chest and stomach as hard as she could but saw no effect. Charging her fists with reiki she continued her assault, but again, to her frustration, he wasn’t even flinching. All she was hitting was his aura that acted like a shield. Realizing this she jumped back and Shinobu laughed at her pointless effort. Fueled with anger, Yusuke leapt into the air, coming down in an arc as she powered her right fist with a finishing blow that would have forced Toguro to his knees only for Shinobu to grab her by the wrist.

He had stopped her, much to Yusuke’s shock as she looked up at him and saw him smiling at her in a peculiar way.

“You’re tired. You should take a break now.” he said and without skipping a beat broke her forearm as if it were nothing. An agonized scream ripped out of Yusuke, the pain distracting her as Shinobu fished out Koenma’s pacifier from her hip holster. He only had the pacifier for a split second when Yusuke kicked her shoe into his face and swiped the pacifier with her bare foot, holding it between her toes.

“You’re getting sloppy, old man!” Yusuke said, balancing on her left foot while holding the pacifier in her right foot. Her broken right arm hanging limply at her side. “So I’ll need a cast. You’ll need a nose job.”

“Eww! You know I have to put that back in my mouth!” Koenma complained in disgust as he got up.

Shinobu stood stoically in front of Yusuke, already sensing her reiki levels were depleted. “I know what you are planning to do.”

Yusuke smirked at him. “Well, it sure beats giving up.”

Koenma staggered over to them, falling to his knees. He was not used to being so physical. “Shinobu…it’s me…”

“Shut up, Koenma!” Yusuke yelled.

Koenma turned his head to look at Yusuke. “You don’t have to.”

Yusuke lowered her right foot down, her body trembling slightly, still aching and her bruises showing up dark against her pale skin. “Sorry, but…you don’t have a clue what I have to do.” Yusuke then smiled at him, showing her determination. “I know…we’ll win. We’re going to beat him in the end.”

A sense of dread came over Koenma. “Yusuke…what on earth are you thinking?”

Yusuke looked at her father whose expression hardened. “I’m thinking I see now. I’m thinking…no, I know I’m close to the world’s best strategy for kicking ass.”

“You’re close?” Koenma asked, still dreading the horrible feeling he had.

“And I’m thinking that tou-san’s thinking he knows what I’m thinking, because he usually does. But there’s just one thing I don’t know. Do you have the stones to pull off what it is you’re thinking you’d like to do to me?” Yusuke asked, feeling a cold sweat coming over her. She didn’t have much longer and she needed this plan to work. “Or are you scared…that your little destiny is nothin’ but shit?”

“Yeah, man! Destiny-breaking’s our specialty!” Kuwabara cheered.

“I wouldn’t get my hopes up.” Hiei said.

“Why not?” Kuwabara asked, looking at the Jagan user.

Hiei continued to watch the scene unfold but spoke in a low volume for only his teammates could hear. “Yusuke doesn’t have a plan. There’s no way she can win.”

“Hey! Whose side are you on?” Kuwabara asked before noticing how tense his teammate was, watching the scene before them, having never seen the usually stoic fighter looking so nervous.

“Your senses probably aren’t sophisticated enough to know this…but Shinobu’s energy is currently that of an S-class apparition.” Hiei said.

“That’s a lot, right?” Kuwabara asked.

“That’s as strong as they get,” Kurama said, “And I think Shinobu’s been restraining himself as much as he possibly can. He broke Yusuke’s arm with limited power…delicately, as if snapping a twig.”

“Shame on you! I still have faith!” Kuwabara said stubbornly.

“Well that makes sense, faith is for the fools.” Hiei said angrily, his fists clenched so tightly at his sides that they shook. “But we’ve all been made fools here. We assumed we’d triumph—that…we’d be able to kill another arrogant enemy. We were arrogant this time. Shinobu will kill us all. I hate being underestimated, but underestimating is worse. His power is rare even in Makai. I’d never thought I’d see it like this…and to see it manifested in the hands of a crude human being no less!”

“I get it, he’s strong.” Kuwabara said.

The cavern shook again, the rocks splintering and breaking off, threatening to cave in on their heads as Shinobu’s powers flared.

“Was that me? Hmm, I’ve checked my power for so long now that I sometimes don’t know my own strength and just lose all control over it. That’s my only setback, really. I’m too strong for Ningenkai; its physics can’t hold me. Literally, my strength is my weakness. Isn’t that ironic?”

Yusuke smiled, agreeing that it was ironic. “You don’t make any sense. You wanna destroy this world, or so you say, but you also say that doing this kind of damage to the world is your greatest weakness. So what are you holding back for? If it’s such a pain for you, just let it out.”

Shinobu scowled at Yusuke. “You stupid child!” he yelled, “You think you can take one tenth?!” he released more of his energy, the force of it so strong that it blew both Yusuke and Koenma into the wall, holding them there.

“You and your big mouth, Yusuke.” Koenma grunted.

Shinobu checked his powers, releasing the two as they slumped to the floor. “You’re wrong, you know. I don’t want to destroy the world. On the contrary, I like flowers, and trees, insects and animals. The only things I hate, is all human beings.”

“Then you and I…have somethin’ else in common. ‘Cause we both hate you.” Yusuke said smugly.

Shinobu looked amused by Yusuke’s words. “Ha! Clever. I’m going to grant your wish.” he said as Yusuke stood back up onto her feet, stumbling a bit as her knees nearly gave out. “If you want to die, then so be it. Look at them.” he said, pointing to the tunnel, crawling with hungry demons. “They’re getting restless. They know they’ll be out soon. But then you won’t have to live to see that!”

“We still have a chance,” Koenma muttered to Yusuke. “Give me back the Mafuukan!”

“What, your chew toy? Sorry, I can’t.” Yusuke said.

“Yusuke! Forget your pride!” Koenma yelled.

“No, I can’t because I don’t have it anymore.” Yusuke admitted, “He must’ve snatched it at some point.”

Koenma’s head snapped in Shinobu’s direction, seeing him holding the pacifier in his hand. “Right where I want it!” the prince surprised everyone as he released his reiki that was a mix of bright blue and red, firing such a massive amount at Shinobu at high speed. The Mafuukan activated, creating a net barrier around Shinobu. “Surrender now—this is your final opportunity! Soon the pressure will grow so strong that it will trap even the most powerful creatures in its net.”

The force of the energy emitting from the Mafuukan was so intense and pure that it disintegrated the youkai at the front of the tunnel. Yusuke watched on, impressed, having never known Koenma possessed so much power.

“You can end it now, Shinobu! Just come with me!” Koenma offered, desperate for the man to change his mind. What no one saw coming was Shinobu actually managing to grab the pacifier, disrupting the flow of energy as a massive earthquake suddenly happened.

xxxxx

Outside the cave, the second group all braced themselves, trying to keep from falling as the ground beneath their feet shook violently. Botan gasped, remembering what Koenma had instructed her to do should she feel an earthquake. Conjuring her oar, Botan flew off immediately to Reikai, leaving the rest behind without an explanation.

“Botan?” Tenten called.

“Where’s she running off to in such a rush?” Shikamaru wondered.

“Reikai, I guess.” Genkai said, “That’s where King Yama is and he’ll be wanting to hear all the latest dirt.”

“Uh, did you say King Yama?” Kiba asked.

“Then he exists?” Shikamaru asked in amazement. “I thought he was just a folk tale.”

“This isn’t the time for stupid questions.” Genkai said, “Not when something much more important is going on down there.”

“What is happening?” Naruto asked.

“Not sure, but it’s not the sort of thing you’d risk slacking off from. We can only hope that burst of energy doesn’t mean the tunnel has opened.” Genkai said.

xxxxx

“Impossible! He can’t---stop this!” Koenma said, seeing that Shinobu was blocking the Mafuukan.

With his strength Shinobu was able to redirect the power of the Mafuukan upwards into the cave ceiling, creating a giant hole. The blast of energy was so massive that it could be seen all the way from the village. Koenma was left stunned, his mouth hanging open as his last efforts to do away with Shinobu failed.

“You really thought you had me.” Shinobu said, “But you failed to take into account the Sei Kou Ki muscle. What a waste of your _royal_ saliva. The mighty prince, fails mightily again. However, you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself for this one, sir. Really, there won’t be any humans to protect in a few centuries anyway. We’ll wipe ourselves out. I’m just not willing to wait. You must be feeling so much guilt about this, not only did it fall on _your_ watch you set the forces in motion.” Shinobu smirked, satisfied by the look of defeat on his former employer’s face. “You know that, and it kills you. You want to run home and cry to your father.”

Koenma crumbled to his knees, his head down in defeat. “You’re right…I take responsibility…for hiring you and sending you to that place.”

“I’d never thought I’d see the proud son of King Yama humbled at my feet.” Shinobu said.

“I’m ready to pay for this.” Koenma said, closing his eyes in acceptance of his failure. “The rest of the world shouldn’t have to.”

A hand came to rest on his shoulder and Koenma opened his eyes and looked up to see Yusuke. “You’re not ready to die. You just stopped teething.” she said before stepping in front of him.

“Don’t..! You can’t win!” Koenma said, grabbing at her leg to hold her back desperately. “The world needs you alive, Yusuke. You’re their only hope and you’re no good to them dead. It’s my mess to answer for, not yours.”

“But he’s my father, I have to do this.” Yusuke said.

“Oh, right. I’m killing you.” Shinobu said, as if the thought had slipped his mind. “Forgive your tou-san, I got distracted.”

“You’ll walk into my plan.” Yusuke said evenly, staring at Shinobu.

“I knew Urameshi had some approach all along!” Kuwabara said confidently, “I’m big enough to admit when everyone else is wrong. Just try and contradict me now.”

“You’re wrong, Kuwabara.” Kurama said.

“Didn’t you just hear what she said?” Kuwabara asked.

“I heard amply.” Kurama answered, his face blanched as his eyes never strayed from Yusuke. “Remember what you did in the fight with Toguro? Yusuke now intends to do the same.”

“She’s using…the Spirit Flyswatter?” Kuwabara asked, wondering what that could do against Shinobu.

“Wrong Toguro…what you did when Yusuke fought the younger one.” Kurama said.

Kuwabara thought back to that day, “Oh yeah, that…how could I forget?” he said, unconsciously touching his chest where the younger Toguro had struck him.

“What you did for her, Yusuke is going to do for all of us, except that Shinobu…” Kurama trailed off, finding it hard to say the words.

“…won’t be faking.” Hiei finished.

Kuwabara felt the blood drain from his face. “No…! She can’t do that! Urameshi, come on! No! She’s not gonna leave it to us! It’s not her style to trust anybody!”

“Perhaps that’s just it,” Kurama said, getting the taller teen’s attention. “Think, Kuwabara, what you did wasn’t a real gamble. You knew what Yusuke had just been through.”

“They were sayin’ she was s’posed to be stronger…” it immediately clicked in Kuwabara’s head, panic and dread gripping his stomach and chest.

“That’s right. You knew Yusuke wasn’t living up to her potential.” Kurama said.

“Genkai’s Reikoudan.” Kuwabara said in a hushed tone.

“Yes. She possessed the power but she didn’t know how to tap into it.” Kurama said.

“Well then, maybe we should kill Kuwabara again.” Hiei suggested.

“No, Yusuke’s maxed-out.” Kurama said, clenching his fists tightly at his side. They felt cold and clammy with the horrible anxiety of anticipation. “We’re the untapped ones…we have the power, but not the strength of mind to reach it. Not without the pain of loss.”

“So, could we save her?” Mitarai asked.

Kuwabara ran towards the window eye. “Wait, Urameshi! You don’t have to die! If you really think I have the strength, I’ll find it!” he said desperately, not able to get close enough in the dimensional space. “Please, just give me time! I swear!”

Koenma pushed himself onto his feet, staggering the few steps to Yusuke and gripping her shoulders from behind. “This won’t accomplish anything.” Yusuke shrugged him off, taking a step away from him and the prince fell to his hands and knees, too drained of energy to stand up again. “Please…Yusuke…”

Yusuke turned her head slightly to the left, acknowledging Koenma’s plea. “You’re half right. I’ve got a feeling what I’m about to do isn’t gonna seal up any tunnels, or keep youkais from having Earth to play with…whole world’s probably screwed. Who cares? But I’ll get one thing accomplished; I’ll know that I did everything to make my friends stronger.”

Shinobu stared at Yusuke, his expression unreadable. “You are asking me to take you life, Yusuke?”

“Yeah, that’s right. And do it with some style. I don’t want some piss-poor, half-assed try. I know you can do it real quickly.”

“Urameshi!” she heard Kuwabara scream, “You can’t go this way! Think! What I did against Toguro in that fight, I did for you.”

Kurama looked at Kuwabara’s back with pity. “The breaking point,” he muttered.

“I did it for you!” Kuwabara screamed, tears prickling at his eyes. “But you can’t ever die and have it be for me! You can’t! _You can’t! URAMESHI!!”_ he cried, watching Yusuke walking slowly towards Shinobu.

xxxxx

**Past**

_Yusuke had stopped walking down the street from the Academy, turning slightly to look over her shoulder with a dangerous glare._

_“Follow for a reason?” Kuwabara was covered in bruises and bandages from his last brawl with Yusuke a week earlier and was seeking his revenge against her. “Kuwabara…? Nope, never heard of ya.”_

_“Is that so? Well lemme just jog your memory, punk!” Kuwabara said with a slight lisp from a swollen lip. “Nobody forgets fightin’ me!” He rushed at her only for Yusuke to spin around and punch him straight in his diaphragm with her left fist. He let out a pained groan while Yusuke’s brown eyes brightened and a cocky grin appeared on her face._

_“Hey! I think you’re right! The sound of your ribs breaking does ring a bell!”_

xxxxx

**Present**

Tears were freely falling down his face. “I won’t ever forgive you…not if you go like this!” he said, his voice breaking as he was becoming overwhelmed. “There’s nothin’ wrong with us needin’ each other! For me, you’re…you’re my…

xxxxx

**Past**

_Kuwabara was kicked into a pile of trash in an alleyway by Yusuke after another skirmish that he started. “You got lucky! Next time, you’re kissin’ pavement!”_

_“Yeah, yeah. You ever beat me, and I’ll become a miko of chastity.” Yusuke had said._

_Later that same day Kuwabara approached Yusuke who was ditching detention after being caught in another fight by the teacher. She looked at him curiously._

_“Hmph, you really got a pain fetish, Kuwabara.” she said and Kuwabara smiled, happy that she finally remembered his name. “Well let’s make this a quick one, my baa-san’s makin’ her famous curry for dinner.”_

_“The only way you’re goin’ home is on crutches!” Kuwabara threatened, charging at her with his fists ready. Yusuke had knocked him out and the next thing Kuwabara knew was that he was waking up at his school friends who were gathered around him looking concerned._

_“That’s zero wins and forty-six losses.”_

_“You should take it easy. She’s an oni.”_

_“I know how strong she is!” Kuwabara scoffed, “I know better than anybody. But men don’t give up on dreams.” For Kuwabara, winning had never been the real reason he fought Yusuke. It was because…_

xxxxx

**Present**

Kuwabara struggled to rein in the flood of sorrow that was filling up within him. His shoulders shaking from the effort of holding it back. “You’ve…always gotta be there, Urameshi! Don’t you get it?” he sobbed, “If you’re not, then who am I?”

His heart was breaking.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion to the Chapter Black Arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed a break to focus on other projects, hope the few readers I have following this story enjoy this extra long chapter. many thanks.

“Hey, what are you waiting for, head case?” Yusuke asked, standing in front of Shinobu.

Shinobu narrowed his eyes at her, discovering that he could not bring himself to strike. He knew Yusuke couldn’t stop him. Yet he was hesitating. Was it because he was no longer hiding behind one of his personalities who could easily do the job for him? Was he hesitating because it was Yusuke? His daughter? His own blood?

For a moment he saw his little girl in front of him. Smiling brightly up at him while hugging the plush penguin doll Susumu had won at a street festival game one summer. It had been a brief moment until the image shifted back to the present to show his little girl, grown up. Her bright smile replaced with a frown. Her shining eyes darkened with experience and pain. His sweet little girl was now a capable kunoichi.

He couldn’t have been more proud.

“Lover-boy,” Hiei said, turning to Itsuki. “Release us now and you can keep your ability to breed.” He ripped off his jacket and revealed he was collecting his reiki in his bandaged right arm. “If we’re going to die, let us die in war.”

“But how?” Kuwabara asked, still raw with emotion. “I mean, we tried everything.”

Kurama conjured up his Rose Whip. “Kuwabara, Hiei and myself will join Yusuke in four-on-one combat, using every tactic we have. We’ve gone far past the stage of fighting for our honor.”

Kuwabara nodded with resolve, understanding that honor and pride no longer meant anything at this very moment. “I’m ready.” he said, moving to stand with the other two while Mitarai stood back.

“We just need Itsuki to let us out of this creature. Perhaps torture would suffice.” Kurama suggested darkly.

Itsuki merely smirked at them, finding their threats amusing. “You’d still fail.” he said with assuredness.

“What? It’s four on one!” Kuwabara said.

“Four times zero power is still **_zero_** power.” Itsuki said.

“I’ll show you zero—” Kuwabara began but Kurama had stuck out his arm in front of the taller teen to stop him.

“If you really think we can’t help, what was the purpose of trapping us?” Kurama asked, keeping his cool.

Itsuki smiled slyly. “Well, while you were never a threat for defeating Shinobu, you could perhaps, with teamwork, run away. Carrying Yusuke off as you escape the cave, deflecting Shinobu’s attacks.”

“No…we don’t run.” Kuwabara gritted out angrily.

“Maybe you don’t, but you should ask your more strategic friends…Hiei…Kurama…I sense that neither one of you is terribly far from becoming an A-class youkai. In fact, kitsune, I believe you once were. Maybe you plan to escape with your lives now and brace for the first wave of youkai intruders. Then, make yourself strong, defeat Shinobu as a team, and proceed to damage control.”

“You’re clever, Itsuki, but you’ve guessed wrong.” Hiei said; keeping up the bluff that the Yamanate had seen through their unspoken plan.

“Don’t try your bluffs on me, Hiei. I know your kind too well. Just stand here and do the only thing you can: **watch Yusuke die.”** Itsuki said.

Ice formed in the pit of Kuwabara’s stomach at Itsuki’s cold words. He couldn’t—no—he _wouldn’t_ let it come that. “You’re a soulless freak!” Kuwabara shouted in disgust. “You knew Yusuke since she was a kid! You even admitted to caring for her like she was your own! How can you allow Shinobu to kill her?!”

Mitarai walked up behind Kuwabara; “I’ve been thinking about something.” he began meekly.

Kuwabara looked over his shoulder at him. “Sorry, pal, but if it’s not about a way out, I don’t wanna hear it.”

“It is.” Mitarai said, “Remember our fight when you and your friends were trapped inside my water monster? That Territory was a different dimension. You shouldn’t have been able to escape, but you did by realizing your new power. If you got out of that dimensional beast, then you can get us out of this one.”

“Uh…you think?” Kuwabara asked, blinking a few times.

“Sensui-san kidnapped you because he saw what you could do, it wasn’t a fluke.” Mitarai said, “Just tap into it.”

Kuwabara chuckled, “You should have brought this up to me earlier, kid.” Kuwabara tried to conjure up his new powers, able to make his right palm glow but failed as his power backfired and sent him sprawling backwards. His right palm stinging.

“Idiot.” Hiei said with a click of his tongue.

“He still hasn’t learned how to hone his new power.” Kurama said.

“I know you’re in there somewhere!” Kuwabara said, getting back up and trying again.

“Why do you think we prevented Gourmet from eating you earlier? Because you’re still useless. You can’t yet summon the Jigen-Tou at will.” Itsuki said.

“Come on power! Come out!” Kuwabara grunted, trying with everything he had to summon his new sword. Desperation clawing its way up from his gut. His best friend’s life depended on it.

Itsuki frowned, sensing Kuwabara wasn’t very far from accessing his new powers. “Shinobu, finish Yusuke, now.”

Shinobu glanced at the tunnel, sensing that it was almost time. “Well then, you just heard your ji-san. I’m no longer allowed to hesitate. One of us detectives has to die.”

“So what are you waiting for? An invitation?” Yusuke jeered, doing all that she can to keep herself from trembling. Death was familiar, it did not frighten her. Leaving her friends behind…

_Everyone…_

“No. It’s not fear…I just want to savor your fall.”

“Well, then I’ll make sure to make these last moments count.” Yusuke released the last of her reserves, her power flaring up before charging Shinobu. Jumping into the air, she did a forward flip and extended her left leg down for a kick, knowing Shinobu would block her as he deflected her attack. Landing behind him, Shinobu turned to strike but Yusuke was quicker, delivering a solid kick into his stomach and sending him sliding backwards. She flickered out of sight and then reappeared in front of him, rapidly punching his chest that had no effect on Shinobu.

_…forgive me…_

Yusuke powered up for her right hook and swung but Shinobu leapt out of the way. Yusuke didn’t bother to catch herself as she fell forward onto the floor, feeling her body beginning to go numb from exhaustion as she forced herself back up onto her feet. She caught sight of her right arm and hand; the black bruises were returning. “Now I know I’ve made the right call.” she said, spitting out blood that had mixed with her saliva and looked to her father. “You’re done, tou-san. It’s just a matter of heart beats.”

_…but I…_

Shinobu jumped forward, kicking Yusuke in the ribs that made her grunt with pain as she staggered back. Following up with a punch to her stomach and then a jab into her ribs where she had been kicked. The sound of her bones breaking was audible. Her friends watched on helplessly, their emotions fueling their growing powers as anger and anguish mixed within them.

“Why now…? **Why?”** Kuwabara choked out, dropping to his knees and hanging his head. “It doesn’t fit the rules! I get this power right when we need it, but then I can’t reach it—how can that be right?” He looked up to the scene of Yusuke getting beaten to death by Shinobu, making Kuwabara angrier and more frustrated at his lack of ability to summon his new weapon. “I’m supposed to get stronger from seeing her hurt—hit new levels! It’s the part where I power up and save the day! No—we’ve survived too much—learned too much for it to end this way.” Tears streamed down cheeks, struggling to summon his new sword while his heart was breaking at the same time.

“Don’t you get it?” Kuwabara sobbed, “There’s been a scheme. A bigger reason for it all. We’ve learned! No! What the hell could be the reason for this?” He gripped his right wrist with his left hand, rising it up as he forced his powers to manifest, feeling it coming, but not enough. It wasn’t enough!

Yusuke fell to the ground and like before, picked herself back up though the very task of it was becoming daunting. Beaten, bruised, and bleeding. She turned to face Shinobu, seeing his golden aura flare up, letting her know that this was it.

“Well, Yusuke, I hope you’ve found peace.” Shinobu said, and then began to run towards her.

Kuwabara gritted his teeth as his new sword began to take form. Kurama, Hiei and Mitarai watched on in awe, feeling the power coming off of Kuwabara as Itsuki turned towards the eyes.

“I’ve done all I can! Finish her, Shinobu!” Itsuki ordered before turning back in time to see Kuwabara swinging his sword down at him. Kuwabara’s sword cutting through Itsuki and his Ura-Otoko, freeing them from the dimensional prison.

As if in slow motion, as the four of them were falling back into the cave, landing in the uneven ground Kuwabara called out to Yusuke in desperation. “Urameshi! Get out of the way!”

_…I leave the rest…_

Yusuke turned her head in time to see her friends, giving them a soft smile, letting them know that it was okay before Shinobu pierced her through the heart.

xxxxx

Outside the cave Genkai gasped in despair, her hands flying to clutch over her heart as she dropped to her knees and alarming the others around her. Tears welling up in her eyes. Sakura moved to her side to check on her.

“Genkai-sensei, are you all right?” Sakura asked.

“No…Yusuke…” Genkai said, sensing her student’s passing.

“What about Yusuke-san?” Sakura asked.

“She’s…gone.” Genkai said and her words struck everyone like icy water.

“Wh-what? No—you are wrong! Yuu-chan is too strong!” Lee said, denying the fact as he tried to hold back his tears. “She is too strong! Our Godaime is eternal!”

“Lee…stop it.” Tenten said, hugging her teammate. She understood his pain. They all did. She just wondered if Neji had even made it and if he was still alive.

Naruto clenched his fists tightly at his sides and gritted his teeth. He hated waiting, especially now when he had no idea what was going on, but deep down in his gut, he felt what Genkai had felt.

“Everyone, prepare for the worst.” Shikamaru said from behind Naruto. The genius tactician reached out and placed his hand on Naruto’s shoulder from behind. “The Godaime’s will to protect the village is now left to us.”

xxxxx

In the village, the six youkai also sensed Yusuke’s passing as Chu dropped to his knees and threw his head back as he howled up into the sky. “URAMESHI!!!”

“Chu, stop it. We have to keep our promise and protect the village.” Rinku said, gripping Chu’s slumped shoulders while fighting back his own tears.

Tsunade was about to reprimand the youkai until she saw the look on all of their faces and felt her heart drop. “No…Yusuke…” she clenched her fists tightly to her sides and turned around sharply. “Be at the ready! I want every woman, child and elderly in the bunkers! No exceptions!”

xxxxx

Kuwabara was numb, denying what he was seeing even though it was painfully obvious at the sight of Yusuke’s prone body.

“She can’t be…she can’t…” Kuwabara muttered, staggering forward.

Shinobu almost looked as if he regretted the deed of killing his own child. “Trial of humanity. The defense rests.”

“Come on, stop clownin’ around.” Kuwabara said, chuckling nervously. “Prankster…I get it, it’s payback for me trickin’ you with Toguro. Good one.” he went to Yusuke, dropping down onto his knees and shaking Yusuke’s shoulders in an attempt to wake her up. “Too bad I’m not as gullible as you, big lame-o.” he then covered her mouth and nose with his large hand. “I mean, hey, I’ll just cover up your mouth and nose! You can’t complain, right? I mean, dead guys don’t gotta breathe! Look—your plan to motivate us worked. I broke us out. Now let’s beat Shinobu together and go home. Come on, I’m not dumb!” Kuwabara then lowered his head, pressing his ear over where her heart is. “See, ya can’t hide your heart bea—” Tears sprung to his eyes again when he couldn’t hear her heart as he sat back up, looking down at her in disbelief as the truth sank in. “Urameshi…”

Kuwabara stood back up, angry as he turned to face Shinobu who was sitting on the forgotten television set, looking solemnly at his daughter.

“For some reason, I thought taking her life would be bring catharsis…I even timed the video’s climactic final scene as a requiem for her death. Instead, I just feel a deeper sadness. Another soul lost, fighting for the wrong side.” Shinobu said, seeing the pain and anger on their faces. “But in truth, there’s little point in mourning her passing…as humans, we will all join her soon enough. If you insist on getting your swings in, you should hurry. The tunnel is complete. Are any of you brave enough to lead the way? Attempt to finish what your late friend could not?”

The last of the barrier to the tunnel shattered and low class youkai began to pour out of it.

“Sure…bravery is the only thing we got left.” Kuwabara said. The bandages around Hiei’s right arm unraveled, revealing his markings of his mastery of the darkness technique. The band over his forehead was removed to reveal his Jagan eye that glowed for vengeance. Kurama’s red hair turned silvery white as he transformed into Yoko Kurama, now able to tap into his dormant youkai abilities.

Hiei ran ahead and Kurama soon followed close behind. Their youki had finally made the leap into A-class, Yusuke’s death having given them that forceful push.

“Hey…! Wait for me, you guys!” Kuwabara said, pausing a moment to look back at Yusuke. _Urameshi…you died a hero’s death, sacrificing your life to save billions of others. You’ve lit our torches, and I won’t let your death be in vain. Even if it means I’ll be joining you soon. I…towards you I…_

Kuwabara cut off his line of thought and ran off to join the others, holding his vow close to his heart to avenge his fallen friend. Up ahead, Hiei’s right fist was engulfed in the black flames.

“Dragon of… **the** **Darkness Flame!”** Shinobu, protected by his Sei Kou Ki, could not be swallowed or hurt by Hiei’s attacks while the youkai pouring out of the tunnel were turned to ash. “Here’s a one way ticket for you straight to hell, you **BASTARD!”**

The Darkness Flame Dragon plunged head-first with Shinobu straight through the open tunnel, destroying every youkai in its path. The force of Hiei’s attack created a vacuum that sucked in everything in its path.

“Guys, where’re we goin’?” Kuwabara asked as he was getting sucked into the tunnel.

“We’re going in.” Kurama said calmly.

Neji finally made it into the cavern in time to see the three of them going into the tunnel, the air finally stilling as the rocks and water fell, leaving a hollowness in the tunnels’ wake. His pale eyes looked around, spotting Koenma and Mitarai, with the later helping the prince stand.

“Yusuke…” Neji breathed, his eyes landing on Yusuke’s prone body and felt dread staining his soul. “Yusuke!” he shouted, surprising Koenma and Mitarai as he ran over to Yusuke’s body, dropping to his knees beside her, ignoring the rocks biting into his knees. He pulled her up into his arms, shaking her and the hot sting of tears filling his eyes. “Yusuke! Wake up! _Wake up!”_

Koenma and Mitarai looked at Neji with sadness in their eyes.

“She’s gone, Neji.” Koenma said with sadness in his tone. “She sacrificed herself so that her team could tap into their locked potential to stop Shinobu.”

“No…it can’t be…not again!” Neji said; tears fell from his pale eyes as he stared down at Yusuke’s face. It was then he noticed her wounds. Bloody and bruised. It was like she had been tortured to death with a merciful blow to her heart, judging from the wound in her chest. “Why…? Why didn’t you save her?” he looked up at Koenma with accusing eyes. “Bring her back! Do what you did last time and bring her back!”

“I’m sorry, Neji, but the circumstances have changed. I’m not able to offer the same ordeal as I did before. This…is permanent.” Koenma said regrettably.

Neji choked on a sob, looking back at Yusuke and then hugging her tightly to his chest. He was too late. He couldn’t be there for her again and now he was paying for it. His heart was broken and he wished to die with Yusuke.

“What will happen now?” Mitarai asked, “The world didn’t end when the tunnel opened up.”

“These things don’t just happen in an instant.” Koenma said, “It’s not like dropping an atom bomb at a certain time and place…the battle will be drawn out and those beasts Hiei deep-fried were just the first wave. More of the cannon-fodder will follow soon, but they aren’t the ones we need to worry about. There are youkai of far greater strength and intelligence, lurking in the depths of Makai. Laying low and waiting until they know it’s safe for them to pass through to this world. And then they’ll unleash a terror more destructive than any weapon man has ever forged. That is how the world will end.”

Koenma took a step away from Mitarai, holding his side from where he had landed on a rock when Yusuke had thrown him like a rag doll.

“But what about the Kekkai Barrier? Won’t that keep the really bad youkai from escaping?” Mitarai asked, “I thought that’s why they wanted Kuwabara-san’s power, so they could use it to break the net that’s in their way. But since that never happened…the barrier must still be intact, right?”

“Kuwabara will slice through it.” Koenma said knowingly.

“Why would he do that?” Mitarai asked, confused.

Koenma looked down at Yusuke, still cradled in Neji’s arms. “In order to avenge his friend’s death.”

“He wouldn’t do anything that rash!” Mitarai exclaimed, truly believing that Kuwabara’s values were more righteous.

“You obviously don’t know Kuwabara.” Neji said bitterly. He wanted nothing more than to go after the bastard who killed Yusuke, but that would mean abandoning her body and he wasn’t going to risk it being taken away and defiled by demons.

Koenma braced his hands onto his knees, tired and drained. “I’m in no position to stop them. The last of my authority died with her.”

“Then you’re nothing but a useless failure.” Neji bit out as he glared up at the prince.

Koenma couldn’t argue against a statement that rang true in his guilt ridden mind.

xxxxx

Inside the tunnel, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei were in hot pursuit of Shinobu, flying through the empty black space.

“Where are we? In Makai?” Kuwabara asked.

“No, we’re in the Pseudo-Space.” Kurama explained, “It’s a neutral zone between the two worlds, a limbo.”

“Right, who cracked open an Idunn Box and turned you back into your foxy self?” Kuwabara asked, unable to resist.

“I’ve not become Yoko Kurama; I’ve merely taken on the appearance of my youkai form while retaining my human personality. It’s a side effect of this increase in youki.” Kurama said.

“There he is.” Hiei growled, getting the other two’s attention to focus ahead of them. Ahead the tunnel began to warp and take shape of a flatter plain as they were met by a large, golden net barrier and on the other side stood Shinobu, protected by his Sei Kou Ki.

“What’s that?” Kuwabara asked.

“It’s the Kekkai.” Hiei snarled in displeasure as the three of them touched down to the floor of the Pseudo-Space.

“How the heck did he make it through here?” Kuwabara wondered.

“I’m glad you asked, as you remember, my reiki’s of the Sacred kind.” Shinobu said, “Fortunately, the brains in Reikai only made this net to filter out youki. That’s why I passed through unscathed while Hiei’s attack burned out when it hit the net.”

Hiei narrowed his eyes at Shinobu. _If my best technique can’t even singe his ass through this fence, how are we supposed to fight him?_

“But you and your friends should take some consolation in the fact that this Kekkai is only sensitive to the energy of A or S-class youkai. Which means, that in killing your friend, I’ve awakened the potential you’ve both dreamed of. Your silence is all the thanks I need.” Shinobu said as Kurama slowly approached the net. “Ironically though, now that your powers are finally strong enough to match me, you can’t get close.”

Kurama stopped before the barrier and reached out with his right hand, the net instantly repelling him and singing the skin of his fingers and palm. He brought his hand up to his lips and licked the tip of his middle finger. “He’s right, we’re trapped.”

“The only way you’ll get to me and satisfy Yusuke’s dying wish is if Kuwabara can get his Jigen-Tou up again.” Shinobu said.

“Ha! Yeah, well I’m 100% human, so I can still make it through on my own.” Kuwabara said confidently.

“Yusuke, even her older brother, Susumu, couldn’t take me on their own. What makes you think you stand a chance in hell?”

Kuwabara ran forward, summoning his new sword. “We’ll see when we get there!” he shouted, jumping high into the air and coming down onto the Kekkai Barrier, slicing through it easily and creating a way through for him and his team. He glared darkly at Shinobu. “I can handle you myself, but this way, even if I die, they can still use your skull as an urn for Urameshi’s ashes.”

Shinobu jumped and retreated further while Hiei pursued the chase first, followed by the other two.

“This is where you end, Shinobu!” Hiei threatened as he, Kurama and Kuwabara went after the man.

“Where’s he takin’ us now?” Kuwabara wondered, frustrated that they weren’t getting any closer to Shinobu who was still yards ahead of them. Suddenly Shinobu vanished through a portal. “What’s that thing?”

“The exit.” Kurama said just as the three of them followed through the portal and into Makai. Below them was a vast land of forests, rocky mountains and plateaus and the sky a deep swirl of purple and red with lightning in the distance.

“Hey, has anybody noticed that we’re falling very, very, _very fast?!”_ Kuwabara exclaimed in panic.

“Hiei, do you know where in Makai we are?” Kurama asked calmly.

“Yes, I believe I’ve been to these parts before, and if I’m right, then we’re rather lucky. It’s the Forest of Fools, just low-level youkai who won’t present any kind of challenge to us.” Hiei said.

“I know we’re about to die and all, but I really hate it when you guys ignore what I have to say!” Kuwabara yelled while Kurama pulled out a seed and fed it his energy. Roots began to sprout, reaching out towards both Kuwabara and Hiei.

“Hold on tight.” he instructed, waiting for them both to grab hold before feeding more of his youki into the plant and instantly they were no longer falling as quickly as before.

Kuwabara gaped at the butterfly-like wings attached to Kurama’s back. “Fox, then a butterfly; is there any animal you can’t metamorph into?!”

“I haven’t turned into a butterfly; this is merely the leaf of a plant, doubling as a glider.” Kurama said.

Kuwabara looked down to see Shinobu still falling as if it were the most wonderful experience in his life. “Look at that cocky jerk, just free-fallin’ without a care in the world—but I’ll betcha he wishes he had somethin’ to catch him now!”

Kuwabara was forced to eat his own words when Shinobu’s Sei Kou Ki flared up and stopped his rapid descent and kept him afloat.

“What did he do?” Kuwabara asked.

“Youbegin to see what my Sei Kou Ki is really capable of.” Shinobu began, “I don’t have a bag of tricks or packet of seeds and I don’t need them. I can fly without any roots attached, without even the help of my maker. That’s why they call me Black Angel. if we lived in less cynical times, the gift I’m preparing for the world might’ve been labeled for what it really is: a miracle.”

“You think you can scare us with that holy one crap?” Kuwabara spat out.

“Does he really believe we’d turn around after all we’ve been through?” Kurama asked.

“Who cares what he is as long as he’s dead.” Hiei growled, his right arm crackling with black electricity.

“I admire your electric enthusiasm, Hiei, but I don’t wanna hurt these beautiful woods. You mind if we finish this fight over there?” Shinobu suggested, pointing to a high, rocky plateau.

Hiei smirked, “Oh, I see. The Plateau of the Beheaded—a fitting battleground, indeed. Come to think of it, it’s giving me some ideas.”

“I’ve got some of my own.” Kuwabara said, letting go of the root and dropping down with Hiei not too far behind. Kurama unlatched himself from the leaf and followed his companions. All three of them landing on the plateau together with Shinobu not too far from them. Without a moment’s pause Kurama and Hiei split off to surround Shinobu while Kuwabara remained in the center.

“This is not something I usually do.” Shinobu began as Hiei circled to his left. “Fight opponents who I know have no chance of beating me.” Kurama circling to his right and Kuwabara coming straight at him. “But I’m making exceptions for you, to offer some modicum of peace, that you at least tried to avenge your friend’s death before your own.”

Shinobu flared up his Sei Kou Ki, making both Hiei and Kurama jump out of the way while Kuwabara shielded his face with his arms.

“Oh, come on now! Is that supposed to impress us?” Kuwabara said, running forward but was thrown back by another surge of Shinobu’s powers. In a flash of white light Shinobu’s clothes transformed into a golden armor. “Am I the only one not doin’ a costume change?” Kuwabara muttered.

“The great thing about this armor is that it not only strengthens my defenses, but boosts my offense as well. You can’t stand up to me! _I’m a living, breathing, sentient tank!”_ Shinobu boasted.

Kurama smirked, “Well, I think you might want to consider spinning your turret around.”

Shinobu looked over his shoulder in time to see Hiei conjuring up another dragon, shooting it upwards.

“A dragon? Another one?!” Kuwabara gaped.

_This may be the first time Hiei has ever been willing to die for anyone but himself._ Kurama thought as the dragon came back down and merged into Hiei.

Hiei’s Jagan opened and in a flash he was on Shinobu, punching with everything he had but it took one swift hit in the gut and a follow up kick to the head that sent Hiei flying into the rocks. Both Kurama and Kuwabara then charged at Shinobu. Kurama manipulated a vine around his right arm to create a blade while Kuwabara conjured his Jigen-Tou, swinging it down at Shinobu’s back. Shinobu dodged Kuwabara’s sword and then trapped Kurama in a maelstrom twister that cut at his body before dropping him to the ground.

“Kurama!” Kuwabara called only to be punted like a kick ball and sent rolling away. Hiei came running, jumping over Kuwabara.

“Now you are really starting to piss me off!” Hiei screamed, vanishing out of Shinobu’s line of sight and then reappearing above him with his sword infused with the Darkness Flames. Hiei swung down, surprised that it couldn’t penetrate Shinobu’s armor. Shinobu kicked him hard in the ribs, the sound of bones cracking as he went sliding into the rocky ground, coming to a stop yards away.

It was becoming blatantly clear that the three of them were no match against Shinobu.

“Nothing worse than being strong, but not strong enough. It only prolongs the inevitable conclusion. But be sure…this _will_ be your inevitable conclusion no matter how long it takes us to reach it.” Shinobu said.

Panting and exhausted, it was time to get desperate. “So…anyone got an idea?” Kuwabara asked.

“I’m sorry you feel so much dedication to your misguided cause. It pains me, for your hearts are noble.” Shinobu said, his tone almost mocking their efforts. “I used to be a pawn, like all of you. It’s not too late to save yourselves.”

“Y’know, I gave up worrying about dying a long time ago…and I care even less about the pain it’s gonna involve getting there, as long as I take your hide along with me when I go!” Kuwabara said with determination and fire in his eyes as he stood back up. “So you better be ready to meet your doom!”

Kuwabara ran forward with his Jigen-Tou, his impassioned words fueling his friends as they joined back in the fight, attacking Shinobu all at once. Kuwabara swung down at Shinobu, cutting through his after image before receiving a kick across his head and then a punch into his diaphragm. Kurama was next, whipping out his Rose Whip at Shinobu who caught the end of it in his bare hand and pulled; bring Kurama down and off balance before kneeing him in the stomach. Hiei came up from behind with his Darkness Flame sword. Shinobu took Kurama’s whip and snapped it upwards, latching onto Hiei’s sword and pulling him down and then delivered a painful kick to the Jagan user’s back.

xxxxx

Back inside the cave Koenma had convinced Neji to lay Yusuke down as he realized something was off about her death. The prince had pressed his ear to her chest, hearing no heart beat, so then why?

“I don’t get it…” Koenma muttered as he sat back up on his knees and looked down at Yusuke curiously.

“What do you not get?” Neji asked irritably. “She has no pulse, what _else_ could be any more obvious?”

“No, what I mean is that even though her heart’s stopped, her ghost has yet to rise out of her.” Koenma said.

“And that’s not…normal?” Mitarai asked; having no clue what Koenma was talking about.

“It usually emerges immediately, and the last time Yusuke died her ghost popped right out of her.” Koenma explained.

“Wait! If she’s come back before, maybe she’s not really dead.” Mitarai said.

“No, trust me kid. She’s as dead as a doornail. Her soul is just MIA.” Koenma said before suddenly turning towards the cave pool as a traditional shoji screen door suddenly appeared, alerting the Reikai Prince that the Senkaimon has been opened in Seireitei. This was not a good sign.

“Do you think that could be Urameshi-san’s ghost?” Mitarai asked as nine figures appeared out of the gateway. “Who are these people? Are they on our side?”

Koenma cursed under his breath. “They’re the lieutenants of Seireitei’s Gotei 13. They’re the best of the best, and Reikai’s last line of defense in an end of the world scenario. My father only calls upon them in the most desperate of situations, and I guess this hole qualifies. He depends on them, unequivocally, to get the job done. Which means my father has given up faith in my ability to do so.”

“I need three of you to start on sealing up this hole right now.” said Sasakibe Choujirou, First Lieutenant. “Ise, Izuru, Hinamori! How long will that take you?”

“Sir, with the three of us working together, it should take at least ten days, sir.” said Ise Nanao, Lieutenant of the Eighth Division.

“You have a week. Is that understood?” said Sasakibe.

“Yes, sir.”

“That’s what I like to hear. Now get on with it!” Sasakibe said and his three shinigami immediately went to the tunnel and began working on sealing it up as instructed. “As long as that tunnel is open, anything can get out. Hisagi, Abarai, Matsumoto. Kill anything that passes through.”

“Sir, of course, sir.”

The next three then speed-stepped straight into the tunnel to act as sentinels within the Pseudo-Space. The remaining three then approached Koenma as Neji positioned himself beside Yusuke’s body, ready to protect her. He didn’t trust these strangers who suddenly appeared.

“Koenma-sama, are you all right?” Sasakibe asked.

“Well, I did bite my tongue.” Koenma said dryly.

“Return to Reikai at once, where you can recuperate.” Sasakibe said.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Koenma said defiantly. “This is my mess, and I’m gonna clean it up.”

“Forgive me, Your Highness, but I’m afraid that I must insist, for Reio-sama has declared this a state of martial law. Meaning for now my jurisdiction supersedes yours. I’m sorry about this, sir.” said Sasakibe.

“I know what martial law is, Lieutenant, I’m no idiot. But you are if you think for a second I’m gonna back off without a fight.” Koenma said.

“If you refuse to vacate, you’ll have to witness something very painful.”

“Are you… _threatening me_ now, Lieutenant?” Koenma asked, narrowing his eyes at the First Lieutenant.

“Hey, goldilocks, get outta the way.” said Omaeda Marechiyo, shooting a blast of kido into Mitarai’s chest, knocking the teen back as he hit the floor unconscious.

“Stop! He’s just a kid!” Koenma yelled, outraged by the action, automatically stepping in front of Neji to protect him from getting attacked next.

“No one will stand in the way of our mission to kill Urameshi Yusuke.” said Sasakibe, shocking both Koenma and Neji.

“What?” Koenma asked in outrage.

“Can’t you see that she’s already dead?” Neji growled.

“Spirit Detective Urameshi Yusuke…a direct descendant of the Mazoku.” Sasakibe said.

Koenma’s eyes widened. “You’re out of you mind!” Koenma said, managing to collect his cool as he narrowed his eyes on the First Lieutenant. “That is a _vile_ accusation. And to level it in front of her corpse? It’s ridiculous! Her father may be an actual monster, but he’s human—and her mother is a shinigami! I had an ogre do a background check.”

_What? What is happening?_ Neji wondered in bewilderment.

“True, her grandparents on her father’s side were human, as were her great grandparents, but if you continue back much further…”

Koenma gasped in horror as the answer dawned on him and his eyes widened. _“The Atavism…of the Mazoku.”_

_The what?_ Neji wondered.

“That’s affirmative, sir. It’s through that rare phenomenon that we think Urameshi inherited her youkai blood.” Sasakibe said.

_Youkai blood?_ Neji wondered, looking down at Yusuke. He wondered if it was his imagination or wishful thinking but Yusuke’s body felt like it was getting warmer, not colder as death usually brought. _Yusuke…I won’t let anything happen to you._

“And if we’re right, which by all signs we are, she is a genetic time bomb just waiting to trigger. The first time she died, she wasn’t strong enough to awaken the beast within her, which is why she came back as a human when you revived her. Inadvertently, though, through her training as a Spirit Detective, we have amended that deficiency. Now there’s nothing to stop that Mazoku gene from rearing its ugly head, except for us. And if your father, Reio-sama, hadn’t detected trace amounts of the same youki shooting out from Urameshi and the tunnel, well…we could’ve defeated one rogue Spirit Detective only to give rise to another, more powerful one. Thank goodness we arrived in time to prevent it.”

“And my father is certain about all of this?” Koenma asked, still in disbelief.

“Yes. Forty-four generations ago, before the Kekkai separated Ningenkai and Makai, that’s when the Mazoku planted the seed of evil that is now ready to bloom within her. Which is why we must destroy her corpse!” Sasakibe said.

“You’ll have to do it over my dead body!” Neji threatened.

“And me!” Mitarai said, getting back up while clutching his left arm and walking towards the group. “You should all be ashamed of yourselves. Insinuating that she’s a monster, or a traitor, or anything other than what she really is: a hero. Who do you think she’s been fighting for? Who do you think she selflessly gave her life for? And this is how you reward her?! It doesn’t matter what’s in your blood! All that matters is what’s inside your heart!”

Mitarai was suddenly shocked from behind and knocked out by Iba Tetsuzaemon. The teen collapsed immediately. “Yeah, like we’re gonna trust you as a good judge of character. We know all about the last Spirit Detective you got involved with, and as far as I’m concerned, you’re still an enemy of this mission.” he said, dragging Mitarai’s body off to the side.

“Get your men in check, First Lieutenant.” Koenma said, now seething from one insult to the other. “I know the severity of the situation. That’s why cooler heads must prevail, and regardless of your thug’s opinion Mitarai-kun has proven himself an honorable ally of my Spirit Detective. And as for Yusuke…if what you’re saying is true, it’s my fault for missing it. I won’t let her suffer for that. We _will_ find another solution, because that is what civilized—!”

“Forgive me, sir.” Sasakibe said, sending an energy shock into Koenma, making the prince fall to his knees and clutching his stomach.

“This…is treason…” he gasped as he was being dragged aside a safe distance from Yusuke. “N-Neji—take Yusuke-s body!”

Neji moved to scoop Yusuke’s body up into his arms and make a run for it but paused when he noticed a red glow beginning to emanate from her body. She was even floating a foot off the ground and Neji could do nothing more than stare in bewilderment.

“Look at Urameshi! She’s glowing!” Omaeda gasped.

“No! It’s time!” Sasakibe screamed, “That’s not reiki she’s emitting—it’s youki! The transformation has begun!”

The shinigami moved to surround Yusuke and Neji, even the three who were charged with closing the tunnel had rushed in to assist, all of them powering up their attack.

“FIRE!” Sasakibe ordered but a screech halted them as all eyes went to the roof of the cave and saw a giant creature descend down upon them, wrapping protectively around Yusuke and Neji.

“We’re all gonna die!”Omaeda yelled dramatically.

“Do not let yourselves be distracted! FIRE!” Sasakibe ordered.

The first blasts were shot but had been repelled by the creature that descended over Yusuke and Neji, protecting them with its massive wings.

“KEEP ON FIRING!” Sasakibe screamed and the shinigami began their assault of kido blasts.

Sasakibe realized that their attacks were not penetrating the wings of the beast and he fell to his knees in dread, sensing the rising youki coming from within the barrier of the wings. Seeing their First, the shinigami began to cease their assault one by one until it was all quiet within the cave.

Neji watched as Yusuke’s bruises and wounds rapidly faded away and her eyes opening up as she moved to stand up. She looked down at Neji who was staring up at her in shock, unable to move a muscle as it felt like he was paralyzed. She smiled warmly at him, touching his cheek gently with her right hand.

“Man, you people sure know how to make a girl feel welcome.” Yusuke said, as her Spirit Beast moved his wings back to reveal her to them all. Everyone stared in silent shock to see Yusuke, revived and hale.

“We’re…too late…” Sasakibe said, his face draining of color and a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead. “The Mazoku is alive!”

“Puu! Puu!” the Spirit Beast chirped, lowering his head down on its elongated neck to Yusuke. She looked at him with a smiled, scratching beneath his beak.

“Hey there, little buddy. I see you’ve been drinking your milk while I’ve been away.” Yusuke said, turning her head to look at the shinigamis while Puu nuzzled into her neck and shoulder. “Ya know, even though I was dead, I could still hear some of what you guys were sayin’. So then…I’m…some kind of evil, _vicious monster…_ my teachers have been sayin’ that for years. I just thought it was a figure of speech.”

Yusuke took a step forward and decided to flex for her captive audience, releasing her youki that glowed red instead of the usual blue. The pressure of her powers was so great that everyone cringed and had to brace themselves from being thrown away. Everyone, except Neji. The Hyuuga noticed that Yusuke had purposely released her energy out forward at the shinigamis while he was behind her.

Was this really Yusuke?

“You see, Koenma-sama, how strong her youki is?” Sasakibe asked, as if proving his point.

“No…not Yusuke.” Koenma said in disbelief.

Yusuke pulled back her energy, releasing everyone from the intense pressure of it. The shinigamis all cowing away from her.

“Your…Supreme Evilness…I’m your humble servant! Please allow me to do whatever it is you desire.” Omaeda groveled, dropping to his knees and clasping his hands up for mercy.

“Thanks, weakling, but for what I desire, I don’t need any help.” Yusuke said, grinning wickedly at them, enjoying the fear in their eyes. “For what I desire…is ending the world and everyone in it. For I am the mighty Mazoku, mistress of evil! And now, after hibernating for more than a thousand years, I will finally reveal my true form.” Yusuke threw her head back and cackled wickedly, the sound echoing throughout the cavern as the shinigami all fearfully braced themselves, seeming to forget about their zanpakutous strapped to their hips. Yusuke then stopped laughing and stuck her tongue playfully at Koenma. “Just kidding! Geez, you’re all so gullible!” she then laughed for real.

Neji let out a sigh of relief, almost believing Yusuke himself there for a minute before smirking at her back. _Of course you would choose to prank everyone instead of taking things seriously._ he thought with a shake of his head.

Yusuke looked to Koenma, “Hey, Koenma, you didn’t really think I’d turned evil, right?” she asked.

“Well I—well, no…” Koenma fumbled to say.

“Neji, how about you?” Yusuke asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

Finally having the strength to stand Neji placed a hand on his hip. “Depends. You still have bad taste in jokes.”

Yusuke just grinned before turning to look at the tunnel. “Anyway, I better push off to Makai. Tou-san gave me a death sentence as a gift, and I’d be a terrible daughter if I didn’t return the favor.”

“But you can’t go anywhere! You have to be quarantined!” Sasakibe said.

“You even think about stopping me and I’ll bite off your head, mustache and all!” Yusuke half-threatened.

Sasakibe yelped at the threat, real or not. “I knew you couldn’t hide your true character. You’ve transformed into a youkai menace.”

“Look, jerk, give me a break, it’s called a running joke. I’m still the same Yusuke, and nothing as trivial as a violent death or a few drops of youkai blood mixed in with mine is gonna keep me from helping out my friends in savin’ the world and kickin’ the bad guy’s ass!”

Neji made a face that he was unimpressed. “You sound just like Naruto.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Yusuke smirked, looking back at Neji. “He did, after all, kick your ass when the odds were against him.”

Neji just smirked back at her.

Koenma let out a relieved laugh as he stood up. “Hold on, I’m comin’ with you!” he announces.

Sasakibe grabbed Koenma, stopping him from going any further. “But, sir! You would be disobeying a direct order from Reio-sama! Besides this hostile beast—!” Sasakibe was interrupted mid-rant when Yusuke slammed her bare right foot into his face, already tired of his zealot speech.

“Pass this to Reio-sama for me.” Yusuke growled.

Sasakibe fell backwards dramatically and his men were immediately surrounding him to check to see if he was okay.

“You really should wash your feet more often, Yusuke.” Koenma joked as he and Yusuke ran back to Puu and helped the prince up onto the Spirit Beast’s back.

“Shut up.” Yusuke said, looking at Neji and holding her hand out to him. “You comin’ along?”

Neji hesitated a moment before he smiled up at her and shook his head. “No, I will be returning back to my post outside the cave with Mitarai-kun. Someone has to inform the others of what’s happened.”

Yusuke understood as she nodded to him and moved closer, kissing Neji on the lips. He returned her kiss, deepening it enough to let her know that he believed in her. As they parted he touched his covered forehead to hers. “Come back safe, Yusuke.”

With a playful smirk, Yusuke leapt up onto Puu’s back. Neji stepped back to get out of the way.

“Koenma-sama, I’ve tried to save you!” Sasakibe said, conscious in time to see the prince rebelling.

“You can tell King Daddy that, and that he can disown me or fire me or put me up for adoption!” Koenma said defiantly, clearly enjoying himself.

“Let’s go to Makai, Puu!” Yusuke cheered. Puu let out a screeching roar before taking a running start forward, the shinigamis all scrambling out the way before taking flight and going straight into the tunnel.

“Now, Yusuke, you do understand there’s a good chance we won’t be able to go back.” Koenma said as they flew through the Pseudo-Space.

“Yeah, shut up. I can’t worry about that now. Remind after we’ve beaten tou-san.” Yusuke said, still with the one-track mind.

Koenma chuckled, “You are as irrational as ever!”

“Ha! Like I’m gonna give that up. It’s the only thing that makes this job any fun! Come on, Puu! Faster!”

_Fun, huh? Just another difference between you and your father._ Koenma thought, _I made the right choice choosing you, Yuu-chan. Despite your bratty attitude you make friends easily and are open minded to even befriending youkai and showing them mercy. You’ve proven to us all that you’re a capable leader and not once abused that power. You have shown me that you, too, have a strong sense of right and wrong, just like Shinobu. But unlike Shinobu, you are able to read between the lines and offer second chances. I know your brother’s sudden death still weighs heavy in your heart, and you blame yourself for it, just like I blame myself for allowing Shinobu to walk away all those years ago. So what will you do, Yusuke? Vengeance or mercy?_

xxxxx

Standing guard at the tear in the Kekkai Barrier, the three shinigami waited.

“This babysitting detail is the dullest yet.” said Abarai Renji, “There’s nothing coming out.”

“Of course not,” said Hisagi Shuuhei, “They may be dumb, but they’re not suicidal. I’ll bet those youkai got one whiff of us and turned tail faster than you can say chicken. Even A-class apparitions tell stories about us shinigamis. We’re _their_ boogeymen.”

“Ha! They’re probably even sicker of hearing about the time you cornered the Spirit Fox than we are!” said Renji.

“Shut up.” Shuuhei scoffed.

Matsumoto Rangiku gasped and turned around, sensing something coming. “Something with immense youki is approaching the perimeter.” she said.

“Where?” Shuuhei asked, turning around himself, now sensing what his comrade sensed.

“Hmm…it’s coming from Ningenkai.” Renji said, the three of them seeing a red light approaching fast, putting the three of them on edge. “Impossible…there are no youkai that powerful in Ningenkai.”

As the red light came closer it took shape of a large phoenix. “Hey, tool brigade! Get outta the way!” Yusuke screamed as she and Koenma flew over their heads on Puu’s back. The three shinigami ducked out of the way. “And get some cooler uniforms while you’re at it!”

Puu flew through the breach in the net, leaving the three soldiers in his dust.

“That’s one big Spirit Animal.” Shuuhei gaped.

“I think that was Koenma-sama.” Rangiku said.

“And that Mazoku, Urameshi, was with him!” Renji said.

“That’s where the youki was coming from.” Rangiku said.

“We’re all doomed.” said Shuuhei.

xxxxx

Shinobu looked out at the three fighters on the ground. They were exhausted and he could sense that they were also depleted of their energy. “I apologize if I happened to have caused you any harm.”

Hiei let out a grunt as he sat back, bracing on hand behind him while resting his other arm atop his bent knee. “Kill us if you’re going to. Just spare us the sound of your voice.”

“Physical strength is greater than ours at the moment. That’s all.” Kurama said from where he laid on the ground not too far from Hiei’s right. “Unfortunately…that’s the only thing that matters here in Makai.”

Kuwabara was laid out on his back, covered in sweat and cuts and panting heavily to catch his breath. _I’m sorry, Urameshi. I failed you. Please forgive me in the afterlife._

“I am merciful.” Shinobu preached, “I want to relieve you of your misery.” he raised his left hand out towards them, preparing to end their lives when he sensed a power approaching them. A power that felt familiar but also foreign. He looked towards the sky at the tunnel. “What’s that? A great youki…and it’s coming from the other side.” his eyes widened. “It can’t be.”

Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara all looked towards the tunnel to see a red light approaching them. As it got closer the red light took the form of a giant phoenix with two figures on its back. The three of them looked up in surprise as hope was renewed in them. Puu landed a short distance away from them and Yusuke jumped down from his back. Her brown eyes looking at Shinobu with a promise that it was the end for him.

“Impossible!” Shinobu hissed, seeing Yusuke risen from the dead and all of her previous injuries gone.

“Is…that her?” Hiei asked aloud, stunned to see Yusuke even though he was sure they had witnessed her die in front of them.

“But how?” Kurama wondered, also confused. He knew it was no illusion, he could smell that it was Yusuke.

Kuwabara just stared in stunned silence, at a loss for words as Yusuke began walking towards them. She felt different to Kuwabara; her aura was now a different color, a different feeling. It felt raw and untamed.

“Some friends you are. Ditchin’ a girl while she’s down and then hoggin’ the bad guy all to yourselves.” Yusuke said, giving her three teammates her best look of disappointment as she stopped in front of them. “I gotta admit; I’m disappointed in you jerks. But did you honestly think I’d just lie there and let you guys fight my battle for me? Gimme a break! I’m no helpless damsel!”

“U—Urameshi!” Kuwabara blurted out, finally finding his voice. “But you were—well you were definitely dead! I swear it! Your heart stopped beating! I double checked!”

Yusuke stared at him for a moment as a perplexed look came onto her face. “Yeah, I can’t explain that. In fact, my ticker’s still not tickin’. I guess I should be worried, huh?”

Both Hiei and Kurama chuckled before it turned into a full on fit of laughter. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at them oddly before Yusuke giggled and Kuwabara simple pouting.

“You’ll get used to that,” Kurama reassured, smirking up at Yusuke. “You see, youkai hearts don’t beat in the conventional ningen sense.”

“Y-Youkai?!” Kuwabara gasped.

“Yes, youkai.” Koenma said, joining the four.

“I keep hopin’ I’ll wake up soon.” Kuwabara whined.

“It’s no dream. Yuu-chan has had dormant blood inside her, Mazoku blood, which explains a few things, I’d say.” Koenma said and Kuwabara was still confused.

“Yeah, funny story…one of my ancestors way back was this Mazoku guy so when I died, I was able to come back, but more like him.” Yusuke summed up.

Kuwabara gasped and cringed away from Yusuke. “Ah! So you are a youkai?!”

“Transmigration. The Atavism of the Mazoku.” Shinobu said, wondering how such vital information got lost in his family history. Though it didn’t matter to him as he grinned at the news. _An ironic twist. The Youkai Hunter has become the Youkai._

“I had no idea you were one of us, Yusuke.” Hiei smirked, “How’s it feel to be so superior?”

“Uh…honestly?” Yusuke began, lamely looking down at herself. “I really don’t feel all that different now. I mean, I haven’t sprouted horns or extra eyes yet…” she said, looking up at Shinobu. “But I do have a sudden burning desire to tear this guy to pieces. So how about it, tou-san? Ready to feed some worms?”

“Back off, Yusuke.” Hiei said, getting her attention as Hiei’s power was beginning to flare. “We’re in the middle of something, and I’ve suddenly discovered my second wind.”

Kurama stood up as well, feeling the same surge of renewed energy. “No, Hiei…I will take him.”

“What the hell? Did you guys bond with my tou-san while I was out?” Yusuke wondered, “I mean, I’m sure tou-san’s flattered by the popularity and all, but this is my damn fight. I hate to say it, Kuwabara, but you’re the only one acting sane.”

Kuwabara sprang to his feet, feeling his own second wind. “I’m ready! And better than ever! Stand back, ‘cause I can kick his butt myself!”

“You do realize he’ll be kicking back?” Hiei deadpanned.

“Yeah, and after him you’re next!” Kuwabara yelled.

“There won’t be a next.” Hiei confirmed, making Yusuke laugh.

Kuwabara flushed, “Just shut up!”

Shinobu was able to sense the difference in their powers, his focus on the three he had been fighting. _Those three have become as strong now as they were when they watched Yusuke die. No. Even stronger._ his eyes shifted over to Koenma who was staring back at him. _Koenma, you’ve chosen your team wisely this time. It’s one thing to be empowered by rage at the loss of your friend. It’s something extraordinary to be empowered by her return._

Shinobu released his energy, getting all of their attention. Yusuke stepped forward in front of her team.

“I sense how strong you’ve all become, and I appreciate your help, but I need to finish this alone.” Yusuke said, turning to look over her shoulder her friends, her youki rising unchecked. “For nii-san.”

“Knock him dead, Urameshi Yusuke.” Hiei said, “But if you fail, know I’ve got your back.”

Yusuke smiled turned her focus forward, walking up to Shinobu who was walking towards her, meeting her halfway. Yusuke inhaled a breath, feeling her new powers as they both propelled skyward, clashing in a spark of red and gold lights. Their release of their unchecked energy destroying the platform everyone was standing on. Shinobu landed a punch on Yusuke, sending her flying back where she propelled off of a flying boulder and fired her Rei Gun directly at Shinobu. The sheer speed it was going at was too fast for Shinobu to dodge as it zoomed right past his head and destroyed a mountain miles away.

Yusuke was surprised. “I missed? With a blast that giant?”

_It barely grazed my armor. If that had been a direct hit, I’d be in serious pain._ Shinobu thought in sheer surprise.

“My aims off, I guess.” Yusuke muttered.

“She must learn to adjust to her new powers.” Kurama said.

“Yes, hardly a marksman-like performance.” Hiei commented, “But don’t forget, if we’ve learned one thing fighting with Yusuke, it’s that she adapts quickly to new circumstances to squeeze out a win.”

“Hey!” Kuwabara yelled, “Don’t waste any ammo!”

Yusuke sweat-dropped. “Oh, right, I forgot…there’s only one more shot left.” she then smirked at Shinobu. “Well, I hope I can save it for the after party.”

Shinobu’s armor then transformed, switching from gold to blue, his powers changing from defense to offense. Yusuke responded by flaring her own youki.

“Puu, take them so they can watch the fight from a safe distance.” Yusuke ordered, “I have a feeling this is gonna get pretty rough.”

Puu let out a cawing screech as Koenma climbed onto his back with Kuwabara and Hiei. Kurama used another one of his plants to use as a glider as they all took to the air. Momentarily distracted, Yusuke didn’t see that Shinobu had made the first move until she had his fist in her face. The impact was so strong that it had destroyed the plateau they had been standing on.

Yusuke kneed Shinobu in the chin and their fight continued, moving faster than the naked eye, their unchecked powers shooting out wildly with each punch, each kick, each impact. With the open world of Makai, they had the space to move, their fighting even sending them through the bridge of youkai scrambling to get to the tunnel, knocking them out of line. The two of them crashed into the ground, separating from each other as youkai rained down on them.

“Beat it jerks!” Yusuke growled, knocking the youkais away.

Shinobu shot blasts up into the sky, destroying the youkai still falling, displeased that he had to kill more youkai when he had thought he had left that behind him.

“Just you and me, now.” Yusuke said, getting his attention again. “Well, you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and you…and me. We’re gonna finish this…for good.”

Shinobu let out an amused chuckled. “You’re single-minded in your vengeance, Yusuke. I like that about you, it reminds me of when I first met your kaa-san.” Yusuke couldn’t help but smile at that before they continued their battle, clashing in flashes of gold and red across the terrain.

From above, Yusuke’s team could hardly see much through the smoke and debris that was left in the wake of the battle until it finally settled and was blown away by a strong gust of wind. It was then revealed the Kuwabara and the others how the two fighters had leveled the terrain as they stood on opposite ends to each other.

“What the heck was that?” Kuwabara gasped, “One minute…there was a rock ledge there and now that those two are through, there’s nothin’ but a pile of pebbles!”

“Hey, I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling crowded.” Yusuke said to Shinobu. “What d’ya say we move this fight to a more open schoolyard?”

“All right, Yusuke. Where do you suggest?” Shinobu asked.

Yusuke smiled and then pointed to the right of her to a collection of rocky spires in the distance with a single, tall mountain that towered over the rest. “See that tall pointy mountain over there? There’s nothing but rocks and sand around it. It’ll be perfect.”

“You sound familiar with it, as though you’ve been there before.”

Yusuke turned her head back to look at her father. “Must be an ancestor thing…but enough of this walk down regressed memory lane. Let’s go!”

In a flash of their powers they vanished from sight and Kuwabara let out a panicked gasp as he searched for them.

“They’re moving.” Hiei said, nodding his head in the direction that he sensed them. Kuwabara looked to see red and yellow flashes of light flickering further away.

“Puu! Follow them!” Koenma ordered and the Spirit Beast flapped his wings and began to follow the two fighters.

“I don’t know…I still can’t believe this giant beast of a bird is really our cute little Puu.” Kuwabara said.

“Well, he’s a reflection of Yusuke’s self.” Koenma said, reminding everyone of that small little fact. “As Yusuke was reborn, so was Puu.”

“But Urameshi didn’t get all jumbo sized.” Kuwabara said.

“Not on the outside.” Koenma said.

As Yusuke was leading Shinobu towards the rocky terrain she suddenly felt something pulse within her chest that gave her pause. _What was that…? Maybe a youkai heartbeat?_ she wondered, but she pushed that thought aside as they arrived to the destination and resumed their fight.

The clashing of their two powers was intense, collapsing the tall spire of rock as they continued to clash. Both locking their hands to push against each other as they landed in the sand below, their powers wildly mixing and creating a tornado of san with them in the center of it.

Puu screeched as he was forced to move back, his passengers holding on tightly to his back.

“Okay, what are the odds of a tornado poppin’ up right now?” Kuwabara gasped.

“Quite good, considering that the two of them caused it.” Hiei said.

“All right, well we better pull back for now.” Koenma suggested, “The power they’re generating is as great as two S-class youkai. We’ll get fried if we stay too close.”

Shinobu was rather impressed with Yusuke’s newfound youkai strength, but he knew that she was still learning the limits of her powers and had no solid concept of control over it. He used that knowledge to his own advantage, able to kick Yusuke beneath her chin and send her sprawling into the sand yards away. The storm they had created calming down and the dust quickly began to settle. Lightning above flashed across the red and purple sky.

Shinobu didn’t have to see Yusuke to know where she was hiding. It reminded him of when she was still small and would play hide ‘n seek with her brother. Yusuke was never very good at hiding her presence. “Come out, Yusuke. I know you’re there.” he said, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “It’s not use hiding your body from me if you don’t take measures to hide that youki of yours.”

Yusuke popped out from the sand behind him with a light-hearted grin on her face. “My bad…it was worth a try. Guess I’m still getting used to this who youki deal.” Yusuke said as she patted off the sand from herself before standing straight again. “It’s not so easy. But don’t you worry, ‘cause I’m getting there.”

She saw the smirk on his face and Yusuke, out of habit, placed her hands on her hips. “I said ‘don’t worry’ not ‘go dumb.’ Tell me you’re not hatching some elaborate plan.”

“Nothing that you need be made privy to.” Shinobu replied.

“Oh, come on. Share with the rest of the class.” Yusuke said.

“You’ll know soon.”

He used to say that to her whenever he was planning a surprise for her and her brother. “Don’t forget, I’m working with a short attention span.”

Shinobu chuckled. “I remember, Yusuke. You’re just like your mother in that respect. You think you’re ready?”

Above them from a safe distance, Yusuke’s friends watched on. Kuwabara was losing his patience.

“I can’t hear! What do you think they’re talkin’ about now?” Kuwabara asked.

“Who knows?” Hiei said.

“As much as Yusuke’s strength and abilities are continuing to evolve before us, I’m concerned about Shinobu’s change of demeanor.” Kurama said.

_Kurama’s right,_ Koenma thought, having noticed the change himself. _Before, fighting was a chore. But now, he seems to be enjoying it. Is it nostalgia he’s feeling facing Yusuke? And Yusuke…you look like you’re enjoying it as well._

“A weight has been lifted…” Kurama continued, “As though this fight is what he’s desired all along.”

Hiei smiled, knowing that feeling. “The joy of a worthy foe. It’s what I felt when I fought with Yusuke.”

“That was before. Big deal.” Kuwabara said dismissively.

Yusuke gave her father a genuine smile, showing him that she was feeling happy as her red youki flared up. “Are we gonna finish this?”

Such a smile, Shinobu had forgotten how infectious his little girl’s smile could be as his golden Sei Kou Ki flared up to match. “Yes…let’s.”

Yusuke took a stance to ready herself when she felt that pulse again, but this time it felt stronger, almost painful. Shinobu noticed it the change in Yusuke’s face.

_There it goes again. What is that?_ she wondered.

_“You are the one. At last.”_ spoke a deep voice from within. Yusuke felt paralyzed, unable to move a muscle.

“Who…are you?” she asked, her voice shaking.

_“You don’t know how to use your power. Let me show you.”_ the voice spoke and before Yusuke could even react a burst of energy erupted from her body, ripping a scream from the Spirit Detective. The power was so great that it had created twisters of sand all around her and Yusuke was engulfed in a white light as she felt a white hot surge go through her. An explosion of white light erupted from Yusuke, forcing everyone, including Shinobu, to shield their eyes.

The storm began to die down as Yusuke walked out from the center of it. Kuwabara’s whole body shuddered at the wild increase of power he was feeling. “Hey, what’s happened to her now?” he asked, worried about Yusuke. “I mean…is that really even her?”

No one answered him, too speechless at the transformation of their Spirit Detective as they watched her slowly approach Shinobu in even strides. Her bare skin had darkened to a dusky tan, with black markings on her torso, arms, neck and face. Her raven black hair now snowy white and the length of it now reaching the back of her knees.

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this.” she spoke, but her voice sounded different, as if someone else were speaking through her.

“What in the heck’s goin’ on here?” Kuwabara asked, “And what’s with that hair?! It looks like she played with an electric socket!”

Kurama actually agreed with Kuwabara but he knew better than to voice it. “I don’t know what triggered this, but it appears Yusuke’s body has finally accepted the transformation the Mazoku desired.”

Shinobu was stunned at the transformation at first before schooling his expression.

“Did you guys see that?” Kuwabara asked, “Shinobu cracked a smile when he saw our freaky half-breed. He really is an arrogant creep, isn’t he?”

“Pretty much, but that’s beside the point.” Koenma said, “It’s not Yusuke’s change that Shinobu smirks at. Even from this vantage point, I can tell that Shinobu has undergone a profound transcendent metamorphosis. A _spiritual awakening,_ if you will.”

“Spiritual awakening?” Kuwabara repeated.

“Back in the cave, his fighting was filled with such loathing and callousness. Self-hatred. His heart was so dark, even for a bad guy. But now, that’s gone.” Koenma said.

“Yes, as if he’s suddenly come to terms with his place in the world and achieved some sort of balance.” Kurama said.

“Whether it was facing Yusuke or some other force, he’s at peace with it now.” Koenma said.

Staring at Yusuke’s new form Shinobu couldn’t help but feel pleased about it. Like this had all been predestined. “You are indeed the descendant of the Mazoku. And I couldn’t be happier.” he said with a light laugh.

“And what’s so funny about that?” Yusuke asked with her disjointed voice.

“Not so much funny as _divine…_ that fortune would smile upon me.”

“How’s that?”

“I’m fighting a beast that only appears once every forty-plus generations, and to top it all off it just so happened to be my own child. That’s no mistake.”

“Ha!” Yusuke sneered, “You should be careful what you call a fortunate opportunity. Your luck could run out.” Her eyes glowed white and the sky above darkened immediately as lightning crackled and struck the ground. Yusuke’s powers flared up again, swirling around her like a hurricane as she then leapt up into the air, coming down in an arc and punching Shinobu across the face. The hit was so hard and fast that Shinobu couldn’t block it as he was sent skidding across the sand.

Yusuke had run past him until she was in front of him and then kicked him back across the opposite way. While still soaring Yusuke then jumped down onto his chest, pounding him into the sand as blood spurt out from Shinobu’s mouth. Yusuke grabbed the front of his armor, raising him up and began punching him rapidly in the chest and stomach with so much force that it tore his armor. Yusuke kicked him and Shinobu barely had enough time to cross his forearms in front him as he was sent hurtling into the rocks.

From above, her friends watched in amazement as Yusuke overpowered Shinobu.

“Unreal… _completely unreal_ …” Kuwabara breathed.

“Why can’t people have these powers at the start of cases?” Koenma asked no one in particular.

“Her ancestor must’ve been an extremely brutal and formidable warrior.” Kurama said, “As a mere human, Shinobu doesn’t stand a chance of beating her.”

“Let’s hope so.” Koenma said.

As the smoke cleared Yusuke was standing atop of a boulder that had been split in two. Her right arm was raised and was holding Shinobu up by his throat as she chuckled darkly. “Do you still think that challenging me is some great opportunity for you? Well… _do you?”_ she asked, squeezing her hand tighter around his throat, making Shinobu gag as his arms weakly tried to rise up. “Play time is over.”

She threw Shinobu into the air, waiting until he was far enough before lifting her arms out in front of her, her right hand forming her signature move as the tip of her right finger gathered up her energy.

It was then that Yusuke regained consciousness of herself, wondering why she was standing in this position and trying to figure out what she missed. She couldn’t move her body. She had no control of it! _What’s happening? Who’s doing this? Hey! Give me back my body!_

_“Shut up. This doesn’t concern you.”_

_The hell it doesn’t!_ Yusuke screamed in her head.

“So long!”

Her Rei Gun was fired, heading straight for Shinobu who was now falling from the sky. It was then that Yusuke regained control of herself and realized that she wouldn’t be able to reach her father in time to save him from the blast.

“Out of the way, tou-san!” she yelled, shocking her friends by her outburst as the blast hit Shinobu and carried him off miles away. A path of destruction in its wake until it finally died off. Without another word Yusuke hopped down from the boulder she was standing on and ran in the direction her Rei Gun had gone.

“I don’t get it, why’s Urameshi having second thoughts all of a sudden?” Kuwabara wondered, “I mean, she hit her mark head on, didn’t she? It’s what she wanted.”

“Puu, take us down there, now.” Koenma ordered.

Puu soared through the air, swooping down lower and following the trail left by Yusuke’s attack.

“Look at that, Urameshi’s Rei Gun cut a path through half the forest.” Kuwabara gaped, “There’s no way anybody could still be alive after gettin’ hit by something like that.”

“Over there!” Koenma said, pointing ahead where the path ended and found Yusuke kneeling over her father.

“Tou-san, wake up!” Yusuke urged, her voice tight in her throat as she shook his shoulders. “I said wake up you stubborn son-of-a-bitch! I’m warning you, I’ll bust into Reikai and pull you back out myself! You can’t be dead! Not this way!”

“What are you saying, Urameshi?” Kuwabara asked after he and their friends landed behind her. “Has your brain gone as fuzzy as your head? We wanted him dead and so did you! Have you forgotten what he did to your brother?”

“Whoever may have killed him, it wasn’t me.” Yusuke said.

“But we all saw you.” Kuwabara said.

“It looked like me ‘cause it was my body, but it wasn’t me in there when it happened, I mean, it was but it wasn’t, you understand?” Yusuke said.

“Look, Urameshi, I think you need some rest.” Kuwabara said.

Shinobu coughed up a mouthful of blood and gasped for air, giving Yusuke a sense of hope.

“He’s alive!” Yusuke said, looking up at the kitsune. “Kurama, can you use some kind of healing plant on him? He’s not dead, he just needs a boost.”

“Unfortunately, I used up most of my energy when I was fighting him before. The most that I can do for him now is give him something to ease his final pain.” Kurama said, not understanding Yusuke’s sudden change of heart.

“What good are powers if you can’t use ‘em when you need ‘em? But if that’s it, fine! Just give him what you got.” Yusuke said.

“Gladly.” Kurama said, knowing a few herbs can help with pain but also kill him.

“That won’t be necessary.” came Itsuki’s disembodied voice, getting their attention as a hole appeared from another dimension and Itsuki emerged from it.

Yusuke rose up to her feet, “Itsuki…”

“Please, just let Shinobu go.” Itsuki said; his voice as gentle and calm as Yusuke remembered from her childhood.

“If I’m gonna kill a human, even an evil one, it’s at least gotta be me pullin’ the trigger. I’ll never know it was me who made that choice.” Yusuke said stubbornly.

Itsuki looked at her with his left eye, his right eye damaged with a scar running down through it from when Kuwabara cut through him to escape. The youkai lowered his head slightly with a sad expression on his face. “Don’t torture yourself, Yuu-chan. Your father only had half of a month to live, anyway.”

The news shocked everyone, but more so it made Yusuke’s heart drop. “What do you mean?” she asked, her voice shaking.

“Shinobu was suffering from a rare and terminal disease. Kamiya-sensei confirmed that, though not even he could cure it.” Itsuki said, “An ordinary person would have lost the fight a long time ago, but not Shinobu.”

“Is this your idea of a joke?” Yusuke spat, not wanting to believe it after everything he had put them all through as hot, angry tears began to prick in the corners of her eyes.

“He’s telling the truth.” Shinobu said, his voice weak and wheezy from having his throat crushed earlier in the fight. “But I’m not making excuses for my loss…your final attack, Yusuke, with it you proved yourself to be much stronger than I.”

Yusuke dropped down to her knees beside her dying father, angry tears leaving wet streaks down her cheeks as she remained stubborn. “But that wasn’t even my power! I had no control over my body…you and I…we aren’t finished yet. I need to know who’s really stronger.” She felt a hand cup the side of her face and a thumb gently wiping away a fallen tear. Her brown eyes opening to look down and meet the gentle gaze of the man she remembered from her childhood.

“My dear, sweet, Yuu-chan. Trust me, consciousness exists on many levels. Part of you that was ready to make the choice must have taken control. But it was definitely you, a youkai you, who killed me.” Shinobu said; his voice gentle and warm as he lowered his hand down to hold one of her clenched fists.

Yusuke angrily wiped her tears away with the back of her free hand. “Damn it! You’re not listening to me, it wasn’t me!” she clenched the front of her father’s torn shirt. “I’ll give you time to heal up! You take some painkillers now and then we’ll do it over!”

“Only Yusuke would still want to fight a man after he’s dead.” Hiei said; feeling too fatigued to stay awake as his body was shutting down for hibernation. “Wake me when it’s over.” Puu picked Hiei up before he collapsed and placed the Jagan user onto his back.

Yusuke looked up at Koenma, her eyes pleading with him desperately. “Don’t just stand there, Koenma, you’ve gotta have some kind of powers that could bring him back!”

It pained the Ruler of Reikai to see Yusuke like this. “I did, but unfortunately they were stored in my pacifier which I drained empty in the cave trying to stop him. He’s the author of his own fate, once again. I doubt I would’ve had enough energy even before the Mafuukan spell, I drained so much power on the way down.”

“What? Is this a confession?” Yusuke asked.

xxxxx

Outside the cave, the young boy, Amanuma, slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before finally sitting up, confused of what had happened as he looked up at the shinobi.

“Had a good nap, kid?” Genkai said.

“I—I don’t get it…why?” he asked.

“Koenma brought you back to life. As for why, I couldn’t say.” Genkai said, having witnessed Koenma return the boy’s soul back to his body while they were still in the caves.

Amanuma brought his knees up to his chest, hugging them. “Maybe I’ve been wrong.” he sniffed before hiding his face and crying softly.

Sakura, who had been watching over him, placed a gentle hand on his back. “It’s okay, you’re safe now.” she said gently.

Genkai looked back at the cave’s entrance, feeling it had all gone too quiet for too long. “The battle must be over by now.”

“But the others still haven’t returned.” Shikamaru said.

Genkai kept her eyes glued to the cave entrance. “Be patient.”

xxxxx

“So you wasted it all saving that brat’s life?” Yusuke asked.

“Pretty much.” Koenma confirmed. Shinobu let out a wheezy laugh, getting their attention as Koenma narrowed his eyes at him. “You think that’s funny?”

“I realized your Mafuukan would be my greatest obstacle, I arranged Amanuma’s death to drain your energy. You were already riddled with guilt over me. I knew you would feel compelled against all logic to save the boy. It was the only way that I could ensure my ultimate passage to Makai.”

“Shinobu…I do not understand why coming to this place would matter so much to you.” Koenma said, “You went through so much trouble, and risked the destruction of all of Ningenkai to get here. Why?”

“Because it’s home.” he replied, “Home to the apparitions whom I’ve been taking life from since I was a child. When I was younger, I always wondered: Why me? Why do these horrible creatures pick only on me? Why do they hate me? Why do they want me to die? But I was a child and I never tried to ask them. I never gave them a chance to speak. Instead, I improved my fighting techniques, while I grew to hate them more and wanted them to die even more. When I became a Spirit Detective, they told me: They are not like us, so they must be against us. Their difference threatens our sameness. It is us versus them. Humans are good and youkai are bad. We are just and they are unjust.”

He turned his head to look up at Yusuke, his hand still holding hers. “But I was just an adolescent, like you are now, and did not even think to question such simple binaries. I could not have been more wrong.”

“Why…why did you leave us?” she asked; her voice straining to keep from trembling as more tears fell from her eyes.

“To protect you all from myself. That night of the raid had changed me too much and I couldn’t risk taking my rage out on any of you. If I had I’m certain that I would have annihilated the entire village. When I discovered the humans I was sworn to protect were, in truth, the greater monsters. And if that were so, then I had to question everything I knew of the monsters I’d been fighting. My world turned inside out. The truth I’d held to be irrefutable were all inverted. When I learned that I was going to die, I knew that I needed to collapse those boundaries between us and them, thus the tunnel. And then, I could come here to die. I thought if I could see the world through their eyes, be a stranger in a strange land, then maybe I could understand them better, and thus understand myself. Dying by youkai hands, I could then make penance for my sins.”

Shinobu smiled up at Yusuke, “But then I saw you, Yuu-chan. First demonized in a human’s body, and then humanized in a youkai’s. You dissolved the barriers between us in ways I never imagined. And now, I can finally rest.” He brought Yusuke’s hand to rest over his heart. “Look at how you’ve grown. You’re as beautiful as your mother and equally as stubborn. I’m so proud of you.”

Her shoulders shook as she fought off the urge to break down and sob. “I-I can’t…I can’t forgive you for what you did. Putting us all through this hell. Killing nii-san…but…I also don’t want you to leave me again.”

A tear escaped from the corner of Shinobu’s right eye as he continued to smile up at her. “Yuu-chan…you are the justice I could never find. Great changes will come through you. Someday when you’re lying in my position, you’ll know a dying person’s need for closure. But until then…thank you, my dear, beautiful daughter.”

Yusuke froze, staring down at her father, watching with a broken heart as the light disappeared from his eyes. A pained cry ripped out from Yusuke as she doubled over in her grief, clutching her father’s hand as she mourned his death. Kuwabara was the only one to approach as he knelt down beside her and pulled her away, letting her fall back against him as she wept. Just like the night Susumu had died, Kuwabara held Yusuke close to him, letting her pour out her sorrow against him.

“I will take him back to Reikai myself.” Koenma said.

“I won’t let you.” Itsuki said, getting everyone’s attention. He stood on Shinobu’s other side, opposite from Yusuke, his left eye looking down at her and reflecting the pain she was feeling. “Shinobu is dead. You got the end you desired, so don’t you think he deserves the same? He devoted the last ten years to refuting everything you believe in. He didn’t live by your standard and he certainly didn’t want to die by them. So, I won’t let you take him to Reikai, for you to judge him in your way.”

He lowered himself down to one knee beside Shinobu’s body. “Being defeated by the Mazoku was precisely the cathartic jolt he needed to resolve his inner turmoil, and pay off his guilt. He finally conquered those six personalities and emerged as Shinobu, his original, untainted self. So, in a way, he’s already been redeemed and doesn’t need you people to do it for him.”

A new pocket dimension opened up behind Itsuki, blackness and twinkling stars within the other side as the youkai rose up to his feet and levitated Shinobu’s body up into his arms. Yusuke didn’t fight it as her hand slipped out from her father’s.

“Where will you take him?” Koenma asked.

Itsuki focused his gaze on Koenma, showing the prince his disdain for the ruler. “Somewhere his soul won’t be subjected to your overbearing scorn and judgment. Where it will be safe from hypocritical administrators who train a boy to be a killer and then hunt him down for being one as a man. Your people do not deserve Shinobu’s soul. Your Reikai will have to create another enemy so you can keep on fighting, as that is, after all, what you do.” he said as he began to slowly drift backwards into his pocket dimension with Shinobu’s body in his arms. “But Shinobu and I grow weary of that. We are going to spend the rest of eternity together, in solitude, and in peace.”

Yusuke sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand as she stood up. Her emotions still raw but she felt less angry now as it ebbed away to allow the weariness to begin settling in. The stress of the past week finally catching up to her as it seeped into her bones.

“You okay, Urameshi?” Kuwabara asked, standing up as well.

“If I kicked his ass, why do I still feel like he won?” Yusuke asked somberly.

“It’s true, in a way, Shinobu achieved the very thing that he intended by initiating all of this.” Kurama said.

“Uh…question, Urameshi.” Kuwabara began awkwardly, getting Yusuke’s attention as she turned to look at him. “I was just wonderin’ if you feel kinda’…weird?”

Yusuke blinked and gave it some thought. “Now that you mention it…yeah, somethin’ on my back’s really been makin’ it itch quite a bit.” she said, reaching behind her to scratch, her fingers catching in her longer hair as she pulled her hand forward and saw the long strands of white hair between her fingers. She gave it an experimental tug, feeling it pulling on her scalp and she let out a gasp as she pulled her hair over her shoulder to see the crazy length and then noticed the markings on her arms, hands and stomach. “I must look like I’ve been playing around with an electric socket!”

“See you guys, that’s exactly what I said.” Kuwabara said dryly.

_Those two think too much alike._ “That’s just the physical resemblance to your ancestor rising to the surface, Yusuke.” Koenma said, finally getting a better look at her markings. “Though I’m beginning to suspect that he’s still alive somewhere in this world.”

“So then, he must’ve been the guy who turned me into his own personal marionette during that last shot on tou-san.” Yusuke concluded.

“What makes you so sure?” Kurama asked.

“Oh, just something that the crazy voice in my head said to me, but you’d never know.” Yusuke said.

“You’re hearin’ voices?” Kuwabara asked, wondering if he should be worried if it was a side effect from all the blows to the head she had received.

“Yeah, he said I didn’t know how to use my powers and that was the last thing I remember hearing before everything went silent and I blacked out.” Yusuke said.

“Then what?” Kuwabara asked and Yusuke pointed her right hand in his face making Kuwabara yelp as he stumbled back. “Hey, watch where you’re pointin’ that thing!”

“You asked me what happened next, right?” Yusuke asked, “Well this is how I was when I woke. I’d just finish shooting my Rei Gun. I saw the blast heading for tou-san like it was in slow motion, but I realized I wasn’t the one who fired it. Let’s go!” Yusuke said, turning away from her friends.

“Uh…” Kuwabara looked to Kurama and Koenma.

“Go where?” Koenma asked.

“If my ancestor is here and still alive, we have to find him!” Yusuke said.

“Oh…come one, Urameshi!” Kuwabara said, frustrated that Yusuke was already looking for her next fight. “We closed the case and saved the world. Can’t we at least take a nap?”

“I’m not gonna rest until I get to the bottom of this.” Yusuke said stubbornly. “My ancestor got in the way of my fight and I can’t let him get away with that, no matter who he’s related to! If you aren’t with me, fine. I’ll just stay and find him on my own.”

“Are kiddin’ me right now?!” Kuwabara asked in exasperation. Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head slowly.

“You know, Yusuke…you may want to give this decision more thought.” Koenma said, getting his Spirit Detective’s attention as she turned around to look at him. “The shimigamis have no doubt been busy little beavers while we’ve been gone. Damming up the tunnel in Ningenkai. Now those toadies may be many things, but they are not inefficient. That hole will be filled in like a cavity within a matter of days.”

“Wait a minute…if the hole is sealed up, t-then…uh…” Kuwabara began.

“You won’t ever be able to return to Ningenkai again.” Koenma finished.

“You mean I’ll never eat another double cheeseburger?!” Kuwabara panicked.

“You can go back to Ningenkai now, or stay here in Makai forever. But you have to choose.” Koenma said, looking at Yusuke’s back. “I’ll give you a couple of minutes to think it over, Yusuke.”

“I don’t need it; I’ve already made up my mind.” Yusuke said, looking back at the place where her father had died.

“What?” Koenma asked, surprised by Yusuke’s quick reply.

Yusuke turned back around and smiled at her friends. “Load up, Puu. Let’s go back home.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke struggles with the aftermath of her father's death and is later forced to make a choice

The sight of Yusuke and her team emerging from the cave was a welcoming sight as everyone cheered for their triumphant return. Yusuke’s physical appearance had surprised everyone with her shock of white hair and strange markings on her body.

“Oh, Yuu-chan! You’re alive!” Botan cried, running forward and springing onto Yusuke, wrapping her arms around the Spirit Detective’s neck. “I had felt your passing and came back as soon as I could! I’m so glad you’re okay!”

“Yeah, sorry to make you worry, Botan.” Yusuke said as Botan pulled back and took in her appearance. 

“Oh my, this is quite the makeover.” she noted, eyeing at all the markings on Yusuke’s body.

“What happened in there?” Naruto asked.

“Those markings…” Shikamaru said.

Yusuke let out a nervous laugh when she suddenly felt the approach of reiki coming from the cave. “Hold your questions you guys, I’ve gotta take care of something.” Yusuke said as she turned to look back at the cave as the shinigamis came out.

“It appears not everyone feels this case is resolved.” Kurama said, who had reverted back to his normal, red-headed self.

“Koenma-sama, you know Reikai won’t overlook this treason.” said Sasakibe.

“Treason?” Kuwabara asked, not dropping a sleeping Hiei who he carried on his back.

“You have disobeyed my orders, delivered directly from your father, to erase that girl.” he said, pointing a finger at Yusuke. “You’ve let the Mazoku emerge, fully knowing what that could bring. You’ll take responsibility and come with us.”

“Yes, I’m no fool, Sasakibe-san.” Koenma said, “I realized what the consequences would be.”

Yusuke was angry at Sasakibe and his shinigami soldiers, understanding fully now what her father had meant about the barriers and prejudice that Reikai wanted to keep up. “You stupid tools!” she snarled, seeing the shinigamis all tense up.

“Brace yourselves!” Sasakibe warned.

“Think you can hide behind your uniforms, and push decent people around?” Yusuke asked, “Look, I don’t start fights with the defenseless, but you’re starting to piss me off, and that’s a whole different thing! And since you’re all new here, I’ll give you a tip: Threatening the guy who helped save us will definitely piss me off. Koenma did what he could to help, and if getting rid of you is what it takes to protect him, I’ll kill you all, one by one. Starting with you, mustache.”

It was easy to see the apprehension and fear on the First’s face as he forcefully straightened his legs and locked his knees in place. It didn’t go unnoticed that the shinobi behind Yusuke looked ready to back her up. “I’d love to accept the challenge, but sealing this tunnel takes precedence. Let me personally assure you, this isn’t over.” Sasakibe said, turning back towards the cave. “Men! Back to work!”

“Sir!”

The nine shinigami all vanished in a blink of an eye.

Yusuke shook her head before turning to Koenma. “Sorry, was that a little much?”

Koenma smiled at her. “Not at all, Yusuke. Took the words right from my mouth.”

They all turned to greet the sunrise, the heavy, eerie cloud no longer hanging over the village was a reassuring sign that the danger was now over.

“I missed that sun.” Yusuke sighed, closing her eyes and breathing in the morning air deeply into her lungs.

“Yeah.” Kuwabara agreed, watching Yusuke with soft eyes.

Yusuke yawned and stretched her arms over her head. “Matter of fact, I think I’ll find a hammock.”

Snapping out of his dream-state Kuwabara blinked a few times and fought back a blush rising to his cheeks. He had been staring at Yusuke a little too long. “So, Urameshi, are you gonna look like that from now on?” he asked.

“Good question. Hell, I don’t know.” Yusuke admitted, not having thought about it until Kuwabara brought it up.

“I think it looks cool.” Kiba said, and Akamaru barked in agreement.

Tenten hummed and tilted her head slightly to one side. “It is a big change…the hair is one things but I’m not sure I can get past those tattoos right away.”

“I agree,” Lee said, “I feel as though I have seen this style before, but where?”

Naruto stared at Yusuke’s transformed look and his blue eyes widened as it clicked in his head. He swung his fist into his open palm as the answer struck him. “You kinda look like Ero-sennin!”

A pause fell over the group as they all remembered Jiraiya and his mane of white hair and markings on his face. The group laughed at the comparison while Yusuke looked less than displeased.

“Let’s head home.” Genkai suggested, getting no complaints.

Neji tapped Yusuke’s elbow, giving her a gentle smile. She smiled back as she slid her hand into his and laced their fingers. As they walked back, Neji was unable to not think about her transformation and how even being next to her felt…different. Yet when she looked at him, even in her transformed state, she still smiled the same at him. Hopefully the events they had gone through together will be for the better for them. He hoped it will be a fresh start.

Upon returning to the village, the gates were opened and Yusuke and her friends were received as heroes as the jounins and chuunins all cheered.

“URAMESHI!” Chu cried; running forward and embracing Yusuke tightly as large, comical tears fell down his face like waterfalls. “Yer alive! Our sheila’s alive!”

“Put me down you drunkard!” Yusuke growled but couldn’t stay mad as she began to laugh.

“Yusuke,” Tsunade said as she walked up to her. “I’m guessing we’re all safe now?”

Yusuke was put down by Chu as she turned to face the older woman and nodded. “Yeah, it’s over. We’re safe.”

“You need a haircut.” Tsunade noted with a playful smirk.

Yusuke just gave an awkward laugh.

xxxxx

The markings on Yusuke’s skin had vanished the following day and her hair changed back to black. Her mother had cut off the extra hair, but kept the length to her mid-back on Kimiko’s request because she wanted the excuse to practice braiding hair.

A week after the case was closed Susumu’s funeral was held. His body cremated and his ashes stored in the Urameshi plot where the family were kept as a memorial. It had been difficult telling her clan what had happened, that it had been her father who had killed Susumu. There was no justifying the reason, even though Yusuke knew now that it had been one of her father’s personalities who had killed her brother, but explaining all of that would only confuse everyone. It was best to keep it simple and straightforward.

“Please, all I ask is that you remember that nii-san died for this village. He died a shinobi’s death.” Yusuke said.

She knew her clan would view her battle against Shinobu as an act of avenging her brother and protecting the village as the Godaime. And she was fine with that. There was no need to make the story messier. She will let them believe the half-truth she told them. Maybe someday the whole truth will be told, but not today.

Today she just wanted silence.

“We’ll come by tomorrow, okay, Urameshi?” Kuwabara said, him, Hiei and Kurama had been present for the funeral to show their support for Yusuke. “We can just hang out and stuff.”

Yusuke gave him a forced smile. “Thanks, Kuwabara.” she said dully before turning to go inside her house, closing the door behind her.

“I feel weird about all of this.” Kuwabara said, “I don’t know what to do in this situation.”

“What’s best right now is giving her space to process everything.” Kurama said, “Remember, we might have been there but we did not lose as much as she has.”

“Should we still check up on her tomorrow?” Kuwabara asked.

“No.” Hiei said, already turning away to leave. “You should respect her space and leave her alone until she’s ready.” with that, he vanished from sight.

The following day Neji had been informed by Kurama about the funeral and had then encouraged that he go check up on her. The Hyuuga did so; having been let in by Kimiko who was dressed in black to signify that she was dressed for mourning. Neji had gone upstairs to Yusuke’s bedroom, knocking on the door and waited to hear for permission to enter. Nothing. He knocked again, still nothing. 

“Yusuke,” he called, opening the door to the room. His pale eyes immediately locked onto Yusuke who was sitting at her open window, Puu nestled in her lap. The shock of white hair had returned to raven black on its own. The strange markings on her skin had also faded away. She looked like his Yusuke again.

Neji closed the distance between them, moving to sit across from her and looked at her silently, taking in the dour look upon her face. Neji had been informed that her last case had been difficult for Yusuke, taking a huge emotional toll on her but Kurama did not give him all the details about it, and the Hyuuga understood why. All he knew was that her father had been the enemy and it left Yusuke no choice but to eliminate him. It was clear to the Hyuuga that whatever happened had been traumatizing.

“Yusuke, I’m here for you for whatever you need.” he said, meaning every word but he sensed her withdrawing from him. He had been sensing it for awhile now and felt her emotionally slipping away from him. It was almost as if he was trying to grasp at water.

She looked at him, showing that she hadn’t been able to get much sleep since returning from Makai. He wanted to know what happened, but he wanted her to willingly share her burden with him.

“Thank you, Neji.” she said.

Neji moved closer to her, closing the remaining distance between them as he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed him back, but made no move to go further as Puu flew out the window. As terrible as it is, Yusuke wished Neji would just leave and let her sort out her muddled feelings alone.

“I’m sorry that this is bad timing but can we…take a break for awhile?” Yusuke asked, and Neji felt his gut wrench at her words. Then anger quickly followed as he pulled away.

“No, we can’t.” he said sternly, staring hard at Yusuke who wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Why are you doing this? Is it because of what happened in that cave? Because you’re a youkai now?! I don’t care about that!” Lies. He did care, but he was holding onto the sliver of hope that his Yusuke was still in front of him.

“That’s not it…” Yusuke said lamely, “I just want some time to think.”

“To think? What do you have to think about? About whether or not you want to break up with me?!” Neji snapped that garnered enough surprise to get Yusuke to look up at him, her brown eyes telling him that it was more than just that. She looked afraid over something related to him. His heart was racing and his breath was becoming shaky. “…Do you…want to end things between us?”

Yes. She wanted to end things before her life got too messy. She didn’t want to involve him in whatever drama was going on with her presently. There was too much baggage to unload and she felt as if she were drowning and as patient as Neji had been with her, she knew there was no future for them. She was a terrible person. She shouldn’t be holding onto Neji like a safety net in like a coward. Afraid to hurt her first love. “That’s not what I…I just want…a little bit of time.” she said, knowing how she sounded, like she was just unable to make up an excuse.

“How long is a little bit? Four days? Five days? A few weeks? Months?” He watched as Yusuke lowered her head down, no longer able to hold his stare. “Do you…do you still love me…?”

“Yes.” she answered softly, her head still down.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me.”

Yusuke raised her head and looked at him, “I love you.” she said, but Neji could see in her eyes that it wasn’t true but he was desperate to hang on.

Neji moved closer and pulled Yusuke against him, hugging her close. He was losing her and it felt worse than when he found her dead in the cave. Loving someone shouldn’t have to feel like such a struggle.

“I’m sorry.”

xxxxx

A week had passed and Yusuke finally made an appearance to her friends who were careful to avoid the topic about their last case. Sitting together at Ichiraku with their bowls being set in front of them, it was an attempt of acting normal.

“So what d’ya think Reikai’s gonna do about you bein’ a youkai now?” Kuwabara asked as he split his chopsticks.

“Beats me.” Yusuke said, splitting her own chopsticks and reaching for the red pepper flakes to shake into her bowl of ramen.

“As it stands with all the commotion Yuu-chan made with her transformation Reikai might have no choice but to fire her as Spirit Detective.” Kurama said.

“Seems a bit extreme if you ask me.” Kuwabara mumbled. 

“I doubt anything will come of it, they need Yusuke too much.” Kurama said, mixing his ramen up. “Reikai won’t admit it out right but you have done a lot for them during your years of service as Spirit Detective, your character and achievements alone are proof enough. Especially after the revelation of your ancestral origin.”

Yusuke said nothing as she slurped up a mouthful of noodles, not really tasting the flavor a she ate in silence. In truth whatever Reikai decided in regards to her future as Spirit Detective didn’t matter to her. The death of her brother and father still hurt but the pain was less after Itsuki had visited her that same night she had returned from Makai.

Flashback

Yusuke couldn’t sleep that night; her emotions were all over the place now that she had nothing to focus on. Her mind wandering to all of the what-if factors, only making herself more miserable than she already was. Not to mention the fact that her ancestor was possibly still alive in Makai and she had no way of going back. She was drawn out from her wallowing when a white light appeared in front of her, blinding her for a few seconds before the light vanished. Blinking a few times she looked in front of her to see Itsuki sitting across from her on her bed, his right eye still closed with the scar running down his face, left from Kuwabara’s Jigen-tou.

She was too emotionally drained to react and had no fear of Itsuki attacking her. Her fight had never been with him. She knew from the look in his remaining eye that he, too, was mourning.

“Have you come to exact your revenge?” Yusuke asked softly.

“I have come to fulfill a final promise, a parting gift, if you will.” Itsuki said, holding out both of his hands to Yusuke. “Give me your hands.”

She hesitated for a moment but curiosity got the better of her and she placed her hands in his. His long, pale fingers gently curled around her hands.

“Just relax and clear your thoughts.” he said gently.

Yusuke closed her eyes and tried to clear her thoughts, struggling to keep the events of the past from surfacing. She felt a pull from her reiki, feeling it pooling into a center. A warmth could be felt within her chest and she sensed a gentle light in front of her. Opening her eyes, she gasped at what she was seeing. Her reiki, glowing so beautifully between her and Itsuki, watching the energy swirl in a gentle dance and in its very center she could see something forming. Growing. She felt more of her reiki being pulled from her and into this growing object that resembled the Reikoudan.

Wait…

This was the Reikoudan. But it was becoming a physical thing! 

At this realization Yusuke felt a strong, final pull and squeezed her eyes tightly shut at the blinding light the burst forth before the darkness of the room was back. 

“Open your eyes, Yusuke.” Itsuki said, releasing her hands. Yusuke slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the dark before focusing on the glowing crystal that sat in Itsuki’s hand. “My gift to you.”

Yusuke picked up the crystal, feeling it pulsing with her reiki. “What am I supposed to do with this?” she asked.

“Your tou-san had mentioned that you were struggling to find a way to safely channel your growing reiki while you were still human, and so he had requested that I would help you as a reward for defeating him.” Itsuki said, pausing when he saw the tears streaming down Yusuke’s face as she stared at the crystal. “Are you displeased?”

“No, I just think it’s ironic.” Yusuke answered, wiping away the tears with the back of her free hand.

“Really? I fail to see the irony while you shed tears.”

“Well, it’s just that before all of this went down I had the idea of doing exactly this but I just didn’t know how to make it happen. Then I was reborn as a youkai and no longer had to resort to this method because now my body’s strong enough to channel all my excess reiki. That’s why it’s ironic now…and I’m feeling a little bitter about it.”

“Think of it as a battery, when you are in need of more power you can dip into this resource.” Itsuki said, reaching out and catching a tear with the back of his knuckle before he faded away. “Take care, Yuu-chan.”

End Flashback.

Yusuke had hidden the Reikoudan Crystal in a box in the back of her closet beneath a pile of junk she never used. It constantly took a steady stream of her reiki and even hidden away and getting physical distance from it she still felt it sipping away miniscule amounts of her energy. She supposed it was a good thing to have in reserve if she ever found herself in a situation that would call for it.

“What’ll you do if you did get fired as Spirit Detective, Urameshi?” Kuwabara asked before loudly slurping up some noodles.

“Probably just be Hokage full time and give Tsunade an early retirement. I know that lush would be relieved to kick her feet up.” Yusuke said dryly.

“Really?” Kurama asked, looking at Yusuke with surprise, “I would have thought after all of your initial complaining about the job you would never go back.”

“Yeah, well, people change.” Yusuke said with a shrug of her shoulders. “It’s just something to keep me busy, I guess.”

Kurama and Kuwabara both exchanged worried looks to each other and let the subject drop for the duration of the meal.

“Is something else bothering you, Yuu-chan?” Kurama asked.

“Of course there is but there’s nothing I can do about it.” Yusuke sighed.

“Why don’t you unburden yourself and tell us?” Kurama suggested.

“Yeah, we’re you’re friends.” Kuwabara said.

With another sigh Yusuke propped her elbow on the table and rest her head against her knuckles. “Is it so wrong of me to think that there might not be anyone stronger to fight on this side?”

Ah, Kurama finally understood the reason for his friend’s melancholy and smiled. 

“If that’s what you’re worried about, Urameshi, then I can just beat you up on a regular basis.” Kuwabara joked.

“As if you could even land a solid punch.” Yusuke remarked, her tone still dry.

“For your information, Urameshi, since our last battle in Makai I’ve gotten way stronger!” Kuwabara boasted, flexing his biceps at her.

“Yeah, sure, your reiken just got a makeover, so what?” Yusuke said dryly, jabbing her friend where it hurt on purpose and getting the predicted reaction of Kuwabara’s face going red.

“So you’re afraid of Ningenkai no longer offering any more challenges for you, is that it?” Kurama asked, already knowing the answer. It had been clear when they were still in Makai that Yusuke wanted to find her ancestor but had chosen to return home for their sake.

Like always she was putting their needs in front of her own.

Yusuke looked at the kitsune, “Probably.”

“Does Neji-kun know?” Kurama asked.

Yusuke lowered her eyes to her empty ramen bowl. She hadn’t seen or spoken to Neji since she asked to take a break. “No…I’m actually afraid of what he’ll say if I tell him that. Especially since I’ve been kinda avoiding him.”

“Why are you avoiding him?” Kuwabara asked, feeling a little guilty to be digging into Yusuke’s relationship. Since witnessing his best friend dying in front of him it had made him realize something about his feelings towards her, that his feelings had begun to shift to more than just friendship.

“You should talk to him, Yuu-chan. I’m sure Neji-kun will surprise you, he’s more open-minded than you give him credit for.” Kurama said.

Yusuke wasn’t so confident in that considering that Neji had been right about her wanting to break up but she also wanted to stay with him and try to move on with her life with him. She wanted life to be normal again.

She wanted to feel normal again.

xxxxx

Sitting in the Urameshi Tavern at one of the tables by the window, Yusuke had been mostly silent as she stared out the window with her cheek resting in her palm. Her cup of tea going untouched while Koenma watched her from across the table.

“Yuu-chan, what’s wrong?” Koenma asked.

She let out a sigh and raised her head to look at the prince, now wearing a simple button down shirt and tanned slacks and a bandana around his forehead to hide the Jr. mark. “Nothing…so what’s your deal? Can you not get back into Reikai or do you just enjoy slumming it at my family’s expense?” she asked. Since returning from Makai, Koenma had been staying as a guest in the Urameshi house, Atsuko insisting on giving him a free room as her thanks for looking out for Yusuke.

“Understand this; if I go back, it’ll be for punishment. Disobeying my father to protect you was the worst of crimes. And, I’m afraid if I go back he will take my life.” Koenma said, “Botan sent me a message in secret, she said my father called up many of the staff who worked for me and sent them out from the castle in several different directions.”

“Why?”

“I know my father, he has a plan. Be careful, Yusuke. Eyes up.”

“You’re sounding paranoid.”

“My father ordered for you to be erased. He sent his own troops. Don’t think the Great Soul King is going to give up that wish just because his son was unruly and his men were weak. He’s going to try it again, Yusuke. From a different approach.”

“What, like some Reikai assassins? ‘Cause if that’s the bush you’re beatin’ around then I say bring ‘em on.”

Koenma recognized the aggression in Yusuke’s tone and his elegant brow furrowed in concern. “What’s wrong with you? You’ve been foaming at the mouth for trouble ever since you beat Shinobu.” He saw how her shoulder’s stiffened and her face twist with regret at the mention of her father’s name.

“I didn’t…I didn’t beat him. That bastard took it away from me.” she said, thinking back to the moment after her Rei Gun had been fired. “At least with new people, I could find out if he tries to take me over again.”

“Do you regret it, Yusuke?” Koenma asked gently.

Yusuke turned her face away to look out the window again, knowing what he meant but asked regardless. “Regret what?”

“Deciding to leave Makai to come back home.”

She let out a sigh again, leaning back in her seat. “I don’t know, I guess I just feel unsatisfied, that’s all. Crying for the moon, y’know?”

“What?”

“It’s a saying tou-san used to tell me.” a distant look on Yusuke’s face, remembering how her father would say that to her whenever she cried over wanting something she didn’t need. “See, I don’t have anybody left to fight here. I’ll never be able to figure out who I am. But if I went back to Makai, I’d miss everybody. My clan, my friends, hell, even Kuwabara’s ugly mug.”

“Now where’s the moon come into this?” Koenma asked, having never heard Shinobu bring it up in the past.

“That’s what the saying means. No matter what you have, you always want what’s out of reach. You’re crying for the moon. But…I think it’s more than a lame outlook. My body’s felt off ever since that case, like it’s telling me something.”

Koenma shook his head, “Yusuke, you’ve got deep issues that I can’t resolve. What about an old hermit who has thought her whole life about things like this?”

“Who, baa-chan?”

“Yeah.”

Yusuke looked back out the window. “Seems kinda pointless since I already know what she’s gonna say.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to just ask.”

xxxxx

“What do you think I am; a shrink?” Genkai asked while she and Yusuke sat in front of the television in Genkai’s living room, playing a fighting videogame where Genkai was kicking Yusuke’s ass. “I’ve had a life of crap. Why would I take on yours?”

I hate always being right. Yusuke thought bitterly. She figured travelling all the way out to Genkai’s temple would be a waste of time and lo and behold: it was.

“Truth is you can do whatever the hell you want. If you got mad and wanted to blow up this whole world, you could do that and nobody’s strong enough to stop you. Not even that annoying blonde who has the Kyuubi inside him. So, I’m not gonna pretend I can influence you when I can’t.”

“Tch! Easy, Doomsday, I just wanted advise.” Yusuke said just as her character lost to Genkai’s. “Man I suck at these stupid games.”

“Everyone has something that matters to them that they can protect or destroy. Kids have pets or toys. An adult has a child. Your something, Yuu-chan, just happens to be a whole lot bigger. With your new powers, you control all our fates. So, what’s next?” Genkai said, looking at Yusuke who was looking back at her in consideration. “That’s the question hidden beneath all your other feelings. Will you become the person who protects or destroys?”

“Aah, come on!” Yusuke groaned, falling back to lay sprawled on the tatami floor.

“You’ve done enough, Yuu-chan. You’ve done more than enough in the time you’ve served as Spirit Detective and as Hokage and you’re not even twenty yet. Serving others and getting nothing in return for all of your sacrifices. Isn’t it time for you to seek out your own happiness for once?”

Yusuke had nothing to say in response.

“Give it some thought; what do you want?”

xxxxx

Neji didn’t know what to do about Yusuke’s sudden change. Ever since her last case she had been acting different, more distant and shutting people out. She would vanish for days without letting anyone know where she had gone to and then come back unannounced. He had tried getting answers from Kurama and Kuwabara but they were of no help, simply telling him that Yusuke was just going through some personal things and needed space. That wasn’t helpful at all.

What was worse was that their relationship was still in limbo. He had no idea what was going through Yusuke’s head and what she was going through personally. She wouldn’t talk to him. She pushed him away.

She didn’t need him.

Fed up with waiting, Neji had to practically ambush Yusuke when she returned from who-knows-where, telling her that they were going on a date whether she liked it or not. He took her to the curry shop, knowing that curry was one of her favorite dishes. When their orders were brought over he watched as Yusuke absentmindedly mix the rice and curry together, not even grabbing the red pepper flakes to add into her dish like she usually did. It was a telling sign to the Hyuuga prodigy that there was something more than just being upset about her last case.

“Yusuke, what’s been going on with you?” he finally asked.

Yusuke looked up from her plate at him, showing him that she hadn’t been sleeping well. She just shrugged her shoulders and lowered her eyes back to her food. “It’s just been hard…since the funeral.” she said, “With the case closed and the tunnel now sealed I guess I’m just feeling restless.”

“Then take on some missions for the village if that’s the case?” Neji suggested, “I’ll even join you.”

She looked back up at him and smiled, though her smile didn’t reach her eyes. “I know I said I’m restless but it’s also something else that’s been nagging at me. It’s like being stuck between a rock and a hard place; I just don’t know which direction to go until a hole opens up beneath my feet and I fall in.”

She wasn’t keeping eye contact; it clued the Hyuuga in that she was keeping some truths to herself. “That’s simple; you simply climb out and start again.” Neji said, making Yusuke actually laugh which gave him a big relief.

“Yeah, okay! I get your meaning.” Yusuke said, smiling at Neji and reaching across the table to hold his hand. “Thanks for this, Neji. I didn’t realize how much I needed to get out of my own head until now.”

He smiled back at her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. “I love you, Yusuke.”

She blinked at him in surprise. He never professed his feelings in a public setting before. It made her chest feel warm inside. “I love you, too.” she said, and she meant it, but the way it felt she knew that it wasn’t in the same way anymore.

She could see the light dusting of a blush on his pale cheeks. “So, then…I was wondering…are we okay?”

Yusuke pulled her hand back and sighed, “I want nothing more than to say that everything is great, but lying about it isn’t going to change anything. And I don’t know what else to do but try to stay afloat. But I’m tired, and angry, and confused and I don’t know how to deal with it and sometimes I just want to scream and throw a tantrum.”

“Then tell me about them.” Neji said, “Tell me everything and I’ll listen.”

“I don’t want to trouble you.”

“Why not? Why won’t you ever open up to me anymore when I’m offering?” he asked, letting his bottled up insecurities coming a little loose. “Is it because I’m not as strong as you? Or is it because you don’t find me reliable enough to unburden your problems onto?”

Yusuke stared across the table at him, dumbfounded. She had no idea that Neji had felt that way, like someone Yusuke didn’t trust. And she knew it was her fault that he felt that way.

“You purposely shut me out. It makes me wonder if I’m nothing more than an inconvenience to you.”

“Neji, that’s not true. I just…I don’t know what I’m supposed to do right now.”

“I thought we were in a relationship, but it’s clear that you are having doubts about us stemming from the fact that you purposely keep things from me.”

Yusuke bristled at his words, reaching into her pocket for her wallet and slapping down her part of the bill on the table. “You know what, Neji? You’re right. I don’t rely on you when I’ve got problems because I don’t want to hear your bias judgment and telling me what I want to hear. You say you want me to talk and open up to you but I can’t because you wouldn’t understand what I’m going through!”

Yusuke then stood up from the table and stormed out of the shop. Neji rushed to pay his half of the bill, dropping the money on the table before chasing after Yusuke, only to discover that she had vanished.

xxxxx

Kuwabara opened the front door of his apartment, surprised to see Yusuke standing on his door mat.

“Hey, Urameshi, did Koenma give you another case?” he asked.

“No,” Yusuke said, “Can I just hang out here for awhile?”

“Huh? Yeah, I don’t see why not.” Kuwabara said, opening the door wider and letting Yusuke inside. “I’ll make us some tea.”

Yusuke made herself comfortable, sitting down at the small tea table and resting her elbows on the wooden surface. “Nice place you got here, Kuwabara. I’m actually surprised your sister let you move out.”

“Yeah, it took a lot of convincin’ on my part. After our last case she was pretty worried about someone kidnapping me again.” Kuwabara said, carrying over two cups of hot tea and setting one down in front of Yusuke. He sat across from her, crossing his long legs under the table. “So what’s up? I wasn’t really expectin’ anyone to show up out of the blue.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Yusuke said.

“It’s no problem, Urameshi.” Kuwabara said, seeing that something was bothering his best friend. “So what’s up?”

“Nothin’ much.” Yusuke said, picking up her tea and blowing carefully on the surface before taking a sip.

“Did you and Neji get into another fight?” he asked and Yusuke responded by nearly spitting out her tea. Bingo. “What was it about this time?”

Setting the cup back down Yusuke let out a sigh. “He accused me of never relying on him for anything, and as much as it annoys me to say it, he’s right. I always fall back on you, Kurama, Hiei or Genkai whenever I need advice or to just talk out my problems.”

“I guess I can see his point, you do have a habit of seeking one of us out whenever you’re stuck instead of going to Neji who’s supposed to be your boyfriend.” Kuwabara said, “Then again a lot of our cases are pretty dangerous and a lot of times confusing, I can see how you don’t want to get him involved.”

Yusuke looked down at her steaming cup. “I’ve actually been thinking about what I want for myself. After my talk with Genkai yesterday, she gave me something to think about.”

“So then what is it that you want?”

“I actually want to go back to Makai and find my ancestor.”

“Say what?! Are you serious right now, Urameshi?!” Kuwabara asked, surprised by Yusuke’s answer. “When we were there you said you wanted to go home and now that you’re home you want to go back there?! Sometimes I think you’re never satisfied!”

Yusuke let out a humorless chuckle. “Looks that way…sorry to spring that on you so suddenly.”

“Well, I did ask. Does Neji know?”

“No, he doesn’t know yet.”

“You really should be having this talk with Neji.”

“I already know what he’s going to say.”

“Tch! You’re just afraid that maybe he’ll agree with you and tell you to go.”

Yusuke looked up at Kuwabara, a little taken aback. What Kuwabara said was true, she was counting on Neji to tell her to stay, he was her safety net but after their little spat at the restaurant she doubted anything will repair the damage that was done. Now that she thought about it, she was scared to venture into the unknown alone.

“So when did you start to be such a good listener?” Yusuke wondered, making Kuwabara pout. 

“I’ve always been a good listener; this is just the first time you’ve listened back.” Kuwabara said, “I’ll always be here for you in whatever form you’ll need. If you need an ear, I’ll listen. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I’ll lend you mine. And if you’re too tired to keep goin’, I’ll carry you.”

“Kuwabara…” Yusuke said, not knowing what to say to him. It felt like he was confessing his love for her and it made her heart flutter with excitement. For the first time she took a good look at Kuwabara. His face had definitely matured, his high cheek bones now suiting his face and balanced out with his slender, pointed nose. His shoulders were broad with strong arms and his torso tapered down into an attractive angle, not to forget his long, strong legs. Then there were his hands, they were large with long fingers…fingers that wrapped around his Reiken and Jigen-tou. Despite the calluses and scars, Kuwabara’s hands were always gentle and warm. Just like when they had rubbed her back when she cried in his arms.

His narrow grey eyes looked at her in earnest, and Yusuke could swear that he was looking at her with more than just friendship.

Kuwabara’s face turned red and ducked his head down, his eyes staring down at his half-empty cup of tea. Yusuke suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. Kuwabara couldn’t help but get swept up with her, laughing together.

“Well, I don’t know where that came from but I’d be lying if I wasn’t grateful for you.” Yusuke said.

“Oh yeah, hey, did you hear that Mitarai has gone back to the Academy to train as a chuunin instructor?” Kuwabara asked, quickly changing the subject to calm his racing heart.

“Really? Huh, well, good for him. I did wonder what happened to him.”

“Yeah, I ran into him this mornin’. He even told me that Amanuma-kun had gone back to the Academy and was actually attending his classes again.” Kuwabara said as he leaned back on his hands. “That’s how he got ‘em to join, y’know? Your tou-san, that is. He preyed on their anger for being bullied because they didn’t fit in.”

Yusuke looked down at her cup, steam no longer rising from the liquid. She felt responsible for endangering her village, for not seeing the signs earlier that something was happening.

“They’re doin’ better now. Although ya gotta wonder about that crazy doctor and that other guy, Sniper. Last I heard they were in Anbu custody.”

“According to the reports from the Anbu the two of them confess to their crimes and are willing to accept whatever punishment. I actually talked to them, and they both said that after my father died it was like waking up from a dream and when they try to recall what happened it was all hazy. Almost like they had been put under a genjutsu.”

“You actually went to talk to them?”

Yusuke nodded, “I didn’t sense any malice from either of them, and looking into their eyes they were both remorseful for what they had done. I’ve spoken to Tsunade about them and she agreed that their individual skills are invaluable to the village.”

“Are you telling me that you’re seriously thinkin’ about lettin’ those two off the hook? After everything they’ve done?! All the people they’ve hurt?!”

“No, I agree that they should serve time but think about it; Kamiya’s powers, if used for good, can save countless of lives. He created a virus of his own making inside his Territory, who’s to say he can’t also create a cure to cancer? Then there’s Hagiri, the guy we know as Sniper. His Territory, when activated, is huge, and he can hit his target from any distance within his Territory and not even have to see them. Powers like that would be useful on A even S-class missions or if Konoha ever went to war with another country.”

“I see your point, Urameshi, but it doesn’t erase the evil that they’ve done.”

“I know that,” Yusuke said, heaving a heavy sigh. “But if it weren’t for tou-san…if not for him they would never have gotten involved or become so twisted.”

Kuwabara leaned forward and reached across the table, taking Yusuke’s hand in his. The feel of the rough calluses against her hand sent a tingle up her arm and down her spine. “You always manage to see the good in people, willing to give ‘em second chances even after they tried to kill you.”

“Do I? Who have I given second chances to?”

Kuwabara chuckled as he pulled his hand away from hers, and Yusuke immediately felt the loss of his touch. “Oh, c’mon, Urameshi! What about Jin, Rinku and the other guys from the Dark Tournament you made into shinobi citizens of this village? Hiei and Kurama, too! Even though they started off as your enemies you gave them a second chance and now they’re our greatest allies and friends! If you were a superhero your super power would be to see the good in people.”

Yusuke giggled as she folded her arms on the table. “I guess I never gave it a thought but hearing you say it I suppose I do have a soft spot for letting people get their redemption.”

“It’s why you’re such a great leader, Urameshi. It’s why people love you so much.”

“Love, huh?” Yusuke trailed off, a gentle smile on her lips as she looked down at her cup.

xxxxx

It was now late in the evening, the sun having gone down as Yusuke was sitting at the kitchen table with her mother and sister, peeling potatoes in preparation to be soaked in water and then seasoned overnight. They sat quietly as they worked and Yusuke was suddenly struck by the thought that she had no idea how her parents met. All she knew was that her mother came from a different village and married her father. There was a big piece missing in that story.

“Kaa-san, you’re not originally from this village, right?” she asked.

Atsuko didn’t look up from the potato she was peeling as she replied calmly, “No, I came from somewhere else.”

“Where?” Yusuke asked, “Is it from one of the smaller villages in the Fire Country or are you from a different country all together?”

“No, Yusuke, I’m not even from Ningenkai.” Atsuko said with a sigh as she finally looked at her oldest daughter. Her mother still wore her black kimono, showing that she was still mourning the death of her son…and possibly her husband. 

Kimiko had stopped peeling and looked up at Atsuko with curious eyes.

“Then are you from Reikai? Makai? A different planet all together?” Yusuke asked, fully curious now, having never truly asked or heard stories about her mother growing up.

“Since there’s no point in hiding the truth I will tell you both that I am actually a Shinigami from Seireitei.” Atsuko said, looking at both of her girls. “After everything that’s happened, and what Koenma-sama has told me about the order to erase you…it’s best not to keep secrets.”

“Wait…you were one of them?” Yusuke asked, remembering Seireitei and the captains that gave her a sense of déjà vu.

“Yes, I was the eighth seat of the First Division, working directly under my father, First Captain Genryuusai.” Atsuko admitted and Yusuke felt her stomach drop as she recalled the strange way the old man had looked at her when she had been Koenma’s bodyguard that one visit. “You’ve met him, haven’t you?” Atsuko said, looking directly at Yusuke.

“I have, sort of.” Yusuke said, “So then how did you meet tou-san?”

Atsuko smiled softly as she recalled her first meeting with Shinobu. “I was patrolling for Hollows one night when I was ambushed by a small group of low level youkai. They had caught me by surprise when your father saved me, making a rather impressionable entrance by eradicating those youkai with one single attack.”

Flashback

Atsuko looked up at the young man who moved to stand in front of her, bending down and extending his hand out to her. Looking up at him she couldn’t help but think that he was quite handsome yet appeared fragile at the same time. She took his offered hand and was surprised by his strength as he pulled her up easily to her feet. He was tall, she had noted, as he stood a full head taller than her.

“Are you hurt anywhere?” he asked, his voice was gentle and kind.

“I’m fine, thank you.” she said, still looking up at him. He noticed that she was openly staring at him with her large brown eyes.

“Is there something else?” he asked.

“That attack you did…no ordinary human possesses that much reiki to turn it into a physical attack. On top of that you can see me!”

He blinked at her. “Am I not supposed to?”

Atsuko huffed. “No! Normal humans can’t but you’re clearly not normal! Who are you?”

“I’m…Shinobu.” he replied, clearly taken aback by Atsuko’s sudden change in mood. “Urameshi Shinobu.”

“Shinobu. Well, my name is Atsuko. I’m the eighth seat of the First Division in Seireitei and it is my duty to patrol this region for Hollows.”

“Seireitei?”

“ACK! I said too much! Forget what I just said before!” Atsuko said, suddenly flustered as her face flushed with color.

Shinobu remained passive, giving away nothing. “So then you’re a Shinigami.”

“Th-that’s right! So you better not get in my way!”

“You clearly aren’t doing a very good job if you can easily be tricked by low level youkai.” he said, hitting a nerve in Atsuko.

“How dare you?!” she exclaimed, her voice slightly shrill. “I’m very good at my job! I am one the best kido masters in my squad!”

“Right.” Shinobu turned and began to walk away. “I’m leaving.”

End Flashback.

Yusuke looked at her mother with some disbelief. “Wait, so tou-san saves you from some youkais and then insults you before leaving?”

Atsuko smiled fondly at the memory, “I had never met a man who treated me like a stranger on the streets. You have to understand that I grew up in a world where I was practically treated like royalty because of my father. So for Shinobu to not know who I was and then brush me aside like that was new for me. Since then I was fascinated by him and I would purposely make an excuse to run into him every chance I got when I returned to Ningenkai.”

Yusuke looked at her mother with a flat expression. “So you basically stalked tou-san.”

“Maybe a little.” Atsuko said with a light giggle.

“I think it’s very romantic. Kaa-chan fell in love at first sight.” Kimiko said with a wistful look on her young face.

“Naturally we got to know each other and after a few years I confessed my love to Shinobu and the rest is history.” Atsuko said.

“So you left your life in Seireitei behind to be with tou-san?” Yusuke asked.

Atsuko resumed peeling potatoes. “I did, and I have no regrets about my choice. Your father had made me very happy, giving me three children. This clan accepted me with open arms like it was the most natural thing in the world. I do miss my life in Seireitei sometimes, but I wouldn’t trade this life for anything.”

“So I’m part human, part youkai, and part Shinigami.” Yusuke said, finding this information too mind blowing. Why did she have such poor luck in life?

“Wow, nee-chan, you’re a freak.” Kimiko said, making Yusuke’s hackles raise up.

“Hey! That’s not very nice, you little twerp!” Yusuke snapped, giving Kimiko a light konk to the head.

Atsuko just giggled, “You know, Yusuke, I was just reminded about what your father had said after you were born.” she said, getting her two girls’ attention. “You had been born prematurely, and you were so small and frail that I worried if you would make it through the night. But your father believed you to be strong and said that you were just too eager to wait any longer to be born. I was worried when your father gave you such a masculine name and he said to me: ‘She’ll be a force to reckon with one day, that’s why I want to name her Yusuke.’”

“Huh, so then I was named by tou-san. I didn’t know that.” Yusuke said, not knowing how to feel about that.

“Wow, looks like he was right about nee-chan.” Kimiko said dryly, earning another light konk to the head by her older sister.

“Did he suffer in the end? Your father, that is.” Atsuko asked. Kimiko looked at her older sister, knowing that going against their father had been hard on Yusuke. She had only seen a glimpse of him that day, but that small glimpse had been enough to be burned into her memory.

Yusuke looked back at her mother, knowing that she missed her husband. “No, in the end he was at peace with himself.”

Atsuko let out a breath she had been holding. “I’m glad. At least he left with no regrets in his heart.”

“Yeah.” Yusuke said, lowering her eyes down to the half-peeled potato in her hands. Even if her father appeared to have come to terms with himself, Yusuke wondered if he ever felt anything towards her and her siblings and her mother. Yusuke, for sure, had a lot of regrets.

Yusuke suddenly felt the presence of youkai she didn’t recognize, and the way her mother seemed to stiffen up in her seat she had felt too.

“Were you expecting guests this late?” Yusuke asked.

“No, after what happened I had sent the guests to the inn closer to the village center. I had then closed the business until the repairs have been made to all the damage.” Atsuko said. She and Yusuke both rose up and walked into the living room towards the back door while Kimiko hung near the kitchen entrance. The lights flickered out and the air became still. “Don’t hide.” Atsuko said boldly, surprising Yusuke slightly. She had to get used to the idea that her mother is not a human, but in fact a shinigami. Even though she had never seen her mother in a fight, she would be an idiot to count the woman out.

Three figures then appeared before them, tall and imposing. Their heads were all shaved and their attire were identical, giving off the impression of monks on a mission. Atsuko stepped forward, again surprising Yusuke. “What business do you have, coming into my home?”

“The business is not yours.” spoke the largest of the three, his voice a deep baritone. “We’ve come for the girl, now step aside.”

“Touou…” spoke the one in the middle, he was the shortest and lithely built of the three. He took a step forward, looking at Atsuko. “I do apologize for my colleague. It is uncivil for us to come to you at such a late hour, but we have little time to act. I must explain this all quickly.”

“How did you know to find her here?” Atsuko said, moving to stand in front of Yusuke like a human shield, protecting her daughter from these strangers. There was no question as to who these three were here for.

“We have followed her youki.” 

Yusuke moved to stand beside her mother. “Get to the point, cue ball. What do you want from me?” she asked.

“We have come here on a mandate from Makai.”

Yusuke sucked in a sharp breath of air.

Atsuko’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Makai?”

“I have come to tell you your destiny, and take you to the place where you actually belong.”

Yusuke’s eyes narrowed a fraction. “The place where I belong?”

“Yes. Not through jokes, nor flight, nor fists…will you escape your call.”

The lights flickered back on and the heaviness in the air slowly lifted, giving Yusuke and her mother a better look at the three youkai standing in their living room.

“So you guys came here from Makai?” Yusuke asked, wondering how that was possible because she was sure that the lackeys from Reikai had sealed the tunnel.

“That’s true.”

“Oh, I get it. They must be kickin’ out all the rejects, right?” Yusuke said, purposely provoking them.

“No—” Touou began but was cut off by the middle monk.

“Don’t be rude, Touou.”

“See, you come in here, saying you’re from Makai, but you got the spiritual presence of a piece of gum.” Yusuke said.

“How can I blame your lack of trust, having never set eyes on us? According to the standards set forth in Makai; these two behind me, Seitei and Touou, are both A-class. And I, Hokushin, am what would be considered an S-class.”

Yusuke looked at Hokushin in disbelief, her mind reeling. Was the universe playing a joke on her after confessing to her friends how she felt listless with no one stronger than her to fight? “You are an S-class?”

“I am.” Hokushin said, and Yusuke couldn’t detect a lie but there was still one thing…

“Okay, well I must be the idiot here because I had it in my head that the tunnel between Makai and Ningenkai had been sealed off for good. Although…I shouldn’t be surprised if the story changes again. So now S and A class spirits can enter Ningenkai?”

“No, that’s not quite what’s happening, Yusuke. In fact, we came here without using the dimensional distortion. We are here by a much easier and discreet way.”

“And that is?” Yusuke asked, her eyes narrowing another fraction.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but there’s more than one person in the room. Could you back it up a step and explain?” Atsuko said, using her stern motherly tone.

Yusuke’s shoulders stiffened under her mother’s stare. “Well, it’s just that it’s kind of a long story and I didn’t wanna bore you.”

“I’m hardly bored. And since I did bother to ask you to explain, maybe you’d be a good girl and do it for your kaa-san.” Atsuko said.

Yusuke cracked under the pressure, “Right. Hey wait, I thought you already knew?”

“Don’t change the subject.” Atsuko said, moving to the sofa and taking a seat. “Get started, kiddo.”

Yusuke explained her last case and what had really happened, catching her mother up to speed about the tunnel and her transformation and ultimately the truth about Shinobu’s real reason for abandoning them. Kimiko had come out and sat beside her mother while throwing curious glances at the three visitors. The three youkai had sat down on their knees, waiting patiently for Yusuke to finish her tale.

“In my day, I never heard anything about a tunnel between worlds and S-class apparitions. It’s been more than twenty years since I’ve left Seireitei to live with your father as a ningen. I can see now too many things have changed since then.” Atsuko said.

Yusuke gave her mother a nervous laugh before turning to the three youkai with a serious expression. “Right. Back to business. Now tell me who you are or I start knockin’ heads.”

“It is actually quite simple, Yusuke-sama.” Hokushin said, “A time ago, fear grew of the consequences if the S and A class spirits were allowed through to Ningenkai. Therefore, the Kekkai barrier was erected, allowing only youkai lower than D-class to pass through. All we had to do to get here was to alter our power to a level lower than D-class.” Hokushin stood up and opened the front of his tunic to Yusuke, revealing a strange, fleshy appendage stuck to his chest, pulsing like a grotesque parasite.

Yusuke let out a surprised gasp, repulsed by the sight of it. “What the hell is that?”

“This is an organic device that all but disables our youkai power. It must be worn until our return to Makai.” Hokushin said as he closed his tunic, fastening it back up before taking a seat on his knees again. “There are other ways to enter Ningenkai, but the rules forbid us. This device, however, has no rules written against it. This is what we must endure in order to visit Ningenkai. We have these placed on us, but, like all things, they are only temporary.”

“So you put a gross thing on you to get here. Now, tell me what this has to do with me.” Yusuke demanded.

“There is someone residing in Makai who has requested to have an audience with you, Yusuke-sama. Of course, I am speaking of your ancestor.”

Yusuke felt a surge go through but she tampered it down. She needed more information. “So then, he sent you here to escort me back to Makai, is that more like it?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Like they say, ‘The fool hunts for misfortune.’” Yusuke remembered the feeling when she had been taken over. The restless dreams she had been having since then. “I’d love to get my fingers around his throat. So the old bastard is still alive, huh?”

“Yes, of course he is.”

“He still got some power left in him?”

“Yes, very much.”

This was all she needed. “Fine! Let’s go, now! I’m gonna follow up on my ‘fingers around his throat’ idea.” Yusuke said, the fire back in her eyes.

“You needn’t hurry.” Seitei said, his voice soft and gentle like a traditional monk’s should be. “Take the time to hear our words first.”

“We limit our time in and out of this place because we abide strictly by the rules of Makai.” Hokushin said, “And to these rules, we make no exception. If you do return with us, Yusuke-sama, it is then that you will become one of us.”

“I’m not following you.” Yusuke said.

“To see your ancestor, to return with us, you must become as one of us.” Hokushin said.

“No one we bring back to Makai can be an outsider.” said Seitei.

Yusuke’s right eyebrow twitched in annoyance. “All these rules…I didn’t know youkais thought so logically with stupid politics.”

Both Touou and Seitei made a move to stand, insulted by Yusuke’s words but halted by Hokushin raising his hand, signaling them to stay put.

“These are the written rules of our territory.” said Touou, his deep voice gruff.

“And our territory is no different from the other two that exist in Makai.” said Seitei.

“So there are three of ‘em?” Yusuke asked, she had no idea. She knew nothing about Makai except that it exists and it is where youkai come from. She should’ve asked Hiei or Kurama more about Makai when she had the chance.

“You believe that there is no order to be had in Makai.” Hokushin began, “This is quite true, but for Makai, the chaos that reigned was the best law to be laid, because it put everything into its natural place. But recently the times…they have been changing drastically. The struggles between three youkai have been shaking our world to its foundation.”

“Just three?” Yusuke asked, “That should be over in no time.”

“Those are true words. It should have ended. The problem exists in that these three battling youkai are the three kings with the ruling power over all of Makai. Their hatred for each other runs very deep, for several reasons. But the one issue that brought about this falling out is the issue central to all living things: food.” Hokushin said, looking up intently at Yusuke. “All three of these youkai find the satisfaction to their hunger in human beings.” 

Yusuke unconsciously swallowed, having never given thought to what youkai ate. She just assumed it was the same as humans since the youkai living with Genkai all ate the same thing as she did. Even Kurama and Hiei complimented Yusuke’s cooking. Never did she think that any youkai would see human flesh as a delicacy. It made her skin crawl.

“One day, one of these youkai kings spoke saying that they should stop eating humans; but one of the other kings objected immediately though had admitted to taking measures to curb their appetite for humans. The third, however, said without a thought to the contrary that humans breed like they are already fighting extinction and that they should eat as many as they wish. It was always this way. Three youkai in constant disagreement with one another. And considering that each kings’ strength was comparable; the balance among the three was barely stable. If two of the youkai were to fight and only one emerged alive, the third would be waiting in the wings for the single, unguarded moment. The moment of victory. Therefore, they continue to push in a stand-off that has lasted, at this point, for over five hundred years.”

“Five hundred years?!” Yusuke exclaimed in shock. “How have they not gone crazy?”

“Because these three youkai share the ability to ground their emotions in caution and patience.” said Seitei. His words felt like a sharp jab to Yusuke.

“Recently,” Hokushin continued, “the balance of power has been shifting. The spirit who had the dissenting opinion about feeding on humans is on the brink of death. That spirit is the king of our territory, the master of war, Toushin Raizen. This is your ancestor, Yusuke-sama. His illness is caused by severe malnutrition. Our king hasn’t eaten anything for nearly a thousand years.”

“He continues to reject the food no matter who tries to get him to eat.” said Seitei.

“We do not understand why he stopped consuming humans, knowing it would risk his life.” Hokushin said, “However, if all of this turmoil is our King’s decision, we shall obey his every order to the letter and to the end.”

“Great…” Yusuke said with a sigh, placing her hands on her hips. This was turning into a bigger deal than she had anticipated. “So what do you want me to do about it?”

“If our King dies, then we shall fight for him. But in our current conditions, we are not strong enough. Your ancestor is aware that you have been to Makai once.” Hokushin said, seeing the change in Yusuke’s demeanor from cautious curiosity to annoyance.

“I remember. And thank you for opening an old wound!” Yusuke scoffed.

“I understand he had felt at the time, your power was not great enough. However he foresaw you would become a savior to us in the fut—”

“I don’t like it.” Yusuke said, cutting Hokushin off. “You sound desperate. I bet you’d take help from anybody. You know you don’t have a chance at coming out on top, so you’re just clutching at straws.”

Hokushin let out a soft sigh though he remained patient with Yusuke. “To be honest with you, that is true.” he admitted, “I could not come anywhere close to the power of my King nor the other two, and neither could you. You are far weaker than I am right now, but this, I am sure, you already know. That is the reason why we want you to train yourself in Makai. To let go of this false existence and embrace your royal youkai blood within you.”

Yusuke stared down at Hokushin, his words had hit a nerve but something felt off. It was clear that they were desperate but there was just something about them, about their story, that didn’t settle well with her. “Something…isn’t clicking.” she said, lowering her arms down to her sides. “But I can’t put my finger on it. You’re not jerkin my chain. You’re telling me the truth.”

“You must trust us with what we have spoken.” Hokushin said.

Yusuke then tilted her head slightly to the right as she smirked. “Hmph. There is one part of your story I don’t have to trust, but I can find out on my own. It won’t take much time out of your night to see who’s stronger between us.”

Hokushin raised his head up, hearing her challenge. He smirked at her. “Like to try, Yusuke-sama?”

Yusuke returned the smirk with one of her own. “Now that’s more like it.”

The three monks all rose to their feet.

“I hope you don’t think I’m gonna pull any of my punches.” Yusuke said.

“That is what I would expect.” Hokushin said.

Atsuko then stood up. “Wait a second, you two. You can’t do this inside the house. Yusuke, have some respect for your grandparents at the very least. It’s very late now and you know how the elderly need to get their sleep.”

“Don’t worry, they can sleep. We’ll take this outside.” Yusuke said, glancing up to see some of her relatives eavesdropping, most of whom were her cousins who all looked ready to jump in to cover for Yusuke. “Don’t even think about following. I’m now the Head of this clan, so you guys better get back to bed or else there will be consequences in the morning. You hear me?”

Her relatives had all quietly slipped back to their rooms. She looked back at the three youkai who were watching her carefully. “Let’s go.” she said, leading the way through the back door. The garden had remained untouched from when her father had nearly destroyed her home, even the onsen were still functioning. However, she didn’t want to risk any damage and lead the three youkai to the nearest training ground where she and her brother used to spar as children.

It was surrounded by forest, secluded but not too far from her house. Yusuke then turned to face the three. “So, you gonna take that nasty looking pacemaker off your chest? ‘Cause I sure as hell wouldn’t want to be in your shoes if I were less than a D-class youkai.”

“I cannot remove this until I return to Makai. But, given your power, I can leave it and still beat you.” Hokushin said confidently.

Yusuke gritted her teeth. “Watch your mouth if you want to live through this.”

“Now that is how I want you to fight me. I am serious about this, and I’d like you to come at me with everything you’ve got.” Hokushin said, seeing Yusuke’s brown eyes narrow at him. “Because with my current power, you will slice through me as if I were butter. I mean, you could, if you were quick enough to catch me. I might be D-class, but don’t ever underestimate the power of the desperate.”

Hokushin barely tapped the trunk of a tree next to him, but it was enough to loosen the lush green leaves as they fluttered down onto the ground. Hokushin them took on a fighting stance.

“You will be beaten before the last leaf has the opportunity to hit the ground.”

“Those are pretty strong words. Let’s see you back them up!” Yusuke said.

Hokushin initiated first, running towards Yusuke. He’s slow. Maybe he lost some speed by downgrading to a D-class, or he’s just not giving it his all. Either way, I’m still granting his wish. He’s pissed me off enough today.

Yusuke readied herself and when Hokushin was within range she threw out her left fist, aiming straight for his head. Though, when she was about to strike, she was surprised that his head morphed and moved out of the way, bending and stretching like taffy. Yusuke pulled back quickly and took a cautious step back as Hokushin’s head stretched out around her.

“Not quite what you expected, is it?” Hokushin said, dodging another punch by Yusuke. “This is my power. I could stretch and pick up a stone twenty yards away. So, I could crush your skull and you’d never see it coming.”

“Let’s find out!” Yusuke said; throwing a rapid fire of punches at him, only for the youkai to stretch and weave around her flying fists until he wrapped himself around Yusuke’s right arm.

“No matter how hard you try,” he mocked, moving across her back and wrapping around her left arm. “It won’t matter.”

“Yeah?! We’ll—see!” Yusuke grunted, grabbing his stretchy skin and trying to break free while the other two monks stood idly by, watching everything unfold.

“You know, the more you fight, the more wound up you will become.” Hokushin said, trapping Yusuke’s arms and holding them out while his stationary body pulled out a knife from within his tunic. Yusuke struggled harder to free herself as Hokushin’s arm stretch out and plunged the knife into her. “Checkmate, friend.” he said as the last leaf touched the ground.

What the…? Yusuke looked down at the knife. She didn’t feel the sharp pain nor saw any blood coming out. 

“So, are you starting to believe me?” Hokushin asked as he pulled the knife back to reveal that it was one of those retractable knives before unwinding himself and returning to his normal form. “It’s merely a toy. Were I back to my S-class level, I could have forgone the knife and could have strangled you to death with relative ease. But at most, now I am only capable of minor tricks.”

“Now you’re just being a prick.” Yusuke said.

“I am simply practicing basic psychology. Finish the battle quickly and efficiently, illustrate an example of my power, and my opponent feels defeated. You were raised in a shinobi village, I’m sure you were taught similar strategies. So, are you convinced?”

“Not one bit!” Yusuke bit out stubbornly.

“Well then, you will just have to come with us to Makai. There I can remove this device from my chest and prove to you that I have not lied. We can fight for as long as we wish there, and you will come to accept defeat.”

“That’s some mouth on you! And you’re not gonna trap me into your dirty game.”

“Dirty game? You can’t admit your defeat? Sounds like a sore loser.”

“Losing a fight is something I can handle. I was talking about your bull shit story.”

“My story?”

“Yeah, I had a feeling something was off when I was listening to you earlier. And just now I figured out why.”

“Would you care to explain it?”

“You said that my ancestor, the king of your territory, was the kind of spirit that feeds on human beings.”

“That I did.”

“You also said that it’s been about a thousand years since your king stopped eating, and because of this malnutrition, he’s busy these days knocking on Death’s door.”

“Again, you are correct.”

“And the three of you came here to abide by the wishes of your dying king.”

“All true, but you have yet to speak of the story’s dirty part.”

“Yeah, but first I have a question, I wanna know why you eat human beings.” Yusuke said, seeing Hokushin and the other two stand rigid at her observation. The three youkai fell silent. She got them. “Maybe you need a minute to answer?”

Hokushin smirked at her. “Heh. No, you have done good work.”

“One time I fought a youkai that ate human beings and I never forgot the stench. The same stench of rotting flesh that came out of your mouth when you got close to me.” Yusuke placed her right hand on her hip, taking on her cocky pose. “I don’t know what you’re up to Hokushin, but nothin’ gets on my nerves more than a deceptive stranger. You liar! Now stand your ground!” Yusuke said as she took a threatening step forward.

Hokushin immediately took a step back and put his hands up. “Please, wait one second. Let me explain myself. I cannot say—” he was cut off when Yusuke suddenly flashed-stepped in front of him and punched him hard across the face, sending the youkai skidding back, his head spinning tightly like a screw. It surprised him and his two companions.

“And that was me taking it easy on you. I’ll decide whether or not to kill you after I’ve heard your real story.” Yusuke said, “Now! You start talking or I start punchin’!”

“Impressive, I couldn’t tell you’d held back until I was already beaten.” Hokushin said before unwinding his head. “Ugh, no matter how many times I do that, it still makes me dizzy. As you’ve deduced, I haven’t been entirely forthcoming. But only because I didn’t think you’d trust us if you knew how we fed.”

Yusuke huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Give me some credit, baldy. I get it. Food is food. And to you, people is food.” she said, surprising the three youkai once more. “Look, I get it, whether your King eats or not, it’s not expected of his people to follow his lead and starve themselves. So you guys need to eat people, it’s not like you’ve got a choice. I mean; your King went anorexic and look what’s happening to him. And even though those other two rulers still have pro people-eating platforms, you guys are backing the one who refuses to eat them. Now that’s loyalty. So all I’m saying is, I would’ve had a lot less trouble trusting you if you had just been straight with me from the get go. Got it? Now, we’ve all learned a valuable lesson about telling the truth.”

“I can see you are truly the offspring of the great Raizen-sama. You two are much alike.” Hokushin said, hope lighting his eyes.

“He is not my father.” Yusuke growled.

“It is quite an honor to be compared so favorably to our King. That is our highest compliment.” Hokushin said, “When you spoke before, I could tell that you share your father’s gift for fairness and reasoning. And from what we’ve heard of your battle against your human father, not to mention what we’ve witness firsthand, you have inherited his warrior’s strength as well. Strength that we will need on our side if we’re ever going to defeat those other two ruling youkai.”

“I don’t understand what the big deal is. Why do you want those other two guys dead so badly?” Yusuke asked.

“Because our King does not like them. And if our King does not like someone, then neither do I.”

Yusuke snorted, “Well, how very lemming-like of you.”

“You cannot understand the intricacies of our world until you are a part of it. We will be back here in a week which should give you enough time to make your decision.” Hokushin said as he and the other two began to glow in a bright, golden light that lit up the training field. “I’m sure you’ve already made up your mind, but since you will be leaving this world, there must be many things you need to attend to. The King looks forward to seeing you.”

They then vanished and the golden light faded away back to the natural night with only the moon illuminating the field once more. Yusuke stared out at the place that they had been standing, her thoughts focused on the fact that her ancestor knows about her and wants her to join him in Makai. He wants her to fully transition and allow her youkai blood to take over. 

He wants her to leave her life.

But could she?

Hokushin was right, she had already made up her mind but her heart said otherwise.

Sensing someone approaching, Yusuke turned around, expecting to see her mother but was surprised to see Neji.

“Neji…how long have you been standing here?” Yusuke asked.

Neji looked at her, his pale, opalescent eyes boring into her, showing the turmoil within. “Long enough. I heard everything that you said.”

Of course he did. 

“You would be better off in Makai.” he said, his words made Yusuke’s stomach drop and her heart twist with pain. “Without hesitation, you described people as food. That’s not something an ordinary person would just accept. That’s not something a Kage of a village of ningens should say.” Neji said, his voice coming harshly, no longer recognizing the young woman in front of him. “You’ve changed, Yusuke, regardless of the circumstances you’re no longer the Yusuke I knew before this last case of yours.”

“I know what I said must sound messed up, but it’s just—”

“No Yusuke! No buts! You’ve crossed a line!” Neji said; his face pinched with disgust at her. He had originally come to Yusuke’s house with the purpose of apologizing to her for earlier but when he arrived, Yusuke was already leading three strange men out to the training field behind her house and he followed. He had thought they had come to challenge her, but it turned out to be something else. Something he found to be undeniable proof that she was no longer his Yusuke.

Yusuke couldn’t believe this was happening, she wasn’t prepared for this confrontation to happen so soon before she was ready. She wasn’t ready to face Neji who had seen and heard everything. Was what she said to those youkai truly that shocking? That disgusting? Maybe, had it been four years ago when she started her new job as Spirit Detective she would have had the same look of disgust on her face that Neji has now. But things have changed. 

Circumstance have changed. 

Her views have changed.

She has changed.

“I understand that you’ve sacrificed a lot for this village, and I’m grateful that you saved us all but upon reflection, being with you…it’s too hard. And I can’t stand having this constant feeling like I’m not ever going to be your first choice.”

“My first choice? What the hell are you talking about?”

He let out a bitter laugh. “Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about. You don’t come to me when you’re having a hard time. You always go to Kuwabara or Kurama or Genkai. You never come to me. Your boyfriend. You never turn to me to unburden yourself. You lean on everybody else but me because I’m nothing more than some side piece to you.”

“That’s not true.” Yusuke said defensively.

“It is true; you just refuse to see it. You wouldn’t be denying it so strongly otherwise. So tell me why is it that you don’t come to me when you’re upset? What is it that you don’t trust me enough to be vulnerable in front of?”

“Neji, I…”

“You would even go to that Uchiha when he was still here! Him! Of all people, you would go to him! Not me!!”

Yusuke felt ice in her veins, unable to speak, unable to come up with an explanation. She wanted to tell him that nothing ever happened between her and Sasuke, whom she sometimes would go to Sasuke’s apartment just to hide away when things were becoming too much for her because Sasuke never asked for details. Yet the way Neji looked at her made Yusuke feel dirty for having sought out sanctuary with the Uchiha. She understood what it must have looked like to him. 

“Being with you, Yusuke…it’s too painful now.”

Yusuke felt her chest tighten up and to keep her hands from trembling she gripped the front of her shirt. “Wh…what are you saying? That you want to break up?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. You have more in common with those three youkai now more than you ever had with me.”

His words hurt more than a punch to the face could ever feel as she felt the sting of unshed tears in her eyes. “But…I don’t want that…I love you, Neji. And I know you love me back. You said it yourself…don’t…don’t leave me, too.”

“You don’t love me the same way that I had loved you. I think you never have.” he said coldly, turning to walk away. Panicked, Yusuke rushed forward, grabbing his hand to stop him. 

“No, we can work this out. Talk to me, Neji! Tell me what I can do!” she said desperately. 

“You don’t belong in this world anymore!” he shouted and then immediately regretted it. The look on Yusuke’s face, the unshed tears now overflowing and spilling down her cheeks. It tore painfully at his heart but he couldn’t take back his words. It was too late. Yanking his hand from hers he quickly left. 

His hateful words rang in her ears, paralyzing her to the spot. She clutched her hands over her heart, feeling it breaking so painfully in her chest. Why was this happening to her? Why was she just so unlucky?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
